Nothing Left To Hold TRADUCCIÓN
by Rodven
Summary: Harry fue adoptado por los Cullens a la edad de siete años, fue a Hogwarts, se volvió famoso, y ahora, diez años después, descubre quién es su pareja… lástima que es su hermano. Harry/Edward Slash. Traducción autorizada.
1. Wasted Time

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Link del fic original_: http : / / naomiraven. yolasite. com/ nothing-left-to-hold. php (No se olviden de borrar los espacios).

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Nota del Autor muy importante! Si eres un nuevo lector no dejes de leerla.**

No iba a publicar este fic aquí, pero pensé que tenía muchos lectores en esta página que querían leerlo desde aquí por lo tanto, aquí está… lol… pero te recomiendo que lo leas desde mi webside (Links en mi perfil). Si vas a mi webside de Fanfiction podrás ver que incorporé un tocador de música, que toca la canción del capítulo para ti, además algunos capítulos tienen imágenes y banners que van con ellos.

Escuchar/Bajar las canciones: http:/www. **(BORRALO)**4shared **(BORRALO)**.com/dir/14468075/56ddc90d/ **(BORRALO)**Nothing_Left_to_Hold.**(BORRALO)** html

Escenas de pareja: Las escenas de pareja han sido modificadas en este fic. Para leerlas completas vayan a mi sitio web (Links en mi perfil).

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:**

_Todos saben lo que significa Slash, el Rating M, y lo que les espera en este fic._

_Esta historia fue mi primera en varias cosas: Crossover, historia en inglés, y en dejarme babeando.  
Me encantó que __**Branwen777 **__haya hecho un tipo de songfic, por cada capítulo, las canciones… Dios! Me encantan, la historia aunque está algo Angst, es muy soportable =)_

_¿Por qué la estoy traduciendo? Porque quería verla escrita en español, y nadie se había puesto el trabajo de traducirla. En fin, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que la historia les guste tanto como a mí._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

* * *

** 1. Wasted Time**

**Escocia- Después de la Graduación**

**Bruja Semanal, entrevista de Radio**

"Entonces, Sr. Potter, su nuevo sencillo, Wasted Time- fue lanzado ayer, y ya es el número uno en los charts de música en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo le hace sentir eso?" Preguntó la mujer, empujando el micrófono a la cara de Harry.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que concedió una sonrisa encantadora y se inclinó hacia adelante para responder. "Siempre es genial que a mis fans les guste mi música, especialmente cuando esta canción es tan diferente a las otras que he hecho."

"Ese era el tema de mi próxima pregunta," exclamó entusiasta la entrevistadora y Harry tuvo que detener el impulso de rodar los ojos. "Esta es muy diferente a las optimistas que estuvimos acostumbrados en tus tres CDs anteriores. ¿Podemos esperar un tono más oscuro, algo más intimo en tu nuevo álbum?"

"Honestamente no lo sé," dijo con sinceridad, removiéndose en su inconfortable silla de metal para encontrar una posición más cómoda. "Aún estoy en el proceso de escribirlo, pero sí, pienso que las canciones en este disco serán más íntimas. Como mis discos anteriores se han vendido muy bien, la compañía discográfica me ha dado más tiempo y más libertad para este nuevo. Yo mismo he escrito y grabado todas las canciones. ya hay algunas terminadas, siendo esta una de ellas, así que vamos a ver cómo resultan las cosas."

"¿Entonces, hay alguna razón por este tono oscuro en las canciones?" preguntó, Harry se había temido esa pregunta, aunque sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento.

"Mi primer álbum salió cuando tenía catorce años, el segundo cuando tenía quince y el tercero cuando tenía dieciséis… estoy creciendo y creo que mi música refleja eso. Llámenle angustia adolescente, o cómo quieran, pero han pasado un montón de cosas, y muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida, y mi forma de escribir lo está reflejando de esa manera. Mis canciones anteriores se enfocaron en la audiencia y en lo que se podía vender, pero en las que estoy trabajando actualmente se enfocan en que es lo que quiero escribir, que es lo que siento, cosas que necesito decir y que salen desde dentro… como quien dice, estoy dejando hablar a los demonios."

"¿Te importaría elaborar eso un poco más? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?"preguntó ella, con los ojos ardiendo de curiosidad, pero no había ninguna jodida manera que Harry revelara sus secretos a nadie, y mucho menos a la prensa y a millones de fans. Era suficiente con ponerlo en sus canciones, aunque estaba reacio a hacerlo, pero sentía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Era la única manera en que estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre eso.

"Prefiero no hacer ningún comentario," Harry respondió sencillamente, y todo entrevistador que ya lo había entrevistado, y todos aquellos que no habían tenido la suerte de hacerlo, sabían que cuando Harry decía eso, era mejor dejar el tema por la paz.

Harry era conocido por su acción de simplemente caminar lejos de la entrevista si el entrevistador no daba marcha atrás a cierto tema, o decía algo que a Harry no le gustaba – además que Harry no concedía entrevistas muy seguido. Tendía a permanecer fuera del ojo público por completo cuando podía. Y especialmente ese último año se había vuelto bastante solitario. De hecho, esa había sido la primera entrevista que tenía desde el año anterior, y la razón era porque la prensa se había enterado de su graduación de Hogwarts.

"¿Qué planeas en el futuro entonces, alguien especial esperándote a que dejes la escuela?" preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa burlona.

Siempre hacían esa misma tonta pregunta e irritaba a Harry hasta el infinito, pero forzó una sonrisa y respondió la pregunta de todas maneras, con la misma y exacta respuesta que siempre daba. "No- no hay nadie."

"Awww, vamos Sr. Potter, todos sus fans mueren por saber. Usted es un mago muy poderoso. Debe tener una pareja," La mujer declaró, y en efecto, tenía razón.

Harry había descubierto en su quinto año que todo mago poderoso tenía una pareja, alguien que podía centrar su magia por ellos. Y la casualidad dio, que Harry calló en la categoría de Mago muy poderoso, y por supuesto Harry la encontró. Justo como la mayoría de las criaturas, como cuando las Veelas que tenían parejas, la pareja de los magos aparecía en los sueños cuando cumplían con su mayoría de edad – que era dieciséis para la mayoría de los magos. Sólo era una lástima que la pareja de Harry hubiera encontrado a alguien más, y claro, que su pareja resultara ser su propio hermano.

"Ningún comentario," respondió Harry en voz baja, y su voz debió haber mostrado algo, ya que la mujer frunció el ceño tristemente, aparte de que se veía descorazonada por él.

"Oh, lo siento entonces," respondió ella con tristeza, pero pronto se compuso. "¿Entonces, qué planes tienes? ¿Planeas quedarte en tu departamento en Londres o piensas volver a Estados Unidos?"

Harry sonrió suavemente a sí mismo ante el pensamiento de su madre – realmente la había extrañado, y se pensó que valía la pena estar cerca de su pareja si podía pasar el tiempo con su madre y con su padre también.

"Creo que es tiempo de volver a casa."

**Forks, Washington  
Hogar de los Cullen**

Esme miró hacia Carlisle, con ojos brillando de felicidad. "Viene a casa," dijo respirando con alivio.

Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que había visto a su hijo más pequeño. Había dejado de ir a casa durante sus días libres, sus cartas habían sido prácticamente inexistentes, y nadie de la familia había entendido el por qué. Esme tenía el corazón roto ante la obvia separación de su hijo del resto de la familia, y eso había enojado al resto de sus hijos, pero Carlisle – siempre la voz de la razón - les había dicho que debía de haber un tipo de explicación para eso, la cual estaban esperando a saber.

Tal vez él simplemente no había tenido tiempo, con todo eso de la escuela y su música – a pesar de que eso nunca lo hubiera detenido antes. Eso ya no importaba porque Harry al fin venía a casa. Carlisle le regresó la sonrisa a su esposa y regresaron su atención a la radio para escuchar el resto de la entrevista.

"_¿Tu familia sigue viviendo en Forks, Washington entonces?" la mujer preguntó._

"_Así es, mi padre es Doctor, por eso su trabajo lo lleva por todos lados, pero ellos han vivido ahí desde hace tres años," Harry respondió elocuentemente. Él siempre había sido un hablador maravilloso, nunca tartamudeaba o se trababa. Era muy difícil para los entrevistadores encontrarlo con la guardia baja._

Ellos había visto una foto suya en la portada de una revista recientemente y comparada con las fotos de años pasados, había cambiado bastante. Toda su apariencia y comportamiento se habían oscurecido y vuelto más serios. Harry había dejado de usar lentes; usaba sobretodo colores oscuros para vestir, también usaba delineador negro en los ojos y la revista había mencionado un tatuaje también, aunque no especificaron dónde. Habían visto que llevaba un pendiente, y su cabello ya no estaba obligado a permanecer plano con toneladas de gel, ahora traía un estilo desordenado, como si alguien hubiera pasado sus dedos a través de él.

Esme había estado consternada con todos los cambios que estaba leyendo acerca de su pequeño e inocente hijo, y también había estado viendo las fotografías de su mucho más maduro estilo, pero Carlisle había mencionado algo acerca de la adolescente y rebelión, y eso había aliviado sus temores por un rato. Sin embargo, esta entrevista había causado un montón de preguntas por parte de ellos nuevamente.

Aun no habían escuchado la nueva canción, y Esme estaba esperando que la tocaran al final de la entrevista, así podría escuchar de que era lo que la mujer estaba hablando. Anteriormente la música de Harry siempre había sido muy luminosa y… bonita – a pesar de que ella nunca usaba esa palabra frente a Harry, pero Harry había dicho que tuvo catorce, quince y dieciséis años en el tiempo que sus tres primeros discos salieron, y que no había tenido siempre algo de él en sus canciones. Esme no estaba segura de cómo tomar este nuevo lado oscuro de su hijo, y quería saber de dónde provenía eso. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con su alejamiento de la familia.

Esme retomó su atención a la entrevista justo a tiempo para escucharlos hablar acerca de la canción en cuestión.

"_Entonces este nuevo sencillo __–_ ¿De qué trata? ¿De dónde viene?"

_"Bueno trata exactamente acerca de lo que el título dice, _Tiempo perdido._" _

Harry respondió con una risa profunda, pero hubo quebrantamiento en ella, y les sorprendió lo mucho que su voz había cambiado. Ya no era más la voz de un niño, ahora era profunda, experimentada, madura.

_"Es acerca de esperar mucho tiempo para hacer algo __–_ para decir algo que tú deberías haber dicho, pero tuviste miedo de decirlo, y ahora no puedes volver atrás y cambiarlo. Esperaste mucho y ahora es muy tarde – perdiste tu oportunidad, y ahora todo significa nada, todo el tiempo que esperaste para decirlo - ahora es tiempo perdido."

"_Y escribiste esta canción __–_ ¿cuándo?" la reportera cuestionó curiosa.

"_Hace dos años," Respondió Harry._

"Creen que a lo mejor tiene algo que ver con -" Comenzó Edward, abrazando a Bella por la cintura mientras ella veía a la familia de vampiros con curiosidad.

Edward le había contado acerca del otro humano que aparentemente adoptaron de un orfanato cuando tenía siete – un mago, le había dicho. Y había sido un chock cuando se enteró que el hermano adoptivo de Edward era, nada más y nada menos que el famoso músico Harry Potter. Por supuesto que ella sabía acerca de su música. Era dueña de dos de sus tres primeros CDs de hecho. Él era muy famoso entre la población adolescente, aunque nunca hubiera ido de gira, y era raro verlo o entrevistarlo, pero de alguna manera el misterio que lo rodeaba sólo parecía aumentar su fama.

"¡Shh!" Cortó Alice a Edward antes de que pudiera terminar. "Están a punto de tocar la canción."

Tan pronto como las primeras líneas de la canción estuvieron fuera de la boca de Harry, ellos podían decir que ese sencillo era completamente diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrados a escuchar de él. Lo principal era que su voz era diferente, ya no estaba el pop alegre que lo caracterizaba, ni lo juvenil o el sonido alegre que a todos tenía acostumbrados, ahora era más madura, arenosa – enojada. La letra era mucho muy oscura, deprimente y completamente desgarradora.

Si Esme hubiera podido llorar, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. No podía entender qué era lo que le había pasado a su bebé para hacerle escribir algo como eso – para hacerlo sentir de esa manera, pero estaba determinada a descubrirlo.

**()**

_Say it to my face/****__Dímelo en la cara__  
Look me in the eyes/**Mírame a los ojos**  
And say what you have to say/**Y dí lo que tengas que decir**  
You know we can't erase these words before goodbye/**Sabes que no puedes borrar esas palabras antes de decir adios**  
And turn the final page/**Y girar la última página**_

_Here comes alone again/**Aquí viene solo de nuevo**_

_Everything's broken/**Todo está roto**  
Everything's vacant/**Todo está vacío**  
Everything's wasted time again/**Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez**  
Sentiments hopeless/**Sentimientos sin esperanza**  
Innocence jaded/**Inocencia hastiada**  
Everything's wasted time again/**Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez**_

_And so we leave this stage/**Y entonces dejamos esta etapa**  
And all our best read lines/**Y todas nuestras líneas leídas**  
And all the acts we played/**Y todos los roles que hemos actuado**  
So say you wanna leave/**Así que dí que te quieres ir**  
And say we never held/**Y dí que nunca celebramos**_

_The way we always hoped we'd try/**La manera que siempre esperamos, lo intentamos**_

_And say hello to alone again/**Y le digo hola de nuevo a la soledad**_

_'Cause everything's broken____/_**_Porque t_****odo está roto**  
_Everything's vacant/_**__****Todo está vacío**  
_Everything's wasted time again/_**__****Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez**  
_Sentiments hopeless__/_**__****Sentimientos sin esperanza**  
_Innocence jaded/_**__****Inocencia hastiada**  
_Everything's wasted time again/_**__****Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez**

_Oh someday we might find/**Oh, algún día nos podremos encontrar**  
Some sacred place in time/**En un lugar sagrado algún día**  
But until then all we'll share/**Pero hasta ese entonces lo que compartiremos**  
Are dreams we've left behind/**Son los sueños que dejamos atrás**_

___'Cause everything's broken____/_**_Porque t_****odo está roto**  
_Everything's vacant/_**__****Todo está vacío**  
_Everything's wasted time again/_**__****Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez**  


___Everything's broken/**Todo está roto**  
Everything's vacant/**Todo está vacío**  
Everything's wasted time again/**Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez**  
Sentiments hopeless/**Sentimientos sin esperanza**  
Innocence jaded/**Inocencia hastiada**  
Everything's wasted time again/**Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez**_

_____Everything's broken/_**__****Todo está roto**  
_Everything's vacant/_**__****Todo está vacío**  
_Everything's wasted time again/_**__****Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez**  
_Sentiments hopeless/_**__****Sentimientos sin esperanza**  
_Innocence jaded/_**__****Inocencia hastiada**  
_Everything's wasted time again/_**__****Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez**  


_______Everything's broken/_**__****Todo está roto**  
_____Everything's wasted time again/_**__****Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez  
**_________Everything's broken/_**__****Todo está roto**  
_____Everything's wasted time again/_**__****Todo fue una perdida de tiempo otra vez**_____****_

* * *

**Canción: **Wasted Time – Fuel

* * *

**N/T: **_Este es el primer capítulo, díganme que les pareció. Siento que tiene más magia si lo leen en Inglés, y si visitan la página de esta historia podrán encontrar varias cosas que la hacen más creíble, y aparte hay varias imágenes. La historia es de 27 capítulos, Epílogo incluido. ¡Un abrazo!_

_Otra cosa, los links que están en la nota de la autora al inicio de la página no están disponibles, aclaro, sólo los que están en la nota de la autora (obviamente la nota está traducida)._


	2. Blurry

**Título: **_Nothing Left to Hold_  
**_HP_**_/**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor: **_Branwen777_

**Rating: **_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja: **_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias: **_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

**_Summary: _**_Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado, los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años, __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de él y adoptarlo. Recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se mudaba a Forks, Harry asistía a Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Les escribía regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, acudía a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se habían vuelto más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parecía como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No fue sino hasta el final del séptimo año que finalmente llegó a casa con ellos, y lo que había estado escondiendo de ellos es un secreto que puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Link del fic original_: http : / / naomiraven. yolasite. com/ nothing-left-to-hold. php (No se olviden de borrar los espacios).

* * *

**NOTAS DE Branwen777**

**Algunas Respuestas**

**_CAPÍTULOS: _**_Los capítulos de este fic irán variando de tamaño, algunos cortos y algunos largos, pero hay una razón para eso. Una básicamente porque así se desarrolla la historia en mi cabeza, en partes y escenas, y la otra es porque cada capítulo tendrá una canción que va con él, es por eso que la música es importante. Podrán ver como el desarrollo de Harry va de la mano con su música y cómo interactua con ciertas canciones en específico, al igual cómo refleja la manera en que se siente o qué es lo que pasa con el en ese momento._

**_PASADO DE HARRY:_**_ Verán más de eso pronto, pero primero quiero explotar la naturaleza de Harry del presente. Es un mago, fue a Hogwarts, pero es diferente del Harry de los libros, es muy Rockstar, y si han visto la serie de Queer as Folk (versión de EUA) verán que me baso mucho en el personaje de Brian Kinney, aunque no tan extremo._

**_BELLA:_**_ Se me olvidó mencionar que aquí, Bella será bashing. Probablemente no les guste (si es que no lo hace ya) en el tiempo en que termino esto. A Harry definitivamente no le caerá bien._

**_VOLDEMORT:_**_ Mencionaré esto más adelante en la historia, pero no afectará si les cuento ahora... Voldemort murió en la noche de Holloween cuando trató de matar a Harry de bebé. Harry sigue siendo en niño que vivió por ese hecho, pero el nunca pasó sus años en el colegio peleando una guerra._

**_EDWARD:_**_ Tal vez no les guste Edward en los primeros capítulos, mayormente por su relación con Bella, pero no se preocupen arreglaré eso. También esto se explicará más adelante, pero estoy trabajando con la teoría que los vampiros eligen a sus compañeros de vida, y esa es la razón por la que Edward no se siente de la misma manera que Harry todavía._

**_PODERES DE LOS VAMPIROS:_**_ Los poderes de Alice, Jasper y Edward no trabajan como deberían respecto a Harry, lo cual explicaré más tarde._

_**Escucha/Descarga las canciones**: http:/www. _**_(QUITA) _**_4shared_**_(QUITA) _**_.com/dir/14468075/56ddc90d/ _**_(QUITA)_**_Nothing_Left_to_Hold. _**_(QUITA)_**_ html_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA**

_Ja! nunca les había puesto atención a esas notas antes, jajaja y son importantes xD_

_Espero y la lean :D_

_Y... tengo muchos problemas con la palabra _**_Mate_**_ que puede significar __pareja o compañero__, quiero decir, se puede ocupar para el aspecto romántico (pareja) o amistoso (compañero), pero compañero aveces también se utiliza para referirse a lo romántico... :S explico mi dilema? Así que solo voy a intercalar entre esas dos palabras, que al fin de cuentas significan lo mismo. Sólo era aclaración... Aquí está el capí =)_

* * *

**2. Blurry**

**Abordo del Jet privado**

**Entre Londres y Port Angels**

Harry se asomó por la ventana en cuanto el avión abandonó el aeropuerto de Londres. Fuera estaba oscuro y las luces de la ciudad se volvieron una mancha bajo él mientras la letra de su próxima canción comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

_Everything's so blurry/**Todo es tan borroso**  
And everyone's so fake/**Y todos son tan falsos**  
And everybody's empty/**Y todo el mundo está vacío**  
And everything is so messed up/**Y todos están tan mal**  
Preoccupied without you/**Me preocupo sin tí**  
I cannot live at all/**No puedo vivir para nada**  
My whole world surrounds you/**Todo mi mundo es alrededor tuyo**  
I Stumble then I crawl/**Primero tropiezo y luego me arrastro**_

Harry no podía creer que estaba regresando, pero había extrañado muchísimo a su familia. Quería verlos de nuevo, pero tenía miedo de ver a su pareja. Él ya lo amaba como hermano, lo cual hacía todo más confuso, y Harry era positivo en el aspecto que si lo veía otra vez no tomaría mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia él se convirtieran en algo más. Él no quería eso.

___You could be my someone/**Tú podrías ser mi alguien**  
You could be my scene/**Podrías ser mi escena**  
You know that I'll protect you/**Sabes que te protegeré**  
From all of the obscene/**De todo lo obsceno**  
I wonder what you're doing/**Me pregunto que estarás haciendo**  
Imagine where you are/**Imagino dónde estarás**  
There's oceans in between us/**Hay un océano entre nosotros**  
But that's not very far/**Pero eso no está tan lejos**_

El verano que siguió a su quinto año Harry había ido a casa, intentó contárselo a su familia y a su pareja. Había comenzado a tener sueños de su pareja incluso antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, aunque nunca hubiera una cara en sus sueños hasta que cumplió sus dieciséis, no le costó mucho figurarse de quién exactamente se trataba.

Después de todo, él creció conociéndolo como un hermano.

Por supuesto, Harry se había sentido nervioso ante la idea de contárselo a su familia; no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomarían. Después de todo, era su hermano, y Harry había estado aterrado que su pareja no hubiera sido capaz de ver más allá de eso. No era como si estuvieran emparentados, pero aun así - era bastante difícil tratar con eso - tu hermanito enamorado de ti.

No era como Rosalie y Emmett o Alice y Jasper quiénes se habían encontrado a sí mismos como parejas al principio, y luego solamente habían comenzado a aparentar ser hermanos y hermanas. No - Harry había sido adoptado por ellos desde los siete años. Había sido criado como hermano de ellos desde el principio. Nunca había habido nada entre ellos, y ahora Harry no estaba seguro si podría haberlo.

Edward había encontrado a su compañera - o al menos a quien él quería como pareja. Harry nunca tuvo la oportunidad de contarles ese verano, porque tan pronto camino a través de la puerta fue inmediatamente atacado con historias de Bella - la novia de Edward.

_Can you take it all away?/**¿Puedes llevarte todo lejos?**  
Can you take it all away?/__**¿Puedes llevarte todo lejos?**_  
When you shoved it in my face/**Cuando me lo mostraste en la cara**  
This pain you gave to me/**Este dolor que me diste**  
Can you take it all away?/_**¿Puedes llevarte todo lejos?**_  
Can you take it all away?/_**¿Puedes llevarte todo lejos?**_  
When you shoved it in my face/_**Cuando me lo mostraste en la cara**_

Harry todavía no conocía a la chica humana, Edward era muy sobre protector con ella. Aquel verano ella se había ido a Phoenix para pasarla con su mamá y recuperarse del ataque de otro vampiro llamado James. Harry recordaba haberse sentido herido mientras su familia le contaba todo eso con lujo de detalles. No sólo herido por ver que Edward se veía bastante enamorado de la chica, sino también porque nadie de su familia le había escrito contándole ese acontecimiento.

Tal vez si Harry les hubiera contado antes acerca de su pareja - antes de que Edward se hubiera enamorado de la chica. En esos momentos todo era cuestión de romper su corazón o el de Edward, y no sólo era el corazón de su pareja, sino que también el corazón de su hermano, y Harry no podía hacerle eso. Además, si se lo contaba ahora, Edward dejaría a Bella porque sentiría lástima por é, y ese no era el tipo de amor que Harry quería.

_____Everyone is changing/**Todos están cambiando**  
T_here's no one left that's real/**Ya nadie es real**  
So make up your own ending/**Así que has tu propio final**  
And let me know just how you feel/**Y dejame saber como te sientes**  
'Cause I am lost without you/**Porque estoy perdido sin ti**  
_I cannot live at all/**No puedo vivir para nada**  
My whole world surrounds you/**Todo mi mundo es alrededor tuyo**  
I Stumble then I crawl/**Primero tropiezo y luego me arrastro**_  


Recordaba haber leído sobre parejas en su clase de Historia. Sólo los magos poderosos necesitaban una. Teniendo tu pareja, ésta ayudaba a controlar tu magia y el exceso e ella, que podía volverse violenta y mortal si se dejaba sola. Ese torrente de magia podía detenerse a través de relaciones sexuales, era especialmente por eso que eran necesarios los compañeros. A través del proceso de unión, la pareja quedaba conectada, y durante el sexo, la pareja del mago era capaz de tomar la magia salvaje, ponerla dentro de su propio cuerpo y deshacerse de ella después.

Si se desatendía la magia, ésta podría arremeter peligrosamente en momentos de gran emoción, o irse contra el mago y comenzar a deshacerle por dentro, cómo un cáncer. Harry todavía no sabía qué camino iba a tomar su magia, pero pensando en la suerte que él tenía, lo más seguro es que fuera una enferma combinación de los dos. Quién sabe - tal vez Edward y Bella no duraran, pero habían sido casi dos años de relación, así que Harry no estaba guardando esperanzas.

_____You could be my someone/**Tú podrías ser mi alguien**  
You could be my scene/**Podrías ser mi escena**  
You know that I'll protect you/**Sabes que te protegeré**  
From all of the unclean/**De todo lo sucio**  
I wonder what you're doing/**Me pregunto que estarás haciendo**  
Imagine where you are/**Imagino dónde estarás**  
There's oceans in between us/**Hay un océano entre nosotros**  
But that's not very far/**Pero eso no está tan lejos**_  


___Can you take it all away?/**¿Puedes llevarte todo lejos?**  
Can you take it all away?/__**¿Puedes llevarte todo lejos?**_  
When you shoved it in my face/**Cuando me lo mostraste en la cara**  
This pain you gave to me/**Este dolor que me diste**  
Can you take it all away?/_**¿Puedes llevarte todo lejos?**_  
Can you take it all away?/_**¿Puedes llevarte todo lejos?**_  
When you shoved it in my face/_**Cuando me lo mostraste en la cara**_  


Harry quería que Edward fuera feliz, y no quería que Edward estuviera con él como si fuera un deber o compasión. Por lo tanto no diría nada. De hecho, esa era una de las razones por las cuáles estaba regresando a casa. No sólo porque quería ver a su familia otra vez, sino que necesitaba estar fuera del ojo público. Si su magia se volvía loca y lo atacaba, entonces sus fans lo verían, y definitivamente no quería que eso se filtrara a la prensa, ya que la mayoría de los magos y brujas podrían descubrirlo al instante.

Su familia no podría descubrir exactamente que estaba mal en él si no decía nada al respecto. Afortunadamente, Carlisle nunca había estudiado medicina mágica o algo que se le pareciera, en el peor de los casos pensaría que era algún tipo de enfermedad incurable en los magos. Con su familia había barreras que lo protegían de la prensa y los fans alocados. Ellos no eran capaces de entrar a su casa, o estar cerca de ella, y Harry podría tener finalmente un poco de paz.

Quería que ese álbum fuera totalmente diferente a los anteriores. Ese sería el verdadero él - por dentro y fuera, el lado más profundo, sucio y áspero de su personalidad, la vida que había mantenido oculta ante todos. Iba a dejar caer todo sobre la mesa. Probablemente sería su último CD y quería dejar un pedazo de sí mismo atrás. Tendría su profundidad, su aspereza, sus secretos más ocultos, su felicidad, su dolor, su placer, su - todo.

Iba a contar su historia - la historia de sus últimos días, tan morboso como se oía.

_Oh,/**Oh!**  
Nobody told me what you thought/**Nadie me dijo que pensaste**  
Nobody told me what to say/**Nadie me dijo que decir**  
Everyone showed you where to turn/**Todo el mundo te dijo donde acudir**  
Told you where to run away/**Te dijo a donde huir**  
Nobody told you where to hide/**Nadie te dijo donde esconderte**  
Nobody told you what to say/**Nadie te dijo que decir**  
__Everyone showed you where to turn/**Todo el mundo te dijo donde acudir**_  
Showed you when to run away/**Mostrándote a donde huir**

Cuando la canción estaba casi terminada, Harry apartó su diario con una mirada enojada, necesitaba desesperadamente dejar de pensar en Edward y descargar algo de la tensión que estaba creciendo dentro de él. Justo cuando Harry pensaba eso, el tendiente de vuelo Italiano caminó frente a él, y con su cabeza señaló a la dirección de la habitación del fondo del avión. Harry arqueó una perfecta y esculpida ceja al dueño de los ojos chocolate que lo miraban, lamió sus labios mientras tomaba el bulto de la parte delantera del hombre y con una sonrisa sexy se levantó para seguirlo.

Esa prometía ser una muy placentera distracción.

___Can you take it all away?/**¿Puedes llevarte todo lejos?**  
Can you take it all away?/__**¿Puedes llevarte todo lejos?**_  
When you shoved it in my face/**Cuando me lo mostraste en la cara**  
This pain you gave to me/**Este dolor que me diste**

* * *

_**Canción:** Blurry- Puddle of Mudd_

* * *

**N/T:** _¡M____il Gracias por todo! _


	3. Control

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado, los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años, __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de él y adoptarlo. Recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se mudaba a Forks, Harry asistía a Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Les escribía regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, acudía a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se habían vuelto más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parecía como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No fue sino hasta el final del séptimo año que finalmente llegó a casa con ellos, y lo que había estado escondiendo de ellos es un secreto que puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Link del fic original_: http : / / naomiraven. yolasite. com/ nothing-left-to-hold. php (No se olviden de borrar los espacios).

* * *

**3. Control**

**Aeropuerto de Port Angels**

**Abordo del Jet Privado**

"Malditos buitres," Harry siseó mientras el Jet llegaba a la pista de aterrizaje.

Podía ver la extensa línea de reporteros esperando obtener una foto de él. Y él sólo quería hechizar a cada uno de ellos, pero lamentablemente, había leyes en contra de ese tipo de cosas, y por lo que podía ver la mayoría de los reporteros eran muggles. También había un mar de fans ahí fuera, que por cierto no le importaría mucho si dejaran de gritar, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le vendría un inmenso dolor de cabeza.

"Necesito un puto cigarro," dijo Harry mientras buscaba en su chaqueta de cuero, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, y agarró la cajetilla media llena de uno de sus bolsillos.

"No se puede fumar en el avión Sr. Potter," Le dijo asistente aéreo, que por cierto Harry acababa de conocer en el Club de las alturas(*), mientras sacaba su encendedor.

Harry lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza "¿Quién carajo hizo esa regla?" preguntó muy molesto, sacando su cigarrillo de la boca y volviéndolo a meter a la cajetilla.

"¿Sabe lo que sucede cuando el combustible de los aviones entra en contacto con el fuego?" preguntó el asistente muy divertido y comenzaba a bajar el equipaje de Harry de los armarios. "Además, ¿no se supone que dejó de fumar?" el atractivo italiano preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿En dónde leíste eso?" preguntó Harry , mientras buscaba en su bolsa para ver si al menos tenía alguna aspirina, el asistente le ofreció una botella de agua cuando Harry se metía un par de las píldoras en la boca.

"Wizarding Health escribió una historia completa sobre ello... aparentemente usted es el nuevo modelo de _'Patea esa adicción'._" el hombre ligeramente más alto respondió riéndose.

Harry resopló mientras se ponía en pie y estiraba su espalda. "Bueno, ¿qué clase de estrella de Rock sería si no tengo una recaída?" le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry probablemente había estado tomado cuando dio esa entrevista, porque lo que recordaba de ella era algo confuso. Era conocido por tener una o dos... o tres copas encima, antes de verse con la prensa. No era una persona muy pública y ese era precisamente el problema. De hecho, lo más seguro era que hubiera estado fumando durante la entrevista, así que no entendía como pudieron habérselo tomado en serio si en verdad dijo aquello.

Harry, molesto, se inclinó sobre su bolsa para dejar la botella de píldoras en ella, justo cuando alguien se aclaró su garganta por encima de él. Miró hacia arriba, y se fijó en en la cara sonriente de un hombre muy, muy atractivo, e inmediatamente su interés incrementó. Harry se enderezó y arqueó una perfecta ceja, y el asistente puso una mano en su pecho comenzando a empujarlo de regreso al pequeño pasillo dónde no había ventanillas.

"¿Sabe? Realmente no debería fumar... no querrá decepcionar a sus jóvenes e impresionables fans," el hombre ronroneó cuando presionaba a Harry contra la pared. Posó su otra mano en la pared junto a la cabeza de Harry mientras la otra descendía por el pecho de este directamente a su cinturón. "Puedo ayudarte a quitarte el estrés de encima de una manera más saludable. Es más eficiente y mucho más placentera que los cigarrillos. Y por lo general los doctores aprueban este método."

"¿Ahora?" replicó con una sonrisa cuando el asistente desabrochaba sus pantalones para liberarlo. "En todo caso, ¿quién soy yo para contradecir a los doctores? Después de todo, tengo una imagen que mantener, y no quisiera defraudar a los de Wizarding Heath, ¿o sí?"

El asistente sonrió de manera seductora mientras iba bajando hasta quedar de rodillas frente al de ojos verdes, nunca quitando sus ojos de los de Harry. Harry, por su lado, tomó el cabello del hombre entre sus manos cuando este puso su erección en su boca y comenzaba a hacer todo tipo de cosas con su lengua. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, el asistente lo veía desde abajo, y el deseo que reflejaban sus ojos podía verse a través de sus largas y negras pestañas. En esa mirada tan lasciva, Harry sintió como una canción vibraba en su interior y dejó que el torrente de palabras sucias lavaran todo su cuerpo, cuando el asistente cumplía con su promesa y lo despojaba de todo el estrés.

_I love the way you look at me/**Me encanta la manera en que me miras**  
I feel the pain you place inside/**Veo el dolor que tienes dentro**  
You lock me up inside your dirty cage/**Me encierras dentro de tu jaula sucia**  
While I'm alone inside my mind/**Mientras estoy solo dentro de mi cabeza**_

_I like to teach you all the rules/**Me gusta enseñarte todas las reglas**  
I'd get to see them set in stone/**Tengo que verlos grabados en piedra**  
I like it when you chain me to the bed/**Me gusta cuando me encadenas en la cama**  
There your secrets never show/**Ahí nunca se muestran tus secretos**_

_I need to feel you/**necesito sentirte**  
You need to feel me/**Necesitas sentirme**  
I can't control you/**No puedo controlarte**  
You're not the one for me, no/**No eres el indicado para mí, no**_

_I can't control you/**No puedo controlarte**  
You can't control me/**No puedes controlarme**  
I need to feel you/**Necesito sentirte**  
So why's it involve**/Entonces porqué se involucra**_

_I love the way you rape my skin/**me encanta la manera que raspas mi piel**  
I feel the hate you place inside/**Siento el odio que dejas dentro**  
I need to get your voice out of my head/**Necesito sacar tu voz de mi cabeza**  
Cause I'm that guy you'll never find/**Porque soy el chico que nunca encontrarás**_

_I think you know all of the rules/**Creo que sabes todas las reglas**  
There's no expressions on your face/**No hay emociones en tu rostro**  
I'm hoping that some day you will let me go/**Espero que algún día me dejes ir**  
Release me from my dirty cage/**Liberarme de tu sucia jaula**_

___I need to feel you/**necesito sentirte**  
You need to feel me/**Necesitas sentirme**  
I can't control you/**No puedo controlarte**  
You're not the one for me, no/**No eres el indicado para mí, no**_  


___I can't control you/**No puedo controlarte**  
You can't control me/**No puedes controlarme**  
I need to feel you/**Necesito sentirte**_  
So why's it involve you and me…/**Entonces porque involucrarnos tú y yo...**

_[x4]  
I love the way you look at me/**Me gusta la manera en que me miras**  
I love the way you smack my ass/**Me encanta la manera en que golpeas mi culo**  
I love the dirty things you do/**Amo las cosas sucias que haces**  
When I have control of you/**Cuando te controlo**_

_____I need to feel you/**necesito sentirte**  
You need to feel me/**Necesitas sentirme**  
I can't control you/**No puedo controlarte**  
You're not the one for me, no/**No eres el indicado para mí, no**_  


_____I can't control you/**No puedo controlarte**  
You can't control me/**No puedes controlarme**  
I need to feel you/**Necesito sentirte**_  
So why's it involve you and me…/**Entonces porque involucrarnos tú y yo...**  


_[x4]  
You're not the one for me, no./______**No eres el indicado para mí, no.**_

* * *

Canción: Control - Puddle of Mudd

* * *

**N/A: **_(*) No me había dado cuenta que muchas personas no sabían el significado de El club de las alturas. En todo caso, El club de las alturas no es realmente un club o algo que se le parezca. Para pertenecer, o presumir de pertenecer, es tener sexo en un avión cuando este esta al menos a una milla del suelo._

_De hecho tienen su propia página LOL: http:/ (QUITA) www. (QUITA) milehighclub (QUITA) .com (QUITA)_

* * *

**N/T:** _Obviamente la página está en inglés._

_A partir de la próxima actualización los capítulos serán más largos, éste definitivamente, está mínimo... Como decía, ya viene todo el desarrollo de la historia ;D_


	4. Tear Away

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **____Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado, los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años, __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de él y adoptarlo. Recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se mudaba a Forks, Harry asistía a Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Les escribía regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, acudía a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se habían vuelto más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parecía como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No fue sino hasta el final del séptimo año que finalmente llegó a casa con ellos, y lo que había estado escondiendo de ellos es un secreto que puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Link del fic original_: http : / / naomiraven. yolasite. com/ nothing-left-to-hold. php (No se olviden de borrar los espacios).

* * *

**4. Tear Away**

Antes de que Harry saliera del avión se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa - la prensa y sus fans podían esperar. No es que le importara lo que ellos pensaran de su apariencia de recién follado, pero cuando se vivía con vampiros aprendías a esconder ciertas esencias de ellos, y después de la cogida en el jet y la mamada que acaba de recibir momentos antes, el olor a sexo al rededor de él era pesado.

Se colocó rápidamente un par de jeans desteñidos que se acomodaban perfectamente a sus caderas, una camisa negra de manga larga, con un dragón plateado que la envolvía en la parte delantera y trasera que se ajustaba muy bien a su torso, y unas bufandas negras y plateadas solo porque sí. Se metió en sus botas, se delineó los ojos para resaltarlos, corrió su mano por su cabello un par de veces, utilizó un poco de colonia, y se checó en el espejo una vez más. Se preguntó a sí mismo: _"¿Quién jodidos necesita un puto estilista cuando te ves tan jodidamente bien?_" y ya estaba listo para irse.

Pasando por la ventana Harry tomó nota que estaba un poco soleado ahí fuera y agarró sus lentes. Luego se puso su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, puso una especie de sonrisa sexy en su rostro, e hizo su camino fuera de la seguridad del avión. Los gritos y flases que estallaron de inmediato casi lo hace regresar, pero apretó sus dientes y avanzó mientras los guardias de seguridad tomaban sus lugares a su alrededor.

"Por aquí Sr. Potter, tenemos una limosina esperando por usted," uno de los guardias le dijo cuando forzaba a la multitud apartarse para que lo dejaran pasar.

Harry firmó algunos posters y playeras con el nombre de su banda, Amorentina, esparcidos a su alrededor. Harry siempre se divertía cuando veía a un muggle utilizando una de esas playeras, considerando que no tenían ni idea de que significaba amorentina. Era la poción de amor más poderosa en el mundo mágico, causaba una gigantesca obsesión al bebedor. Y era irónico en realidad, cuando Harry se detenía a pensar en su propia vida amorosa.

Hacia el final, los guardias tenían que prácticamente cubrir y cargar a Harry hacia la puerta como la gente intentaba bloquearlos. Tan pronto como Harry fue capaz de valerse por sí mismo de nuevo fue sólo un segundo después que un más pequeño, más duro y mucho más frío cuerpo se estrelló contra él - suavemente, si eso era posible.

"Oh, te he extrañado tanto," le dijo Esme apartándose y poniendo su cara entre sus frías manos. "Has crecido." exclamó después, mirando a sus pies para asegurarse que estuvieran a la altura adecuada.

Harry se rió profundamente, asombrándolos a todos otra vez con su voz de barítono. La última vez que lo habían visto, él era de la misma estatura de Alice utilizando tacones, ahora era una cabeza más alto que ella, y tenía al menos 1.8 metros de estatura.

Carlisle tomó su turno para abrazar a su hijo, y sonrió cuando sintió a Harry se aferró a él por un momento. Harry siempre había sido más cercano a él que con cualquiera de los otros, y Carlisle creía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que ellos estaban realmente emparentados, y también porque había sido Carlisle el que lo había tomado fuera del abuso del orfanato.

Alice y Jasper fueron los siguientes, y Alice sacó el tema de la moda inmediatamente. Harry era el único con que podía realmente discutir sobre ella, desde que él era también apasionado - al menos a lo que se refería a su propio estilo.

"Te vi en la portada de GQ el mes pasado," Alice declaró bailando sobre las puntas de sus pies emocionada. "Tienes que contarme todo."

"Por supuesto," Harry respondió sonriendo hacia ella. "Me dejaron quedarme la ropa."

"¡No es cierto!" Alice exclamó "¡Tienes que enseñarme todo!"

Harry se limitó a reír como Jasper se acercó para un rápido abrazo. Emmett y Rosalie vinieron después, y Harry no se perdió la tensión entre todos ellos. Él entendía por supuesto. Harry se había ido por un largo tiempo, con prácticamente ninguna explicación. Alice era muy indulgente, al igual que Esme y Carlise, pero Harry sabía que una vez en casa - o tal vez dentro de la limosina a unos metros delante - el tema iba a salir a flote.

Una vez que Emmett lo había liberado sin mucho más que un hola, Harry los miró, y por un momento sintió ira hacia su familia por haberla traído, pero luego recordó que ellos no sabían - que ellos no iban a saberlo. En sus mentes, ellos le estaban presentando a la nueva miembro de la familia. Así que componiendo una curiosa sonrisa Harry estudió a Isabella Swan.

El primer pensamiento que ocupó su mente fue que era bastante simple para alguien tan hermoso como Edward. Por la forma en que su familia le había hablado de ella, Harry esperaba una modelo brasileña y que de paso también tuviera algún título en física nuclear. Sin embargo lo que tenía frente a él, no era más que una estudiante de preparatoria con los pechos apenas en desarrollo- o al menos él esperaba que estuvieran en desarrollo - no es que a Harry le interesaran los pechos... tal vez a Edward tampoco.

"Isabella Swan - Harry Potter," Harry dijo tendiéndole su mano, a pesar de sentir que estuviera a punto de vomitar. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Edward.

"¡Ya sé!" la niña balbuceó, y luego se sonrojó apenada.

_Oh Dios!_, Harry pensó, _no otra fan_.

"Di - Digo, es un placer conocerte," se corrigió, estrechando su mano con calma. Harry tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de secarse la mano en sus pantalones después de soltar una fría y húmeda mano.

"El placer es mío," replicó Harry, tragándose la bilis cuando Edward enroscó un brazo al rededor de su cintura, - quien ni siquiera se molestó en avanzar y saludarlo, ya que estaba bastante concentrado en la chica humana. Harry apartó la mirada antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que después se iba a lamentar.

"Dios, necesito un puto cigarro," Harry resopló alejándose de ellos y escarbó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Escuchó el jadeo de Esme al oír su lenguaje, y a Carlisle hacer un sonido extraño desde tras de su garganta, pero ninguno de ellos se movió o dijo nada. La última vez que habían visto a Harry había sido tan dulce e inocente - pensándolo, ahora estaba muy lejos de serlo, sólo tenían que acostumbrarse.

Una mano se acerco y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera encender el cigarrillo. "Lo siento Sr. Potter, pero necesitamos salir del hangar antes de que pueda encender eso." Uno de los guardias de seguridad le dijo.

"Bueno, ¿y qué coño estamos esperando? Estoy a punto de volverme un puto loco," dijo Harry caminando hacia la limosina. Oyó un chillido tras de él y volteó para encontrarse a una Isabella con una mano cubriendo su boca, mientras lo veía con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry a su silenciosa familia, ya que todos lo estaban viendo de una forma extraña.

"Tu lenguaje es bastante vulgar hijo," Carlisle le respondió con un pequeño fruncido. "No creo que Bella esté acostumbrada a escuchar esas palabras."

Harry se giró hacia la chica humana con las cejas levantadas. "Por favor, perdóneme señorita Swan por haber herido sus delicados sentimientos - ahora, por favor, ¿podemos largarnos de una puñetera vez?"

Harry sonrió para sí mismo en satisfacción cuando la chica jade una vez más y retomó su camino hacia la limusina pasando a Isabella y a Edward - al cual seguía teniendo problemas para mirar.

"Por supuesto señor, sólo estamos esperando a que terminen de cargar su equipaje." El conductor le respondió abriéndole la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas pedido una limusina para que nos recogiera!" Alice exclamó felizmente mientras se sentaba a su lado, con Esme aferrada a su otro lado.

"Sí, bueno ya sabes cómo odio decepcionar a los fans," Harry respondió mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el techo de la limusina por el quemacocos. Las puertas del hangar de aviones comenzaron a abrirse, y la limusina comenzó a salir lentamente. Harry saludo y sonrió como se suponía que debía hacer, pero una vez fuera de las puertas del aeropuerto se metió de nuevo a la limusina y se dejó caer sin gracia en su asiento con un suspiro de cansancio.

"¡Por fin!" Exclamó Harry tomando una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

"Pensé que te estabas quitando ese habito tan desagradable." Le dijo Esme frunciendo el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Le preguntó Harry dándole otra calada al cigarro y dejando salir lentamente círculos de humo.

"Ciertamente, no fuiste tú." Harry escuchó murmurar a Emmett de forma sarcástica, y dirigió su vista a su hermano más grande, quien por primera vez en su vida parecía estar enojado verdaderamente con él.

"Emmett," dijo Carlisle en señal de advertencia y con un _puf_, Emmett se calmó.

Por el exterior Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio otra calada a su cigarro, pero en realidad estaba herido. Emmett nunca había estado enojado con él antes - ninguno de su familia de hecho, pero Harry pensó que era lo mejor. Tal vez era bueno estar separados de ellos. Eso haría que hubiera espacio para la nueva humana.

"¿Te importar a apagar eso Harry?" Escuchó de pronto a Edward preguntarle a través de la limusina. "Estás haciendo que Bella se sienta incómoda, y dicen que ser fumador secundario es peor que si fuera ella la que estuviera fumando - cosa que Bella nunca haría."

Harry se limito a seguir viendo por la ventana, todavía incapaz de ver a su amado cuando éste estaba sentado muy cerca de la chica con su jodido brazo al rededor de ella. Harry no podía ver a nadie de todos modos, seguro que podían ver el destello de dolor en sus ojos a la declaración de Edward. La chica humana, obviamente había hecho pensar a Edward que era una especie de santa enviada del cielo para salvar el alma de los condenados.

"Nosotros mortales, todos tenemos que morir en un momento, Edward... ¿No es cierto Isabella?" Harry preguntó pero apagó el cigarrillo de todos modos.

Hubo un largo, y tenso silencio tras eso, todo el mundo estaba sentado perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y sorpresivamente fue roto por Alice. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó capturando la atención de Harry mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

"Es un demo de una de mis nuevas canciones," respondió Harry, pensando en lo irónico de que ella hubiera sacado justamente ese.

"¿Podemos escucharlo?" Alice preguntó ya poniendo el CD en el reproductor.

"Adelante," Harry respondió volviendo a mirar por la ventana para que no tuviera que ver los rostros de su familia cuando escucharan la letra. Como si las cosas no estuvieran suficientemente mal, con Rosalie golpeando con el pie y mirándole como si quisiera hacerle un hueco a su cabeza, eso estaba a punto de convertirse en un verdadero infierno, si no, en algo peor.

_I'm tearing away/**Me estoy destrozando**_

___Pieces are falling/**Pedazos caen**_  
_I can't seem to make them stay/**Y no puedo hacerlos permanecer**_

_You run away/**Tú te escapas**__  
__Faster and faster,/**Cada vez más rápido**  
__you can't seem to get away/**Parece que te alejas**_

_BREAK!/**Se rompe**_

_Hope there's a reason/**Espero que haya una razón**__  
__For questions unanswered,/**Para preguntas sin responder**_  
_I just don't see anything/**Solo no veo nada**_

_Yes, I'm inside you/**Sí, estoy dentro de tí**__  
__Tell me how does it feel to feel like this/**Dime como se siente sentir esto**_  
_Just like I do/**Solo como yo me siento**_

_I don't care about anyone else but me/**A mí no me importa nadie más que yo  
**____I don't care about anyone/**A mí no me importa nadie**_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me/**A mí no me importa nadie más que yo  
**____I don't care about anyone/**A mí no me importa nadie**_  


_Do I really want this?/**¿En verdad quiero esto?**__  
__Sometimes I scare myself/**Aveces me asusto yo mismo**_  
_I just can't let it go/**No lo puedo dejar ir**_

_Can you believe it?/**¿Puedes creerlo?**__  
__Everything happens for reasons/**Todo pasa por alguna razón**_  
_I just don't know/**Que yo no sé**_

___I don't care about anyone else but me/**A mí no me importa nadie más que yo  
**____I don't care about anyone/**A mí no me importa nadie**_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me/**A mí no me importa nadie más que yo**_  
_I don't care about anyone, or anything/______**A mí no me importa nadie, ni nada**_

_BUT ME!/**MÁS QUE YO**_

_Goddamn I love me/**Maldición, me amo**_

_____I don't care about anyone else but me/**A mí no me importa nadie más que yo  
**____I don't care about anyone/**A mí no me importa nadie**_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me/**A mí no me importa nadie más que yo**_  
_I don't care about anyone, or anything/______**A mí no me importa nadie, ni nada**_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me/____**A mí no me importa nadie más que yo**_

_I don't care about anyone/________**A mí no me importa nadie**_

* * *

_**Canción: Tear Away - Drowning Pool**_


	5. Burning Bright

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**5. Burning Bright**

Cuando Harry finalmente entró a su casa, después de cerca de dos años, sintió que una carga muy pesada se desvanecía por fin de sus hombros. No se había dado cuenta cuanto había extrañado el simple hecho de estar en su hogar con su familia, hasta ese momento. Ellos se habían mudado muy seguido a lo largo de su vida, pero no importaba el qué, de alguna manera siempre se sentía como su hogar.

Tal ves era el maletín de Carlisle en la entrada, el súper centro de entretenimiento de Emmett, los arreglos florales de Esme, los espejos estratégicamente colocados en las paredes por Rosalie, los viejos y desgastados libros de cuero de Jasper que estaban por toda la casa, las chaquetas de diseñador de Alice que siempre estaban colgadas en las sillas de la cocina, y sus mascotas, unos pajaritos que cantaban por las ventanas, o tal vez era el gigantesco piano de cola situado en la esquina del salón, el piano de Edward – sea lo que fuese hacia que se sintiera en casa, y Harry estaba feliz de sentirlo una vez más.

Aunque había algo totalmente diferente – Harry podía sentirlo.

Sin decirle a nadie, Harry subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio… o lo que solía ser su dormitorio. Todas sus cosas – su pared de CDs, sus guitarras autografiadas, sus libretas llenas de música, su alfombra de felpa blanca, sus sillones italianos de cuero blanco que estaban alrededor de las paredes y que llegaban hasta el techo, su lujosa lanza afgana, sus sabanas y cortinas azul marino, las jodidas fotos de su familia y amigos – todo. Todo parecía haber desaparecido para ser reemplazarlo con pilas de rosas y morados cojines, una puta cama de doseles, y todo tipo de cosas esponjosas, con volantes y cosas de chicas.

Su moderno y elegante refugio había sido convertido en la fantasía de una niña adolescente.

"Bien," Harry dijo volteando a ver a su familia que lo había seguido en una especie de cortejo fúnebre. "¿Acaso leyeron en algún lugar que había tenido una operación para cambiarme de sexo? Digo, sé que soy gay, pero esto es llevarlo muy lejos, ¿no creen? Me gustan mis cosas masculinas, estoy muy bien con ellas, y les aseguro que siguen intactas por cierto." Dijo viendo como Isabella palidecía ante la mención de que él era gay – supuso que se habían olvidado de haberle contado ese pequeño detalle. Harry solo se burló de ella.

"Bueno, Bella se ha estado quedando con nosotros bastante tiempo, y necesitaba un lugar para dormir. Tu dormitorio era el único desocupada y con una cama propiamente dicha – no habías estado en casa desde hace mucho, por eso nosotros pensamos… " Su madre comenzó a responder con incertidumbre, y el enojo y molestia de Harry comenzaron a disiparse al ver el rostro de Esme.

Harry podía notar que su madre estaba realmente preocupada de cómo iba a reaccionar. Así que se calmó un poco antes de decir algo hiriente – aunque eso no detuviera su propio sufrimiento. Harry dio un largo suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo que lo dejara en paz – solo dejar que se le resbalara ese asunto. No podía herirlo al menos que él lo permitiera, y su madre por lo menos no lo había hecho con la intención de lastimarlo. También ayudaba escuchar que Isabella no estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Edward, a pesar de que Harry se había comprometido a aceptar que Edward y la niña estaban juntos, no significaba que no podía sentir un poquito de satisfacción el saber que no dormía con él.

"¿Mis cosas?" Harry preguntó entonces, con la esperanza de que al menos no se hubieran deshecho de ellas.

"En el almacén", respondió su papá. "Podemos cambiarlas mañana si quieres. Estoy seguro que a Bella no le importará –"

"Está bien, puede quedárselo," le cortó Harry secamente. Estaba muy cansado del vuelo y de todo, y lo que él sabía en ese momento es que quería estar solo. Además, aparte que no iba a necesitar su recamara una vez que se fuera – la niña podía tenerlo. "Mi estudio de música sigue intacto ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto" respondió Esme trastornada, mientras Harry la pasaba sin dedicarle ni una palabra y su equipaje flotando tras de él. Ella no había querido hacer daño – esa era la última cosa que ella quería. Pero Esme había pensado que él ya no quería quedarse con ellos más tiempo. Había escuchado que había adquirido un piso en Londres. Honestamente, ella pensaba que Harry nunca iba a regresar a su casa para quedarse.

"Harry -" Carlisle comenzó encaminándose hacia su hijo con preocupación, pero Harry ya lo había pasado y no pensaba retroceder.

()

"¿Qué esperabas?" Rosalie preguntó una hora después, había entrado a su estudio de música sin haber llamado antes. Harry apenas había terminado de transformar una sabana y una almohada, y estaba recostado en el sofá que había empujado hacia la pared del fondo. "Te fuiste por dos años sin decir palabra…" Harry se había limitado a mirarla en silencio, como ella siguió y siguió durante más de media hora, hasta que finalmente había dejado salir su frustración en forma de gruñido y se había ido por la puerta.

Alice fue un momento después, aunque ella ya lo había perdonado, todavía tenía unas palabras para decirle. "Estábamos realmente preocupados por ti – Esme estaba tan deprimida – te extrañamos demasiado…"

Emmett fue el siguiente para expresar su decepción. "Creía que te preocupabas por tu familia más que esto. Nos lastimaste a todos. Pensamos que nunca ibas a regresar, que ya no querías formar parte de esta familia."

Jasper vino poco después, Harry seguía acostado en silencio, mirando al techo. "Creo que nos merecemos una explicación. No puedo leer tus emociones – Dios!, Harry ¿tan siquiera te importa que nos hayas lastimado? Carlisle y Esme estaban tan tristes… ¿No vas a decir nada?"

Edward nunca apareció, y eso hirió a Harry más que nada que los otros pudieran haberle dicho, porque eso probaba que Edward probablemente no le interesaba de ninguna manera.

Carlisle hizo su aparición sin embargo, y Harry se limitó a no dejar de mirar al techo mientras su padre lo observaba desde la puerta.

"¿Y bien?" Harry preguntó sarcásticamente después de que Carlisle estuviera en silencio por un rato muy largo. "¿No tienes nada que decirme? Déjame saber cuan decepcionados están tú y mamá."

Carlisle suspiró y dio un paso más en la habitación. "No Harry, no lo estoy." Eso hizo que la atención de Harry se depositara en su padre. "No estoy molesto contigo. Sé que hay una buena razón para todo esto y me gustaría que me la dijeras, porque estoy preocupado por ti. No voy a forzarte, eres mi hijo y te amo, cuando estés listo para hablar conmigo estaré ahí – solo quiero asegurarme que lo recordaras."

Harry miró lejos de su padre, incapaz de mirarlo por más tiempo, y su mirada en blanco regresó al techo. No habló, y unos momentos después, escuchó un suspiro y luego como la puerta se cerraba suavemente.

()

Alrededor de la media noche, la familia estaba sentada en silencio alrededor de la sala y el comedor. Bella seguía de pie y estaba sentada en la esquina de la cocina mientras Esme preparaba algo para la cena del día siguiente. Bella era vegetariana, pero aparentemente, la comida favorita de Harry eran la carne y patatas, así que a pensaba que tenía que lidiar con eso. Estaba segura que Esme le prepararía una fabulosa ensalada de hecho.

"Parece ser que no le caigo muy bien a tu hermano," le dijo Bella a Edward, quien estaba sentado junto a ella. Sus reacciones hacia ella la habían confundido. Todos en Forks la querían. Bella se había vuelto bastante popular ahí, así que no entendía el por qué Harry no lo hacía. En su opinión, él era el desagradable. Era caprichoso y arrogante, y era pues – un poco _Diva_.

"De hecho parece que no le gusta nadie de momento," Emmett declaró, ganándose una mirada penetrante de Esme.

"Es solo que no está acostumbrado a tener a otro humano en la casa," Respondió Edward tomando su mano para confortarla. "Solo está siendo celoso, pero lo superará, y una vez que te conozca, te va a adorar, justo como todos los demás lo hacemos."

"¿Leíste eso de su mente? " Bella preguntó, curiosa acerca de que más había visto en la cabeza de su hermano.

Bella nunca había conocido a una celebridad antes, así que estaba bastante emocionada respecto a eso, pero Harry Potter se estaba convirtiendo en algo que nunca se había imaginado. Era rudo, vulgar, sarcástico, y un bastante desagradable. Su música no era tan buena como antes, en opinión de Bella. Ahora era depresiva y ego centrista – muy como el mismo Harry de hecho. La canción que Alice había puesto en la limo no sonaba a nada de los CDs anteriores de Harry Potter.

Por no mencionar que hablaba, discutía y se expresaba como nadie, fumaba sin tomar en cuenta a los que lo rodeaban, y era gay. Nunca antes había conocido a una persona gay, y no sabía cómo comportarse con él ahora que lo sabía. De hecho, hacía que Bella se sintiera incómoda. No comprendía cómo es que los Cullens – cómo es que Edward podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente, acaso no sabían que era anormal que a alguien le gustara una persona del mismo sexo – pero ahí estaba de nuevo, ser vampiros no era exactamente normal tampoco.

Tal vez era normal entre magos… pero eso solo probaba que ser mago era una cosa mala. Bella sabía que su lógica apestaba. Podía aceptar a los vampiros como buenos, magos no – pero pensándolo, Edward, Esme, y los otros eran diferentes, estaban tratando de ser buenos y normales, por lo que se habían redimido a los ojos de Bella, y cuando Bella se convirtiera en un vampiro iba a seguir el mismo camino. Harry Potter en la otra mano, era todo lo que a Bella le habían enseñado que estaba mal, y no creía ser capaz de aceptar a Harry como parte de su familia en un futuro, ni cercano ni lejano.

"Nuestros poderes no funcionan con él." Edward le respondió, trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó en sorpresa y decepción. Bella pensaba que era la única a la que Edward no podía leerle la mente. Y creía que eso la hacía especial hacia él.

"Los poderes de Jasper a veces funcionan en él, casi siempre cuando Harry está componiendo su música - " Edward le respondió, pero fue detenido cuando Jasper jadeó de repente, y se levantó de su asiento cerca de la ventana donde había estado leyendo un libro.

"Como ahora." Jasper susurró, inclinándose hacia delante para recargar sus codos en sus rodillas y su cara entre sus manos, mientras miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

Esme fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado, frotando su espalda para tranquilizarlo. "¿Qué sientes?" le preguntó en voz baja, la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos.

Jasper tomó un tembloroso suspiro para responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, música surgió del cuarto en el que Harry había desaparecido horas atrás.

"¿Cómo hace eso?" preguntó Bella al escuchar como comenzaba a sonar la guitarra, luego la batería, y luego los demás instrumentos.

Estaba segura que no era un disco por la forma en que los instrumentos sonaban y porque eso sonaba como si alguien estuviera practicando, tratando de encontrar el sonido adecuado. Cada instrumento sonaba por un rato, luego eran suplidos por otro, después solo la guitarra y la batería, y luego otros eran añadidos o quitados. Los sonidos cambiaban – el volumen subía y bajaba en ciertas partes… todo era fascinante.

"Con mágia," Edward le respondió mientras la música continuaba. "Tan pronto como Harry aprendió a tocar cada uno de los instrumentos por él mismo, y pueda ver la canción cómo quiere que sea en su cabeza, él puede usar su magia para controlar todo mientras canta. Incluso puede agregar las voces de fondo."

La canción se tocó todo el tiempo, con solo los instrumentos trabajando para encontrar el sonido adecuado. Bella escuchó con fascinación como una verdadera canción se iba formando frente a ella. Era obvio que Harry era un genio para eso. Era como estar en la presencia de un maestro en su trabajo. Estaba escuchando el nacimiento de una canción, formada desde el inicio al fin.

Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral, y se imaginó que podía sentir la magia como electricidad proveniente del cuarto. Finalmente cuando el sonido correcto fue encontrado, todos los instrumentos comenzaron a escucharse y una verdadera canción comenzó a tocarse, y en esa ocasión, la letra fue añadida. Una canción completa sonaba desde el cuarto, y sonaba como si hubiera sido tocada al menos un millón de veces ya.

"Es asombroso," Edward declaró de repente, haciendo que Bella hiciera como que no se había dado cuenta de la admiración que se podía escuchar en la voz y que seguramente se veía en su rostro. "No hay mente en el mundo que quisiera leer más que la suya." Dijo entonces, y Bella pudo sentir un pinchazo muy duro de celos.

Edward siempre hablaba del talento musical de Harry con reverencia, diciendo que desde una edad muy pequeña Harry podía tocar cualquier instrumento tan solo cayera en sus manos. También había confesado que Harry podía tocar el piano mejor que él, a lo que Bella encontraba difícil de creer, considerando que Edward llevaba tocando cerca de cien años.

Edward había mencionado que Harry tenía una de las mentes más complejas en el mundo, y Bella había asumido que era porque Edward podía leérsela y saberlo. Ahora se daba cuenta que era porque el mago podía prácticamente componer una canción en su mente en unas pocas horas y que era capaz de tocarla como si la hubiera estado tocando por años. Parecía imposible que eso fuera posible, pero ahí estaba la prueba.

**( )**

_I feel like there is no need for conversation/**Siento que no hay necesidad de conversar**__  
__Some questions are better left without a reason/**Algunas preguntas es mejor dejarlas sin una razón**__  
__And I would rather reveal myself than my situation/**Y prefiero revelar yo mismo mi situación**__  
__Now and then I consider, my hesitation/**De vez en cuando lo considero, mi vacilación**_

_The more the light shines through me/**Cuanto más la luz brilla a través de mí**__  
__I pretend to close my eyes/**Pretendo cerrar los ojos**__  
__The more the dark consumes me/**Entre más me consuma la oscuridad**__  
__I pretend I'm burning… burning bright/**Pretendo que me estoy quemando, quemando vivo**_

_I wonder if the things I did were just to be different/**Me pregunto si las cosas que he hecho son sólo para ser diferente**__  
__To spare myself of the constant shame of my existence/**Me respondo yo mismo con la constante vergüenza de mi existencia**__  
__And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation/**Y seguramente me redimo en mi desesperación**__  
__Here and now I'll express, my situation/**Aquí y ahora expresaré, mi situación**_

___The more the light shines through me/**Cuanto más la luz brilla a través de mí**__  
__I pretend to close my eyes/**Pretendo cerrar los ojos**__  
__The more the dark consumes me/**Entre más me consuma la oscuridad**__  
__I pretend I'm burning… burning bright/**Pretendo que me estoy quemando, quemando vivo**_  


___The more the light shines through me/**Cuanto más la luz b****rilla a través de mí**__  
__I pretend to close my eyes/**Pretendo cerrar los ojos**__  
__The more the dark consumes me/**Entre más me consuma la oscuridad**__  
__I pretend I'm burning… burning bright/**Pretendo que me estoy quemando, quemando vivo**_  


_There's nothing ever wrong/**No hay nada mal**__  
__But nothing's ever right/**P**__ero nada jamás esta bien__  
__Such a cruel contradiction/**Contradicción tan cruel**__  
__I know I cross the lines/**Sé que cruzo las líneas**__  
__Its not easy to define/**Que no son fáciles de definir**__  
__I was born to indecision/**He nacido para la **__**indecisión**  
__There's always something new/**Siempre hay algo nuevo**_

_Some path I'm supposed to choose/**Algún camino que se supone debo elegir**__  
__With no particular rhyme or reason/**Sin ningún ritmo o razón particular**_

___The more the light shines through me/**Cuanto más la luz brilla a través de mí**__  
__I pretend to close my eyes/**Pretendo cerrar los ojos**__  
__The more the dark consumes me/**Entre más me consuma la oscuridad**__  
__I pretend I'm burning… burning bright/**Pretendo que me estoy quemando, quemando vivo**_  


___The more the light shines through me/**Cuanto más la luz brilla a través de mí**__  
__I pretend to close my eyes/**Pretendo cerrar los ojos**__  
__The more the dark consumes me/**Entre más me consuma la oscuridad**__  
__I pretend I'm burning… burning bright/**Pretendo que me estoy quemando, quemando vivo**_  


_I feel like there is no need for conversation/**S**__**iento que no hay necesidad de conversar**_

**( )**

Después que la canción terminara hubo un complete silencio por un momento, antes de que Jasper se frotara la cara y se levantara con un pequeño suspiro.

"¿Jasper?" Carlisle preguntó con evidente preocupación en su voz y ojos.

"Triste… él está realmente triste… y solo," el empata respondió, frotando su pecho como si tratara de aliviar un dolor ahí. Esme hizo una especie de gemido y se abrazó a Jasper muy fuerte, recostando su cabeza en su hombro, pero aparte de eso nadie más se movió.

"¿Crees que fuimos muy duros con él?" Emmett preguntó mirándose apenado.

"Le dimos una oportunidad para que se explicara - " Rosalie comenzó cruzando sus brazos tercamente, pero fue silenciada por Carlisle que le mandó una dura mirada.

"Harry hablará cuando esté listo" su padre declaró firmemente.

"Entonces esperemos que sea pronto" dijo Jasper trayendo la atención de nuevo hacia él. Seguía masajeándose el pecho. "No es saludable mantener embotellado todo esto. Sentía cómo – se sentía como si mi corazón estuviera destrozado… cómo si hubiera perdido a Alice."

Todos se miraron en diferentes estados de alarma. "Su compañero," Esme finalmente resopló cuando el pensamiento la golpeó. "El es un mago muy poderoso, y la mujer de la radio dijo – dijo que debería tener una pareja ¿no es cierto?"

"Debería." Carlisle afirmó con los ojos brillando en entendimiento.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde está?" Alice preguntó, pero todos ya sabía la respuesta… él no estaba con Harry.

* * *

**Canción: **Burning Bright - Shinedown

* * *

**N/A:** _Hello everyone! Díganle a la traductora lo contentos que están por su traducción, lo inconformes, o lo mal que traduce, todo al alcance de un review, todo es bien recibido =) un beso a todos! =D_


	6. Epiphany

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**6. Epiphany**

Era tarde cuando Harry se apareció en la cocina por la mañana siguiente, seguía medio dormido y llevaba puesto solo los pantalones de su pijama. Ignorando el silencio y la tensión que flotaba a su alrededor, caminó hacia el refrigerador y tomó un cartón de leche que encontró dentro. Sin ningún tipo de preocupación por el otro humano viviendo en la casa, comenzó a tomar directamente del embace – solo para escupir la leche segundos después.

"¿Qué coño es esto?" exclamó, con la cara arrugada, y mirando con asco lo que él creía que era una caja de leche normal. Harry escuchó una risa a unos metros de él y miró a Emmett agarrándose el estómago con diversión. A pesar de la tensión en la casa, escuchar eso, hizo que el corazón de Harry se aligerara.

"Es leche de soya cariño," Esme le respondió con una sonrisa en la cara que mostraba su diversión por el asunto.

"¿Leche de soya?" Harry preguntó incrédulo mientras movía su mano para arreglar el desorden que había hecho. Escuchó un jadeo y volteó su mirada para mirar a Isabella, sentada en la mesa del comedor con Edward, mirando a Harry hacer magia con ojos muy abiertos, mientras comía lo que parecía como tostadas y frutas. "¿Eres una puta vegetariana?" preguntó con incredulidad cuando de pronto todo hizo 'click' en su cabeza. De pronto, Harry no pudo detenerse a sí mismo, no que tratara muy duro, se echó a reír.

Bella se ruborizó en una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza, causando que Jasper se cubriera la boca para no reír, y que Alice lo sujetara del brazo. "¿Qué tiene de malo que sea vegetariana?", preguntó Bella indignada. "Sucede que creo que todo tiene un alma – y la sangre me causa mareo."

Harry no lo pudo evitar, pero su risa se multiplicó y río más fuerte que nunca a expensas de la chica. Era difícil para Carlisle, Esme y los otros no sonreír también al escuchar la risa de Harry. Los únicos dos que no estaban riendo eran Edward y Bella, y la única razón por la que Edward no lo hacía era por la incomodidad de Bella.

"¡No le veo la gracia!" Bella de repente soltó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un mohín de rabia. No le gustaba que se burlaran de ella.

"¿Quieres ser un vampiro no?" preguntó Harry, porque había asumido que eso era lo que habían planeado para ella. "¡Eres la peor candidato para convertirte en una! ¿Qué crees que vas a comer? ¿Qué crees que vas a estar matando? ¿Cómo esperas que vas a comer si no soportas ni siquiera ver sangre?"

El sonrojo de Bella se intensificó. Obviamente no había pensado lo suficientemente bien en esa parte. "Edward me dijo que eso no me iba a molestar tan pronto me convierta –"

"Tú mantienes tus rasgos más marcados cuando te conviertes, ¿Cómo sabes que no será uno de esos?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. "Quiero decir, es algo que tiene que pensarse antes de que uno se lance, por así decirlo, junto con el hecho de que vas a dañar a tu padre y a tu madre. Van a pensar que estás muerta, ya sabes. No hay marcha atrás una vez que te conviertas, ¿o tan siquiera te importa que vas a abandonar a tu familia que realmente te ama?"

"¿Qué – cómo tú hiciste?" Edward escupió de repente mirando a Harry mientras Bella se estremecía ante las duras, pero verdaderas palabras. "Solo porque estés enojado porque tu pareja te abandonó, no significa que tienes que desquitarte con la mía."

"¡Edward!" Esme exclamó conmocionada.

Harry se preguntaba si se veía como si le hubieran pegado en la cara, porque ciertamente así se sentía. Dejó salir el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo y dio un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza. Realmente no podía ni pensar en algo que decir, y estaba demasiado atontado como para intentar moverse siquiera.

La boca de Edward estaba colgando abiertamente, sus ojos en estado de shock, y se movió para ponerse de pie, incluso empujando a Bella. "Harry, no quería decir – solo salió – Harry, lo siento, yo –"

Harry dio una risa ahogada, que podía fácilmente confundirse con un sollozo, y no miró a nadie "Bueno, estamos realmente sorprendidos" fue capaz de decir finalmente, "nadie lo vio venir."

"Harry," Carlisle suspiró dando un paso adelante para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Los padres biológicos de Harry había muerto cuando él era un bebé, había sido abusado y abandonado por sus parientes a la edad de siete años. Su padrino no había sido capaz de cuidarlo, ya que su pareja era un hombre lobo, y luego, el orfanato al que lo habían llevado, no había sido el mejor lugar del mundo…

Harry estaba acostumbrado a ser abandonado – lo esperaba.

La única razón por la que Carlisle había sido capaz de adoptar a Harry había sido Albus Dumbledore, nadie sabía que los Cullen eran una familia de vampiros. Esa era la razón porla cual no habían sido capaces de estar mucho tiempo en Inglaterra o tan siquiera visitar el mundo mágico. No podían tomar el riesgo de que alguien los descubriera y les quitaran a Harry. Era un miedo que habían tenido desde el primer momento. Si el mundo mágico se llegaba a enterar de que su salvador había sido adoptado por vampiros, no habría manera de describir el tipo de infierno que se desataría.

"¿Cómo lo supieron?" preguntó Harry alejándose, como era su costumbre cuando se sentía inseguro.

"Escuchamos la última entrevista de radio que hiciste – Harry ¿Qué pasó?" Calirle preguntó con el ceño fruncido muy marcado, quería saber que persona había rechazado a su hijo y que obviamente lo había lastimado demasiado.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros como si no importara, pero el hecho de que no mirara a nadie decía demasiado. "Él no me quiso - ¿Qué importa?"

"Pero es tu compañero," dijo Esme mirando a todos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"No importa," Harry respondió caminando de ellos y fue sobre el sillón donde había dejado su chaqueta lo noche pasada.

"Pero –" Esme comenzó a protestar.

"En serio, no debería ser una sorpresa. Soy un jodido desesperanzado." Cortó Harry y todos pudieron ver que sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos.

"¡Harry, sabes que eso no es cierto!" Esme objetó inmediatamente.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Harry conjuró un encantamiento que podía dejar el aire puro antes de sacar el encendedor. "Es realmente obvio si ven las estadísticas – quiero decir, cambio de familia tanto como Rosalie cambia de limas de uñas."

"Harry no digas eso –" Carlisle trató, pero Harry lo cortó también.

"Quiero decir, Dios, ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando – saben?" Harry continuó con una risa forzada mientras ponía un cigarro en su boca y trataba de encenderlo. "¡Fui un maldito ingenuo de mierda! Estaba realmente feliz cuando me enteré de quién era - ¿Pueden creerlo?" preguntó sacudiendo el encendedor que se negaba a prender, y mirándolos con una expresión desconcertante en sus ojos y rostro.

"En realidad pensé, ¡wow esto será fantástico! Puede funcionar." Harry continuó, quitando el cigarro aun sin encender de su boca por un momento. "Era tan fácil enamorarse de él. Lo amaba desde hace mucho realmente. Pero nunca supe que podría ser ese tipo de amor, pero pensando en eso – sabía absolutamente todo acerca de él. Congeniamos desde el principio – tenemos demasiado en común, y pensé – realmente pensé que él podía amarme también – Dios, ¡Fui un puto idiota!"

"¿Era un amigo tuyo Harry – de la escuela?" Alice preguntó con incertidumbre. Quería acercarse a él, pero no sabía cómo. Carlisle y Edward siempre habían sido los únicos que podían acercarse a él cuando Harry estaba en ese estado.

"Eso ya no importa," Harry respondió moviendo la cabeza.

"Harry, estoy seguro que podemos hablar con él, y hacerle entender," Emmett ofreció completamente serio, pero Harry simplemente se rió a la sugerencia de su mucho más grande hermano.

"Gracias, pero no gracias, Em."

"Pero estoy segura que si nosotros hablamos con este joven – él debe saber que es tu pareja -" Esme trató de nuevo, pero Harry tenía suficiente.

"¡Miren!" Harry finalmente espetó callando a todos. "solo porqué él resultó ser mi pareja, no significa que tiene que estar conmigo. Él puede elegir, ¡Y ya lo ha hecho! Está enamorado de otra persona. Ni siquiera es un jodido gay. Así que, ¿podrían todos hacer el favor de olvidarlo?" Harry dijo tratando de hacer reaccionar al encendedor una vez más, pero este simplemente se negó. "¡PUTA MADRE!", gritó, tirando la cosa a través del cuarto con bastante enojo. Harry agarró su chaqueta, transfiguró el pantalón de sus pijamas en uno real, e hizo su camino hacia la puerta.

"¡Harry, espera! ¿A dónde vas?" Esme llamó corriendo hacia él, pero Harry simplemente agarró la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

"Fuera", fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo, y momentos después se escucho el plateado Aston Martini DBS de Harry arrancando en la calzada.

Carlisle suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara. "Emmett, Jasper, síganle" les dijo, y sin vacilar, los dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron. La última cosa que necesitaban era que Harry sufriera un accidente, con sus emociones tan fuertes, su enorme historial de multas por exceso de velocidad y la manera temeraria con la que siempre manejaba, tenía muy buenos motivos para estar preocupado.

"Carlisle, ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Esme preguntó a su marido preocupada. "¿Qué pasa si no está con su pareja?"

"No lo sé, pero haré una investigación," Carlisle respondió con un pesado sentimiento en su pecho. Sabía que cualquier cosa que pasara, no podía ser buena.

**( )**

No fue hasta después de media noche que Jasper y Emmett entraron a la casa, Harry en los brazos del último.

Esme estaba sobre ellos en segundos. "¿Qué le sucedió?" preguntó en alarma, aunque fuera obvio.

Harry olía horriblemente a alcohol.

Fue a un bar en Port Angeles, y se desmalló en el coche regresando a casa" Jasper le respondió abriendo la puerta del estudio, de manera que Emmett pudiera llevar a Harry dentro y depositarlo en el sofá cama que el mismo Harry había transfigurado.

Carlisle fue detrás de ellos para checar a Harry. "Alguien debería quedarse aquí en caso de que se ponga mal," murmuró inclinando su cabeza de una lado a otro, para tener una mejor vista en él, luego comprobó su pulso. "O podríamos trasladarlo a la sala, pero ahí el sol va a ser demasiado brillante con todas las ventanas."

"Yo me quedaré aquí, para que tú y mamá puedan ir a cazar," Edward ofreció entrando a la habitación. "En primer lugar, fe mi culpa de que haya salido huyendo de esa manera. No debí haber dicho lo que dije."

"No, no debiste," Carlisle le reprimió, haciendo que la culpa de Edwar creciera al doble, "Pero fuiste capaz de obtener más información de él, de lo que hubiéramos podido conseguir de alguna otra manera", dijo entonces ofreciéndole a Edward un poco de tranquilidad. "Deberíamos estar de vuelta en unas horas. Si algo sucede, llámame de inmediato."

Carlisle y los demás fueron a cazar y Edward se adentró más al cuarto. Se sentía realmente horrible por lo que había dicho, de hecho, se sentía una mierda sobre la manera en que había tratado a Harry desde que había vuelto a casa. Cuando Harry se había ido, sin embargo, con apenas una palabra para él en todo ese verano, Edward se había sentido muy herido – posiblemente mucho más que Carlisle y Esme juntos.

Todos tenían a alguien – Emmet y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, Esme y Carlisle. Entonces, cuando Harry había llegado con la tierna edad de siete años, se había unido inmediatamente a Edward, y por primera vez en su vida Edward tenía a alguien solo para él. Por supuesto, Harry había pasado tiempo con todos, y amaba a cada uno de ellos de igual modo, pero Harry se había convertido en no solo un hermanito para Edward, también se había convertido en su mejo amigo.

Edward había sido el que introdujo a Harry en la música, le enseñó a tocar el piano, y vio como el talento de Harry se convertía en algo increíble. Edward era el que llevaba a Harry en sus hombros, hacia donde fuera que su familia iba, porque Harry no era lo suficientemente rápido para seguirles el paso. Edward era aquel al que Harry recurría cuando una terrible tormenta estaba fuera y no podía dormir. Edward fue el que le enseño matemáticas, cuando pensaba que iba a reprobar el su examen final de cuarto grado. Edward era al que iban dirigidas las cartas de Harry cuando una lechuza llegaba desde Hogwarts, y Edward era al que Harry había amado más.

Algo había cambiado desde hacía dos años, y no eran capaces de entender el porqué. Harry se fue el verano antes de su sexto año sin siquiera un adiós a Edward, o cualquier otra persona en realidad. No les había escrito cerca de dos meses después, antes de que Esme le enviara una carta al director cuando sus cartas regresaban sin estar abiertas. El director les informó que Harry parecía perfectamente normal, pero que tendría una plática con él. Harry les escribió días después con una breve nota diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Luego, durante los últimos dos años, una o a veces dos veces al mes, Harry les escribía que todo estaba bien, y sus cartas estaban dirigidas hacia toda la familia. Edward le había escrito preguntándole que estaba mal – sabiendo que algo debía estarlo, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Había visto escribir a Esme también. Aunque ella enviaba una carta cada dos o tres días, pero ninguna era contestada – solo breve nota de cada mes.

Toda la familia había querido ir a Inglaterra, incluso habían planeado un viaje para verlo, pero el director les había advertido que no lo hicieran. Si eran descubiertos, la familia estaría en peligro, y Harry sería llevado lejos de ellos indefinidamente – si no había decidido él mismo separarse de ellos en primer momento.

Eso había roto el corazón de Esme, y Carlisle no estaba mejor. Harry había sido el único de sus hijos que realmente habían adoptado desde pequeño y lo habían visto crecer – incluso Rolsalie estuvo deprimida un tiempo. Entonces la ira se había fijado en ellos – al menos en Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Edward. Alice no podía permanecer enojada con nadie aunque quisiera, y Esme y Carlisle, estaban demasiado preocupados como para enfadarse.

Edward había estado herido, pero también enojado. No había sido capaz de entender porqué Harry quiso dejarlos. Ellos lo amaban demasiado, y que los hiciera a un lado lo había enfurecido hasta el alma. Era el bebé de la familia. Los tenía a todos amarrados alrededor de su dedo meñique desde el principio – Edward probablemente más que los demás, y eso había hecho que su desaparición sin razón lo lastimara.

Y entonces, tener a Harry de regreso, tan maduro e independiente de ellos, y sabiendo que les había robado la oportunidad de verlo convertirse en el hombre que era, solo había hecho que su depresión creciera a niveles mucho más profundos. Haría sido fantástico haberlo visto crecer, de haber sido capaces de criarlo hasta su adultez, y cuando Harry estaba a punto de llegar a esa edad, la oportunidad fue robada de ellos, y ahora ahí estaba, tan mayor, y Edward ya no sabía como acercarse a él.

Edward caminó hacia donde Harry estaba recostado y miró hacia su hermano más pequeño. Se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo – Edward podría describirlo como hermoso – si supiera que Harry no le arrancaría sus partes viriles por ello. Se acercó más y movió un mechón de cabello del rostro de Harry. La parte que más le gustaba de Harry era su cabello – tan salvaje e indomable – mucho como su dueño mismo.

Cuando Harry era pequeño, siempre tenía pesadillas con un flash de luz verde y una carcajada fría. Harry solía correr al cuarto de Edward, o donde sea que Edward se encontrara en ese momento, y se acurrucaba junto a él mientras Edward corría sus dedos por el cabello de Harry hasta que él se volvía a dormir. Harry siempre corría hacia Edward cuando estaba asustado, lo cual le dolía demasiado, porque Harry no lo necesitaba más.

Edward suspiró y besó suavemente la frente de Harry – Harry nisiquiera se movió, estaba tan profundamente dormido.

Tal vez, Edward se dio cuenta, no había sido la mejor compañía ese verano, con eso de su nueva relación con Bella y todo. Incluso ahora, se dio cuenta que estaba ignorando a Harry a favor de Bella, pero cuando ella estaba cerca, su atracción de estar cerca era tan fuerte que era difícil ignorarla. No era solo Bella la que lo mantenía aparte, Edward seguía dolido por el abandono de Harry, pero se acababa de jurar ahí mismo que de ese momento en adelante pararía de ignorarlo. La mirada que tuvo Harry después de lo que dijo en el comedor – como si Edward lo acabara de abofetear, había hecho que se diera cuenta del dolor que Harry estaba sintiendo – dolor que él estaba aumentando.

"Lo siento tanto Harry", le susurró apoyando su frente en la cama.

No podía creer que lo había herido tanto y de esa manera. Que tan bajo había caído su relación que Edward había sido capaz de decir algo tan hiriente a su hermano, que no conocía más que el abandono y el rechazo a lo largo de toda su vida. Incluso si Harry estaba burlándose de Bella, Edward seguía sin tener razón en embarrarle eso en la cara. Era tan injusto que el destino le hiciera eso a alguien tan maravilloso como era Harry.

Harry era simplemente increíble – la persona más increíble que Edward podía conocer, y daría todo para ver a Harry feliz de nuevo – pero no podía. No había nada que Edward pudiera hacer, más que sentarse y observar como Harry se rompía a pedazos, y eso pensamiento lo estaba matando. Harry se merecía mucho más de lo que la vida le había dado. Era tan injusto que Harry fuera el que estuviera solo. Cualquiera que su pareja fuera – y no tenían ni puta idea de quién pudiera ser. Cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de tener a alguien como Harry a su lado.

Edward suspiró profundamente y alzó su cabeza del colchón para ver alrededor del estudio. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había entrado ahí. Solía sentarse ahí todo el tiempo mientras Harry grababa. Y siempre se había sorprendido. Edward habría hecho cualquier cosa por poder ver la mente de Harry en esos momentos. Se acercó al reproductor y miró dentro. Había un demo dentro, y checando que el volumen estuviera lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a Harry presionó 'Play'. La canción se apoderó de él y se dejó caer al suelo, cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él.

La música de Harry siempre le había cautivado.

**( )**

_Your words to me just a whisper/**Tus palabras son para mi solamente un susurro**__  
__Your face is so unclear/**Tu cara es tan indefinida**__  
__I try to pay attention/**Trato de poner atención**__  
__Your words just disappear/**Tus palabras solo desaparecen**_

_Cause it's always raining in my head/**Porque siempre está lloviendo en mi cabeza**__  
__Forget all the things I should have said/**Olvido las cosas que siempre debería decir**_

_So I speak to you in riddles/**Por eso hablo contigo en adivinanzas**__  
__Cause my words get in my way/**Porque mis palabras llegan a mi camino**__  
__I smoke the whole thing to my head/**Fumo todo en mi cabeza**__  
__And feel it wash away/**Y siento como se desvanece todo**_

_Cause I can't take anymore of this,/**Porque no puedo soportar más de esto**__  
__I want to come apart,/**Quiero apartarme**__  
__Or dig myself a little hole/**O poner todo mi ser en un pequeño hueco**__  
__Inside your precious heart/**Dentro de tu precioso corazón**_

___Cause it's always raining in my head/**Porque siempre está lloviendo en mi cabeza**__  
__Forget all the things I should have said/**Olvido las cosas que siempre debería decir**_  


_I am nothing more than/**No es nada más que**__  
__A little boy inside/**Un pequeño niño dentro**__  
__That cries out for attention,/**Que llora por atención**__  
__Yet I always try to hide/**Aunque siempre trato de esconderme**__  
__Cause I talk to you like children,/**Porque te hablo como un niño**__  
__Though I don't know how I feel/**Sin embargo no sé como sentirme**__  
__But I know I'll do the right thing/**Pero sé que haré lo correcto**__  
__If the right thing is revealed/**Si lo correcto se revela**_

___Cause it's always raining in my head/**Porque siempre está lloviendo en mi cabeza**__  
__Forget all the things I should have said/**Olvido las cosas que siempre debería decir**_  


* * *

**Canción: **Epiphany - Staind

* * *

**_N/T:_**_ Espero les guste la traducción (: un abrazo enorme a quienes leen la historia, la siguen y dejan reviews! :D abrazos!_


	7. Already Over

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**7. Already Over**

Carlisle leyó la carta que había recibido del Director momentos antes y se sentó con pesadez. Le había escrito a Dumbledore solo segundos después que Harry se había ido y ahora, el director iba a ir en unos días para hablar con ellos en persona sobre la pareja de Harry – y eso solo le comprobaba a Carlisle que si Harry no la tenía, no podía ser nada bueno.

Las únicas veces que Albus iba a visitarlos era cuando había malas noticias – como el aó en que Harry fue atacado por un sangriento grupo de Mortífagos, el día en que Harry cayó de su escoba durante un partido de Quidditch y se rompió el cráneo, la noche en que Harry se las arregló para perderse en el bosque prohibido. Además, por ese tiempo, un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor atacó a Harry porque había sido sorteado en Slytherin, que fue supuestamente, la casa del Señor Tenebroso, aquel que había asesinado a los padres de Harry.

Los primeros años de escuela de Harry no habían sido fáciles. Había sido sorteado en Slytherin, y en aquel entonces le había emocionado la idea considerando su afinidad con las serpientes, pero pronto se había dado cuenta que eso no es lo que esperaban de él los demás magos. Carlisle había leído periódicos, donde demandaban que el salvador fuera sorteado de nuevo, o donde decían que se iba a volver un mago oscuro. El director había sido capaz de protegerlo de la mayoría de la prensa amarillista, pero no podía de los ataques de sus compañeros.

Había tratado de esconder lo que en verdad sentía por ellos, pero las cartas que enviaba a Edward a diario, a veces varias en un solo día, les decían exactamente cuan solo estaba el pobre niño de once años, aunque intentara verse feliz en ellas. Para navidad, Harry había sufrido de tanta nostalgia, que el director lo había enviado una semana antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Había llorado las primeras noches estando en casa, tan destrozado porque nadie en su mundo parecía gustarle.

Carlisle no había querido dejarlo regresar, pero Dumbledore había insistido en que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, y que atraería la atención de todos si Harry no regresaba. Además a finales de las vacaciones, el amor de Harry por la magia había ganado y estaba dispuesto a regresar e intentarlo. Las cosas parecieron mejorar después de eso. Hiz algunos conocidos, pero ningún amigo de verdad, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba estudiando.

Se volvió realmente bueno en pociones, tanto, que el profesor de pociones visitó personalmente a Carlisle para pedirle que Harry fuera su aprendiz. En un principio se había mostyrado reacio a eso, teniendo en cuenta que el hombre parecía muy frío y severo, pero mirando por encima de su hombro pudo ver los enormes ojos verdes de Harry rogándole que lo dejara, y no tubo corazón para decir que no. Unos meses después, recibió una carta con la misma petición, pero por parte de la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y desde ahí, Carlisle comenzó a entender lo poderoso que era su hijo.

Cuando Harry regresaba a casa para las vacaciones de verano era fácil ver que el chico pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo entre adultos. Siempre había sido muy maduro para su edad, pero él nunca hablaba con personas de su edad, solo se limitaba a Severus, Poppy, Albus, y su profesora de defensa Tonks. Fue Tonks la que comenzó a darse cuenta del talento musical de Harrry, algo que los Cullens ya sabían desde hacía bastantes años, pero había sido esa dama con cabello rosa la que visitó a Carlisle y le propuso que Harry hiciera música de forma profesional. Una vez más había estado reacio a hacerlo, sabiendo que eso solo expondría más a Harry, pero otra vez, había sido doblegado por los suplicantes ojos verdes de su hijo de trece años detrás de su profesora.

Para el tiempo que Harry tenía catorce años, había sacado su primer CD y prácticamente de un día para otro, la fama de Harry potter se había extendido por todo el mundo muggle. Su segundo y tercer disco apenas habían tocado los estantes de las tiendas, cuando ya eran hits y sorprendentemente lo que parecía incrementar la fama de Harry era que era tan solitario. No hacía giras, no daba entrevistas muy seguido, y raramente era visto en revistas. El misterio rodeando a Harry Potter solo hacía que la gente lo quisiera más.

A pesar de toda la fama recibida, las notas de Harry en la escuela nunca cayeron. Tenía las mejores calificaciones de su curso, y al tiempo de su graduación había terminado sus dos programas de aprendizaje – algo que nunca se había hecho por alguien tan joven. Además de hacer música, su aprendizaje, y su educación regular mágica, Harry jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch, y cada verano, regresaba a casa, estudiaba con Edward y Esme para obtener su diploma en la escuela secundaria. No era necesario decir que Harry tenía muy poco tiempo para hacer amigos.

Carlisle recordaba haber escuchado sobre un muchacho algunas veces durante su quinto año. Un Draco Malfoy, uno de sus compañeros de casa, pero no sabía que había sucedido con esa relación, dado que Harry había dejado de contarles ese tipo de cosas en su sexto años. Tal vez, ese muchacho era la pareja de Harry entonces. Era la única posibilidad que Carlisle podía pensar, pero de nuevo le entraba la duda del ¿Porqué Harry no había regresado a casa?

Podía ser alguien de Forks – pero Harry no era cercano a nadie ahí, excepto por ellos, y había dicho que el amaba a esa persona desde antes, pero de una forma diferentes. Así que eso significaba que podía ser un amigo o un - ¡Oh Dios!

Carlisle tuvo que sentarse como sus piernas amenazaban en no sostenerlo. Miró en blanco a la pared frente a él dejando que la posibilidad se estancara en su mente. Podía ser posible que uno de ellos… pudiera ser él por todo lo que sabía.

Harry había dicho_ él_, así que era definitivamente un hombre, había dicho que esa persona no era gay, y que tenían mucho en común, pero eso no era de ayuda, viendo que Harry tenía muchas cosas en común con todos ellos. Con Jasper compartía el intenso amor a aprender, el humor de Emmett, la pasión de Edward, y la compasión de Carlisle – pensándolo, últimamente no lo parecía tanto – pero ahora entendía que solo era una máscara para esconder el dolor que tenía dentro.

Sabía que Harry nunca diría quien era su pareja si era uno de ellos. Moriría antes de hacer romper a alguno de ellos – lo que hacía descartar a Edward. Si se tratara de él, Harry hubiera dicho algo, tomando en cuenta que no conocía a Bella, pero sí conocía a Alice, Rosalie y a Esme. Las amaba; eran su familia. Por eso, Harry nunca los haría separarse. Luego entonces, Harry nunca los forzaría a estar con él, lo que comprobaba la naturaleza compasiva de Harry.

Carlisle puso su cara entre sus manos, y trató de pensar. Eso se iba a poner muy complicado, y feo, y el corazón de alguien iba a salir herido, pero con un poco de suerte todo eso iba poder funcionar. Solo necesitaba esperar a que Albus apareciera, para saber qué pasaría con Harry si no estaba con su pareja – pero al escuchar otra canción proveniente del estudio de Harry, donde Edward seguía estando con su hermano inconsciente, Carlisle pensó que ya sabía su respuesta.

Era una canción inolvidable, mezclada con angustia, desesperación y sobre todo tristeza, y Carlisle creyó reconocer la melodía del piano, como una de las de Edward.

_You never go/_**Nunca te vas  
**_You're always here/__**Siempre estás aquí  
**__Beneath my skin/__**Debajo mi piel  
**__I cannot run away/ __**No puedo huir**_

_Fading slowly/ __**Desvanezco lentamente  
**__Give it all to you/ __**Dándote todo a ti  
**__Reaching as I fall/__** Me sostengo a ti cuando caigo  
**__It's already over/ __**Ya ha terminado  
**__Already over now/ __**Ya se ha terminado**_

_My best defense/ __**Mi major defensa  
**__Running to you/ __**Se va contigo  
**__I can't resist/ __**No puedo resistirlo  
**__Take all you want from me/ __**Toma todo lo que quieras de mi**_

_Breaking slowly/ __**Rompiéndome lentamente  
**__Give it all to you/ __**Dándote todo a tí  
**__Reaching as I fall/__**Me sostengo a ti cuando caigo  
**__It's already over now/ __**Ya ha terminado  
**__Loving you again/ __**Amandote otra vez  
**__It's already over/ __**Ya ha terminado  
**__Already over now/ __**Ya se ha terminado**_

_You're what I reach for when I fall/__**Eres en lo que me sostengo cuando caigo**__  
It's already over/ __**Ya ha terminado**__  
You're what I reach for when I fall / __**Eres en lo que me sostengo cuando caigo  
**__It's already over now/ __**Ya se ha terminado**_

* * *

**Canción:** Already Over part 2 – Red

* * *

**N/T:** ¿Saben? Si quieren pueden dejar reviews! ;D no me quejo (:


	8. Fight for all the wrong reasons

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**8. ****Fight for All the Wrong Reasons**

Edward estaba tan concentrado en la música que estaba oyendo, que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la cama que estaba a su lado. Se paró de inmediato y se aproximo a Harry, el cual parecía estar sufriendo en dolor.

"Oh, esto se siente mal," Harry murmuró tratando de abrir sus ojos, y siendo apenas capaz de abrirlos un poco, sin tomar en cuenta que la habitación estaba casi a oscuras.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Edward susurró no sabiendo que hacer para ayudarle. Él nunca se había emborrachado, como humano nunca tuvo mucha experiencia con el alcohol, y como vampiro, simplemente no podía pasar esa cosa por su garganta.

"Si fueras capaz de golpearme para que regresara a la inconsciencia, eso estaría bien," Harry declaró, causando que Edward riera. Luego hubo un largo suspiro dado por Harry, mientras él simplemente permanecía acostado en la fría oscuridad con los ojos cerrados, y entonces, con una extraña voz preguntó, "¿Qué haces aquí Edward? ¿No deberías estar con tu novia? Estoy sorprendido de que fueras capaz de dejarla un momento fuera de tu vista, y prefiero que ella no venga aquí e irrumpir, pensando que te estoy molestando."

"A ella le gusta dormir mucho los sábados," Edward respondió haciendo a un lado los insultos de Harry. "Sabes, ella te gustaría si te dieras el chance de conocerla."

"¿Porqué? Porque a todo el mundo le gusta – lo siento Edward, pero soy gay, ¿Recuerdas?" Harry declaró entreabriendo sus ojos y sentándose.

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver con – ?"

"Es un poco difícil ser amigo de alguien homofóbico," le cortó, sintiendo un poco de satisfacción al oír la boca de Edward cerrarse.

"Bella no es – "

"Oh, es cierto, lo olvidé. Inocente Bella es la perfección personificada," Harry resopló intentando mantenerse en pie, solo para tambalearse peligrosamente y tomar su cabeza con un gemido de dolor.

Edward tomó a Harry rápidamente para equilibrarlo, pero Harry se soltó de él como si le hubiera quemado. "¡No me toques!" le siseó de forma enojada, causando que Edward diera un paso atrás en shock, por la culpa del veneno en la voz de Harry.

Edward se quedó parado ahí por un momento, viendo silenciosamente, como su hermano menor perdía el equilibrio alrededor de toda la habitación, maldiciendo continuamente, mientras buscaba algo en una de sus bolsas. Sacó una poción verde con aspecto nauseabundo y sin pensar más de un segundo se la tomó y suspiró de alivio una vez que la había tomado. Edward pensó que el sabor debía ser horrible, pero Harry estaba actuando como si fuera la sangre más dulce – eh, la miel más dulce, en el mundo.

"¿Qué era eso?" Edward preguntó cautelosamente, preguntándose si Harry le escupiría de nuevo.

"Poción para la resaca," respondió como si no importara.

"¿Cargas una fuente de eso?" Edward preguntó sorprendido – no en el sentido de tener condescendencia, pero vio que con Harry había que tener cuidado.

"Discúlpame si te decepciono Edward, pero no todos pueden ser igual de perfectos como tu preciosa Bella – no que quisiera serlo. Debe ser bastante aburrida," Harry replicó distantemente.

Una vez más, Edward mordió su lengua y dejó que los insultos se le resbalaran. No quería echar a perder su relación con Harry más de lo que ya había hecho. "Quería disculparme por lo que te dije ayer, y por la forma en que he estado actuando, te he ignorado, y siento mucho que te haya lastimado, pero tú me lastimaste también, ¿sabes?. En realidad, te extrañé demasiado."

Harry se detuvo por un buen tiempo y permaneció incado donde estaba, dándole su espalda a Edward. "Lárgate," llegó el susurro repentino, pero Edward lo oyó como si se lo hubiera gritado al oído.

"Pero Harry yo –" Edward comenzó acercándose, no entendiendo el porqué Harry estaba de repente tan tenso con él.

"Regresa con tu jodida novia Edward, ¡Y déjame solo!" Harry gritó aun sin voltear a verlo.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego simplemente la cerró de nuevo, con un suspiro. Solo tendría que darle un tiempo a Harry, luego trabajar en su camino de vuelta, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a renunciar – algo le decía que no podía.

**( )**

Cerca de una hora después de que Edward dejara el cuarto de Harry, escucharon el teléfono de Harry descolgarse, y unos minutos después Harry salió hablando con alguien mientras se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba una botella de jugo, y una manzana del refrigerador, sin dejar de actuar como si nadie estuviera presente. Carlisle ahora entendía sin embargo – que de esa manera era más fácil para Harry.

"¡He dicho que no!" Harry prácticamente le escupió al que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

"Pero Sr. Potter, esta es la edición anual de la mayoría de los solteros," una voz desesperada trató de convencerlo, pero Harry no tenía nada de eso.

"¡No lo voy a hacer!" gruñó de nuevo, sonando mucho como los vampiros que lo habían adoptado.

"Por favor Sr. Potter, es una toma cerrada, y ha sido requerido explícitamente por el Sr. Ma–"

"He dicho que no David." Harry suspiró irritado mirando al techo, y Carlisle reconoció a David como uno de los publicistas de Harry.

"Dame esa maldita cosa – ¡Déjame hablar con él!" otro acento Británico gritó del otro lado, y pudieron ver los ojos de Harry abrirse con sorpresa antes de que se suavizaran y mostraran afección y diversión. Hubo cierto forcejeo con el teléfono y luego una voz sorda gruñó, "Potter escucha–"

Harry suspiró y rodó sus ojos divertido, y un tanto sufrido. "Draco, amor, estás sosteniendo el teléfono al revés – se supone que debes hablar por el otro extremo," hubo más forcjeos con el teléfono, algunas palabras sonaron como _maldición, _y un "_Justo así Sr. Malfoy_", antes de que la voz de Draco regresara, mucho más clara y enojada, por supuesto.

"!Potter, ahora escucha¡ Vas a traer tu firme… sexy, muy, muy buen –"

"Draco, cariño, concéntrate en lo que me quieres decir." Harry dirigió amablemente.

"Claro, Potter, trae tu maldito trasero envuelto en unos lindos pantalones de cuero – el negro que tiene serpientes plateadas de preferencia, porque sabes que me veo mejor en blanco – y vas a hacer esta estúpida sesión de fotos conmigo, ¡Y no quiero oír ni una puta palabras más acerca de esto!" la voz de Draco, asumiendo que era de Draco, demandó arrogantemente. La familia sostuvo su aliento esperando la inevitable explosión de Harry, pero para su sorpresa, Harry simplemente rodó los ojos de nuevo con mucha diversión y se rió.

"Muy bien amor, lo haré, no intentes quitarte las bragas… aún no," Harry respondió con una sonrisa diabólica.

Hubo un bufido proveniente del joven del otro extremo de la línea, antes de que saliera con, "Sabes muy bien que no uso ninguna." Carlisle escuchó a Emmett carcajearse, mientras Alice y Esme jadeaban, y Carlisle sabía que si pudiera sonrojarse, lo habría hecho.

"Hmmm…" Harry tarareó en acuerdo, seguía ignorando la presencia de los demás en la habitación. "Mi memoria está un poco vaga ahora."

"Pfff…. Si claro, Potter," la voz protestó. "Sabes al igual que yo, que soy lo mejor que has tenido."

"¿Muy engreído, no?" Harry gruñó, pero había una sonrisa genuina en su cara – una que no había visto desde su regreso.

"Cuando eres tan sexy como yo Potter, obviamente debes ser engreído – debes ser muy afortunado por tenerme," el muchacho replicó arrogantemente.

"Estaba recordando – muchas veces," Harry respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

"Solamente Merlín sabe con qué has tenido que conformarte desde entonces," Draco respondió completamente serio, "Debió haber sido horrible."

"Po supuesto amor," Harry acordó tratando de no reír y ofender a Draco, pero le fue bastante difícil. Realmente, nunca podía distinguir cuando el rubio era serio o estaba jugando. Eso divertía a Harry al extremo, y le recordaba muchísimo a Rosalie, que Harry supuso que eso había sido lo que había provocado que se encariñara a Draco en primer lugar, "Entonces, ¿Dónde es la sesión de fotos?"

"Bueno, ellos querían que se hiciera en uno de nuestros dormitorios, ya que es el tema de la sesión, pero el mío está siendo renovado en este momento –"

"¡Lo renovaste el verano pasado!" exclamó Harry en sorpresa.

"Potter, los pisos de mármol están pasados de moda, pero por supuesto, no debes saber eso," Draco replicó condescendientemente.

"Cómo sea Draco," Dijo Harry, pero fue dicho con una paciencia afectuosa que le hizo que Carlisle se preguntara si ese chico era la pareja de su hijo después de todo. "Será mi estudio de música, ¿Está bien? Es una especie de doble de mi habitación en este momento."

"Hmmm… sí me gusta – de hecho, lo encuentro bastante sexy, y a tu grupo de fanáticas le va a encantar, " Draco respondió después de un momento. "Llegaremos mañana en la tarde al aeropuerto, recógeme en el carro que te regalé en tu cumpleaños."

"¿El Aston Martini?" Harry preguntó pensando si Draco tan siquiera recordaba que tipo de carro era."

"¿Es el plateado, verdad?... me veo bien en él – combina con mis ojos," fue la respuesta narcisista del rubio, y eso hizo que Harry lo amara más aún. Solamente Draco compraría un carro porque _él _se veía bien en él, y escogería el color por que combinaba con _sus ojos._

"Está bien amor, estaré ahí entonces," Harry replicó con una sonrisa afectiva.

"Y espero no llegues tarde Potter, sino te hechizaré por toda la próxima semana. Solo Merlín sabe qué tipo de gérmenes podrían pegárseme estando alrededor de un montón de plebeyos, y muggles," exclamó Draco, "¿Por qué demonios quisiste regresar a un pueblo de muggles olvidado por Dios? Me pregunto yo. Y espero que vistas algo lindo – la prensa estará ahí y no puedo verme a lado de alguien feo."

Harry se rió. "También te amo cariño."

Hubo un resoplido altivo en la otra línea, "No te pongas todo Hufflepuff conmigo Potter, o te juro que nunca dejaré que me veas desnudo de nuevo," fue la respuesta del muchacho antes de colgar, con la carcajada de Harry sonando en el aire.

Una vez que Harry guardó su teléfono, Esme se aproximo cautelosamente. "¿Quién era él Harry? ¿Acaso es tu –?"

"¿Quién Draco?" Harry preguntó incrédulo. "Merlín, no." Harry se echó a reír, como si fuera la idea más absurda del mundo. "Draco y yo no podemos soportarnos por más de un día a la vez, y la mayoría de ese tiempo no la pasamos hablando."

Harry pareció disfrutar el silencio en que dejó a su familia, mientras simplemente caminaba a su estudio después de su declaración. Unas horas más tarde, una canción muy reveladora comenzó a sonar proveniente del estudio de Harry, causando que más preguntas se formaran en sus ya aceleradas mentes respecto al tema. ¿Quién era exactamente esa persona Draco, y cuál era en sí su relación con Harry si no eran pareja? Fueraquien fuese, parecía haber puesto a Harry de un mejor humor.

_Well I wanted you/__**Bueno, te quiero a tí  
**__I wanted no one else /__**No quiero a nadie más  
**__I thought it through/__**Pensé completamente en esto  
**__I got you to myself /__**Te tengo para mí**_

___You got off /__**Te vas  
**__Every time you got on to me / __**Cada vez que me tienes  
**__I got caught up / __**Me quedo atrapado  
**__In favorable slavery / __**en una favorable esclavitud  
**__Was it wrong? Was it wrong? /__**¿Está mal? ¿Está mal?**_

___I guess it wasn__‟__t really right / __**Supongo que no está completamente bien  
**__I guess it wasn__‟__t meant to be / __**Supongo que no estaba destinado a serlo  
**__It didn__‟__t matter what they said / __**No me importa lo que los demás digan  
**__Cause we were good in bed / __**porque somos muy bueno en la cama  
**__I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight / __**Supongo que me quedo para vernos luchar**_

_For all the wrong reasons / __**Por todas las razones equivocadas  
**__No, it didn__‟__t matter what I tried / __**No, no importa lo que intente  
**__It__‟__s just a little hard to leave / __**Es un poco díficil irme  
**__When you__‟__re going down on me / __**Cuándo estás bajo mío  
**__I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight / __**Supongo que me quedo para vernos luchar  
**__For all the wrong reasons /__**Por todas las razones equivocadas**_

___Well you know my friends / __**Bueno, conoces a mis amigos  
**__Well they know your enemies / __**Bueno, conocen a tus enemigos  
**__And I__‟__d pretend / __**Y he pretendido  
**__Not to hear what they said to me / __**No escuchar lo que me dicen  
**_„_Cause I got off / __**Porque yo me voy  
**__Every time you got on to me /__** Cada vez que me tienes  
**__Was it wrong / ¿__**Está mal?  
**__To go along with insanity?/ __**Seguir con está locura  
**__Was it wrong? Was it wrong? / __**¿Está mal? ¿Está mal?**_

___I guess it wasn__‟__t really right /__** Supongo que no está completamente bien  
**__I guess it wasn__‟__t meant to be /__** Supongo que no estaba destinado a serlo  
**__It didn__‟__t matter what they said / __**No me importa lo que digan los demás  
**_„_Cause we were good in bed / __**Porque somos Buenos en la cama  
**__I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight /__** Supongo que me quedo para vernos luchar  
**__For all the wrong reasons / __**Por todas las razones equivocadas**_

___No, it didn__‟__t matter what I tried / __**No, no importa lo que intente  
**__It__‟__s just a little hard to leave / __**Es un poco díficil irme  
**__When you__‟__re going down on me / __**Cuando estás bajo de mí  
**__I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight /__** Supongo que me quedo para vernos luchar  
**__For all the wrong reasons/ __**Por todas las razones equivocadas.**_

* * *

**Canción:** Fight for all the wrong reasons - Nickelback

* * *

_**N/T: **__El próximo capi podrán ver a Draco conviviendo con los Cullens. Yo se que si llegan hasta aquí, es por el hecho que les gusta la traducción, o porque quieren sufrir por lo mal que traduzco, cualquier cosa... dejen un review! ^^ Un beso enorme! :)_


	9. Let Go

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**9. ****Let Go**

Draco sabía que la familia de Harry eran vampiros, sabía que todos eran hermosos, por eso, la primera cosa que Draco Malfoy hizo al entrar a la casa de Harry fue observarlos a todos, y luego se fijó en Bella para luego darle su bolso y su abrigo.

"Pon esto en dónde sea que Potter este durmiendo," le ordenó sin volver a mirarla.

Harry tuvo que cubrirse rápidamente la boca para no carcajearse, pero se movió para tomar las cosas de Draco de los brazos de la chica avergonzada, no por el bien de ella, sino por el bien de las pertenencias de su amigo.

"Draco, aquí no tenemos servidumbre," Harry le informó causando que Draco lo mirara de manera incrédula.

"¡No hay sirvientes!" exclamó el rubio enojado. "¿Cómo esperas que vaya a sobrevivir en un hogar para muggles sin sirvientes?"

Harry resopló y rodó los ojos. "Deja de ser una princesa del drama. Sabes bien que yo seré el que se haga cargo de ti."

Draco miró a Harry por un momento antes de asentir con su cabeza. "Por supuesto que lo harás. ¿Quién más será capaz de hacerte la mejor mam–?"

"¡Draco!" Harry gritó antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar esa oración, aunque estaba seguro que los miembros de su familia sabían la esencia de la misma de todos modos. "Ellos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme."

A pesar de su lenguaje vulgar, Draco era el perfecto caballero sangre pura cuando era la hora de conocer a sus padres, tanto que hasta besó la mano de Esme. "Tiene una casa encantadora – considerado el hecho que es muggle," Draco elogió un poco, pero Harry sabía que era bastante viniendo de él, y pronunció muy suave a Esme.

Esme sonrió afectuosamente a Draco, con sus ojos brillando divertidos.

"Él es mi hermano Emmett, y su pareja, mi hermana Rosalie," Harry le fue presentando. Dracó observó muy detenidamente a Emmett por un largo momento, y Harry conocía esa mirada. Aclaró su garganta para obtener la atención de Draco de nuevo. "Él es hetero Draco."

"Aún puedo mirar," dijo con su mirada todavía en Emmett, quién a decir verdad le estaba sonriendo al hombre más pequeño. Draco le sonrió en respuesta y humedeció sus labios. "¿Entonces, qué tan grande es tu–?"

"¡Y ella es Rosalie!" Harry interrumpió rápidamente, tomando el brazo de Draco y jalándolo para ponerse enfrente de la otra persona rubia y narcisista que estaba en la casa. "La compañera de Emmett," subrayó, mirando a Emmett por seguirle el juego a Draco.

Draco y Rosalie se miraron durante un buen rato. Harry se sintió como si estuviera en medio de un enfrentamiento del Occidente. Luego, lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de cada rubio y Rosalie extendió su mano. Draco la tomó delicadamente y la besó como lo había hecho con la de Esme.

"Puedo ver el porqué tu pareja es hertero entonces," Draco le ofreció a Rosalie, que era lo más cercano a decirle que la consideraba atractiva. "Alguien de tu clase seguramente es descendiente de la familia Malfoy."

Harry resopló. Draco era la única persona en el mundo que Harry conocía que pudiera elogiarse a sí mismo mientras elogiaba a alguien más.

"Tal vez eso sea verdad Sr. Malfoy," Rosalie respondió complacida, lo que era desconcertante, ya que nunca le había agradado alguien tan rápido – excepto, tal vez, Harry, pero él había tenido siete años cuando se conocieron.

"Por favor, llámame Draco, y tendré que pedirle a mi padre que investigue sobre esto. Los malfoys siempre cuidan a los suyos," Draco respondió. Harry tenía que admitir que los dos compartían ciertas similitudes, y con sus comportamientos, no estaría totalmente sorprendido si en realidad estuvieran emparentados. Después de todo, él y Carlisle estaban relacionados –tan distante como era.

Luego, Harry le presentó a Alice y Jasper, y mientras Draco esta intrigado con el conocimiento de Jasper, fue la ropa de Alice que capturó la atención de Draco. "¡Tengo que tener esos pantalones!" Draco exclamó mientras veía a Alice, y luego caminó para colgarse del brazo de Harry. "Harry debes conseguirlos para mí."

"Uhh," Harry se detuvo o muy seguro. "Te compraré ese carro que tú tanto quieres," Le ofreció a Alice, sabiendo que de hecho, esos pantalones eran sus favoritos – por eso debía de haber una gran recompensa a cambio de ellos.

Incluso con la oferta del auto, Alice tuvo que pensarlo, pero sorpresivamente, o no tan sorpresivamente, Alice pareció acoger a Draco instantáneamente igual que Rosalie. "Está bien," respondió finalmente, con una sonrisa brillante hacia Draco, quién le regresó una sonrisa parecida.

"Quiero usarlos ahora Harry," dijo tirando de su brazo insistentemente como un niño pequeño.

Harry rodó los ojos una vez más, mientras dejaba escapar un sufrido suspiro, luego miró con disculpa a Alice. Con un movimiento de su mano Alice jadeó con sorpresa, como sentía desaparecer sus pantalones, para ser repuestos por otro de sus pares. Por suerte, ella y Draco eran de la misma talla, por eso sus pantalones, o mejor dicho los nuevos pantalones del rubio, le quedaban perfectamente, y había que admitir que se le veían incluso mejor que a Alice.

"Harry, ¿cómo lucen?" Draco preguntó, pero en lugar de hacerle frente a Harry, como alguien normal lo haría, el rubio se volvió y presentó su trasero a Harry.

Harry estudió a Draco por un momento con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacía él y agarrarlo por las caderas, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho más pequeño, y lo atrajo hacia sí. Después, Harry susurró algo en la oreja del rubio, en un lenguaje que nadie entendió, pero Carlisle pensó que tal vez fuera latín.

Draco obviamente entendió lo que sea que hubiera sido, porque una sonrisa atravesó su cara, tan brillante que podía iluminar una habitación. Fue un cambio de ánimo tan repentino que los dejó aturdidos un momento, pero tan rápido como había venido se había ido en cuanto Harry se separó de él. Carlisle se preguntó de nuevo que tipo de relación tenían. Era obvio que había sentimientos, pero cuán profundos, Carlisle no sabía.

"Ellos son Edward e Isabella," Harry le presentó después, sonriendo cuando los labios de la chica se fruncieron en enojo.

Draco miró a Edward, midiéndolo – haciendo que Harry se sintiera incómodo. Se sentía como si estuviera presentándole su novio a su hermano – aunque no estaba seguro quién representaba cada papel. "Harry me habló mucho acerca de ti," el rubio confesó de pronto, causando que los ojos de Harry se abriera mucho y un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

"¿Lo hizo?" Edward preguntó mandándole una mirada a Harry para luego mirar de nuevo a Draco. "Él nunca mencionó nada acerca de ti."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco más – si no supiera mejor, él hubiera dicho que Edward sonaba un poco celoso.

La sonrisa de Draco creció. "Por supuesto que no," declaró arrogantemente, "Harry no folla y habla a la vez."

Harry comenzó a toser por puro shock.

Draco dejó de mirar al atractivo vampiro del que Harry le habla constantemente, y ahora miraba en silencio, un tanto aturdido, a la chica que estaba a su lado. Ella no estaba a su altura, estaba seguro que no la hubiera mirado siquiera en circunstancias normales, pero Harry le había pedido que fuera amable con su familia, así que con una sonrisa forzada Draco tomó su mano – luego gritó.

Los Cullens cubrieron sus oídos a la exclamación del rubio, y observaron con alarma como se alejaba de Bella como si le hubiera quemado. Draco corrió hacia Harry y se pegó a él una vez más, limpiándose la mano en la camisa del moreno como si hubiera agarrado algo viscoso.

"¡Es una muggle!" gritó Draco ofendido, volteó a ver a Harry en completo horror. "¡Me dejaste tocar a un muggle!" Harry estaba teniendo un mal momento intentando mantener una carcajada bajo control. Había tenido la intención de advertirle a Draco, pero su reacción había sido muy cómica. "No puedo estar aquí con un muggle, Potter. Primero hay uno, luego son dos, y cuando menos te das cuenta, ya están en todos lados. ¡Son como sanguijuelas! ¡Chupan la magia de todos lados! ¡Son – son violadores de magia! Voy a conseguir un cuarto de hotel, ¡y tú vienes conmigo!"

"Draco, cálmate… toma un respiro profundo. Te prometo que no dejaré que te viole. Es la novia de Edward de todos modos." Harry dijo apenas conteniéndose, pero la reacción de Draco hacia las noticias de que esa chica, bastante plana, fuera novia de un vampiro tan atractivo, pareció demasiado para el rubio, ya que colapsó en Harry con un gemido como si estuviera muriendo.

"Que blasfemia – Potter, ¡Dime que no es verdad!" Draco gimió dramáticamente. "Ella es su sirviente, ¿verdad? – o es – es una broma ¿no? Está usando un glamour, ¿cierto?" Draco rogó levantándose lo suficiente para estar a la altura de la cara de Harry. "¡Estás haciendo esto para torturarme!"

"Me temo que no Draco," Harry respondió gravemente, tratando de mantener un rostro serio. "Ella es una muggle y está con Edward."

"!Oh! ¿En qué se está convirtiendo el mundo?" Draco chilló colapsando de nuevo en Harry, como la reina del drama que siempre había sido. "Magos y muggles, vampiros y humanos – ¡lo próximo que se verá serán Vellas con Trolls! Oh, Harry, ¿Qué haremos nosotros, las personas hermosas?"

"Lo siento," Harry dijo dirigiéndose a su bastante entretenida y traumatizada familia, ciertamente los unicos que no parecían encontrar el asunto divertido eran Bella y Edward – quien estaba viendo bastante impresionado a Draco colapsado en el pecho de Harry. "Sufre de _cacofobia_ y mugglefobia," Harry les explicó, no importándole si ofendía a Bella o a alguien más, pero el único que parecía haber entendido a que se refería era Carlisle.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por él?" Esme preguntó en consternación materna mientras Harry llevaba la pesada forma de Draco hacía el sillón para que se acostara.

Draco ya recostado puso un de sus brazos sobre sus ojos. "'¡Rose! ¡Rose cariño, ven y siéntate conmigo!" pidió haciendo espacio para ella, y para la sorpresa de Harry, Rosalie caminó con gracia hacia él y se sentó a un lado de Draco con elegancia, incluso tomó su mano y comenzó a acariciarla.

"El shock pasará pronto" dijo calmadamente acercándole el vaso con agua que Esme le había llevado. Harry soltó un bufido de diversión, ante las dos que había caído en el dramatismo de Draco tan fácilmente. Harry de pronto recordó que Emmett le había contado que Rosalie tuvo una crisis similar después de conocer a Bella y ver lo plana que era.

"Él es un – uhh, tienes un amigo bastante interesante, Harry," Carlisle susurró poniéndose a un lado de su hijo. Estaba dividido en dos sentimientos, sentirse mal por la vergüenza de Bella o lo cómico que era el teatro que estaba armando el amigo de Harry – aunque no estaba seguro cuánto de esto había.

Harry miró a su hermana y a su madre estar al pendiente de Draco por un momento más antes de volverse a su padre. "Sí, Draco es ciertamente único en su tipo," respondió con una sonrisa profunda a su mejor amigo, que estaba recibiendo toda la atención.

"¿sólo un amigo?" Carlisle preguntó estudiando las reacciones de Harry desde cerca. Cuando pensaba que tenía todo resuelto, las cosas parecían volverse más complicadas.

"No es mi _compañero_," Harry respondió de nuevo, sabiendo lo que Carlisle quería saber. "Ibamos en la misma casa en Hogwarts. Nos convertimos en compañeros en las clases de pociones de cuarto año – Severus es su padrino y pensó que yo necesitaba a un amigo, así que nos emparejó. No nos volvimos amigos sino hasta entrados en quinto año. Pensaba que era demasiado arrogante." Harry rió recordando al delgado rubio intentando darle órdenes.

"Hace que te ates a él y después de un tiempo te das cuenta que tu cariño hacía él creció como un hongo…" Harry suspiró con cariño. "como sea, nos convertimos en mejores amigos y bueno, eh – como puedes ver, no es un adefesio, y entonces, siendo dos adolescentes – dos adolescentes gay, comenzamos a experimentar el uno con el otro." Harry terminó con encogimiento de hombros, pero Carlisle quería más. Sabía que tenía que haber más detrás de eso.

"Entonces ustedes fueron novios - ¿siguen siendo novios?" Carlisle preguntó cautelosamente, no sabiendo cómo sacar a flote ese tema con Harry. No estaba seguro de lo susceptible que podía llegar a ser Harry respecto eso.

Harry hizo una mueca, confundiendo aún más a Carlisle. "Yo no usaría ese término," dijo arrugando su rostro con disgusto. "Es bastante extraño para nosotros decirnos así. Quiero decir, somos mejores amigos – novios – es simplemente... raro."

"Entonces, ¿ustedes nunca han ido a una cita?" preguntó Carlisle.

Harry se rió con ganas ante eso, atrayendo la atención de los demás hacía él; ellos podían oír la conversación de todos modos – bueno, excepto por Bella y Draco, pero Carlisle estaba bastante seguro que el rubio sabía que hablaban de él.

"Merlín no," Harry respondió aún riendo. "A menos que cuentes como una cita, a los dos juntos saliendo a conocer otros chicos."

"Pero ustedes duermen juntos, y ustedes – se aman mutuamente… ¿correcto?" Carlisle cuestionó tratando de entender.

"Sí – a ambas," Harry dijo, sonrojándose un poco. "Los dos sabíamos que lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar… pero pienso – si no tuviéramos eso de las parejas, probablemente nos hubiéramos dado una oportunidad," admitió, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco con tristeza.

"¿Él ha encontrado a su pareja?" Carlisle preguntó mirando a Draco, que ahora no dejaba de mirar a Harry con la preocupación apenas visible en su semblante.

"No, pero Draco no es tan poderoso como lo soy yo, sus sueños no son tan claros. Él aún es capaz de estar con alguien más. Puede ser perfectamente feliz sin su pareja," Harry respondió con los ojos en Draco, pero no mirándolo en realidad, ya que no se dio cuenta que Draco lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y tú no puedes–" Carlisle comenzó a preguntar, pero fue cortado por Draco que intentaba distraer a Harry de sus depresivos pensamientos.

"¡Potter, ven aquí y tócame una canción!" Draco demandó con una voz superior.

Harry apenas le sonrió indulgentemente antes de convocar a su guitarra. "¿Qué quieres que toque?" preguntó parándose cerca del os pies de Draco.

"Componme algo," dijo Draco agitando su mano imperiosamente, haciendo que Harry se riera ruidosamente de su vanidad, pero Carlisle pensó que ahora entendía mejor a Draco, mientras veía los ojos del joven suavizarse e iluminarse al escuchar la risa de Harry.

"Hay algo que escribí hace poco… ¿quieres escucharlo?" Harry preguntó, e inmediatamente Draco asintió.

Se sentó en el borde del sofá y comenzó a tocar. Para los primeros acordes, todo el juego se había ido y Draco se paró para volverse a sentar detrás de Harry, sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del morenos y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Harry cantó y Draco lo sostuvo, besando los costados de su cuello suavemente. Era un escena realmente dulce, si no fuera por el hecho de que sabían que los dos jóvenes no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Carlisle pensó que la canción trataba de eso – la manera en que Harry expresaba que tipo de relación tenían. Era dulce y amargo.

El afecto que se tenían era obvio, y otra cosa obvia, era la forma protectora en que Draco sostenía a Harry contra él.

_I feel so alone again/ __**Me siento tan solo de nuevo  
**__I know that I need you/ __**Sé que te necesito  
**__To help me make it through the night/ __**Para ayudarme a superar la noche  
**__And I pray that you__‟__ll believe in me/ __**Y yo ruego que creas en mí  
**__You gave me my strength/ __**Tú me das la fuerza  
**__To face another day alone_– _I can't let go/ __**Para enfrentar otro día solo – no lo puedo superar**_

_And I need you now my friend/ __**Y te necesito ahora mi amigo  
**__More than you know yeah/ __**Más de lo que imaginas, si  
**__When will we meet again/ __** Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?  
**__Cause I can't let go of you/ __**Porque no te puedo dejar ir**_

_This world brings me down again/ __**Este mundo me desmorona otra vez  
**__I know that I need you/ __**Se que te necesito  
**__To help me make it through the night/ __**Para ayudarme a superar la noche  
**__And I know that you're the one for me/ __**Y sé que eres ese alguien para mí  
**__You gave me my strength/ __**Tú me das la fuerza  
**__To face another day alone/ __**Para enfrentar otro día solo**_

_I need you now my friend/ __**Y te necesito ahora mi amigo  
**__More than you know yeah/ __**Más de lo que imaginas, si  
**__When will we meet again/ __**Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?  
**__Cause I can't let go/ __**Porque no te puedo dejar ir**_

_As time passes by/ __**Así como el tiempo pasa  
**__I find Things never seem to change/ __**Encuentro cosas que parecen nunca cambiar  
**__When I feel alone/ __**Cuando me siento solo  
**__You bring me back to you/ __**Me llevas de Nuevo hacia tí**_

_And I need you now my friend/ __**Y te necesito ahora mi amigo**__  
More than you know yeah/ __**Más de lo que te imaginas, sí**__  
When will we meet again/ __**Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?**__  
Cause I can__‟__t let go… of you/ __**porque no puedo dejarte  
**__No I can't let go/ __**No, no lo puedo superar**_

* * *

**Canción:** Let go - 12 stones

**Cacofobia**: _Se define como un persistente, anormal y injustificado miedo a la fealdad, a las personas feas y a lo feo en general._

* * *

**N/T:** _Este capítulo me gusta :3 es tierno en la última parte, y un poco cómico con la reacción de Draco hacía... todo. Nos vemos en el próximo chap =]_


	10. The Last Song

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**10. The Last Song**

"Buenos días mami," Harry saludó alegremente, mientras entraba en la cocina a la mañana siguiente, besó la mejilla de Esme y una sonrisa brillante apareció en su cara mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Carlisle. Notaron con sorpresa que eso era lo más feliz y sano que se veía a Harry desde su regreso, y les emocionaba.

"Bueno, parece que hoy eres un sol resplandeciente," le dijo Alice, a lo que Harry le sonrió descaradamente.

"Sí hermanito, de hecho te ves bastante – ¿Cuál es la palabra que se usa para estos casos?... follado," agregó Emmett riendo. Harry estaba vistiendo solo sus pantalones de la pijama y su cabello era un completo desastre – sin mencionar las abundantes marcas que tenía en el cuello, torso, y lo que parecían marcas de uñas y cicatrices en su espalda. Harry no parecía avergonzado en lo más mínimo, ni se inclinó a cubrir la evidencia. "¿Dónde está tu rubio e impactante amigo por cierto?"

"Despertando," Harry respondió agarrando un sartén. "Draco no es una persona madrugadora."

"Ya preparé el desayuno Harry–" Esme comenzó, no entendiendo porque Harry estaba sacando huevos y tocino del refrigerador, cuando ella ya había puesto un plato de huevos en la mesa para él.

"Ya sé, y lucen deliciosos," elogió Harry, "pero Draco es muy especial en cuanto a la comida, y a la forma de prepararla."

"Oh, está bien," respondió Esme un poco decepcionada de no haber sido capaz de cocinar para su nuevo huésped, por eso observo muy atentamente como cocinaba Harry para aprender cómo le gustaba la comida a Draco, para que así ella fuera capaz de preparársela.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto/estudio de Harry se abrió de nuevo y de ahí salió una persona – o por lo menos lo que pensaron que era una persona, a menos que los cobertores de la cama de Harry de pronto hubieran decido que podían caminar e ir a la cocina. "Harry" el montículo de sabanas caminantes llamó en una voz adormilada.

"Por aquí amor," respondió Harry colocando unos hot-cakes en un plato antes de checar el tocino de Draco, a quién le gustaba extra crujiente.

"¿Por dónde Harry? Te fuiste y tengo frío," Draco declaró dando una vuelta completa, incapaz de ver a través de las sábanas.

Harry rió en diversión, apagó el fuego para que el tocino no se quemara antes de caminar hacia Draco y comenzara a apartar las sabanas hasta que encontró la adormilada cara del rubio. Vieron como Harry besaba los labios del muchacho, los cuales estaban haciendo un puchero, antes de encaminarlo a la mesa y sentarlo en uno de los dos asientos desocupados.

"Estoy haciendo tu desayuno, y hay té preparado para calentarte," Harry dijo poniendo el té frente a Draco, "con crema y dos terrones de azúcar."

"Mmmm, justo como me gusta," dijo Draco suspirando, quitándose casi por completo las sabanas de encima, para poder tomar un sorbo de la taza, después de que Harry se lo hubiera enfriado lo suficiente. "Gracias… tú siempre tan al pendiente de mí," dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para ofrecerle un beso a Harry, quien lo tomó sin dudarlo.

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Morirías si alguna vez tienes que hacerte cargo de ti mismo," Harry bromeó frotando su nariz cariñosamente con la de Draco.

Draco le dio una palmada juguetona para alejarlo. "No tengo la culpa que mis padres me hayan consentido tanto."

"Todo el mundo te consiente," respondió Harry rodando los ojos. Corrió sus dedos por el de por sí ya desordenado cabello de Draco y este suspiró complacido recostando su cabeza en el abdomen plano de Harry y cerraba los ojos.

"No te vuelvas a dormir," Harry le susurró, sus ojos brillando con diversión, pero nunca detuvo sus manos.

"Hmmm," Draco ronroneó en placer. "Pero eres una maravillosa almohada."

Harry bufó, "Sí, pero babeas."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en horror y se incorporó con un jadeo. "¡Los Malfoys _no _babeamos!" siseó a Harry, que retrocedía con una sonrisa. "¡Retira eso Potter! Yo duermo como un ángel."

"Un ángel que babea," Harry respondió esquivando a Draco que de pronto se había lanzado hacia él, pero no fue capaz de detener el enganche que le hizo Draco por la cintura. Draco no era lo suficientemente grande para vencer a Harry, pero el tacleo fue suficiente para mandarlo al piso.

"¡Yo no babeo y duermo como un ángel Potter! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!" espetó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Harry se retorcía y se carcajeaba sin aire, pero no lo decía. "Potter, ¡dilo!"

"¡Yo no – babeo – y due – duer – duermo como un ángel!" Harry jadeo mientras reía, tratando de quitarse las manos de Draco de encima.

"¡Potter!" Draco advirtió continuando con sus ataques sin descanso.

Harry se retorció por un buen momento más, pero Draco nunca lo dejó. "¡Draco no ba – no babea – y – y duerm – duerme como un ángel!" Harry finalmente logró decir y Draco paró, dejando que Harry por fin pudiera recuperar su aliento.

Fue mala idea haber liberado, ya que en el segundo siguiente Draco se encontró con la espalda en el piso con Harry encima de él, con sus manos aprisionadas arriba de su cabeza con una de las manos de Harry. "Sabes que no tengo cosquillas Potter" Draco dijo arrastrando las palabras con una ceja perfectamente alzada.

"Sí, pero conozco otras formas para hacer que te retuerzas" Harry le respondió, arrastrando los dedos de su mano libre sobre el pecho de Draco.

Draco jadeó y se arqueó en suelo mientras una uña de Harry jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones. No se había dado cuenta de lo duro que se había puesto con las retorcidas de Harry hasta ese momento. "¿Con tus padres viendo?" preguntó sin aliento, deseando no haberlo hecho, ya que un segundo después, Harry estaba de pie, con un sonrojo profundo – obviamente había olvidado donde se encontraban.

Harry sentía ojos sobre ellos mientras ayudaba a Draco a ponerse en pararse… bueno por supuesto que su familia los estaba observando, pero uno en particular estaba dejando fluir sus nervios. Draco pareció sentirlo también, ya que le dio la espalda a Harry. "¿Te molesta algo Isabella?" Draco preguntó con a la chica con la burla que solo un Malfoy podía tener.

Bella simplemente quitó su mirada de encima de ellos, sus labios contraídos, y se formó un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas al verse capturada. Harry miró a Edward mirándola con el ceño fruncido y luego conectó sus ojos con Jasper como si le preguntara algo. Jasper debió haberle respondido porque los ojos de Edward se abrieron un poco antes de agachar su mirada a la mesa con su frente profundamente arrugada.

Harry no podía mentir que sentía un poco de satisfacción ante eso.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la estufa y acomodo el plato de Draco. En torno, Draco regresó a la mesa e hizo desaparecer las sabanas de regreso al cuarto de Harry, antes de poner el plato de este, el que había preparado Esme, frente a él. Harry se sentó e inmediatamente después, Draco se sentó confortablemente en su regazo mientras comían.

"Entonces, Draco, ¿A qué te dedicas?" Esme preguntó intentando comenzar una conversación, al igual que saber un poco más sobre el… amigo de Harry.

"¿Disculpe?" Draco preguntó con su frente arrugada en confusión.

"Con cuidado, te estás arrugando," Harry bromeó, alisando su frente con su dedo gordo y recibiendo un manotazo en su pecho. "Ella se refiere a un trabajo Draco. ¿Qué clase de empleo tienes?" Harry le explicó riendo mientras se sobaba la nueva marca roja en su pecho.

Draco bufó arrogantemente, y Harry sabía lo que estaba por venir. "Los Malfoys no trabajamos – nosotros tenemos inversiones."

"Oh, ¿de qué tipo?" Esme preguntó, no tomando ni un poco de ofensa ante la actitud de Draco, y por eso, Harry la amó aún más.

Esme era la persona que más aceptaba en el mundo. No había ni pestañeado cuando Harry le había dicho que era gay. A los otros les había tomado un poco de tiempo y muchas preguntas para hacerse la idea y finalmente aceptarlo, incluso a Carlisle. Harry había esperado que hubiera sido mucho peor – después de todo, los vampiros, especialmente Carlisle, había vivido en una época donde ser gay significaba ser tachado, pero Esme lo había tomado con bastante calma y amó a Harry aún más por quién era.

**( )**

"Harry, ¿puedes venir un momento?" Carlisle preguntó cuando Harry y Draco descansaban en el sillón viendo un ridículo programa de deportes con Emmett y Rosalie, quien había comenzado a limarse las uñas después de cinco minutos comenzado. De hecho, Draco estaba mirando como trabajaba el esmalte de uñas transparente en él.

"Seguro," Harry respondió alzando su cabeza de encima del regazo de Draco, que holgazaneaba en el sofá, para mirar a su padre un poco confundido. Draco tomó su mano mientras se paraba para ir con su padre y le dio un pequeño apretón para tranquilizarlo, con el cual Harry estuvo agradecido, ya que Carlisle se veía bastante serio.

"Esto se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, pero tu madre y yo pensamos, tal como están yendo las cosas, que deberíamos mostrártelo ahora." Carlisle explicó mientras caminaban hacia la puerta que se dirigía al sótano.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos de Harry casi se salen de su cabeza. Ya no era el oscuro y tétrico sótano, que solo servía para almacenar. Ahora había paredes de verdad, pintadas en su tono de azul favorito. El esqueleto de una pared incompleta dividía el cuarto, y si el plano que estaba colgando en la pared era correcto, entonces detrás de ella debía de haber un dormitorio. La otra mitad que estaba casi completa, era el inicio de un estudio, al menos el doble de grande del que ya tenía, equipado con lo más nuevo del mercado.

"Wow," Harry expresó atontado. Estaba mirando las bocinas que estaban en el suelo aún cubiertas en plástico, y las mesas tenían tela encima para evitar mancharlas con salpicaduras de pintura.

Era un estudio de verdad – el estudio que Harry siempre había soñado en tener, pero que nunca tuvo tiempo de crear. El que tenía subiendo las escaleras era bueno para grabar sus demos y esas cosas, pero este era absolutamente asombroso. Había un lugar para todo, micrófonos de todo tipo, y todo el equipo era lo mejor de las mejores marcas. Las paredes detrás del cristal insonorizado del estudio eran también insonorizadas, y había espacio suficiente para que Harry pudiera tocar con todos sus instrumentos.

"Es asombroso," Harry dijo dejando salir el aire, sin saber que más decir.

"No queríamos que no te sintieras bienvenido porque le dimos tu antiguo cuarto a Bella," Carlisle le explicó despacio. "Se suponía que debería estar completo para tu cumpleaños, Emmett, Edward, y Jasper han estado trabajando bastante duro en esto. Aunque no estuviéramos seguros de que ibas a verlo algún día."

Harry escuchó la tristeza en la voz de su papá y sintió la culpa creciendo en su interior de nuevo por haberlos abandonado de esa forma. Había leído cada una de las cartas descorazonadas de su madre, dónde le preguntaba qué es lo que estaba mal, que hablara con ellos sobre eso – que volviera a casa. No había sido capaz de hacer eso pronto, y le había tomado cerca de dos años reunir el valor para ver a Edward de nuevo.

"Discúlpame si te lastimé a ti y a mama," se disculpó en voz baja, "pero, es solo que no podía–"

"Está bien Harry, lo sé," le cortó Carlisle. No había hecho eso para hacer sentir culpable a Harry, porque ahora entendía las razones que tuvo para dejarlos. "Es uno de nosotros ¿no es así?"

Harry giró su cabeza muy rápido y miró a su padre en sorpresa. "¿Cómo…?" comenzó a preguntar, pero su garganta se sentía bastante apretada.

"Deduje que la única razón por la que no regresabas a casa, era porque tu pareja está aquí, y si tu pareja era uno de nosotros, entonces no nos lo ibas a decir," respondió Carlisle estudiando muy de cerca a Harry. Este no podía mirarlo, y en cambio, miraba con el ceño fruncido al suelo. "No vas a decirme quién es ¿verdad?" preguntó sabiendo que Harry no le pondría las cosas fáciles para poder deducirlo.

"No," susurró.

"Solo – ¿soy yo?" fue la súplica de Carlisle, necesitaba saber.

Harry hubiera carcajeado ante lo absurdo de la pregunta, si tan solo no hubiera sido una posibilidad, y si Carlisle no estuviera tan preocupado sobre eso – al menos podía darle a su padre un remanso de paz.

"No, no eres tú," respondió viéndole a los ojos, para que supiera que era verdad.

Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Había estado estresado desde el día que descubrió que la pareja de Harry era un hombre de la casa. Ahora que sabía que no era él, un enorme peso dejó sus hombros, y podía concentrarse en ser solo un padre para Harry una vez más, y en intentar descubrir quién era su pareja en realidad.

Avanzó hacia su hijo más joven, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, aliviado cuando sintió a Harry abrazarlo de vuelta. "Sabes que todos ellos te aman – harían cualquier cosa por ti," susurró en el cabello de su hijo.

"Lo sé – es por eso que no puedo decirles," le respondió, y Carlisle supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer que Harry le dijera la verdad, porque si Harry quería que algo se mantuviera en secreto, no había cosa en el mundo que le hiciera hablar.

**( )**

_The light that's in your eyes,/ __**La luz que está en tus ojos**__  
Like everyone wants it to be/ __**Como todos quieren que sea  
**__Well can't you see that it must be this way/ __**Bueno, ¿no puedes ver que tiene que ser de esta forma?**_

_Who knows who's wrong or right,/ __**¿Quién sabe quién está bien o mal?**__  
Just as long as you__‟__re here tonight/ __**Solo el tiempo que estés aquí esta noche**_

_Just like my mother,/ __**Justo como mi madre**__  
Always taking my likings away/ __**Siempre separandome de las cosas que quiero  
**__When nobody's watching us/ __**Cuándo nadie nos ve**_

_I missed the last song/ __**Extraño la última canción**__  
I blame myself for just standing there too long/ __**Reclamándome por solo estar ahí tanto tiempo**__  
I missed the last song/ __**Extraño la última canción**__  
I blame myself for just standing there/__** Reclamándome por solo estar ahí**_

_I miss the love, I miss the holidays/ __**Extraño el amor, el tiempo libre**__  
I miss my best friend, cheap cigars,/ __**Extraño a mi major amigo, cigarros baratos**__  
Stupid kids and movie stars/ __**Niños tontos, y estrellas de cine**_

_And just like my father,/ __**Y justo como mi padre**__  
Always taking my likings away/ __**Separandome de las cosas que quiero**__  
When nobody's watching us/__**Cuando nadie nos ve**_

_I missed the last song/ __**extraño la última canción**__  
I blame myself for just standing there too long/ __**Reclamándome por solo estar ahí tanto tiempo**__  
I missed the last song/ __**Extraño la última canción**__  
I blame myself for just standing there too long/ __**Reclamándome por solo estar ahí tanto tiempo**_

_Why does it feel like this world is just not for us/ __**¿por qué se siente como si este mundo no fuera para nosotros?**__  
Why does it feel like this world__‟__s all they've got for us/ __**¿Por qué se siente que este mundo se ha olvidado de nosotros?**__  
Why does it feel like nobody's watching us/ __**¿Por qué se siente que nadie nos presta atención?**_

_I miss her sweet smell./ __**Extraño su dulce aroma**__  
I miss it every day/ __**lo extraño todos los días**__  
I miss my best friend, cheap cigars,/ __**Extraño a mi major amigo, cigarros baratos**__  
Stupid kids and movie stars/ __**Niños tontos y estrellas de cine**__  
And I missed the last song/ __**y extraño la última canci´pon**_

…_And I miss you… / __**… Y te extraño…**__  
And this time this one's for us/ __**Y este momento es solo para nosotros**_

_I missed the last song/ __**Extraño la última canción**__  
I blame myself for just standing there too long/ __**Reclamándome por solo estar ahí tanto tiempo**__  
I missed the last song/ __**Extraño la última canción**__  
I blame myself for just standing there too long/ __**Reclamándome por solo estar ahí tanto tiempo**__  
I missed the last song/ __**Extraño la última canción**__  
I missed the last song/ __**Extraño la última canción**__  
I missed the last song/ __**Extraño la última canción**__  
I missed the last song/ __**Extraño la última canción**_

"¿En qué estás trabajando?" una voz preguntó de repente junto a él, y Harry brincó al menos un pie en el aire. Draco se había dormido hacia una hora y Harry estaba sentado en la sala mirando por la ventana. Pensaba que estaba solo, pero al parecer aún había un vampiro en casa.

"En una nueva canción," Harry le respondió a Edward, cubriendo su libreta antes de que el vampiro pudiera leerla.

"¿Oh?" Edward preguntó alcanzando la libreta y apartando los dedos de Harry que intentaron quitarla de su alcance, no que Harry intentara mucho. Estaba muy distraído con el hecho de que Edward lo estaba tocando. "Nunca antes habías sido tan penoso con tu música."

"No lo estoy, es solo…" Harry comenzó, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo explicárselo. ¿Qué le podía decir? – la canción es acerca de mi muerte, y cuanto quiero estar contigo, además de lo mucho que extrañaré a mamá y a papá, en realidad a todos – pero en especial a ti – cuando me vaya. Merlín, eso sonaba tan morboso ahora que lo pensaba.

El fruncido de Edward se profundizó al leer la página, haciendo que Harry se sintiera increíblemente nervioso. Finalmente miró a Harry y estudió su rostro por un momento, con una mirada que Harry no supo identificar, antes de que le regresara la libreta. Harry dejó salir un respiro cuando sus dedos se tocaron de nuevo, Edward pareció no notarlo.

"Harry, sé que no somos tan cercanos como antes… y Dios lo odio," Edward respiró, se tranquilizó un poco antes de mirar de nuevo a Harry, y este sintió que su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho, "pero me dirías si algo fuera mal ¿no?, ¿lo harías?"

Harry lo miró directamente y decidió no mentirle. "No Edward, no lo haría," le respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

Harry escuchó como Edward dejaba salir un doloroso suspiro, y luego hubo silencio por un largo momento. "Siento lo de Bella. No sabía que se sintiera incomoda con la idea," Edward se disculpó, causando que Harry bufara, pero no estaba alegre por la situación.

"No deberías disculparte por ella," Harry dijo regresando la mirada a su compañero – no, su hermano. "Nunca debes de disculparte por nadie Edward, y alguien que te ame jamás haría que lo hicieras."

"Ella no hizo que–"

"Pero lo hiciste," le interrumpió Harry.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó con fuerza y miro hacia otro lado por un momento. "Realmente la quiero," dijo, y Harry sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos de nuevo, pero no lo mostró. "Sé que ella no te agrada, tú siempre has sido el único humano por aquí, y Bella es solo eso – una humana normal. Me he dado cuenta que no se siente cómoda alrededor tuyo y de tu amigo, sin embargo me dijo que trataría de que las cosas funcionaran, pero tú y tu amigo no le han hecho las cosas nada fáciles. Por eso solo te pido, ¿Podrías intentar tratarla mejor… por mí?"

Harry sintió como si todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones de pronto dejara de existir, y miró por la ventana por un momento. "Lo haré – por ti," dijo en voz muy baja.

Después de un momento sintió como Edward removía su cabello de manera afectuosa. "Gracias hermanito," le susurró antes de irse, y Harry nunca había tenido tantas ganas de llorar como en ese momento. Edward no lo sabía, pero acababa de hacer su decisión.

* * *

**Canción:** The Last Song - Theory of a Aeadman

**N/A: **Significado de la canción: En un show en The Vouge en Indianápolis, el líder de la banda, Tyler Connolly, declaró que la canción había sido escrita desde la perspectiva de una persona fallecida, quién había cometido un suicidio. La letra representa en como la persona se lamenta de sus acciones y estar sin las personas que él/ella quiere.

* * *

**N/T:** _No tengo nada que decir, más que mandarles saludos, y darles las gracias por leer, por dejar un pequeño review, seguir la historia, pasarse por aquí... (: abrazos!_

_Si alguien quiere a un vampiro por correspondencia... Dejen un review, igual y se los llevan (;_


	11. Change In the House of Flies

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**11. Change (In the House of Flies)**

La mañana de la sesión de fotos Harry se despertó dos horas antes de lo normal, y literalmente tuvo que llevar a Draco en sus hombros para alimentarlo, antes de que el rubio se dignara a abrir los ojos. Draco, por supuesto, había maldecido a Harry con cada idioma que conocía, causando que Carlisle riera ante algunos que reconocía. Incluso había dicho algunas palabras en latín que hicieron que unas chispas salieran de su varita.

Cuando el fotógrafo finalmente había llegado con toda su prole, Carlisle y Esme se retiraron, Carlisle al hospital y Esme a Port Angeles a una convención de jardinería, y era una suerte que el sol no se dignara a aparecer. Los hermanos de Harry decidieron quedarse. Alice y Rosalie porque nunca había visto una sesión de fotos, Emmett y Jasper porque no se sentían confiados de dejar la casa con un montón de gente desconocida en ella, y Edward y Bella porque – bueno, Harry no estaba seguro del porque se habían quedado – tal vez no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Draco se acercó y habló con el fotógrafo, mientras Harry se quedaba atrás con su familia, mirando a las cámaras de mala gana. Nunca le había gustado la parte del aspecto publico al ser músico – ok, tal vez eso no era completamente cierto, pero eran momentos como esos, cuando las cosas se ponían más personales, cuando entraban en su territorio, que tendía a rehuir de la mirada pública.

"Harry, él quiere algo completamente natural," Draco le tradujo caminando hacia ellos. El fotógrafo era italiano, y Harry no estaba nada familiarizado con su idioma. "Quiere capturar los aspectos de nuestra vida cotidiana."

"Tenía pensado que la sesión iba ser solo en el estudio," Harry dijo con un fruncido en la frente. No le gustaba la idea de esa gente caminando por toda su casa.

"Una parte lo es, pero Armando ha quedado encantado con toda tu casa… y contigo," agregó con una sonrisa pícara. "Quiere saber si puede tomarte unas fotos a solas."

Harry suspiró y corrió una mano por su cabello. "Draco, realmente no–"

"Harry, ¡No puedes desaprovechar esta oferta!" Draco exclamó en un susurro furioso para que Armando no pudiera escuchar. "Es el mejor… ¡El maestro! Sus clientes pagan una enorme cantidad de dinero para que les tome una foto, ¡y él se está ofreciendo a hacerlo gratis para ti!"

"Está bien," bufó Harry sin más remedio, "solo si te toma unas a ti también. Dile que personalmente quiero unas tuyas," añadió sabiendo que Draco sería feliz teniendo unas fotos suyas tomadas por _"El maestro". _Los ojos de Draco titilaron y besó la mejilla de Harry antes de regresar con el hombre Italiano.

Armando frunció el ceño cuando Draco le dijo el ultimátum de Harry, antes de de regresar la vista al moreno, sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo – sorpresivamente no de una manera horripilante, pero sí en una que expresaba que el artista había encontrado a su musa. El fotógrafo regresó su vista a Draco y asintió con una sonrisa brillantepara luego hablar en un rápido italiano.

Draco regresó con él prácticamente brillando en placer. "Dice que hará las mías primero, luego de los dos juntos – te quiere guardar para el final."

Harry rodó sus ojos y Emmett resopló divertido. Armando tomó las fotos de Draco primero, y Harry vio con fascinación la forma que Draco trabajaba frente a la cámara como un profesional. Era un sueño húmedo andante. Draco había nacido solo para ser el centro de atención – para ser visto. Capturó la atención de todos en la habitación, y exigió que lo envidiaran.

Harry tomó algunos indicadores y también comenzó a notar que la ropa de Draco era cada vez menos mientras la sesión continuaba. "Puedo ver porque te gusta, Harry," Alice le declaró muy cerca de su oreja mientras Draco se acostaba boca abajo en un _chaise lounge_ completamente desnudo, sin parecer mínimamente avergonzado – Harry tragó duro.

El fotógrafo se volteó hacia él y le dijo algo, pero Harry estaba muy ocupado viendo la perfecta parte inferior de Draco – no que Harry hubiese entendido que le había dicho el tipo de todos modos.

"Harry," Draco dijo captando la atención de Harry.

"¿Hmmm?" preguntó distraído el moreno, sus ojos moviéndose por toda la cremosa piel de Draco hasta llegar a sus ojos plateados.

"Quiere saber cuánto más me quieres," dijo Draco con una sonrisa perezosa. "Si querías algo más intimo."

Harry dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

**( )**

Cuando fue el turno de Harry, Edward no pudo dejar de notar que todos, el estilista, el maquillista – simplemente todos, dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo y se acercaron a observar. No lo había notado antes, pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos, notaba que su hermano pequeño, ya no era tan pequeño.

En algún punto, Harry se había convertido en un hombre bastante atractivo.

Como la ropa de su amigo, la de Harry parecía ser más y más escasa. Harry cambió de atuendo algunas veces, pero en el intermedio, el fotógrafo le gustaba tenerlo acostado con solo una sábana encima, o se acercaba para tomar una foto de una parte específica de su cuerpo.

Edward sintió la inquietante urgencia de lanzar a Armando lejos de Harry, y meterle su cámara por la garganta. El hombre estaba realmente metido en su trabajo, exclamando en excitación con cada nueva parte de piel que se iba mostrando, con el chico Malfoy estando cerca mandándole instrucciones a Harry en inglés e incitándole a mostrar más.

"¡Perfecto Harry! Perfecto – coño, estás tan bueno," estaba diciendo. "Alza tu camisa… quítate los pantalones – poco a poco… ahora tócate–"

"¡Draco!" Harry exclamó en shock.

"Cierto – disculpa – tu familia está aquí, lo olvidé… será después entonces."

Edward se sentía muy ansioso, y no entendía el porqué. Solo sabía que no le gustaba toda esa gente con los ojos en su hermano menor.

_Tan sexy…_

_Merlín, es hermoso…_

_Lo que haría…_

… _dejar que me cogiera…_

… _mira ese cuerpo…_

_Desearía poder tocarlo…_

… _espero que se quite todo…_

Edward sintió un gruñido creciendo en su garganta en cuanto escuchó los pensamientos de todas esas personas a su alrededor. Sintió una mano en su brazo y la miró en sorpresa, inconscientemente Bella le advirtió que ella seguía ahí. Edward volteó la mirada segundos después y vio que los ojos de Jasper estaban sobre él. El empata le miraba con el ceño fruncido, en clara muestra de confusión, y Edward miró hacia otro lado inmediatamente, intentando frenar sus desenfrenadas emociones.

Cuando fue tiempo de que Draco y Harry hicieran las fotos juntos, se movieron al estudio y Draco pidió que Harry cantara. "Vamos Harry, sabes de cual canción estoy hablando–"

"Draco, pero el significado de la canción no tiene nada que ver con–"

"Me importa un carajo el significado Potter. Es jodidamente sexy escucharla," Draco exclamó, y Edward pudo ver que Harry ya se había rendido a la petición del rubio, y eso le molestó en sobre manera. Draco siempre parecía obtener lo que quería. Sabía de qué manera manipular a Harry – se preguntaba si alguna vez Harry le habría dicho un simple _'no'_.

Harry suspiró, y movió su mano para que todos sus instrumentos estuvieran listos mientras Draco se subía a la cama para acostarse sobre su espalda. "Ok Harry, dice que quiere esto de la forma más natural que podamos – quiere que se vea como si en realidad fuéramos amantes," Draco sonrió, y encontró una sonrisa igual en el rostro de Harry.

"Creo que podremos manejarlo," Harry replicó.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Harry miró a Draco desde arriba con una mirada predadora y comenzó a quitarse la camisa de nuevo. La tiró a un lado de la cama y se arrastró por ella hasta el excitado rubio, mientras que la cámara tomaba fotos sin parar. Harry comenzó a cantar y a arrastrarse, con los ojos ardiendo en deseo y llenos de promesas de futuro placer. Eso era posiblemente la cosa más ardiente que ninguno de ellos hubiera visto jamás, y había más de una persona moviéndose inconfortablemente.

_I watched you change/ __**Te observe cambiar**__  
Into a fly/ __**En una mosca**__  
I looked away/ __**Miré hacia otro lado**__  
You were on fire…/ __**Te estabas quemando**_

Edward sintió como se secaba su garganta al escuchar el sonido que producía la voz de Harry mientras se movía encima del cuerpo de Draco, como una serpiente. Era la cosa más seductora que Edward había visto en su vida. Había escuchado hablar a Harry con serpientes unas cuantas veces, y esto era lo que Edward se imaginaba como la combinación entre inglés y _pársel._ Era un silbido extraño que te apresaba y te dejaba cautivado.

Harry y Draco comenzaron a pelearse con la ropa del otro, Harry respiraba en el cuello y pecho de Draco mientras seguía cantando la letra de la canción. El poder que estaba usando para controlar los instrumentos, flotaba alrededor de ellos haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se les pararan, sintió a varios de ellos, si no excitados ya por los dos hombres retorciéndose en la cama, removiéndose todavía en sus lugares. Todo el tiempo la cámara estuvo sacando fotos a los ahora obvios amantes.

_I watched a change in you/ __**vi un cambio en ti**__  
It's like you never had wings/__**Es como si nunca hubieras tenido alas**__  
Now you feel so alive/ __** Ahora te sientes tan vivo**__  
I've watched you change/ __**Te vi cambiar**_

_I took you home/ __**Te llevo a casa**__  
Set you on the glass/ __**Te pongo frente al espejo**__  
I pulled off your wings/ __**Te quito las alas**__  
Then I laughed…/__**Luego río**_

Draco obviamente también lo estaba disfrutando, porque con un mínimo contacto ya se estaba arqueando y jadeando bajo Harry. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su boca ligeramente abierta, su espalda arqueada, Harry siseaba la letra en sus oídos y contra su piel sensible. El moreno corrió sus manos por el torso esbelto de Draco, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de los temblorosos músculos con veneración, y Draco se arqueó de nuevo contra él.

Edward sintió a Bella cambiando de posición a su lado, y la volteó a mirar para verla observando a cualquier otro lado menos la escena que tenía delante, sus mejillas estaban rosadas en vergüenza, aversión y un poco de excitación tal vez. Edward sabía que se sentía incómoda con eso, y se sorprendió encontrarse a él mismo incómodo con la situación, pero por una razón completamente diferente – lo que lo sorprendió aún más.

_I watched a change in you / __**vi un cambio en ti**__  
It's like you never had wings/ __**Es como si nunca hubieras tenido alas**__  
Now you feel so alive / __**Ahora te sientes tan vivo**__  
I've watched you change/ __**Te he visto cambiar**__  
ahh-ah-aaah  
ahh-ah-aaah  
ahh-ah-aaah  
ahh-ah-aaah  
ahh-ah-aaah_

_It's like you never had wings... / __**Es como si nunca hubieras tenido alas**_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_I look at the cross/ __**Miro a la cruz**__  
Then I look away/ __**Luego miro a otro lado**__  
Give you the gun/ __**Te doy el arma**__  
Blow me away/ __**Envíame lejos**_

Draco estaba jadeando y aferrándose a los hombros de Harry, ahora que sus cuerpos se buscaban bajo la delgada sábana – lo único que cubría eran sus caderas. Edward pensaba que ahí ya no había ninguna actuación, y se sintió enfermo de pronto. Harry no debería hacer eso enfrente de toda esa gente, era demente, y Edward odió a Draco por hacer que Harry hiciera eso.

Entonces Draco abrió aún más las piernas y Harry cayó entre ellas, ajustándose perfectamente, causando que enviara la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando para tratar de recuperar su aliento. Harry parecía en completo control de sí mismo y de la situación, lo cual hacia que se viera todo más excitante. Él era el que estaba haciendo que Draco perdiera el control, veían a Draco temblar y convulsionarse bajo él tratando de no moverse, y Harry parecía disfrutar de cada segundo viendo a Draco haciendo eso.

_I watched a change in you/ __**Vi un cambio en ti**__  
It's like you never had wings/ __**Es como si nunca hubieras tenido alas**__  
Now you feel so alive/ __**Ahora te sientes tan vivo**__  
I've watched you change/ __**Te he visto cambiar**__  
Now you feel alive/ __**ahora te sientes vivo**__  
You feel alive/ __**Te sientes vivo**_

_You feel alive/ __**Te sientes vivo**__  
I've watched you change/ __**Te he visto cambiar**_

_It's like you never had wings…/ __**Es como si nunca hubieras tenido alas**_

Harry estaba completamente embelesado con la música y Draco debajo de él, no parecían darse cuenta que había gente observándolos. No estaban teniendo sexo propiamente dicho, pero estaban presionándose el uno al otro, manos por doquier, piernas entrelazadas, espaldas arqueadas, cuerpos cambiando en diferentes posiciones… eso y la voz de Harry parecía suficiente para que el orgasmo de Draco llegara a pesar de toda la gente, y Edward pudo oír los pensamientos de todos los que estaban ahí, que deseaban estar en el lugar de Draco.

Edward odiaba eso. Ese no era el Harry que recordaba, y lo odiaba.

_ahh-ah-aaah  
ahh-ah-aaah  
ahh-ah-aaah  
ahh-ah-aaah  
ahh-ah-aaah  
ahh-ah-aaah_

_You__'__ve changed / __**Haz cambiadp**_

_You__'__ve changed / __**Haz cambiado**_

_You__‟__ve changed / __**Haz cambiado**__  
...I'm over.../ __**… Me he rendido …**_

Cuando la canción terminó hubo un silencio asombroso, y de pronto el fotógrafo comenzó a aplaudir, con lágrimas y todo en los ojos. "¡Precioso¡ ¡Precioso!" parecía que era la única cosa que era capaz de pronunciar en inglés, pero podían ver que estaba completamente extasiado con la forma en que había ido la sesión. Draco y Harry permanecieron simplemente tumbados en la cama, intentando recuperar su aliento y pone sus cuerpos bajo control otra vez.

El olor a excitación era espeso en el aire para los vampiros, y hacia que Edward se sintiera mareado. De hecho, tuvo que salir un rato para despejar su cabeza. Después de ese show bastante erótico, aún no habían terminado, Harry y Draco se tomaron fotos mucho más casuales juntos. Por lo cual Edward se sintió igual de mal que con las anteriores. Los magos jóvenes compartían una familiaridad y una comodidad al estar juntos que Edward envidiaba.

Edward y Harry habían sido así de unidos en algún momento – pero ya no más, y Edward no podía evitar culpar a Draco por eso. Sabía que no estaba bien. No era la culpa de Draco que su relación con Harry se hubiera deshecho, pero eso no paraba los celos que sentía Edward, y tampoco detenía lo resentido que se sentía de que el rubio ahora utilizara su lugar en la vida de Harry.

"¿Edward?" Jasper le preguntó estando justo a su lado. Edward brincó en su sitio, no le escuchó aproximarse. "¿Estás bien?" el empata preguntó con preocupación.

"Estoy bien," mintió inmediatamente Edward y tomó a Bella del brazo antes de salir de la sesión y así poder aclarar su mente.

* * *

**Canción:** Change (In The House of Flies) - Deaftones

**N/A:** Significado de la canción: Es una canción metafórica, acerca de una persona que ve cambiar a alguien que conoce, en algo no tan inocente y puro (_Te vi cambiar... en una mosca... es como si nunca hubieras tenido alas_). Al principio no pueden ver como esta persona se está autodestruyendo (_miré hacia otro lado, te estabas quemando.._.) Aún así no hicieron nada por detenerlo, e incluso tienen un lado sádico, al disfrutar de la caída de esa persona (_Te llevé a casa, te puse frente al espejo, te quito las alas... y luego río_) La persona que están viendo hace cosas que en ese momento lo hacen sentir vivo, (_y te sientes tan vivo..._) y eventualmente esta persona comienza a disgustarse con ellos y no puede vivir con la culpa un día más. (_Miro a la cruz, __Luego miro a otro lado, __Te doy el arma, __Envíame lejos_).

* * *

**N/T:**_ Si pueden y quieren, vean las imágenes que la autora hizo para este capítulo! OMG! te quedas con la baba de fuera, o tal vez no, pero sí son bastante impresionantes (; el link q necesitan es el de la historia, que está al principio de esta página. Cuídense mucho, espero reviews! :D_


	12. Not meant To Be

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

**Summary: **_Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**12. Not Mean To Be**

"¡Harry!" Draco exclamó extasiado, mientras salía del cuarto e iba a la sala, el área donde se encontraba toda la familia, al parecer haciendo varias cosas.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Harry sonriendo cargando al rubio enérgico que se aventó hacia él.

Draco enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de Harry, así como Harry rodeó a Draco por la cintura para sostenerlo más cerca. "Alice y Rosalie dijeron que quieren llevarme de compras con ellas. ¿Crees que puedas sobrevivir unas horas sin mí?" Draco preguntó totalmente serio.

Harry se río con diversión, y lo besó en la nariz. "Creo que podré hacerlo," dijo separándose de Draco para que pudiera tomar sus cosas.

"No sé por cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera, pero quiero checar algunas tiendas muggles en Port Angeles," le comentó Draco agarrando su bolsa de Gringotts y checando su contenido.

"Uh, Draco, ¿no estás planeando usar eso verdad?" Harry le preguntó escuchando tintinear a los galeones dentro de la bolsa.

Draco alzó la vista a Harry y lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "Por supuesto, Potter – tengo suficiente dinero –"

"¿Dinero muggle?" le preguntó Harry caminando para mirar el contenido de la bolsa de Draco y ver lo que tenía. Solo había galeones, lo que causo que una sonrisa cruzara su cara. Recordaba que el rubio mimado no cargaba nada más que galeones. Si algo costaba menos, les daba el galeón y caminaba sin esperar el cambio.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso de _dinero muggle_?" Draco preguntó ofendido. "Mi dinero es tan bueno como el de ellos."

"Lo sé Draco, pero en este mundo se usa otra clase de dinero – algunas monedas, pero la mayoría de las veces es dinero en forma de papel o tarjetas de plástico," Harry le explicó sacando su cartera y mostrándole a que se refería.

"¡Papel o plástico!" Draco exclamó en horror, haciendo difícil que Harry mantuviera una cara seria. Harry dudaba que Draco supiera de qué hablaba. Pudo registrar la risita de Emmett detrás de él, y pudo imaginar a Rosalie rodando los ojos. "Esas cosas son inútiles" Draco continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

"De hecho, no, no lo son," replicó Harry tomando de nuevos sus cosas de la mano de Draco, antes de que rompiera una tarjeta o un billete por accidente. "Es lo que se usa para comprar las cosas aquí."

"Pero –" dijo Draco mirando tristemente su bolsa de galeones – aparentemente inútiles en ese mundo. "No tengo nada de esas cosas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comprar lo que quiero, Harry? No puedo ir de compras…"

Harry miró a Draco con una sonrisa llena de cariño – el pobre muchacho en verdad se veía descorazonado de que no pudiera ir con Alice y Rosalie, porque Harry sabía que Draco no iría si no podría comprar nada.

"Toma," le dijo Harry sacando una de sus propias tarjetas y tendiéndosela a Draco. "Alice puede mostrarte cómo usarla."

Draco gritó emocionado y se tiró encima de Harry de nuevo, haciendo que este trastabillara unos pasos hacia atrás. "¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" Draco exclamó excitado, besando a Harry por toda la cara, para terminar besándolo profundamente en los labios. "Eres grandioso, sabes, te pagaré cada uh… pieza de papel – tan pronto como sepa cómo conseguir algo de… ¡Espera!¿ No tendré que encontrar un empleo muggle verdad?" preguntó congelado y los ojos abiertos con horror.

Harry río e hizo a un lado los miedos de Draco. Dudaba que el rubio pudiera sobrevivir al menos un día si realmente tuviera que trabajar por algo. Sus padres en verdad habían arruinado al niño. Harry tenía más dinero del necesario de todas maneras, y Draco merecía eso, después de todo lo que había hecho por Harry los años pasados.

"No te preocupes, te lo mereces," dijo Harry poniendo a Draco de nuevo en el piso antes de darle una nalgada en su muy buen torneado trasero para que se moviera. "Ahora ve al spa y mímate, compra cosas lindas para usar en ese maravilloso cuerpo, y diviértete."

Draco besó la mejilla de Harry con una sonrisa cegadora – la que parecía reservar solo para Harry, y luego salió por la puerta, después de Alice y Rosalie quiénes ya estaban esperando por él en auto. Harry sonrió al regreso de la reina del drama que era Draco, luego se volteó – solo para ser recibido con un silencio inconfortable, la mayoría centrado alrededor de Edward, que estaba viendo con mala cara al lugar donde había desaparecido Draco.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Harry preguntó alzando una ceja y preguntándose qué habría hecho ahora para molestar a Edward.

Edward había estado molesto con él por varios días – de hecho desde la sesión de fotos, y Harry no entendía el por qué. Había pensado que tal vez fuera porque él y Draco habían ofendido a Isabella de nuevo. Harry había mantenido su palabra y no había la había tratado mal ni insultado, es más, todo lo que hacía era solo notar su presencia y no comentar nada al respecto. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de Draco quien parecía haber tomado más aversión a la muchacha, y hacía ciertos comentarios acerca de los muggles contaminando el aire cada vez que la chica respiraba más alto de lo normal.

"No me agrada tu amigo," Edward declaró francamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y Harry fue tomado desprevenido por el momento.

"¡Edward!" Esme jadeó comenzando a acercarse para evitar una futura confrontación, pero Harry alzó su mano para detenerla.

"¿Discúlpame?" le preguntó a Edward lanzándole una dura mirada.

"He dicho que no me agrada tu amigo," Edward respondió enojado.

Harry sintió el coraje subiendo a sus mejillas. "Hay un montón de gente que no me agrada Edward, pero las tolero de todas formas porque significan algo para la gente que quiero." Replicó mirando a Isabella, mientras trataba de controlar el temblor en sus manos. "Además no quiero ni me importa tu puta opinión en el asunto."

Eso solo pareció enfurecer más a Edward, ya que gruñó. "Es arrogante, narcisista, cruel, rudo,¡ y está abusando de ti!" el vampiro espetó.

"¡No sabes de qué coño estás hablando!" Harry replicó acercándose un paso enojado. Sus ojos brillando con furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a decir eso? Ni siquiera conocía a Draco.

"Sé lo que veo Harry, y veo cierta manipulación hacia tus sentimientos para conseguir lo que quiere – como hizo con los pantalones de Alice, cómo en la sesión de fotos – ¡como hace con todo! Te ordena nada más, y tú lo sigues como cachorrito obedeciéndolo. ¡No has hecho nadas más que darle y darle, y lo único que él hace es tomar todo de ti!" Edward siseó, entrecerrando sus ojos a Harry.

"No es lo que parece Edward –" Harry comenzó a explicar, tratando de calmarse antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

Edward resopló con sorna. "A menos que cuentes favores sexuales."

Harry vio rojo y arremetió contra él – olvidando que era mago, olvidando que Edward era un vampiro. Hubo gritos, jadeos e Isabella gritó cuando su puño chocó con la cara de Edward. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido que Harry sabía no venía de Edward, pero el dolor ni siquiera se registró en su mente, un brazo frío y duro como el acero lo agarró por detrás, rodeando su pecho y evitando que hiciera mayor daño – hacia él mismo.

"¡Tú, maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Si no fuera por Draco, yo ni siquiera estaría aquí! ¡Le debo _todo_! ¡Así que cierra tu maldita boca a cosas de las que sabes absolutamente nada!" Harry gritó, tratando de zafarse del agarre en que lo tenían. Edward le miraba en silencio, estupefacto, tocándose la cara en dónde Harry le había golpeado, no por dolor, pero sí en shock.

"Harry, yo solo –" comenzó Edward, pero Harry no estaba escuchando nada.

Estaba tan furioso y herido. Nunca había golpeado a ninguno de sus hermanos, ni siquiera cerca del punto de querer golpearlos, y menos a Edward, pero todo acerca de ese lío de su pareja estaba cayendo sobre él, y ya casi no aguantaba. Luego para que Edward se comportara de esa manera, en contra de la única persona que le había ayudado a soportar todo eso – Harry simplemente no podía hacerlo más.

"¡Estás siendo un jodido hipócrita!" le gruñó Harry, sintiendo lágrimas de dolor, frustración y coraje corriendo por sus mejillas. "Yo no veo a tu mocosa de mierda trabajar por nada. ¿Cómo carajo consiguió ese maldito Corvette nuevo estacionado al lado del tuyo, Edward? ¡Su _papi_ seguramente no se lo compró!"

"Fue un regalo de cumpleaños – ¡ni siquiera lo quería!" Edward trató de defender sus acciones y a su novia, pero Harry solo resopló en disgusto a la chica y a Edward por caer en toda esa mierda. Bueno, él podía tenerla, porque Harry ya tenía suficiente de él.

"¡Y también lo fue mi carro – por parte de Draco! ¿Qué coño te dio a ti a cambio? – ¡un suéter!" Harry espetó enfadado limpiándose la cara. "Y aún así tienes las agallas de decirme sobre darle a Draco solo una mínima parte de lo que él me ha dado a mí por los años pasados. No tienes ni puta idea de qué es lo que ha hecho por mí – el infierno en el que lo he metido. Toda la mierda que ha tenido que pasar por mí culpa, cuándo venía a mi cama a levantarme porque _yo no quería_ despertar y lidiar todos mis putos problemas. ¡No tienes ni puta idea!"

"Harry, solo pensé –" trató Edward, acercándose a él.

Pero el brazo que estaba alrededor de Harry lo apartó protectoramente. "Estás celoso, Edward," dijo de pronto Jasper, causando que Edward parara en shock por sus palabras y Harry que se diera cuenta que era Jasper el que lo sostenía. "Y necesitas superarlo rápido, porque la próxima vez que hagas enojar a Harry, no será él quien necesite protección." El empata amenazó con dureza, antes de marcharse y llevarse a Harry consigo, antes de que algo más hiriente pudiera ser dicho o hecho.

Edward abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo, sus ojos abiertos en shock. Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer nada para detenerlo, se volteó y corrió fuera de la casa, con Bella corriendo tras de él y gritando que parara.

Jasper acercó a Harry al sofá y lo sentó, mientras Carlisle llegaba hasta él para examinar su mano. "Está rota," murmuró cuando Harry se tragó un sollozo. "Harry, mírame," Carlisle comandó cuando la respiración de Harry se volvió errática. "Shh, todo está bien, respira profundo," Carlisle habló con la voz calmada que usaba cuando Harry era niño y le entraban ataques de pánico.

"¿Teléfono?" Harry al fin fue capaz de pedir cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Emmett se lo pasó en menos de un segundo. "Alice, ¿puedo hablar con Draco?" preguntó después de que Alice hubiera contestado al segundo tono. "Draco –" Harry gimió en el teléfono, y Draco respondió inmediatamente.

"Voy en camino," declaró sin pedir ningún detalle.

Un momento después escucharon un pop distante, en los límites de las barreras de protección, cerca del bosque, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando Draco entraba corriendo por las puertas de la casa. Fue directamente hacia Harry, sin consideración de nadie, y cayó sobre sus rodillas frente a él. "Déjame ver," dijo notando que Carlisle seguía sosteniendo la mano lastimada. "Está bien, Harry, cálmate," Draco le susurró tomando gentilmente la mano de Harry y sacando su varita. "Haré una poción para sanar los huesos, pero tendré que adormecer la mano por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry asintió, respirando profundamente, para intentar calmarse, no era solo el dolor, sino también la ansiedad de haber tenido una pelea con su pareja. Se sentía completamente agitado, y su estómago muy enfermo, pero no se arrepentía de haber defendido a Draco. Este le acariciaba el cabello mientras hablaba con Carlisle y Esme. Harry no tenía cerebro para entender lo que estaban diciendo, pero sí registró el hecho que Carlisle le pusiera en su mano un aparato ortopédico, cuando Draco se puso en pie y fue a su cuarto.

El rubio salió momentos después con un kit de pociones, y fue directamente a la cocina con Esme detrás de él. Cuando la poción estaba hirviendo, Alice y Rosalie regresaron presas del pánico, diciendo que Draco había desaparecido de pronto de la parte trasera del auto de Rosalie, mientras este se encontraba en movimiento. Harry estaba simplemente ahí acostado en el sofá, con su cabeza en el regazo de Jasper, y Emmett les contaba acerca de la confrontación, solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Rosalie caminaba hacia ellos y lo alzaba un poco para que pudiera reposar en su regazo también. Harry no protestó, estaba acostumbrado a ser _pasado_ de esa forma entre su familia.

"Alice, ¿Dónde está Edward?" Carlisle preguntó cuando guardaba sus cosas.

"Corriendo – corriendo a través del bosque. No regresará en un par de días al menos," respondió Alice con su voz distante, esa que les decía que estaba teniendo una visión.

"¿Y Bella?" preguntó Esme a un lado de Draco, le estaba ayudando en cualquier cosa que el rubio necesitara.

"En los límites del bosque – iré por ella," se ofreció después de salir de la visión.

"Llévala a casa de Charlie. Ha estado pidiendo que regresara. Creo que es mejor que no esté aquí por unos días," Esme declaró, no estando ni en lo más mínimo feliz con la forma que estaban las cosas entre sus dos hijos menores.

"Lo siento, he echado a perder las cosas," Harry susurró tristemente.

No debería haber regresado – nada de eso estuviera pasando, si solo se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra. La familia estaría feliz, Edward estaría feliz – ellos habrían seguido adelante con sus vidas, pero había tenido que volver y complicar todo.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice, todos ellos estaban a punto de protestar, pero Draco se les adelantó, no dejándoles ni siquiera comenzar. "Cierra la boca Potter, no es tu culpa que tu hermano sea un bastardo," espetó, y nadie de la familia protestó ante eso.

**( )**

Harry escribía con su mano sana. Se había tomado la poción una hora antes, pero su mano tardaría unos cuantos días en recuperarse por completo. Por suerte, Harry era bastante bueno escribiendo con su mano izquierda, había tenido que aprender a usarla cuando se había roto todos los huesos de su mano derecha durante un partido Quidditch, tuvo que esperar a que sus huesos sanaran, mientras tanto su mano izquierda fue puesta a trabajar.

"¿Qué estás escribiendo?" Draco preguntó entre dientes, con el cabello alborotado y envuelto en el edredón. Se acercó para leer por encima del hombro de Harry, y abrió la manta para curbir a Harry también, y para que sus pieles desnudas se presionaran las unas a las otras.

"Solo – algunas cosas que necesito dejar salir," le respondió, no intentando esconderlo de Draco. Sabía que era inútil de todas maneras.

Draco puso su barbilla en el hombro de Harry y no dijo nada por un buen rato, pero Harry sabía lo que estaba por venir. "Sabía que era uno de ellos, y tenía mis sospechas de que era él. ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?" le preguntó Draco, no sorprendiendo ni tantito a Harry de que lo supiera.

Draco había estado con Harry los dos pasados años después de todo. Desde el primer día que había regresado de vacaciones en aquel verano, Draco supo que Harry había encontrado a su pareja, había regresado muy enfermo y bastante deprimido. Sabía que era de Forks, porque ahí había pasado sus vacaciones, y sabía que lo había rechazado de alguna manera. Harry nunca le había dado ningún nombre, ni detalles de lo que había pasado, y Draco nunca había presionado.

"Porque está con alguien –"

"No me jodas, Potter," Draco siseó enojado. "Tú sabes también como yo, que Isabella es una mocosa descerebrada, enamorada de la idea de convertirse en inmortal. Ni siquiera ama a tu hermano y simplemente no es para él. No es como si ella te importara de todas maneras – ¡Así que dime la maldita verdad!"

Harry suspiró. Nunca había sido capaz de mentirle a Draco. "No quiero forzarlo a que me ame," admitió, causando que Draco bufara burlonamente, pero Harry lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo. "Sé que ya lo hace, pero amar a una persona como hermano y amar a una persona como un amante, es una cosa completamente diferente, e incluso si lo hiciera nunca querría intimar –"

"Bueno, obviamente tiene algunos secretos que no ha dicho a nadie, si el destino lo ha escogido para ti," Draco dijo como si fuera un hecho irrefutable.

Harry negó con su cabeza. "Al destino siempre le gusta arruinarme. Creo que se está carcajeando con todo esto, en este instante," dijo mirando la página en blanco de su diario. Sintió las manos de Draco corriendo por su espalda y hombros, se dejó llevar con la calidez y confort que Draco le ofrecía. "Solo – solo quiero que él _quiera_ estar conmigo – que me quiera."

"Potter esto no es acerca de querer y amar – esas cosas vienen después, pero por ahora tú puedes morir," dijo Draco con firmeza, enojado con su amigo de que no haya dicho nada aún.

Era bastante malo que Draco no pudiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, por desgracia un mago no podía revelarle a la pareja de otro mago que en efecto eran pareja. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar convencer a Harry que lo dijera – o engatusarlo de alguna manera, pero no por nada Harry había sido sorteado en Slytherin - aunque tuviera la perseverancia de un jodido Gryffindor.

"Bueno," Draco comenzó y Harry prácticamente podía oír un plan formándose en esa cabeza. "Jasper dijo que estaba celoso – celoso de mi, ¿verdad? Entonces hay algo ahí obviamente. ¿Porqué no vemos que tanto podemos presionar por ese lado?"

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Harry preguntó intrigado a su pesar.

"Rosalie me contó acerca de un club al que suelen ir algunas veces, o por lo menos lo hacían antes de que Edward conociera a Isabella, pero estoy seguro que podemos convencerlo de alguna manera para que vaya cuando regrese – eso es, si no te importa tocar frente a una audiencia," respondió Draco besando el cuello de Harry mientras su manos hacían camino por todo el pecho de Harry. "Pienso que es tiempo de que vea de lo que se está perdiendo – lo que su preciosa Isabella no puede ofrecerle," continuó con un ronco susurro, masajeando por encima de su pijama enfatizando su punto.

Harry gimió e hizo que se voltearan para él estuviera encima de Draco – la letra de la canción olvidada.

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry/__**Nunca es suficiente decir que lo siento**__  
It's never enough to say I care/ __**Nunca es suficiente decir que me importa**__  
But I'm caught between what you're wanting from me/__**Pero estoy atrapado entre lo que esperas de mí**__  
And knowing if I give that to you/ __**Y el saber que si te doy eso**__  
I might just disappear/ __**Puedo desaparecer**_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing/ __**Nadie gana cuando todos están perdiendo**_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back/ __**Es como un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás**__  
No matter what I do you're always mad/__**No importa lo que haga, tú siempre estás enojado**__  
And I, can't change your mind/ __**Y no puedo cambiar tu forma de pensar**__  
It's like trying to/ __**Es como tratar de**__  
Turn around on a one way street/__**Regresar en una calle de un solo sentido**__  
I can't give you what you want/ __**No puedo darte lo que quieres**__  
And it's killing me/ __**Y eso me mata**__  
And I, I'm starting to see/ __**Y me estoy, me estoy dando cuenta**__  
Maybe we're not meant to be/__**Que tal vez no estamos destinados a ser**_

_It's never enough to say I love you/__**Nunca es suficiente decir que te amo**__  
No, it's never enough to say I try/__**No, nunca es suficiente decir que lo intento**__  
It's hard to believe/__**Es difícil de creer**__  
That there's no way out for you and me/__**Que no hay otra manera para tí y para mí**__  
This seems to be the story of our life/__**Esta parase ser la historia de nuestras vidas**_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing/__**Nadie gana cuando todos están perdiendo**_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back/__**Es como dar un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás**__  
No matter what I do you're always mad/__** No importa lo que haga, tú siempre estás enojado**__  
And I… can't change your mind/__** Y no… no puedo cambiar tu forma de pensar**__  
It's like trying to/__**Es como tartar de**__  
Turn around on a one way street/__** Regresar en una calle de un solo sentido**__  
I can't give you what you want/ __**No puedo darte lo que quieres**__  
And it's killing me/__**Y eso me mata**__  
And I… I'm starting to see/__** Y me estoy, me estoy dando cuenta**__  
Maybe we're not meant to be/__** Que tal vez no estamos destinados a ser**_

_There's still time to turn this around/__**Todavía hay tiempo de cambiar esto**__  
If you were building this up/__**Si trataras de construirlo**__  
Instead of tearing it down/__**En vez de destruirlo**__  
But I keep thinking/__**Pero sigo pensando**__  
Maybe it's too late/__**Tal vez es muy tarde**_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back/__** Es como dar un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás**__  
No matter what I do you're always mad/__** No importa lo que haga, tú siempre estás enojado**__  
And I, can't change your mind/__** Y no puedo cambiar tu forma de pensar**__  
It's like trying to/__** Es como tartar de**__  
Turn around on a one way street/__** Regresar en una calle de un solo sentido**__  
I can't give you what you want/__** No puedo darte lo que quieres**__  
And it's killing me/__** Y eso me mata**__  
And I… I finally see/__**Y finalmente me doy cuenta**__  
Baby, we're not meant to be/__**Baby, no estamos destinados a ser**_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back/__**Es como dar un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás**__  
No matter what I do you're always mad/__**No importa lo que haga, tú siempre estás enojado**__  
And I, baby I'm sorry to see/ __**Y baby, me duele el saber**__  
Maybe we're not meant to be/ __**Que tal vez no estamos destinado a ser**_

**( )**

"¿Papá?" Jasper preguntó, empujando lentamente la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle. "¿Papá, estás bien? Estaba caminando por aquí y sentí – " se calló, mirando todos los libros y papeles dispersos. Carlisle estaba sentado en su escritorio con una carta frente a él, mirando en blanco a la pared frente a él.

"Puedes pasar Jasper," Carlisle dijo finalmente al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo, pero sin voltear a verlo.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó preocupado, intentando bloquear algunas de las emociones más intensas de Carlisle para poder enfocarse correctamente, pero estaba bastante preocupado al sentir la confusión de Carlisle crecer por momentos.

"Albus no será capaz de venir por el momento, hasta dentro de dos semanas al menos," Carlisle respondió distantemente.

"¿Porqué?" preguntó Jasper, sabiendo que su padre le había escrito al director para preguntarle acerca de la pareja de Harry.

"El ministerio está intentando pasar un tipo de legislación, dónde dice que se prohíba que los hombres lobo entren en zonas públicas, y el director es el líder de la oposición," Carlisle respondió tallándose la cara con un largo suspiro.

"¿Te envío algún libro… algo?"Jasper preguntó, sintiendo crecer la desesperación. Los dos sabían que debía haber algún tipo de ramificación para Harry al no tener a su pareja. Solo que no podían saber cuál era.

Carlisle negó con su cabeza. "Dice que no es algo que se deba discutir en una carta, y que intentara convencer a Harry de que me diga, pero sabes tan bien cómo yo que Harry no va a hablar."

Jasper sonrió un levemente a eso. "Sí, Harry siempre ha ido un niño testarudo."

Carlisle miró a su lado un momento, sumido en sus pensamientos, y luego simplemente decidió arriesgarse. Jasper era su hijo más sensato, y podía bloquear su mente de la de Edward la mayoría del tiempo. "jasper, si fueras la pareja de Harry – ¿qué harías?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó con los ojos abiertos en shock.

Carlisle suspiró otra vez. Eso sería mucho más sencillo si Harry no fuera capaz de bloquear los poderes de Alice, de Jasper y de Edward. "Solo lo que dije Jasper," declaró mirando a su hijo, que tenía el ceño fruncido. "He venido con la conclusión de que la pareja de Harry es alguien de la familia – un hombre para ser exacto, es la única razón por la cual Harry nos hubiera abandonado de la manera en que lo hizo, y también explicaría el porqué no nos dice quién es."

"Entonces tú piensas que –"

"No, no pienso, lo sé," le interrumpió Carlisle. "Discutí ese asunto con Harry, y no lo negó – también me aseguro que no era yo."

"Eso quiere decir que soy yo, Emmett o Edward," susurró Jasper sintiendo su garganta contraerse.

"Tú y Emmett son los más probables," Carlisle le confirmó, sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

"¿Porqué nosotros?" pregunto Jasper, cuestionándose en cómo su padre había descartado a Edward.

"Porque Harry ama a Alice y a Rosalie," le respondió Carlisle. "El no querría lastimarlas haciendo que ustedes eligieran, es la única razón a la que puedo llegar cuando dice que no nos dirá, si es tan peligroso como mis instintos me dicen que es."

"Piensas que habrá una consecuencia," dijo Jasper, preocupándose aún más por su hermano menor.

"Siempre las hay," declaró Carlisle agitando una mano a los libros a su alrededor. "Las Veelas mueren si su pareja los rechaza, los hombres lobo pierden la cordura dejando solo al animal, los Elfos se apartan de los suyos, pero no he sido capaz de encontrar nada acerca de los magos. Algo me dice que cualquier cosa que sea – no es buena."

Jasper se sentó un buen rato mirando al suelo. "Hablaré con Alice acerca de esto," dijo finalmente, tallándose la parte trasera de su cuello con aprensión. "¿Alguien más lo sabe?"

"No," respondió Carlisle suavemente. "No sé cómo le diré a Esme, y Emmett y Rosalie. Solo – no sé cómo."

"Déjame hablar con Alice primero – entonces Harry…" Jasper no sabía de qué manera continuar. ¿Cómo le dices a tu esposa que hay una muy buena posibilidad que seas la pareja de tu hermano menor, y algo terrible le puede pasar si no está con él? "Si soy yo entonces voy – voy a afrontarlo."

"No estarás solo Jasper," declaró Carlisle poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia su hijo para confortarlo. "Tu madre y yo estaremos ahí. Lo afrontaremos como la familia que somos."

Jasper asintió aún sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras Carlisle lo abrazaba.

* * *

**Canción:** Not Meant To Be – Theory of a Deadman

* * *

**N/T:** _Dios! Espero escuchen la canción! es simplemente llegadora.! ;D __Gracias por todo! (: _

_Espero estén bien! ^^ y espero reviews igual... (:_


	13. A Different Kind of Pain

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

**Summary: **_Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / quoththeraven. 110mb. com/ index. php?p=1_32_ Crossover-HarryPotter-Twilight (Remuevan los espacios)

_Escuchar/Bajar las canciones: _http :/ www. 4shared. com/ dir/ 14468075/ 56ddc90d/ Nothing_Left_to_Hold. Html

* * *

**13. A Different Kind of Pain**

Fueron necesarios tres días para que Edward regresara a casa, y el resto del fin de semana para que Harry tan siquiera lo volteara a ver. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, sintió decaer su enojo. Harry sonrió profundamente mientras miraba a Edward sentarse en su piano, y mirando en blanco hacia las teclas de marfil. El vampiro lucía tan jodidamente miserable y patético, que Harry no pudo evitar pensar que lucía francamente adorable.

Todos en la familia se habían acercado a Edward al menos una vez para expresar su ira y decepción ante lo que había hecho, Edward incluso se había disculpado con Draco. Harry pensaba que ya era hora de ponerle fin al asunto, después de todo, no toda la culpa era de Edward. Harry sabía que el vampiro estaba frustrado porque Harry parecía no querer estar con él nunca más. Su relación no era como solía ser, y Harry pudo ver que eso destrozo el corazón de Edward, el hecho de perder a su hermano y a su mejor amigo.

Y eso era algo que Harry necesitaba recordar – incluso si no podía estar con Edward como un amante, aún así seguía siendo su hermano, y Harry concluyó que ya era tiempo de que comenzara a actuar como tal. No era la culpa de Edward que no supiera, y no era la culpa de Edward de que fuera difícil para Harry estar cerca de él. Solo era demasiado doloroso para Harry estar tan cerca de él y a la vez tan jodidamente lejos, pero era incluso más doloroso saber que estaba lastimando a Edward, cuando este no tenía ni idea del porqué.

Edward levantó la mirada sorprendido, cuando sintió que alguien se había sentado a su lado en el banquito del piano, y por el olor a especias sabía que era Harry.

"Estoy trabajando en esta nueva canción, y creo que me costará un poco de trabajo – ¿tú qué opinas?" le preguntó tendiéndole la letra de la canción. Tomó un rato para que Edward saliera de su asombro y pudiera contestarle, pero Harry esperó pacientemente.

"Me – me encantaría ayudar," respondió Edward, aliviado y extasiado de que Harry lo hubiera perdonado, y que le pidiera ayuda con su música, como en los viejos tiempos.

El chico rubio estaba en la esquina, con Roslaie y Alice componiéndose las uñas, y aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba feliz de que Bella no estuviera por ahí para interrumpir su momento con Harry – tal vez ellos podían comenzar a reconstruirlo que tenían antes.

"Aunque estoy seguro que tu música es tan buena como siempre," continuó Edward regresando la mirada a las notas de la canción – y sus dedos ya sobre las teclas del piano.

"Tú me enseñaste a tocar, ¿recuerdas?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Edward parecía siempre olvidar que fue gracias a él que Harry encontró la música en primer lugar. Sí, Harry era capaz de tocar casi cualquier instrumento que le pusieran enfrente como si llevara años tocándolo. Sí, era una estrella internacional, con tres discos exitosos, y legiones de gritonas fanáticas – y fanáticos. Pero Edward olvidaba que todo había comenzado con un pequeño niño de siete años recién recogido de un orfanato, escondido en una esquina, viendo cautivado a su nuevo hermano como tocaba el piano.

Estaba bien de hecho, porque Harry a veces también lo olvidaba.

**( )**

_Edward había estado tocando cerca de una hora, y sabía que el pequeño mago estaba ahí detrás, pero no le hablo para que dejara de esconderse. Carlisle les había advertido ser cuidadosos alrededor de Harry, que habían abusado de él y era muy asustadizo. Edward simplemente siguió tocando, dejando que el pequeño y fascinado niño escuchara, como había estado haciendo desde hacía un par de noches._

_Edward vio a Carlisle caminar por la puerta, checando si Harry estaba ahí de nuevo, y le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña y alentadora antes de continuar con su camino. Unos momentos después, Edward estaba sorprendido al escuchar al niño arrastrando los pies, miró por el rabillo del ojo, solo para encontrar al niño de siete años dar un paso cauteloso hacia él. Edward no hizo ningún movimiento, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, y siguió tocando._

_El niño había estado cerca de tres meses con ellos ya, y seguía sin hablar, o acercarse a nadie, a menos que fuera Carlisle. Era muy fácil olvidar que él también se encontraba en la casa. Había algunas cicatrices visibles, si alguien las buscaba, pero Edward podía ver el claro abuso por el que había pasado el pequeño, viendo las cosas que hacía – o que no hacía._

_Harry solía tratar de limpiar algo en momentos extraños, antes de que Esme lo detuviera gentilmente. Se estremecía si alguien hacia un movimiento repentino, lo cual en una casa llena de vampiros era bastante frecuente, pero todos hacía un esfuerzo para moverse a velocidad normal, cuando Harry estaba alrededor._

_El niño nunca iba a jugar, nunca hacía preguntas sin preguntar – nunca pedía nada, o mejor dicho, nunca hacía nada en realidad, solo estar ahí en silencio, observando y esperando por su siguiente orden. Nunca se quejaba y aceptaba todo lo que le decían que hiciera. De hecho, el momento más devastador fue cuando ellos prácticamente tuvieron que ordenarle y decirle, que estaba bien que hiciera todas las cosas básicas que un humano necesitaba hacer, tal como comer, bañarse, o dormir._

_Harry todavía no se acercaba a nadie – ni siquiera a Esme, por eso, Edward no iba a echar a perder ese momento. Continuó tocando una suave melodía, y miraba discretamente al niño acercarse aún más, mientras se mordía su labio inferior nerviosamente, pero con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y fascinación. Cuando Harry estuvo tan cerca que podía ver las manos de Edward danzar entre las teclas se detuvo y se quedó ahí absorbiendo todo lo que el vampiro hacía._

_Edward tocó por un momento más hasta que vio que el niño se tambaleaba un poco en su sitio. Le habló muy bajito a Carlisle, no queriendo alertar o asustar al pequeño si hablaba en voz alta. Carlisle entró a la habitación segundos después y tomó al exhausto niño entre sus brazos. Harry se durmió casi al instante._

"_Me preguntó si podía observarte, si no te molestaba – espero esté bien." declaró Carlisle, ya sabiendo que a Edward no le importaría._

"_Está bien," Edward respondió de todas maneras._

"_Tú eres el único, aparte de mí, con el que ha estado dispuesto a permanecer en una habitación estando a solas." Fue lo que Carlisle dijo después, antes de voltearse para irse, con el niño acunado protectoramente entre sus brazos, Edward sintió que una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro._

_La noche siguiente, cerca de media noche, de hecho, Edward regresó a la casa después de ir ido a cazar y escuchó el piano. Al principio había pensado que era un CD que alguien había puesto, pero al escuchar la melodía por un momento, se dio cuenta que era la melodía que había escrito – la que estaba tocando la noche anterior._

_Curioso, Edward caminó hacia el salón del piano, vio a toda su familia parada en la aduras penas abierta puerta. Carlisle alzó un dedo hacia su boca para decirle que no hiciera ruido, y luego se movió un poco para que Edward pudiera mirar por sí mismo. Lo que vio lo sorprendió y complació al mismo tiempo._

_Ahí esta un pequeño Harry, sus pies colgando y una intensa mirada de concentración en la cara, mientras sus pequeños dedos se movían por todo lo largo del piano. El niño se equivocó en algunas ocasiones, pero en sí, tenía lo básico de la melodía, y no se rendía no importaba el número de veces que oprimía una tecla equivocada. No importándole el aviso de Rosalie de que no entrara, Edward atravesó la puerta._

_La habitación estaba a oscuras, y el piano estaba iluminado con una única vela, las cuales Harry parecía adorar, y Edward presintió que el pequeño había salido de su cama, deambuló hasta la habitación del piano, e intentó que su presencia en el cuarto fuera indetectable al no prender las luces. Por supuesto, en una casa llena de vampiros, no había manera posible de tocar el piano y pasar inadvertido, pero quién era él para cuestionar la lógica de un niño de siete años._

_Edward se acercó más al niño y lo miró por un momento antes de aclarar suavemente su garganta. Harry saltó y se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos en pánico. "¡Lo siento!" dijo al instante, moviendo sus temblorosas manos para cerrar la tapa del piano._

_Edward detuvo su movimiento y le sonrió suavemente. "Está bien," le replicó muy suave, sentándose a un lado del tembloroso niño, en el banquito del piano._

"_Solo – te vi tocando – y – y quise intentarlo," continuo Harry con sus labios temblando y mirando al suelo, removiendo sus manos nerviosamente. "No debí haberlo tocado, lo siento."_

_Edward le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara, complacido cuando el niño no hizo nada por apartarse, y vio esos enormes y lagrimosos ojos verde esmeralda – y al instante se encontró perdido. Desde ese momento, sabía que estaba en serios problemas – no había nada que ese niño no pudiera conseguir de él._

"_¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar?" Edward le ofreció con una sonrisa esperanzadora de las suyas. A él le encantaría tener a alguien para enseñarle y poder tocar con esa persona, y por lo que había visto momentos antes, Harry podía ser realmente brillante en eso._

_El pequeño de siete años jadeó quedamente, y sus ojos brillaron extasiados antes de que se apagaran de nuevo en tristeza. "No puedo," susurró con tristeza, mirando al hermoso piano con nostalgia._

"_¿Por qué no?" Edward preguntó, y po la cara de derrota que tenía el niño, supo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta._

"_Tío dice que no puedo tocar cosas bonitas, que solo las ensuciaré," el niño respondió y Edward sintió la ira crecer dentro de él, hacia esos humanos, pero se tuvo que calmar para no asustar a Harry. "Y tía dice que no puedo ser más inteligente que Dudley, y Dudley no sabe tocar el piano."_

"_Bueno, este es mi piano y yo digo que puedes tocarlo todo lo que quieras," replicó Edward, adorando esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con sorpresa y admiración. "Y por lo que acabo de escuchar hace apenas unos minutos, cuando tú estabas tocando, se que con un poco de guía y practica, serás un gran pianista."_

"_¿Realmente piensas eso?" le cuestionó Harry mirándolo a los ojos completamente enamorado. Honestamente, era la cosa más linda y tierna que había visto en su vida._

"_Oh, no lo pienso, lo sé," respondió asintiendo._

_El pequeño miró a sus manos unas vez más y dejó salir el aire por su boca con tristeza, "Per Tío dice que soy un fenómeno inútil, que nunca será capaz de hacer nada, y la señorita del orfanato dice que solamente soy una decepción –"_

"_Pues yo digo que tu tío, tu tía y la señorita del orfanato están completamente equivocados Harry," declaró Edward subiendo la carita con su dedo de nuevo._

"_Pero tío dice –" intentó de nuevo, pero en ese momento Edward ya estaba alerta. Él no iba a dejar que ese niño pensara o dijera ese tipo de cosas sobre sí mismo._

"_¿A quién le vas a creer Harry? ¿A ellos o a mí?" preguntó Edward._

_Harry lo miró por un momento largo, con su ceño fruncido mientras pensaba. "Bueno, tú eres mayor que ellos…" comenzó a decir, pero ahí se detuvo._

"_Sí, lo soy," Edward se rió divertido._

"_Entonces, eso significa que eres más listo… ¿verdad?" el pequeño Harry pregntó._

"_Sí, podría decir eso," Edward respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa cariñosa hacia la pequeña criatura delante de él – ¡Dios! Estaba condenado._

_El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, sus pequeños dedos tocando su boca con un aire pensativo, y adorable. "Te creo," dijo al fin en voz baja._

"_Entonces, ¿te gustaría que te enseñe?" Edward preguntó, sintiendo que su frío cuerpo se calentaba ante el pensamiento de que el pequeño creía en él._

"_¿Enserio me quieres enseñar?" Harry preguntó vacilante. "No tienes que hacerlo – probablemente te voy a decepcionar y odio ser una molestia –"_

_En un impulso, Edward corrió sus dedos por el desordenado cabello del niño, sorprendiéndose cuando lo sintió tan suave entre sus dedos. Harry estuvo tan sorprendido por la caricia que su boca se cerró y se inclinó inconscientemente hacia ella cerrando los ojos._

"_Sí Harry, realmente quiero hacerlo – ¿me lo permitirías?" cuestionó Edward, dándose cuenta que la mejor manera de conseguir que el niño hiciera algo que obviamente quería hacer, era hacerlo sentir como si él le estuviera haciendo un favor a Edward al dejar que le enseñara._

"_me encantaría que me enseñaras," el pequeño finalmente dijo en voz baja y tñimida, mientras se acercaba más a Edward y dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, y este pudo escuchar un suave arrullo y un suspiro de alivio proveniente de detrás de la puerta._

**( )**

"Sí… lo recuerdo," Edward susurró, sintiendo la cabeza de Harry recargándose en su hombro, como hacía tantos años antes.

_Before I let you go/ __**Antes de que te deje ir**__  
Give me just one more night to show you/__**Dame solo una noche más, para mostrarte**__  
Just how I feel/__**Que es lo que siento por tí**__  
I lost all my control/__**Perdí todo mi control**__  
If it takes my whole damned life/__**Si toma toda mi maldita vida**__  
I'll make this up to you/__**Haré que esto funcione para tí**_

_I__‟__m kind of like the waves/__**Me gustan mucho las olas**__  
That roll their whole life towards somewhere/__**que se mueven toda su vida hacia algún lugar**_

_Crashing it on the shore/__**Golpeándose en la orilla**__  
It__‟__s blown in by the wind/__**Son sopladas por el viento**__  
That carries the clouds to hide/__**Que empuja las nubes para esconderse**__  
My wish on a fallen star/__**Mi deseo para una estrella fugaz**_

_A different kind of pain/__**Un tipo diferente de dolor**__  
Is someone there to hold you/__**Hay alguien aquí para sostenerte**__  
Is someone there to take you away from me/__**Hay alguien aquí para apartarte de mi lado**__  
A different kind of pain/__** Un tipo diferente de dolor**__  
Is someone there to hold you/__**Hay alguien aquí para sostenerte**__  
Is someone there to take you away from me/__** Hay alguien aquí para apartarte de mi lado**_

_I tried to let you go/__**Intento dejarte ir**__  
I wish I could turn back time and/__**Desearñia regresar el tiempo y**__  
Show you just how i feel/__**Mostrarte como me siento**__  
I needed you to know/__**Necesito que sepas**__  
If it takes my whole damned life/__**Si toma toda mi maldita vida**_

_I__‟__ll make this up to you/__**Haré que esto funcione para tí**_

_I__‟__m kind of like the waves/__** Me gustan mucho las olas**__  
That roll their whole life towards somewhere/__**que se mueven toda su vida hacia algún lugar**_

_Crashing it on the shore/__**Golpeándose en la orilla**__  
It__‟__s blown in by the wind/__**Son sopladas por el viento**__  
That carries the clouds to hide/__**Que empuja las nubes para esconderse**__  
My wish on a fallen star/__**Mi deseo para una estrella fugaz**_

_A different kind of pain/__** Un tipo diferente de dolor**__  
Is someone there to hold you/__**Hay alguien aquí para sostenerte**__  
Is someone there to take you away from me/__** Hay alguien aquí para apartarte de mi lado**__  
A different kind of pain/__** Un tipo diferente de dolor**__  
Is someone there to hold you/__**Hay alguien aquí para sostenerte**__  
Is someone there to take you away from me/__** Hay alguien aquí para apartarte de mi lado**__  
_

_Before you let me go away/__**Antes de que me dejes ir**_

_Before you let me go away/__** Antes de que me dejes ir**__  
Before you let me go away/__** Antes de que me dejes ir**_

_Before you let me go/__** Antes de que me dejes ir**__  
I needed you to know/__**Necesito que sepas**_

_A different kind of pain/__** Un tipo diferente de dolor**__  
Is someone there to hold you/__**Hay alguien aquí para sostenerte**__  
Is someone there to take you away from me/__** Hay alguien aquí para apartarte de mi lado**__  
A different kind of pain/__** Un tipo diferente de dolor**__  
Is someone there to hold you/__**Hay alguien aquí para sostenerte**__  
Is someone there to take you away from me/__** Hay alguien aquí para apartarte de mi lado**_

_A different kind of pain/__** Un tipo diferente de dolor**__  
It__‟__s a different kind of pain/__**Es un diferente tipo de dolor**__  
A different kind of pain /__** Un tipo diferente de dolor**__  
It__‟__s a different kind of pain/__** Es un diferente tipo de dolor**__  
It__‟__s a different kind of pain/__** Es un diferente tipo de dolor**__  
It__‟__s a different kind of pain/__** Es un diferente tipo de dolor**_

_It__‟__s a different kind of pain/__** Es un diferente tipo de dolor**__  
Before you let me go/__**Antes de que me dejes ir**__  
It__‟__s a different kind of pain/__** Es un diferente tipo de dolor**__  
I needed you to know/__**Necesito que sepas**__  
It__‟__s a different kind of pain/__** Es un diferente tipo de dolor**_

_It__‟__s a different Kind of…/__**Es un tipo diferente de…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Canción:** A Different kind of Pain - Cold

* * *

**N/T:** _¿No estuvo muy tierno el capítulo? aww... a mí m encantó :3 fue taaan cute! solo eso... (: ¿__opiniones del capí? :D Saludos!_


	14. You

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

**Summary: **_Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / quoththeraven. 110mb. com/ index. php?p=1_32_ Crossover-HarryPotter-Twilight (Remuevan los espacios)

_Escuchar/Bajar las canciones: _http :/ www. 4shared. com/ dir/ 14468075/ 56ddc90d/ Nothing_Left_to_Hold. Html

* * *

**14. You**

_My hands are broken,/__**Mis manos están rotas**__  
And time is going on and on,/__**Y el tiempo pasa y pasa**__  
It goes forever./__**Nunca se detiene**__  
So I got high/__**Así que me levanté**__  
And lived all that life/__**Y viví toda esa vida**__  
That I've taken all for granted./__**Dado todo por sentado**_

_Promise me you'll try to leave it all behind,/__**Prométeme que dejarás todo atrás**__  
Because I've elected hell, lying to myself./__**Porque he elegido al infierno, mintiendome a mí mismo**__  
Why have I gone blind, live another life/__**Porque me he vuelto ciego, viviendo otra vida**_

_You/__**Tú**_

"¿Harry?" la voz vacilante de Edward preguntó.

"¿Si?" preguntó Harry alzando la vista de su diario, donde estaba escribiendo la letra de su nueva canción. Edward y él habían regresado a la normalidad en los días pasados, y Harry descubrió que era más fácil estar alrededor de su… hermano, cuando Isabella no estaba colgando de él. De hecho, el dolor de cabeza y los temblores, que había estado escondiendo de Draco los días pasados, disminuían considerablemente cuando el vampiro estaba cerca.

"Estaba uh – pensado, si podía pedirte un enorme favor," comenzó Edward no muy seguro, y Harry se preguntó qué era lo que le costaba tanto decir.

"Seguro, siéntate," Harry le ofreció, recogiendo sus pies para que Edward pudiera sentarse con él en el sillón. "¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó, preguntándose de nuevo qué era lo que ponía tan nervioso a Edward.

"Uh, bueno, en realidad se trata de Bella," Edward respondió sin mirar la reacción de Harry, aunque no tenía que hacerlo, porque el corazón de Harry se desbocó y prácticamente pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del hombre más pequeño.

"¿Y qué pasa con Isabella?" preguntó Harry tratando de permanecer tranquilo. Podía oír el silencio que se produjo de repente en la casa, lo que le decía que toda la familia estaba la pendiente de la conversación.

Edward suspiró y masajeó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Harry, mira – yo – yo sé que ustedes dos no se llevan bien, pero ¿podrías – podrías escucharme… por favor?"

Harry no pudo conseguir que sus cuerdas vocales dijeran no, por lo que solo se inclinó hacia delante, apoyo los codos en las rodillas, y miró hacia el suelo.

Edward debió haberlo tomado como una señal porque continuó. "Sé que tu cumpleaños es en unos días y cumplirás dieciocho," el vampiro comenzó antes de parar, como si intentara encontrar la mejor manera de continuar. "El cumpleaños de Bella es en Septiembre –"

"Y eso me importa porque" Harry soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse – pero la verdad es que estaba… aterrorizado, con el camino que llevaba la conversación.

Edward suspiró de nuevo y el silencio reinó por un momento – incluso Draco estaba sosteniendo su lengua y miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. Había estado haciéndolo bien, dándole espacio a Harry para que pudiera compartir tiempo con Edward, pero estaba loco si dejaba que ese vampiro lastimara a su amigo en ese momento – justo cuando Harry comenzaba a abrirse de nuevo al idiota.

"Vamos a casarnos," dijo finalmente Edward, y Harry sintió que se hundía. "Ella también cumplirá dieciocho y –"

"Quieres convertirla," Harry terminó por él, demasiado perdido como para sentir algo. Draco comenzó a levantarse, al igual que el resto de los Cullens. Ellos obviamente no sabían que Edward iba a pedir eso tan pronto.

"Es solo que – Bella está preocupada con la idea de ser mayor que yo. Yo quiero que espere al menos un par de años –"

"Entonces dile que no," le interrumpió Harry con dureza, y Draco no lo pudo evitar, pero sonrió por un segundo. "¿No habías pensado en eso antes?"

"Es lo que ella quiere," replicó Edward, sintiéndose horrible por pedirle eso a Harry. "Sé que hemos estado planeando convertirte cuando cumplieras dieciocho pero –"

"Sería prácticamente imposible manejar a dos neonatos al mismo tiempo," declaró Harry, una vez más terminando lo que iba a decir Edward. No podía decir que no había esperado eso, pero nunca esperó que le doliera de esa manera.

"Solo serán un par de años Harry, hasta que ella pueda controlarse, y es completamente tu decisión. Estuviste aquí primero, así que si quieres ser convertido primero, entonces convenceré a Bella de un modo u otro," Edward continuó aún sin mirar a Harry, el silencio alrededor de ellos era bastante pesado.

Harry casi quería escupirle un no por puro despecho, pero se dio cuenta que eso solo le hacía volver a ser amargado. No era como si no hubiera pensado en eso antes y cuál sería la respuesta que daría cuando Edward y su familia se acercaran para hablar del tema. Lo habían discutido cuando era más joven, y siempre se había asumido que se convertiría en uno de ellos y los acompañaría por la eternidad. Harry fue el que había escogido la edad de dieciocho – no quería estar lejos de la edad de Edward… ahora era Edward el que le pedía esperar.

Harry se humedeció los labios. Sabía que nadie de los presentes se iba a tomar de la mejor manera lo que iba a decir. "No – no estaba planeando ser convertido," admitió no mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera el suelo – después de todo, esa parte de la alfombra en particular era bastante fascinante.

"Oh, ¿entonces estabas planeando esperar de todos modos?" preguntó Edward dejando caer los hombros en alivio. "¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó curioso.

"No – yo…" intentó comenzar, no sabiendo muy bien como decirles. Pudo prácticamente sentir la angustia creciendo en Esme cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

Harry sintió como alguien caminaba hacia él desde atrás y posaba una mano pesadamente en su hombro. "¿Harry?" cuestionó Carlisle dándole un apretón alentador. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que no – no quiero ser convertido… nunca," lo último lo dijo acudiendo a todo su coraje.

Hubo un completo silencio, y luego Harry tuvo que cerrar sus ojos en dolor mientras Esme dejaba caer el jarrón de vidrio en donde estaba arreglando unas flores. "¿Qué?" ella preguntó con voz dolida. "Harry no – no comprendo."

Harry sintió como sus ojos escocían, y los cerro muy fuerte, al igual que junto sus manos para que dejaran de temblar. "No – no quiero vivir – no puedo," fue capaz de decir al final.

El mago sintió como alguien se arrodillaba frente a él, y por el olor de su perfume, supo que era Rosalie. Ella alargó su mano y tocó con suavidad la cara de Harry, esto casi hace que Harry se desboronara. "Harry, ¿qué es lo que te está lastimando?" preguntó, prometiendo oleadas de dolor a cualquiera que se atreviera a herir a su hermanito.

Harry simplemente se dejó caer hacia adelante y escondió su cara en el cuello de su hermana, dejándole que le acariciara el cabello.

"Pero Harry – morirás…" Alice no pudo continuar con esa línea. "Nos dejarás."

Harry tomó aire de forma temblorosa.

"Sí Harry, vamos a hablar acerca de esto," añadió Emmett mirando a todos con incredulidad. Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad – que Harry pudiera morir. Siempre había asumido que tendría a su hermano pequeño por siempre.

"Harry, no puedes hacer esto…" Edward susurró, luciendo como si hubiera sido golpeado. "Te convertiremos primero – Bella puede esperar."

Por mucho que amara escuchar eso, negó con su cabeza, apartándose del cuello de Rosalie.

"Harry… hijo –por favor solo –" Carlisle comenzó desesperado, pero Harry se puso en pie.

"No puedes – papá por favor, no puedes pedirme eso," dijo Harry, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su voz temblorosa mientras les daba la espalada a todos. "No puedes pedirme que pase la eternidad solo – no puedes."

No había garantía de que Harry pudiera sobrevivir después de ser convertido de todos modos. Por lo que habían estudiado antes, los magos tendían a conservar su magia después de ser convertidos, y en algunos casos se volvían más fuertes. Eso solo prolongaría su miserable vida y poco después, esos beneficios decaerían. Harry no quería vivir así, muriendo y deprimido sin su pareja. No podía hacerlo – no solo por él, sino también por su familia.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo o tratara de detenerlo, Harry tomó las llaves de su carro y se fue, incluso ignorando el intento de Draco por atraparlo. Simplemente necesitaba estar solo en ese momento, y además, sus manos estaban temblando de nuevo.

_The only way out/__**La única salida**__  
Is letting your guard down/__**Es dejar la guardia baja**__  
And never die forgotten./__**Y nunca morir olvidado**__  
(Alone) /(__**Solo**__)  
Forgive me, my love,/__**Perdóname, mi amor**__  
I stand here all alone,/__**Siempre he estado aquí solo**__  
And I can see the bottom./__**Y puedo ver el fondo**_

_Promise me you'll try to leave it all behind,/__**Prométeme que dejarás todo atrás**__  
Because I've elected hell, lying to myself./__**Porque he elegido al infierno, mintiendome a mí mismo**__  
Why have I gone blind, live another life/__**Porque me he vuelto ciego, viviendo otra vida**_

_You/__**Tú**_

_**

* * *

**_

**__****Canción: **_You - Breaking Benjamin

* * *

_

**N/T:**_ Debo decir que Breaking Benjamin es una de las mejores bandas, espero puedan escucharlos, al igual que espero que dejen reviews, pero uno nunca sabe xD un beso enorme, gracias por leer (:_


	15. Reality

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

**Summary: **_Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / quoththeraven. 110mb. com/ index. php?p=1_32_ Crossover-HarryPotter-Twilight (Remuevan los espacios)

_Escuchar/Bajar las canciones: _http :/ www. 4shared. com/ dir/ 14468075/ 56ddc90d/ Nothing_Left_to_Hold. Html

* * *

**15. Reality**

_The lights are on but you're not home/__**Las luces están prendidas, pero tú no estás en casa**__  
You've drifted off somewhere alone/__**Te has ido, a algún lugar solo**__  
Somewhere that's safe,/__**Algún lugar seguro**__  
No questions here/__**No hay dudas aquí**__  
A quiet place where you hide from your fears/__**A un lugar tranquilo, dónde te escondes de tus miedos**_

Que llamaran a Harry masoquista o cualquier cosa que quisieran, pero él no podía despegar sus ojos de ellos. Isabella había regresado la noche anterior y en ese momento estaba profundamente dormida, utilizando el pecho de Edward como almohada, mientras él corría sus dedos por el cabello de la chica, y miraba distraídamente una revista. Harry sintió como si algo se hubiera estancado en su garganta – haciendo que cada respiro fuera más doloroso que el anterior. Sentía como si alguien hubiera sacado su corazón y lo apretara fuertemente frente a él.

Por mucho que Harry no pudiera entenderlo, por mucho que lo odiara – que la odiara – al parecer Edward en verdad se preocupaba por la niña humana.

_Sometimes when you're out of rope/__**A veces, cuando estás fuera de la cuerda**__  
The way to climb back up's unclear/__**La manera de escalar de regreso a la cima es incierta**__  
The walls you build around yourself /__**Los muros que construyes a tu alrededor**__  
I guess they also keep you here/__**Imagino que ellos te mantienen aquí**__  
Are you afraid of what they think?/__**¿Tienes miedo a lo que ellos pienses?**__  
Whoever "they" happen to be/__**Quien quiera que "ellos" sean**__  
Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality?/__**¿O te estás escondiendo de las cicatrices de tu propia realidad?**_

Harry sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco doloroso, e incluso se sorprendió cuando dejó escapar un sonido angustioso de su garganta. Lo que hizo que la atención de todos se posara en él.

"¿Harry?" Draco preguntó parándose de su asiento junto a la ventana, dónde había estado leyendo un libro.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se paró rápidamente, encaminándose a su cuarto nuevo antes de que alguien de su familia pudiera notar sus temblorosas manos.

"¿Harry?" Esme inquirió esta vez, haciendo su camino alrededor de la isla de la cocina, dónde había estado haciendo la cena para Harry. "Te ves pálido cariño, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó preocupada. Desde el día anterior, todos habían estado bastante preocupados a decir verdad. Su preocupación era como un elefante gigante y morado parado en el pecho de Harry. Aún así, nadie había dicho nada al respecto del día anterior.

"Solo me siento enfermo," respondió sin aliento, empujando y pasando a Jasper y Emmett, quienes se habían parado de la mesa, donde habían estado jugando cartas. Él necesitaba salir de ahí y rápido, antes de que vomitara o se desmayara en frente de ellos. La habitación se estaba poniendo muy caliente. Se sentía mareado y desorientado, y para colmo sus manos temblaban más que nunca.

"Harry espera, déjame verte," exclamó Carlisle yendo hacia él para detenerlo, pero en ese momento algo dentro de Harry se rompió y una ola de magia salió disparada de él, empujando a su familia hacia atrás y haciendo que todos los objetos de la habitación vibraran.

Después de que todo se quedó en calma, Harry se sentía como si hubiera corrido un par de cientos de kilómetros, aunque al menos ya no se sentía enfermo. Su familia estaba demasiado aturdida como para moverse, pero Draco estaba a un lado de Harry en un instante, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura guiándolo hacia el sótano, su ahora cuarto, el cuál sus hermanos habían terminado el día anterior, cuándo Harry se había ido.

_So you sedate and drown in vain/__**Así que sosiegas y ahogas en vano**__  
You've got a pill for every day/__**Tienes una pastilla para cada día**__  
A suit and tie to mask the truth/__**Un traje y corbata para enmascarar la verdad**__  
Its ugly head is starting to show through/__**Su fea cabeza comienza a asomarse **_

Tan pronto como los dos estuvieron en el cuarto y la puerta cerrada, Draco comenzó a quitarse su ropa rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitar la de Harry. Pero Harry tomó sus muñecas – deteniéndole, para luego caminar y sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Harry escondió su cara entre sus temblorosas manos y se quedo ahí. Después de un tenso silencio, sintió como la cama se hundía a su lado, y la mano tentativa de Draco en su hombro.

"¿Harry?" preguntó, y Harry pudo oír la preocupación en su voz.

"Ya no funciona," le respondió mirando a la pared del fondo con una expresión vacía. Se sentía – vacío.

"Podemos ir a ese club del que te hablé – encontrar a alguien más. Tal vez necesitas algo nuevo," Draco sugirió vacilante.

Harry negó con su cabeza, corriendo una mano por su cabello. "Tú siempre has sido capaz de ayudar más," dijo convocando a su chaqueta para que pudiera conseguir un cigarro, pero sus manos temblaban tanto, que no podía encenderlo.

Draco tomó el encendedor de sus manos y lo accionó. "¿Porqué no me lo había dicho? ¿Desde hace cuánto?" le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras tanto, él tomaba las manos de Harry y las frotaba con las suyas para que adquirieran calor.

"Un par de días," respondió dejando escapar un gran chorro de humo.

_Sometimes when you're out of rope/__**A veces, cuando estás fuera de la cuerda**__  
The way to climb back up's unclear/__**La manera de escalar de regreso a la cima es incierta**__  
The walls you build around yourself /__**Los muros que construyes a tu alrededor**__  
I guess they also keep you here/__**Imagino que ellos te mantienen aquí**__  
Are you afraid of what they think?/__**¿Tienes miedo a lo que ellos pienses?**__  
Whoever "they" happen to be/__**Quien quiera que "ellos" sean**__  
Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality?/__**¿O te estás escondiendo de las cicatrices de tu propia realidad?**_

Harry recordaba cuando había comenzado a pasar, los temblores, los mareos, la sensación de vacío, la amargura que reinaba en él, y la sensación de que algo estaba alojado en la parte posterior de su garganta. Había logrado sobrevivir algunos meses con drogas calmantes y una que otra poción, pero eventualmente habían dejado de servir. Luego Draco había sugerido duelos y ejercicio, para intentar drenar toda ese exceso de magia y energía – eventualmente, eso dejó de funcionar también.

Fue por un accidente, realmente, que Harry descubrió que el sexo ayudaba. Harry no había estado seguro si iba a ser capaz de hacer con alguien más que no fuera su pareja – el simple pensamiento le enfermaba, pero de nuevo, el pensar a su pareja haciéndolo con alguien más, había disminuido su culpa en cierto grado. En ese punto, Harry y Draco habían detenido su propia relación, teniendo en cuenta que entre ellos nunca iba a haber una verdadera y la atención de Harry estaba en alguien más.

Harry no podía ni recordar el nombre del chico de Ravenclaw que había descendido con él a los baños aquella primera vez, pero si recordaba la sensación de liberación y alivio del dolor. Después de eso, las cosas fueron aumentando de manera constante, desde mamadas y masturbaciones, hasta sexo al azar en una alcoba antes de clases era la rutina. Sí, Harry se sentía culpable, sucio, pero prefería sentirse culpable e inútil a sentirse vacío por dentro.

Harry era como un adicto – cualquier cosa para que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

_The monster you're feeding/__**El monstruo que estás criando**__  
Your lack of perception/__**Tu falta de percepción**__  
The things that you do/__**Las cosas que haces**__  
To fulfill your addictions/__**Para mantener tus adicciones**__  
The light at the end of your tunnel is closing/__**La luz al final de tu camino se está cerrando/(acercando)**__  
What is it that you're so afraid of exposing?/__**¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo mostrar?**__  
__You'd give it all up for what's theirs for the taking/__**Haz dado todo para que ellos lo tomen**__  
Whatever it takes to keep your hands from shaking/__**Lo que sea necesario para que tus manos dejen de temblar**__  
The same things you're thinking might make you feel better/__**Las mismas cosas que estás pensando puden hacerte sentir mejor**__  
The same things that probably got you here/__**Las mismas cosas que probablemente fueron las que te trajeron hasta aquí**_

Luego, de algún modo – Harry no podía recordarlo… de hecho, estaba bastante seguro que habían estado tomados, él y Draco habían terminado en la cama juntos de nuevo. Al día siguiente, el dolor se había ido – solo un dolor sordo en la parte posterior de su corazón. Había investigado por horas y encontraron que, entre más cercana fuera la persona, mayor iba a ser la ayuda. Él y Draco para ese entonces ya eran mejores amigos, compartían ese vínculo, y siendo su amigo, y amando a Harry como lo hacía, Draco se ofreció a Harry otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez.

Draco era la única razón por la que Harry había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin su pareja, pero ahora parecía que el toque de Draco ya no era suficiente.

_Sometimes when you're out of rope/__**A veces, cuando estás fuera de la cuerda**__  
The way to climb back up's unclear/__**La manera de escalar de regreso a la cima es incierta**__  
The walls you build around yourself /__**Los muros que construyes a tu alrededor**__  
I guess they also keep you here/__**Imagino que ellos te mantienen aquí**__  
Are you afraid of what they think?/__**¿Tienes miedo a lo que ellos pienses?**__  
Whoever "they" happen to be/__**Quien quiera que "ellos" sean**__  
Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality?/__**¿O te estás escondiendo de las cicatrices de tu propia realidad?**_

"Harry, tienes que dejarme que les diga. ¡Tienes que decírselo!" Draco comandó en frustración, poniéndose en pie para que pudiera mirar a Harry desde arriba.

Harry meneó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar hacia nada en particular.

"¡Puedes morir!" exclamó Draco enojado, arrodillándose frente a Harry y zarandeándolo por los hombros. "¡Morirás si no le dices Harry! ¿Entiendes? Puta madre, ¡Estás muriendo Harry!"

Harry simplemente escondió su cara entre sus manos una vez más y se mantuvo en silencio mientras Draco lo abrazaba.

"Harry, no puedes hacerme esto," dijo Draco atragantándose por el exceso de emociones que sentía. "Por favor Harry, no me hagas verte hacer esto."

_The monster you're feeding/__**El monstruo que estás criando**__  
Your lack of perception/__**Tu falta de percepción**__  
The things that you do/__**Las cosas que haces**__  
To fulfill your addictions/__**Para mantener tus adicciones**_

_The light at the end of your tunnel is closing/__**La luz al final de tu camino se está cerrando/(acercando)**__  
What is it that you're so afraid of exposing?/__**¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo mostrar?**__  
__You'd give it all up for what's theirs for the taking/__**Haz dado todo para que ellos lo tomen**_

_Whatever it takes to keep your hands from shaking/__**Lo que sea necesario para que tus manos dejen de temblar**__  
The same things you're thinking might make you feel better/__**Las mismas cosas que estás pensando puden hacerte sentir mejor**__  
The same things that probably got you here/__**Las mismas cosas que probablemente fueron las que te trajeron hasta aquí**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Canción: **Reality - Staind

* * *

**N/T: **u.u' _Esto hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar cuando lo leí "/ pero no derramé ninguna. ¿Qué tal se encuentran uds? (: ánimos para un review? :D_

_saludos! ^^_


	16. Angels Take a Soul

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**16. Angels Take a Soul**

Después de que las palabras dejaron la boca de Draco, Harry miró a través del cuarto vagamente y contó los segundos.

La escena de siete vampiros intentando pasar por la pequeña puerta, y eventualmente sacándola de sus bisagras, junto con un pedazo del marco de la puerta, hubiera sido causa de diversión, pero siendo la situación tan seria, en definitiva no la causaba. Harry solo miró en blanco a la escena mientras la cabeza de Draco se levantaba de golpe para mirar en shock.

"Todavía no había puesto el hechizo silenciador," Harry respondió sordamente antes de que Draco pudiera preguntar.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron al ver que el secreto había sido revelado sin su consentimiento, pero mientras lo analizaba, no parecía estar decepcionado – no que Harry pensara que lo iba a estar. "Bueno, no voy a decir que siento que lo hayan escuchado. Tú debiste habérselos contado hace bastante tiempo," declaró Draco, confirmando los anteriores pensamientos de Harry al pensar que no lo iba a lamentar.

Harry solo dejó escapar un suspiro y se talló la parte posterior de su cuello, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Se sintió siendo aplastado en un fuerte abrazo segundos después, una cara fría se pegó a su mejilla, y por el sonido de un sollozo que dejó escapar la garganta del vampiro, supo que era Esme. Harry no podía mirarla, o a nadie más en todo caso, así que solo bajó la mirada y siguió mirando al suelo.

"Harry, ¿qué sucede?" le preguntó Carlisle, sin embargo, Harry pudo oír el tono demandante en la voz de su padre. Carlisle no iba a aceptar cualquier respuesta tonta y luego dejarlo en paz – pero eso no quería decir que Harry no lo intentara.

Harry humedeció sus labios, pero seguía sin mirarlos. "Escuchaste a Draco - ¿qué más se puede explicar?"

En el segundo siguiente, Harry se encontró a sí mismo apartado del abrazo de Esme, ahora parado forzosamente frente a su padre, con el agarre de hierro de Carlisle. No era exactamente doloroso, pero si era enérgico. Harry sabía que Carlisle nunca lo lastimaría, así que no estaba asustado – solo sobresaltado.

"Papá," escuchó decir a Jasper dando un paso cauteloso hacia adelante. "Papá, tranquilízate."

Carlisle no le escuchó, y movió a Harry por los brazos. "Harry, ¡Me vas a decir lo que está pasando, ahora! He esperado a que tú te acercaras a mí, pero no voy a esperar más. ¡Me lo vas a decir ahora Harry!" su padre demandó desesperado, sus ojos adquirieron una expresión rayando en el pánico.

La mirada de Harry pasó por Carlisle hacia sus hermanos y hermanas que estaban parados detrás de él, con miradas afectadas, cautelosas, y descreídas. Luego miró de nuevo a su padre y supo que no podía mantener eso para sí mismo más tiempo.

"Estoy –estoy muriendo," declaró Harry, decidiendo que era mejor ser franco al respecto. No había manera de no ser franco respecto a eso… ¿Cómo se le facilitaba a alguien escuchar algo así?

Esme sollozó destrozada, Alice jadeo cubriendo su boca, Rosalie se volvió una completa estatua, Emmett soltó algunas obscenidades bastante selectas, Jasper se mostró reflexivo, Carlisle cerró sus ojos como si sufriera de dolor físico, y las rodillas de Edward se pusieron débiles y colapsó en su sitio a un lado de Esme.

"¿Esto – esto tiene que ver con lo de tu pareja?" Carlisle preguntó con voz tensa, golpeando con sus uñas a su cabeza. Harry cerró sus ojos, esta vez su oportunidad de jugar sobre un tipo de cáncer mágico se había ido… aún así, de alguna manera y otra, así era.

Harry se libró del flojo agarre de Carlisle, y se dirigió al extremo puesto de la habitación, con la vista en la pared. No había manera de que pudiera verlos. "He estado mucho tiempo sin él – mucho más tiempo de lo que un mago haya podido soportar," respondió, jugueteando con algunas perillas de su caja de resonancia. Tenía una idea para una nueva canción y se preguntaba si podría ir luego para desahogarse un rato con ella.

"¿Cuáles son los síntomas? ¿Cómo estás en este momento – sientes dolor? – debe haber algo que pueda hacer," dijo Carlisle tratando de pensar como un doctor en lugar de un padre en pánico – no estaba funcionando muy bien la verdad.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Es – es mi magia. Me está atacando. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó en un susurro Esme, y Harry sintió que su corazón explotaba en dolor, como si fuera su dolor el que ella estaba sintiendo. Odiaba hacerle eso a Esme – lo odiaba más que a nada.

"Porque, umm – porque – " Harry no podía hablar con ellos acerca de eso. Él todavía no lo había aceptado completamente, y sus emociones estaban tomando lo mejor de él. Por suerte, no tuvo que responder, ya que Draco intervino.

"Su magia se está volviendo contra él, porque no tiene a su pareja para ayudarlo a controlarla, ¡y es tan estúpidamente noble para decir el maldito nombre!" espetó Draco cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y observando.

"Bueno, ¿entonces quién es Harry?" preguntó Emmett. "Dame su nombre y lo traeré aquí ahora mismo."

"No Em," le interrumpió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de la situación. Él siempre podía confiar en Emmett para que le diera su merecido a alguien por él.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Emmett incrédulo. "Harry, si esto te está matando, debes de encontrarlo y traerlo aquí."

"No hay necesidad Emmett," dijo de repente Jasper, causando que la cabeza de Harry se alzara para mirarlo con sorpresa. Él sabía que Carlisle sabía, pero nunca hubiera pensado que su padre le contara a alguno de ellos tan pronto. "Él ya está aquí."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Rosalie, mirando primero a Harry, luego a Jasper, y después a todos en la habitación, como si estuviera olvidándose de alguien, o como si esperara que de repente alguien apareciera de la nada.

Harry sintió su corazón latiéndole en la garganta, y quería rogarle a Jasper que no dijera nada, pero sabía que Jasper no iba a escuchar – no cuando significaba que Harry iba a perder la vida por esa razón.

"Es uno de nosotros," respondió, nunca quitando los ojos de Harry, pero Harry tuvo que voltearse de nuevo, no era capaz de soportar los ojos horrorizados de todos sobre él.

"¿Qué?" Edward preguntó con una voz que hizo que Harry se encogiera. Sintió una mano en su hombro y de pronto se encontró mirando a la cara de su pareja, bastante enojado por cierto. "¡Es uno de nosotros, y no dijiste nada!"

Harry apretó los labios y lo miró de mala manera.

"Carlisle se dio cuenta que Harry estaba huyendo de alguien de esta casa, y Harry ya admitió que su pareja es un hombre. Así que es uno de nosotros," Jasper explicó a sus otros hermanos.

"¿Carlisle?" preguntó Esme, tomando temblorosamente la mano de su esposo.

"No soy yo," respondió Carlisle mirando de cerca a Harry. "Harry al menos me dijo eso."

"¿Harry, soy yo?" preguntó Jasper, sintiendo la confortadora mano de Alice en la suya. "Alice y yo lo hemos discutido, y si soy yo a quién tú necesitas Harry, entonces –"

"¡NO!" Harry lo cortó secamente, antes de que Jasper pudiera terminar esa oración.

"No soy yo…" Jasper suspiró, y Harry pudo ver claramente el alivio que se apoderó de su hermano y Alice.

"No estoy diciendo quién es," espetó Harry finalmente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho a pesar del agarre que tenía Edward sobre él.

"¡Pero Harry!" Alice protestó. "Tienes que –"

"¡No tengo que hacer ni puta madre!" rugió Harry enojado. ¿Qué no podían ver que hacía eso por ellos? ¿No podían ver que no era su problema? Él los estaba dejando fuera del juego. Ellos podían ser felices con sus vidas.

"Harry, piensa correctamente respecto a esto –" comenzó Emmett.

"Buena suerte con eso," Draco bufó sentándose en la parte posterior de la habitación. "He tratado de que se lo diga por dos años enteros."

"¿Tú lo sabías?" preguntó Rosalie sintiéndose traicionada, caminando hasta quedar frente al otro rubio. "¿Sabes quién de ellos es?"

"Sí," Draco respondió, pero no podía decir nada más.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Rosalie enojada, golpeando el suelo con su stiletto enojada.

Draco estuvo en silencio por un largo rato, su cara expresaba profunda concentración. "No te lo puedo decir," dijo Draco haciendo un mohín, y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, mientras le enviaba a Harry una mirada. "No puedo siquiera pensar conscientemente en una forma de decírtelo inconscientemente."

"¿Acaso te chantajeó?" Rosalie le preguntó a su nuevo mejor amigo, regresando la mirada a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro, sintiéndose un poco entretenido a pesar de la situación. Draco y Rosalie sin duda eran dos de lo mismo. "No, no lo chantajeé," respondió, haciendo que la atención de todos se quitara de Draco haciendo pucheros en la esquina, y se posara en él. "Un mago no puede revelar el nombre del compañero de otro mago a nadie, a menos que la pareja del dicho mago ya sepa… El destino nos jode de verdad, solo nos da una opción."

"¿Qué opción?" preguntó Alice incrédula. "¡Decir o morir!"

"Exactamente," dijo secamente Harry. Estaba obteniendo un jodido y gigantesco dolor de cabeza con todo eso. Fue capaz de soltarse del agarre de Edward y caminó hacia su buró, abriéndolo y sacando un bote de aspirinas.

"¿Qué estás tomando?" le preguntó Carlisle, llegando hasta él en menos de un segundo.

"Solo algunas aspirinas," le respondió Harry mirando a su padre curiosamente. ¿Qué pensaba Carlisle que estaba tomando?

Carlisle le quito el bote de las manos y lo abrió, sacando dos pastillas de él, y tendiéndoselas a Harry. Normalmente Harry tomaría el triple de esa cantidad, pero simplemente rodó los ojos al tener un doctor por padre, se metió las pastillas a la boca y se las pasó sin haber tomado nada.

"¿Te metes pastillas muy seguido?" Emmett trató de bromear, pero nadie lo encontró divertido.

"Bueno, tenía que hacer algo desde que Draco dejó de darme mis pociones," replicó Harry intentando tomar el bote para meterlo de nuevo al cajón, pero Carlisle lo tenía fuertemente sostenido entre sus manos, todavía leyendo sobre la etiqueta.

"Sabes que son adictivas Potter. Ya estabas tomando tres veces la cantidad requerida," replicó Draco desde la esquina.

"Eso es el menor de mis problemas," Harry suspiró, presionando sus dedos a los lados de su cabeza y mirando a la pared azul, y deseando que todos ellos se fueran para que así pudiera desmayarse, morirse, o algo.

"Harry, tienes que decirnos quién de nosotros es," la voz de Esme tembló, y Harry apretó su mandíbula por un momento. Lastimarla era lo que más odiaba en la vida; él se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando solo por dañarla.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry con desdén. "¿Para que pueda separar a Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, o Merlín lo prohíba, a Edward y a la preciosa Isabella? ¿Quieres eso para ellos?"

"Pero Harry, estás – estás muriendo." Esme sollozó con el corazón roto.

Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de permanecer inafectado. "Y si tengo que forzar a alguien a estar conmigo, y ese alguien termina resentido conmigo por eso… no podría vivir de todos modos," respondió suavemente. "Y no quiero que mi compañero esté conmigo por lástima. Quiero que él quiera estar conmigo."

"Harry, pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto," suspiró Carlisle. Había pensado que ese tema ya había quedado clara entre ellos desde hacía años. "Te amamos. Somos tu familia, te queremos aquí, y estoy seguro de quienquiera que sea tu pareja – podremos encontrar una forma de manejarlo."

Harry negó con su cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente mientras miraba a la pared. "No podemos solo encontrar una forma de manejarlo papá. Esto no funciona así. Él tiene que quererme, tiene que amarme como a un amante; tenemos que tener un vínculo en cada nivel. No es tan simple como 'manejarlo' o solo tener sexo con él una vez al mes. ÉL tendría que dejar a la persona que ama por estar conmigo, no puede tener otro vínculo, y no haré que ninguno haga eso."

"Pero yo no quiero que mueras Harry," susurró Alice con los ojos abiertos, pero secos a pesar de las inmensas ganas de llorar.

"Yo tampoco," añadió Rosalie y Emmett dio un paso adelante para tomar su mano en señal de apoyo y confort.

"No es su decisión," suspiró Harry. "Ni siquiera estaban supuestos para saber que tenía una pareja, y mucho menos que fuera uno de ustedes."

"¿Entonces qué? ¡Ibas a morir sin decirnos el por qué!" siseó Edward enojado.

Harry rio, pero no había humor en eso. "Esa era la idea." Respondió.

Harry pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su pareja, la rabia ante la situación, lo inútil que se sentía, y en algún modo, la pasión que estaba mostrando Edward, hacía todo más fácil para Harry. Al menos ahora Harry sabía que Edward se preocupaba por él, incluso si fuera solo como un hermano.

"Harry, ¿qué es lo que va a pasarte?" preguntó Carlisle, resignado ante el hecho de que no podrían conseguir que Harry les dijera algo, no aún. Él, al menos, quería saber que esperar, hasta que pudieran hacer algo más.

"Es solo, una especie de cáncer, me imagino. Es la única manera que tengo de explicarlo," respondiño Harry, no queriendo entrar en detalles respecto a eso, especialmente con Esme, que ya estanba bastante desdichada. "Como soy muy poderoso, tengo mucha magia sin usar. Se acumula, y para eso está mi compañero. Él es mi otra mitad – la otra mitad de mi magia. Una vez que nos hayamos vínculado, estaremos conectados – mi magia lo reconocerá, y él será capaz de ayudarme a controlarla. El destino tiende a joder la población de magos poderosos – la mayoría nunca encuentra a su pareja a tiempo, y los que la encuentran, bueno, su pareja no se enamora de ellos."

"¿De qué manera te ayuda tu pareja?" preguntó Alice, aunque por lo que había dicho Harry, ella tenía una idea bastante clara sobre la respuesta.

A su pesar, Harry sintió un sonrojo subir por todo su cuello, y checó las barreras que tenía puestas en Jasper, las que le bloqueaban la esencia humana, siguieran estables. Dumbledore las había puesto esas barreras alrededor del vampiro cuando Harry fue por primera vez a vivir con ellos, para que así Jasper no tuviera problemas al estar alrededor de los humanos, y cuando Harry cumplió los once años y fue capaz de tener su propia varita, aprendió el hechizo, para que así pudiera ponerlas en su hermano cada año.

"A través de, umm, las relaciones que ocurran entre nosotros, y entre más fuerte el lazo emocional que nos una, mejor. Si él no se enamora de mí, eso haría que mi vida se prolongara unos años más, y eventualmente moriría de todas maneras," respondió Harry calmadamente. Esas preguntas no eran tan malas pensó, tan solo que no le preguntaran quien era su pareja.

"¿No hay cura? ¿alguna otra manera de arreglarlo?" preguntó Carlisle tratando una vez más de pensar como un doctor.

Draco bufó desde su esquina. "Al menos que quieras, que él saque el alma de su pareja, porque no quiere que alguien más tenga control sobre él, la encierre en una serpiente, y se convierta en un animago y su forma sea de una serpiente, para que así pudieran follar cada vez que quisiera, entonces – entonces no, no hay. Además, el último fenómeno que lo intentó no estaba completamente cuerdo, al final de todo…"

Harry le envió una mirada de disgusto a Draco por haber contado lo que Voldemort le había hecho a su pareja – o al menos, eso decían los rumores – pero Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Ellos preguntaron," dijo, entretenido con la variedad de miradas de disgusto y horror en la cara de los vampiros.

"No hay forma de evitar que esto pase si no estoy con mi pareja, pero he encontrado formas de hacer que el proceso se detenga," suspiró Harry llevando de vuelta la atmosfera sombría. "Al principio eran pociones, después el ejercicio físico funcionó por un tiempo, pero cuando eso fue insuficiente… el sexo ayudó," respondió sintiéndose por primera vez realmente avergonzado de eso. "Después nosotros, Draco y yo, descubrimos que él era capaz de aliviar los síntomas casi por completo."

"¿Entonces, es por eso que ustedes dormían juntos a pesar de que no estaban en una relación?" preguntó Edward, mientras miraba a Draco con una nueva luz. "Él, realmente, es la única razón de que tú estés aquí."

"Sí," Harry respondió mirando al chicho rubio haciendo pucheros en la esquina. "Draco me ha ayudado demasiado en los pasados años." Esme estaba parada en un instante y mantenía a Draco en un apretado abrazo, y sorprendentemente, Draco no la despreció.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Carlisle, dándose cuenta que los síntomas debía de haber regresado debido al episodio que había sufrido Harry.

"Ahora parece que Draco ya no es capaz de ayudarme más," Harry respondió simplemente, jugando ociosamente con el interruptor de una lámpara.

"Harry, no puedes solo –" comenzó Carlisle queriendo meterle un poco de sentido lógico a su hijo.

"Si no me quieres tener aquí, entonces me –"

"¡Harry, no! No, tú te quedas aquí," le interrumpió firmemente Carlisle. No había manera alguna de que alguno de ellos dejara que Harry se fuera en esos momentos. De hecho sería afortunado si Esme lo dejara fuera de su vista. "Tú te quedas aquí y vamos a resolver esto. Solo necesito que me cuentes todo."

"Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber. No hay nada más de que hablar," replicó Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza, y fue cuándo lo notó. Harry no lo había visto antes por culpa de su dolor de cabeza, pero ahora que las aspirinas habían hecho su trabajo podía sentirlo.

"Edward," Harry gruñó entre dientes, volteándose para ver a su pareja.

Edward lo estaba viendo, con el ceño fruncido, ojos escrutadores. Era raro que Edward se metiera en la mente de alguien más. Normalmente el vampiro captaba pensamientos superficiales, y no intentaba ir más lejos. Edward entendía lo intimo que eran los pensamientos de las personas y por eso nunca intentaba violar su privacidad, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes en ese caso.

"Edward, ¡salte!" Harry espetó cuando sintió a Edward intentar forzar las barreras de su Oclumancia, que mantenían incluso sus pensamientos más superficiales fuera del alcance del lector de mentes. Draco de igual manera era un experto en Oclumancia; por eso, Edward no podía leer sus pensamientos tampoco. Eso había tenido al vampiro al límite por días. No estaba acostumbrado a tener tantas mentes en un lugar que no pudiera leer.

"Harry, ¡Solo dinos quién de nosotros es!" Edward replicó frustrado mientras Harry intentaba repelerlo.

"¡No! ¡Fuera!" Harry espetó de regreso, sintiendo su magia vibrar bajo la superficie, aumentando su defensa.

"Harry, ¡no puedes decirnos que estás muriendo y esperar que lo aceptemos!" dijo Edward acercándose mientras su mente intentaba entrar a la de Harry nuevamente y con más fuerza. Harry apenas era capaz de mantenerlo fuera, y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento sus barreras se romperían.

"He dicho que No" Harry gritó finalmente dejando que su magia fuera libre. Esta golpeó a Edward en el pecho y lo envió volando algunos metros, pero siendo un vampiro Edward fue capaz de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo antes de golpear algo. "¡Quédate fuera de mi puta cabeza Edward!" Draco ya estaba a un lado de Harry con la varita en ristre y listo para atacar.

Harry estaba respirando trabajosamente y temblando de nuevo, pero también lo estaba Edward, sin contar el hecho que él no lo necesitaba. Se miraron duramente por un momento, antes de que Edward se rindiera y mirara con ojos suplicantes a Harry.

"Por favor Harry, solo dinos quién es," rogó el vampiro desesperado, y Harry casi se desmorona en ese momento.

"Es mejor así Edward – créeme," respondió Harry suavemente.

"Pero Harry, no nos estás dando ninguna opción. No nos das la oportunidad de intentarlo. Esta debería ser nuestra decisión también, y ninguno de nosotros quiere que mueras por esto," le reprochó Jasper.

El empata seguía aferrado a la mano de Alice, al igual que Rosalie a la de Emmett, y Harry pudo imaginar – como Bella podría estar sosteniendo la mano de Edward, si tan solo estuviera despierta, por lo cual, estaba agradecido con toda deidad que conocía por dejar que siguiera dormida a pesar de todo. Ese simple gesto, sin embargo, le dijo a Harry más que todo lo demás, que él estaba en lo correcto – su pareja solo estaría con él por compasión. Edward se enojaría con él al final, porque siempre se estaría preguntando cómo hubieran sido las cosas con Isabella.

"Es una decisión que ustedes no deben tomar," le respondió Harry a Jasper, mirando de él a Alice. Pudo ver el amor que se tenían entre ellos, y su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente al comprender que él nunca tendría algo así.

"Tú tampoco deberías," replicó Edward mirando tristemente a Harry – claramente infeliz al ver el camino en que habían ido las cosas.

"Pero debo hacerlo, y lo he decidido… ahora, lo único que tiene que hacer es respetarlo, y dejarme solo. Estoy cansado," les dijo Harry resuelto, y ellos sabían que ya no le iban a sacar nada más, pero eso no significaba que iban a rendirse.

Ellos seguían teniendo una opción también – podían dejar que Harry hiciese lo que quería o podían luchar contra él, hasta que se cansara y les contara. Si había algo por lo que los vampiros se caracterizaban – era por la infinita cantidad de paciencia que poseían.

**( )**

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, mientras los vampiros estaban sentados en la sala asimilando todo, escucharon una canción que comenzaba a sonar desde el cuarto de Harry. No se parecía a nada de lo que hubieran escuchado antes, llegaba a nuevos niveles de oscuridad y enojo. Expresaba todo lo que ellos imaginaban de que Harry estuviera atravesando por esos momentos. Hizo que algo dentro de ellos muriera al escucharlo de esa manera.

Jasper no solo escuchaba las letras, sino que también las sentía, lo que hacía que Edward pudiera sentirlo igual. El vampiro de cabello color cobre se juró a sí mismo, que no dejaría que Harry pasara por eso solo. Haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo de todo eso – Edward solo necesitaba descubrir una forma de hacerlo.

_For this life I think she knows/__**Por esta vida creo que ella sabe**__  
There's nothing left to show/__**No hay más que mostrar**__  
Lose your faith in a world/__**Perder la fé en un mundo**__  
And the seeds can't be re-sown/__**Y las semillas que no pueden volver a sembrarse**__  
_

_Curtains drawn/__**Cortinas corridas**__  
She looks behind/__**Ella mira atrás**__  
No magic left to find/__**No hay magia que encontrar**__  
The truth you're not supposed to know/__**La verdad que no estabas supuesto a saber**__  
Her eyes saw long ago/__**Sus ojos la vieron hace tiempo**_

_Walk the wire/__**Camina por la línea**__  
We walk the wire/__**Caminamos por la línea**_

_With all I am I stand alone/__**Con todo lo que soy, estoy solo**__  
In fields that I have grown/__**En los campos en que nací**__  
But if there's nothing left to hold/__**Pero no queda nada que sostener**__  
Let the angels take a soul/__**Que los angeles se lleven un alma**_

_I'm sick of it all I don't care/__**Estoy cansado de todo, no me importa**__  
I'm blissfully aware/__**Estoy felizmente consciente**__  
Old too fast and smart too slow/__**Viejo muy rápido, listo muy lento**__  
From dust to dust we go/__**De polvo en polvo vamos**_

_Walk the wire/__**Camina por la línea**__  
We walk the wire/__**Caminamos por la línea**_

_With all I am I stand alone/__**Con todo lo que soy, estoy solo**__  
In fields that I have grown/__**En los campos en que nací**__  
But if there's nothing left to hold/__**Pero no queda nada que sostener**__  
Let the angels take a soul/__**Que los angeles se lleven un alma**_

_Sick I am/__**Cansado estoy**__  
Of fighting alone/__**De luchar solo**__  
The blood I taste, my own/__**La sangre que prueba, mía propia**__  
So if there's nothing left to hold/__**Así que si no hay nada más para sostener**__  
Let the angels take a soul/__**Que los ángeles tomen un alma**_

_The angels take a soul/__**Los ángeles tomen un alma**_

_With all I am I stand alone/__**Con todo lo que soy, estoy solo**__  
In fields that I have grown/__**En los campos en que nací**__  
But if there's nothing left to hold/__**Pero no queda nada que sostener**__  
Let the angels take a soul/__**Que los angeles se lleven un alma**_

_Sick I am/__**Cansado estoy**__  
Of fighting alone/__**De luchar solo**__  
The blood I taste, my own/__**La sangre que prueba, mía propia**__  
So if there's nothing left to hold/__**Así que si no hay nada más para sostener**__  
Let the angels take a soul/__**Que los ángeles tomen un alma**_

* * *

**Canción: **Angels Take a Soul - Fuel

* * *

**N/T: **_Espero reviews... (: Muchos saludos! :D_


	17. World So Cold

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_Rodven_

_**Summary:**__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años__Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**17. World So Cold**

_When passion's lost/__**Cuando la passion se ha perdido**__  
And all the trust is gone/__**Y toda la confianza se ha ido**__  
Way too far/__**Demasiado lejos**__  
For way too long /__**Por demasiado tiempo**__  
Children crying/__**Niños llorando**__  
Cast out and neglected/__**Expulsados y descuidados**__  
Only in a world so cold/__**Solo en un mundo tan frío**__  
Only in a world this cold/__**Solo en un mundo así de frío**_

_Harry con siete años de edad estaba en el orfanato, y como todos los niños, estaba hacienda ruido emocionado. Las "buenas" familias iban a llegar ese día para caminar con los niños y conocerlos, y si eras afortunado, te adoptarían y te llevarían a sus casas. Los niños habían trabajado toda la mañana limpiando sus espacios y a ellos mismos, para que con suerte, atrajeran la atención de un buen caballero o dama – pero como siempre, las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles para el pequeño Harry._

_Cuando había llegado la hora de bajar y reunirlos a todos los niños, para que se formaran en una perfecta línea en la entrada, para que así las parejas pudieran ver a cada uno de ellos. Luego, si veían a un niño que les llamara la atención, tomarían su mano, y ese niño especial pasaría toda la tarde con ellos, y les enseñaría todos sus lugares preferidos, e incluso podría comer en la mesa con ellos._

_El pequeño Harry estaba al final de la línea, con la cabeza inclinada, mientras las parejas se acercaban y escogían a los otros niños. Él nunca era escogido como uno de los niños especiales, porque los otros niños no se lo permitían. Sus mejores ropas siempre estaban sucias, apestosas, y rotas en el tiempo que las mejores parejas llegaban a verlos, porque los otros niños lo tiraban al lodo, o lo ensuciaban cuando no había lodo cerca._

_Harry siempre lucía como si acabara de salir de una pelea porque siempre lo golpeaban y hacían sangrar sus labios. Ellos escondían su único par de zapatos para que así pareciera un "vagabundo", y las matronas siempre lo miraban con mala cara, con el ceño fruncido en disgusto, y lo ponían al final de la línea para que así las parejas no lo miraran la mayoría del tiempo. Sus compañeros de habitación desordenaban su área para que así no pareciera como si hubiera pasado horas limpiándola, y una vez lo encerraron en la alacena de la cocina para que así no le diera tiempo de llegar a conocer a las familias._

_El pequeño Harry vio como cada una de las parejas escogía a un niño. Él estuvo en ese espacio toda la tarde, hasta que pensaba que se iba a poner malo de estar tanto tiempo ahí parado. Vio como todos se iban, hasta que fue el último en quedarse, y sintió la decepción creciendo en él de nuevo. Cuando la matrona estaba a punto de reprimirlo de nuevo por eso, las puertas se abrieron y una pareja atravesó la puerta. Harry sintió su corazón latir con fuerza emocionado. Ellos tendrían que escogerlo – era el único que quedaba._

_Harry observó como entraba, tratando con toda su voluntad de no brincar a ellos y tomar sus manos extasiado. Esa sería su primera familia. Ya llevaba cerca de dos años en el orfanato y esa sería la primera vez que estaría con una pareja. Eran un hombre y una mujer encantadores, con ropa bonita, y cabello oscuro, ¡Como los de él! ¡Serían perfectos! Ellos le dieron una mirada a Harry, sin embargo, voltearon para hablar con la matrona._

_Estaban preguntando si no había más niños y Harry sintió su corazón hundirse – seguramente verían lo perfecto que sería él para ellos. Su cabello era igual y todo… pero la matrona estaba negando con la cabeza y les decía que él era el único que quedaba. La pareja lo miró una vez más, y Harry puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. Luego se miraron entre ellos, hablaron un poco, le agradecieron a la matrona, y se fueron._

**( )**

Harry despertó de su sueño – recuerdo, con el sentimiento de decepción e inutilidad todavía clavados en su corazón. Se sentó con la cara entre sus manos por un momento, antes de separarse de Draco y ponerse en pie. Deambulando silenciosamente, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, y se encontró a su familia haciendo diversas tareas, ya que era solo media noche.

"¿Harry?" preguntó preocupada Esme, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Sin embargo, Harry la pasó en el camino, y se dirigió directamente a Edward, quién estaba sentado en el sillón mirando jugar a Emmett y Alice jugando guitar hero. No le preocupaba mucho que su comportamiento pareciera sospechoso para su familia, porque desde que tenía siete años, él siempre iba a Edward después de tener un mal sueño.

Harry solo esperaba que Edward no lo rechazara, sabiendo que había una pequeña posibilidad de que el fuera su pareja. Harry no tuvo que haberse preocupado, ya que solo bastó una mirada de Edward a su hermanito, para que se moviera y abriera los brazos para que Harry se sentara junto a él.

Los otros prosiguieron con sus distintas actividades en silencio, pero el hecho de que estuvieran en silencio, le decía a Harry que la atención la tenían en él. "Mal sueño," susurró Edward suavemente, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de Harry.

Harry pudo sentir como sus latidos regresaban a la normalidad, y el dolo decayendo, y antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño, fue capaz de decir en un murmullo apenas audible, "Ellos no me querían."

_Hold the hand of your best friend/__**Toma la mano de tu major amigo**__  
Look into their eyes/__**Mira en sus ojos**__  
Then watch them drift away/__**Luego miralos marcharse**__  
Some might say/__**Algunos podrían decir**__  
We've done the wrong things/__**Hemos cometido errores**__  
For way too long,/__**Por demasiado tiempo**__  
For way too long/__**Por demasiado tiempo**_

Draco pasó los dedos por el cabello rebelde de Harry, y sobre el cuero cabelludo, intentando quitarle el dolor de cabeza. Se había despertado hacía unas horas para ver a Edward Cullen cargando a Harry de regreso al cuarto y acostándolo en la cama. Todo lo que el vampiro dijo por explicación fue "mal sueño", antes de que saliera de nuevo. Ellos habían estado en el cuarto de Harry todo el día desde entonces, y Draco sentía como si su estómago fuera a comerse a sí mismo en cualquier momento, pero no podía dejar solo a Harry así como estaba.

"Sabes que tienes que enfrentarlos eventualmente," dijo el rubio quitando el cabello de Harry de su cara, y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

"Hmmm… estaba esperando que si me quedo acostado aquí lo suficiente, moriré de hambre o mi magia se apiadará de mí y me zafe de mi miseria." Replicó Harry desde donde estaba, acostado en su espalda, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza en el regazo de Draco.

Draco tomó un puñado de mechones del cabello y los tiró con fuerza. "¡OWW!" Harry exclamó, abriendo sus ojos mientras agarraba la mano de Draco para impedir que lo hicera de nuevo.

"¡No digas cosas así otra vez Potter!" siseó enojado Draco.

Harry suspiró y se relajó contra él, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo cuando Draco soltó su agarre. "Lo siento," se disculpó viendo que había hecho enojar al rubio de verdad. "Solo estoy evitando a Edward en este momento, solo hasta que el dolor de cabeza se vaya."

"Pensé que no podía leerte la mente," dijo Draco, había escuchado que como Isabella, Edward no había sido capaz de entras a la mente de Harry.

"No puede – al menos en circunstancias normales," respondió Harry, pero viendo que Draco seguía curioso continuó. "Tengo una barrera de Oclumancia natural desde que nací."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Draco en shock. Nunca antes había escuchado algo acerca de eso.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. "Creo que de la misma manera que soy capaz de hablar con las serpientes desde que nací, o de la misma manera de la que puedo hacer magia sin varita – solo puedo hacerlo," le respondió como si no fuera gran cosa. A Harry no le gustaba cuando la gente le preguntaba acerca de cuan poderoso era – era un tema incomodo para él.

Draco sabía eso, así que no hizo más preguntas al respecto, "¿Entonces por qué ahora Edward es capaz de atravesarla?"

De nuevo Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nunca lo había intentado," respondió honestamente. "Edward no tiene el hábito de invadir las mentes ajenas, especialmente las de la familia. Nos respeta mucho, así como Jasper no anda por ahí examinando las emociones de la gente, y Alice no va prediciendo el futuro de todos los que se le ponen en frente… además ella no puede ver el mío – o el tuyo si a esas vamos. Tus barreras la bloquean, y a Edward – y a Jasper a cierto grado."

"Me estaba preguntado el por qué Edward no me había arrancado ya la cabeza, con todas las cosas que he pensado acerca de su humana," declaró Draco. Harry bufó divertido y rodó para esconder su cara en el regazo de Draco.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó gentilmente Draco, acariciando el cabello de la parte de arriba del cuello de Harry.

Harry suspiró y se acurrucó un poco más. "No muy bien," admitió despacio, sabiendo que nunca iba a ser capaz de mentirle al rubio. Draco era como un detector de mentiras humano, pero Harry sabía por experiencia que eso venía junto al crecer en territorio Slytherin.

Draco se deslizó hacia abajo hasta haber quedado bajo el cuerpo del muchacho más alto, y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry y la espalda con seguridad. La cabeza de Harry estaba descansando en la almohada a un lado de la suya, y simplemente permanecieron acostados ahí en silencio, con Draco sosteniendo a Harry – porque era todo lo que podía hacer.

_Fever inside the storm/__**Fiebre dentro de la tormenta**__  
So I__‟__m turning away/__**Así que me doy la vuelta**__  
Away from the name/__**Lejos del nombre**__  
(calling your names)/__**(llamando tus nombres)**__  
Away from the stones/__**Lejos de las piedras**__  
(throw sticks and stones)/__**(lanzando palos y piedras)**__  
Cause I__‟__m through mending the wounds of us/__**Porque estoy tratando de reparar nuestras heridas**_

_Keep your thorns/__**Guarda tus espinas**__  
Because I__‟__m running away/__**Porque estoy huyendo**__  
Away from the games/__**Lejos de los juegos**__  
(The fucking head games)/__**(los malditos juegos mentales)**__  
Away from the space/__**Lejos del espacio**__  
(I hate this head space)/__**(Odio este espacio mental)**__  
The circumstances of a world so cold/__**Las circunstancias de un mundo tan frío**_

Harry entró a la cocina con Draco, y se sentó pesadamente en la silla vacía que el rubio le había puesto enfrente. Ese era el primer día que salía de su cuarto por más de cinco minutos, y todos se sentaron a su alrededor en silencio, como si intentaran pensar en decir algo que no le molestara. Harry solo rodó los ojos hacia ellos, y tomó los hot-cakes que Esme le acababa de poner en la mesa. Se sentía bastante bien ese día, así que intentaría comer una comida completa.

"Luce delicioso mamá," declaró Harry, decidiendo que él debería ser el que rompiera el silencio en la mesa.

"Gracias cariño, aquí hay algunas moras también," le dijo Esme pasándole un pequeño cuenco de ellos.

"Pensé que los de la tienda ya no los vendían," mencionó Harry tomando las frutitas con gratitud. Eran sus favoritas. Él normalmente las tenía todas las mañanas en su desayuno, pero las semanas pasadas las tiendas habían dejado de venderlas.

"Edward encontró una pequeña tienda en Port Angeles donde tenían algunas y las cogió para ti esta mañana antes de que te despertaras," le respondió Esme, causando que Harry mirara rápido a su pareja, que estaba jugueteando con una servilleta, con Isabella comiendo silenciosamente a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

"Gracias," dijo Harry suavemente, sintiéndose mucho mejor por todo eso mientras comía algunas moras.

"De nada," Edward respondió, finalmente mirándole y sonriéndole, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se sintiera diez veces más ligero. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó después, todos querían saber la respuesta a eso.

Harry sabía que podría mentir, no solo su padre era un doctor, pero un vampiro – sus ojos estaban entrenados para ver el menos asomo de dolor. "Solo cansado, y un pequeño dolor de cabeza – es más un constante estorbo de veras," contestó moviendo distraídamente su mano.

"¿No hay nada que puedas tomar?" preguntó Carlisle preocupado, mientras se paraba para checar la temperatura de Harry con su mano en la frente. Estaba un poco más caliente de lo que un humano debería estar, pero no era alarmante.

"No," Harry respondió simplemente y lo dejó ahí, antes de que regresara su atención hacia su desayuno. Los labios de Esme temblaron, y rápidamente se volteó para tomar algo de la cocina antes de que Harry pudiera ver.

Carlisle suspiró, pero lo dejó ser por el momento. Le había escrito a Albus la noche anterior explicándole las cosas al viejo director, y el hombre estaba supuesto a enviarle todos los libros de medicina que él necesitaría para entender lo que Harry estaba pasando. Su viejo amigo le había contado que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para ayudar a su hijo. Todo estaba en manos de Harry. Si Harry no les decía pronto, entonces no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer algo por él.

Entonces ellos solamente tenían que encontrar la manera que Harry les contara.

_Burning whispers,/__**Susurros que queman**__  
Remind me of the days/__**me recuerdan los días**__  
I was left alone,/__**En los que me dejaban solo**__  
In a world this cold /__**En un mundo así de frío**__  
Guilty of the same things,/__**Culpable de las mismas cosas**__  
Provoked by the cause/__**Probocado por la causa**__  
I've left alone in a world so cold/__**Me he quedado solo en un mundo tan frío**_

_El niño de once años con ojos verdes corría por los pasillos tratando de encontrar el camino hacia su primera clase, sin llegar a estrellarse con los muchachos más grandes. Había estado tan nervioso en dejar a su familia que no había dormido nada la noche anterior – o toda la semana antes de dejarlos de hecho. Eso también se sumaba a que a sus compañeros de cuarto no les haya gustado de manera instantánea – porque él era Harry Potter._

_Carlisle se había asegurado de prepara a Harry para lo que pudiera encontrar cuando llegara al mundo mágico, pero por mucho que sus papá lo hubiera preparado, eso no había parado el sentimiento de soledad y decepción. Harry había pensado que por primera vez iba a tener amigos de su misma edad – gustarle a las personas. Por supuesto que amaba estar con Edward y con su familia, pero había mucho que un niño de once años podía hacer con vampiros eternamente adolescentes._

_Harry había pensado que llegando ahí, con niños como él, sería algo bueno – pero lo único que había pasado era hacerlo sentirse triste, y mucho más melancólico de lo que ya era. Había tres reacciones que la gente tenía hacia él cuando descubrían quién era – terror, miedo, o resentimiento. Le tenían terror por ser Harry Potter, miedo al poder que se suponía que poseía, o lo odiaban porque alguien en su familia había sido seguidor de Voldemort._

_Doblando en una esquina Harry chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo, tirando su mochila y saliendo todo de ella. "Dis – disculpa," él trató de irse mientras intentaba reunir sus cosas._

"_¡Mira por dónde vas la próxima vez Potter!" El niño pelirrojo le espetó, haciendo a un lado la mano que Harry le daba para ayudarle a levantarse._

"_Lo – lo siento. No quería –" Harry intentó disculparse de nuevo, no sorprendiéndole que el niño, que lucía alrededor de su edad, supiera quién era – parecía que todo el mundo ya sabía quién era._

"_Piensas que solo por ser rico y famoso todos deberían reverenciarte y apartarse de tu camino –" el chico comenzó a despotricar, y Harry dio un paso atrás porque el chico era mucho más grande que él – de hecho, casi todos eran más grandes que él._

"_No – no yo –"_

"_Bueno, déjame decirte algo Potter," el niño soltó, su cara volviéndose tan roja como su cabello, mientras acorralaba a Harry contra la pared. "El mundo mágico ha estado bastante bien sin ti en él, y no queremos ni necesitamos a un salvador de un tiro – ¡especialmente si es Slytherin! No eres nada más que el próximo Señor Tenebroso en entrenamiento, ¡y no te queremos aquí!"_

_El niño terminó su despotricamento empujando a Harry a la pared haciendo que tirara todos sus libros de nuevo al puso, antes de que se fuera en la dirección contraria. Harry esperó unos momentos, intentando componer su respiración y su aún acelerado corazón, antes de recoger todo de nuevo. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas con fiereza, a pesar que sus labios temblaban – pero esa noche sería una de las muchas que el niño de once años lloraría hasta dormirse._

_Fever inside the storm/__**Fiebre dentro de la tormenta**__  
So I__‟__m turning away/__**Así que me doy la vuelta**__  
Away from the name/__**Lejos del nombre**__  
(calling your names)/__**(llamando tus nombres)**__  
Away from the stones/__**Lejos de las piedras**__  
(throw sticks and stones)/__**(lanzando palos y piedras)**__  
Cause I__‟__m through mending the wounds of us/__**Porque estoy tratando de reparar nuestras heridas**_

_Keep your thorns/__**Guarda tus espinas**__  
Because I__‟__m running away/__**Porque estoy huyendo**__  
Away from the games/__**Lejos de los juegos**__  
(The fucking head games)/__**(los malditos juegos mentales)**__  
Away from the space/__**Lejos del espacio**__  
(I hate this head space)/__**(Odio este espacio mental)**__  
The circumstances of a world so cold/__**Las circunstancias de un mundo tan frío**_

Harry, Draco e Isabella eran los únicos tres en la casa en ese momento. Los otros habían ido a cazar a las montañas y lo más seguro es que no regresaran hasta un día después. Harry estaba haciendo su camino al baño, mientras Draco estaba merodeando por la cocina, cuándo la escuchó – no que estuviera intentando escuchar… ok, tal vez si lo estaba – pero ese no era el punto. Lo que importaba era lo que escuchó.

Isabella estaba al teléfono con alguien, obviamente con una amiga de ella por la manera en que estaba hablando con esa persona, y Harry solo tuvo que esperar un segundo para recibir el nombre de Jessica en la conversación. Hablaron un rato de la escuela, y Harry se sentía bastante patético al espiar a la novia de Edward, pero no podía evitarlo, especialmente si comenzaban a hablar de él.

"Sí, Edward dice que es una especie de enfermedad," dijo la niña arrugando el rostro, lo que no la hacía ver nada bien. "Sí, dijo que era fatal… no estaría sorprendida si fuera SIDA o algo así. Quiero decir, es gay, y las revistas tienen razón, es una puta cualquiera."

Harry sintió la ira creciendo en su interior, pero la empujó con la reserva de control que no sabía que poseía.

"Edward quiere que intente convivir con él," admitió a la muchacha del otro lado de la línea. "Ewww ¡No!" exclamó. "No voy a ningún lado cerca de él, o del rubio. Son unos fenómenos, y no quiero que me contagie lo que sea que él tenga."

Isabella tembló en disgusto ante el pensamiento, y la ira de Harry se intensificó. Si tan solo Edward estuviera ahí para escuchar.

"Lo juro, una vez que Edward y yo nos casemos dejaremos este lugar y nunca más regresaremos," declaró Isabella muy segura, pero Harry simplemente bufó – buena suerte con que Edward aceptase eso. "¡No puedo estar aquí! Quiero decir, su familia es bastante linda, con la excepción del gay, ¡Pero siempre están por todos lados! Esme es sobreprotectora, y trata al gay como si fuera el sol y como si todo tuviera que girar alrededor de él. No me sorprendería que fuera su culpa que él estuviera tan consentido, y Carlisle nunca le corrige nada – ¡todos lo miman!"

"Creo que es lo mejor, alejarlo de él. Es que deberías de ver la manera en que a veces mira a Edward – no es exactamente lo que uno podría llamar fraterna, y tú sabes que ellos no son realmente parientes." dijo Bella, y Harry pudo sentir su magia intentando salir ante la amenaza de quitarle a Edward, pero se mantuvo lo más fuerte que pudo, sus puños tan apretados que estaba seguro que sus uñas iban a romperle la piel. "¡No! ¡Edward no es gay! Solo estoy diciendo, hay un cierto patrón aquí, emparejándose con cualquiera que Carlisle adopte después. Es extraño, y prefiero a Edward lejos de aquí – y a mi si por esas vamos. Solo faltan unos meses para la boda…"

Harry escuchó por unos momentos más, antes de decidir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el color que Isabella escogió para la boda, y continuó con su camino al baño. Por primera vez dudo si estaba haciendo lo mejor. ¿En realidad Edward sería feliz con esa chica en la eternidad? Harry podía hacer más feliz a Edward… ¿Podía? ¿Qué tal si ellos se casaban y de repente Isabella se convertía en una persona completamente diferente? – lo que Harry sabía qué pasaría si tomaba en cuenta lo que acababa de escuchar… a menos que Edward ya conociera ese lado de Isabella – lo que Harry dudaba seriamente.

No había manera alguna que Edward dejara a nadie, ni siquiera a su prometida, hablar de esa manera de su familia, y si Harry no estuviera tan exhausto, probablemente él mismo hubiera irdo al cuarto y decirle unas cuantas cosas a la niña por su propia boca. A parte, Harry apenas era capaz de contener su magia, y lomás seguro es que matara a la niña si llegaba a enfrentarse con ella. A demás, piernas temblorosas, bolsas bajo los ojos, y una cara sonrojada no era exactamente una vista intimidante.

No, Harry esperaría, porque si de una cosa Harry estaba seguro, era que el Karma era una puta.

_I'm flying I'm flying away/__**Estoy volando, volando lejos**__  
Away from the name/__**Lejos del nombre**__  
(calling your names)/__**(llamando tus nombres)**__  
Away from the stones/__**Lejos de las piedras**__  
(throw sticks and stones)/__**(lanzando palos y piedras)  
**__The circumstances of a world so cold/__**Las circunstancias de un mundo tan frío**_

_Querido Edward,_

_¡Adivina qué! Hoy hice un nuevo amigo… bueno mi único amigo… bueno, en realidad todavía no es mi amigo – no lo he conocido, pero Severus dijo que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, y es el ahijado de Severus, así que Severus debe tener razón. Severus dice que va en mi casa, pero que nunca he hablado con él… como sabes, casi no me quedo en los dormitorios, pero no creo que sea uno de los que te he contado – al menos eso espero._

_Como sea, Server supuestamente va a emparejarnos en pociones la próxima clase para que podamos conocernos. Estoy tan nervioso Edward. ¿Qué tal si no le agrado? Ya sé que tú dices que ignore a todos esos crueles bastardos de los que te he contado (no le muestres esto a mamá) pero quiero al menos un amigo. Sería lindo tener con quien hablar y explorar, y poder ir a Hogsmeade, no he ido aún porque no tengo nadie con quien ir y los de cuarto deben ir en parejas._

_Espero que puedas venir a visitarme, tenemos mucho que explorar, pero sé que es muy peligroso. Les envío paletas de sangre que ordene vía lechuza desde Hogsmeade ya que no puedo ir, pero pienso que les gustarán. Están hechas para vampiros, y si las barreras que están en Jasper se caen antes de que llegue, puede comerlas en la escuela, ¡y así nadie sabrá! También he encantado un poco más de comida falsa que desaparece cuando la pones en tu boca – solo en caso que la gente de la escuela comience a sospechar de que ustedes comen lo mismo una y otra vez._

_Es fascinante todo lo que puedes aprender en los libros y que no te enseñan en clases. ¡La biblioteca es enorme! ¡Nunca podré leer todo! ¡Incluso si paso todas las noches aquí también!... pero creo que ya te he contado eso. Le ordené más libros de Historia a Jasper, así que deberían llegar en cualquier momento. Todos son sobre la guerra entre vampiros y magos de 1650. Espero que le gusten… pero si no, puede enviarlos de regreso. No herirá mis sentimientos. Puedo buscar algo más para él._

_Dile a Alice que le estoy enviando el nuevo CD de Weird Sisters. Son un grupo muy popular por aquí, a Emmett le conseguí un balón de football americano, puede golpearlo cuanto quiera, no se romperá, encontré el hechizo en un libro avanzado, pero en realidad no fue tan difícil de hacer. A Rosalie le conseguí unas pinzas para el cabello, se supone que nunca dejarán que su cabello se salga, no importa cuán rápido corra o de cuantas ramas se cuelgue cuando vaya de caza._

_Para mamá conseguí unas semillas de rosas especiales que florecen todo el año, y crecen tres veces más rápido que las flores normales – mi maestra de Herbología me las dio en intercambio por limpiar el invernadero, pero no es un gran problemas porque sé que a mamá le encantarán._

_¡Ahora no vas a creer lo que el profesor Snape me consiguió para papá! Es una droga sanadora para el niño que papá está tratando – recuerdas, el que tiene el tumor cerebral y que no es capaz de ayudar. Severus dice que si pone dos gotas en la bebida del niño cada tarde por dos semanas, ¡el cáncer deberá desaparecer por completo!_

_Papá va a estar tan feliz, ¿no lo crees Edward? Él siempre está tan triste cuando no puede salvar a alguien. La poción es muy cara y difícil de realizar, así que tuve que pagar por los ingredientes del dinero que me dan para la escuela, y prometí limpiar el salón y la alacena de Severus por un mes completo, para conseguir que él la hiciera - ¡Pero no se lo cuentes a papá! Eso solo le hará sentirse mal, ¡pero salvar al niño le hará tan feliz!_

_¡Oh! Y no me olvidé de ti Edward. Te estoy enviando algo también, y lo he puesto aquí, junto a esta carta… espero que te guste. Es la primera vez que escribo música por mí mismo, pero he escrito esta melodía de piano y es para ti. El profesor Dumbledore me mostró esa habitación que puede darme todo lo que pida cuando estás dentro, así que puedo practicar mi música._

_Por cierto, la profesora Tonks se supone que va a llevarme a un estudio de verdad, en las próximas semanas para que pueda comenzar a grabar. ¿No es genial Edward? Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí conmigo. Te enviaré la primera copia cuando esté terminada._

_Okay, mejor me despido aquí. Tengo clases en diez minutos, así que espero que nadie tropiece conmigo en el camino y tenga que llegar tarde otra vez, para que así la profesora McGonagall me dé más detenciones. Como se, diles a todos que los amo, y extraño, y que no puedo esperar regresar a casa._

_Todo mi amor,_

_Harry._

Harry recordaba haberle escrito esa primera carta a Edward referente a Draco. Al siguiente día, Harry le había escrito de nuevo contándole cuan pelmazo era el rubio, y que prefería no tener ningún amigo que ser amigo de alguien tan arrogante como Draco Malfoy. Ahora ellos estaban ahí, y ese mismo rubio que había pensado tan engreído – estaba con él en el suelo del baño mientras Harry dejaba salir todo su estómago.

_Why does everyone feel like my enemy?/__**¿Por qué todos parecen mis enemigos?**__  
Don't want any part of depression, or darkness,/__**No quiero ninguna parte de depression, u oscuridad**__  
I've had enough/__**Ya he tenido suficiente**__  
Sick and tired,/__**Enfermo y cansado**__  
Bring this on, or I'm gone/__**Traigan eso, o me iré**__  
Or I'm gone/__**O me iré**_

Edward miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo mientras su hermano menor escribía en su libreta de canciones. Solía mirar a nada en particular de vez en cuando, su mente componiendo algo que nadie podría imaginar, antes de que vista regresara al papel y escribiera lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Edward le había preguntado una vez si había pensado en componer para orquestas, y Harry se había reído pensando que era una broma, pero Edward creía que Harry podía realmente hacerlo. No había nada que Harry no pudiera hacer si centraba su mente en eso.

Edward había visto a Harry con Jasper y Emmett, así como sabía que sus hermanos habían estado haciendo lo mismo con cada uno, pero nada que Harry hacía les daba alguna pista. Era muy cuidadoso cuando interactuaba con ellos y cuando les hablaba. No había nada que les indicara que alguno de ellos era su pareja – que estuviera enamorado de uno de ellos.

De repente, el lápiz y la libreta cayeron de sus manos y se puso en pie rápidamente – tambaleándose peligrosamente. Edward estaba ahí en segundos, observando la cara pálida de Harry, su respiración acelerada, y manos temblorosas.

"Baño," siseó Harry, agarrándose la cabeza y respirando profundamente por su nariz. Sin pensarlo Edward cargó por completo a Harry y lo llevó en segundos al pequeño baño de visitas que estaba bajando las escaleras. Después de que sentara a Harry, este intento hacerlo salir, pero Edward no se movió, Harry no tuvo otra opción más que voltearse y colapsar a un lado de la tasa.

Edward cayó sobre sus rodillas a su lado con el corazón roto, mientras veía y escuchaba el dolor de su hermano, mientras sollozaba, respirando con dificultad, y sus manos temblando violentamente. Sobó la espalda de Harry y le murmuraba palabras suaves, esperando que eso ayudara, y después de diez minutos, Harry colapsó hacia delante, pero Edward lo detuvo gentilmente, rodeándolo por el pecho antes de que pudiera lastimarse.

"Shh… shh.. Harry. Está bien. Te tengo. Me voy a ocupar de ti. Todo estará bien." murmuraba Edward con Harry sollozando por unos momentos más. Tomó toda la resistencia de Edward para no morder a su hermano en ese preciso momento, solo para que su dolor y tortura se fueran por un tiempo.

Edward sentó a Harry contra la pared, y rápidamente le pasó una toalla húmeda por toda su cara sudada. Hubo un pequeño toque en la puerta y Edward la abrió un poco para ver a Rosalie parada ahí afuera extendiéndole un vaso con agua. La miró con gratitud, pero cerró la puerta de nuevo, sabiendo que Harry no querría que ellos lo vieran así. De seguro estaría furioso de que Edward se hubiera quedado.

Una vez que Harry estuviera limpio Edward lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, y cargó al medio conciente hombre entre sus brazos para sacarlo del baño. Cuando estuvo fuera, Carlisle se aproximo inmediatamente con Esme detrás de él, obviamente preocupados. Carlisle checó a Harry, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto, y eso hacía que Carlisle quisiera arrancar algo en frustración. Esa era la peor de las torturas, no solo como doctor, sino también como padre.

"Lo llevaré a su cuarto," murmuró Edward una vez que todos hubieran tenido el chance de tocar el brazo de Harry, o su cabello o su cara con cariño – solo para estar seguros de que estuviera bien.

**( )**

Tarde en la mañana siguiente, todos escucharon música proveniente del estudio de Harry, Era la primera vez en toda la semana, lo que era extraño, porque Harry raramente pasaba un día sin tocar algo – eso era solo un testamento de lo enfermo y drenado que estaba. la canción era tan poderosa que no necesitaban las habilidades de Jasper para sentir las emociones provenientes de ellas. De hecho, las emociones eran tan fuertes que Jasper necesitó sentarse.

"¿Cómo le hace para cantar así?" Emmett suspiró con miedo. Nunca antes habían escuchado a Harry tan feroz, era como si fuera uno de ellos.

"Creció como un vampiro," respondió Draco con un encogimiento de hombros mientras cargaba dos platos llenos de comida y se dirigía la puerta del cuarto. Entró, a pesar de la magia que todos podían sentir golpeando desde el cuarto.

Jasper había puesto su cabeza entre sus manos y quedó ahí sentado, como si fuera una estatua. Luego, al final de la canción, Jasper hizo un sonido estrangulado desde la parte trasera de su garganta y buscó a Alice. Alice inmediatamente respondió y se acercó a él, Jasper envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, escondiendo su cara en su estómago, y sosteniéndola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**( )**

_I'm backing out,/__**Estoy empacando**__  
I'm no pawn/__**No soy un peón**__  
No mother fucking slave to this/__**Ningún puto esclavo de esto**__  
Never lied/__**Nunca mentí**__  
Never left/__**Nunca me fui  
**__Never lived/__**Nunca viví**__  
Never loved/__**Nunca amé**__  
Never lost/__**Nunca perdí**__  
Never hurt/__**Nunca lastimé**__  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else/__**Nunca me preocupé por ser yo, o alguien más**__  
Not a care, no concern,/__**Ninguna inquietud, ninguna preocupación**__  
don't give a shit about anything/__**Nunca dí nada por nada**_

_Backing out,/__**Retrocediendo**__  
giving up,/__**Rindiéndome**__  
no mother fucking slave to this/__** Ningún puto esclavo de esto**__  
Never lied/__**Nunca mentí**__  
Never left/__**Nunca me fui  
**__Never lived/__**Nunca viví**__  
Never loved/__**Nunca amé**__  
Never lost/__**Nunca perdí**__  
Never hurt/__**Nunca lastimé**__  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else/__**Nunca me preocupé por ser yo, o alguien más**__  
Not a care, no concern,/__**Ninguna inquietud, ninguna preocupación**__  
don't give a shit about anything/__**Nunca dí nada por nada**_

_I need to find a darkened corner,/__**Necesito encontrar una esquina oscura**__  
A lightless corner/__**Una esquina sin luz**__  
Where it's safer and calmer/__**Donde es seguro y tranquilo**_

_I__‟__m running away/__**Estoy huyendo**__  
Away from the games/__**Lejos de los juegos**__  
(The fucking head games)/__**(los malditos juegos mentales)**__  
Away from the space/__**Lejos del espacio**__  
(I hate this head space)/__**(Odio este espacio mental)**__  
Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us/__** Porque estoy tratando de reparar nuestras heridas**_

_I__‟__m running away__/__**E**__**stoy huyendo**__  
Away from the games/__**Lejos de los juegos**__  
(The fucking head games)/__**(los malditos juegos mentales)**__  
Away from the space/__**Lejos del espacio**__  
(I hate this head space)/__**(Odio este espacio mental)**__  
The circumstances of a world so cold/__** Las circunstancias de un mundo tan frío**_

_I__‟__m flying/__**Estoy volando**__  
I__‟__m flying away /__**Volando lejos**__  
Away from the games/__**Lejos de los juegos**__  
Away from the games/__**Lejos de los juegos**_

_The circumstances of a world so cold/__**Las circunstancias de un mundo tan frío**_

* * *

**Canción: **World So Cold - Mudvayne

* * *

**N.T.: **_Creo que esta es mi canción favorita de todo el fic, no digo que las demás sean malas, por que no lo son, solo que esta en particular me ha llegado más de lo normal... (:_

Reviews...!


	18. Your Arms Feel Like Home

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_Rodven_

_**Summary:**__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años__Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**18. Your Arms Feel Like Home**

Era un día relativamente tranquilo, y Harry se sentía bastante bien, así que todo el mundo había salido al patio para disfrutar al buen clima. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett estaban jugando futbol – niñas contra niños o esposas contra esposos, nadie estaba seguro si había realmente alguna regla en el juego. Él estaba sentado a un lado de Carlisle en las sillas del patio observándolos, Draco le estaba preguntando a Esme todo tipo de preguntas acerca de la parrilla que estaba utilizando para cocinar la comida.

Edward había ido a la casa para tomar la limonada, y luego de unos segundos estaba de regreso con un vaso preparado para Harry. Harry le agradeció con una sonrisa suave, sintiéndose feliz con el hecho de que Edward lo hubiera escogido para servirle primero. Era patético en verdad – Harry lo sabía, pero eran esos pequeños momentos, dónde Edward lo ponía en primer lugar, en los que tenía que fijarse.

Isabella estaba parada cerca de Esme y Draco, y miraba constantemente al bosque por alguna razón. Harry imaginaba que estaba buscando a su amigo Jacob, a quién había invitado para comer con ellos, pero seguramente, el hombre lobo no iría a través del bosque, ¿o sí? Harry decidió no preguntar sobre eso – el tipo era un amigo de Isabella después de todo.

Harry lo sintió antes de verlo. Estaba viendo su limonada cuando la magia en el aire repentinamente chasqueó, y para variar, no fue la suya.

Saltando sobre sus pies, Harry llegó hasta Draco y lo tomó mientras este daba un pequeño sollozo y caía hacia delante.

"¿Draco? ¡Draco!" gritó Harry mientras colapsaba hacia el piso con su mejor amigo entre sus brazos.

La respiración de Draco era trabajosa, y su magia estaba como loca a su alrededor. Harry sabía que estaba sucediendo, porque lo mismo le había pasado cuando se había dado cuenta de quién era su pareja, sin embargo, por suerte él había estado en Hogwarts, en su propia habitación. Harry miró a su alrededor para ver a Esme parada ansiosa sobre ellos, con Carlisle yendo a hincarse a un lado de Draco para checar su pulso acelerado. Los otros estaban alrededor pareciendo preocupados también, pero era el aturdido hombre lobo que estaba parado en los límites del bosque en los que los ojos de Harry se concentraron.

"¡Muévete idiota!" Harry le siseó, e instantáneamente fue como si alguien le hubiera echado agua encima a Jacob, y regresó a la conciencia antes de correr hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

"Mío – mi pareja – mi –mío. Es mío – mi pareja," el hombre lobo estaba balbuceando como sus ojos brillaban y miraba a Draco, quien se había desmayado con la cantidad de magia que su cuerpo había producido. El hombre lobo cayó sobre sus rodillas y estiró sus brazos en una manera de pedírselo a Harry, Harry dejó que lo tomara, sabiendo que Draco necesitaba el contacto tanto como el lobo.

"Con cuidado," murmuró Harry cuando vio que el lobo iba a apachurrar a su amigo con mucha fuerza.

"¡No voy a lastimarlo!" Jacob gruñó fieramente, y Harry sintió que alguien tomaba su hombro y lo ponía detrás de él protectoramente. Harry seguía sentado en el piso a pesar de todo, y miró con sorpresa la espalda de Edward.

Harry agarró una pierna de Edward y la empujó, tratando de que se quitara del camino. "Está bien Edward," le dijo a su propia pareja antes de mirar de nuevo a Jacob, quien parecía como si no fuera a dejar a Draco en un largo rato. "Sé que no vas a lastimarlo – mira, es mi mejor amigo, ¿está bien? Mi nombre es Harry y el suyo es Draco."

"Draco," repitió Jacob, acariciando la cara del rubio admirándola. "Significa dragón."

"Sí," Harry asintió con una sonrisa divertida. "Y tiene el temperamento de uno también."

El lobo rió bajito antes de agacharse e inhalar la esencia de Draco, como si fuera la única cosa que lo mantuviera con vida, y Harry mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco celoso, pero puso ese pensamiento a un lado para enfocarse en lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo. La mano de Jacob se movió para acariciar el cuello de Draco, donde paró, y el lobo dentro de él gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta cuando vio la marca que estaba ahí.

"Está bien," Harry le aseguró rápidamente. "Eso solo significa que ha encontrado a su pareja. Los representa a ustedes dos. Todos los magos obtienen uno cuando descubren quien es su pareja. También sirve para que otros sepan que ha sido tomado y que tú puedas identificarlo," le explicó mientras veía hacia el tatuaje de un lobo negro y un dragón entrelazados, en el cuello de Draco, como si fuera un collar. Inconscientemente la mano de Harry viajó hacia su propio cuello donde su marca estaba escondida entre un glamur.

"Yo," Jacob susurró, acariciando la marca del lobo afectuosamente. "Mío,"

"Sí, tú – es tu pareja," Harry concedió.

El lobo de Jacob ya estaba cerca de la superficie en ese momento, y no quería que el lobo pensara en ningún segundo que Harry intentaría quitarle a Draco, porque sabía que su esencia probablemente estuviera por todo su cuerpo. De hecho estaba sorprendido de que el lobo no hubiera sobreactuado ya por esa razón, pero de nuevo, los lobos tenían sentidos extraños y Jacob seguramente podría distinguir entre amistad y amante, y Draco y Harry nunca habían sido amantes de verdad, eran más bien amigos con beneficios. Ahí había una enorme diferencia de emociones involucradas con los amantes.

"¿Es un mago?" pregunto Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, su magia está reconociéndote como su pareja – ¿puedes sentirlo?" preguntó Harry intentando sentir la magia de Draco también.

"Sí," el lobo murmuró, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación por un momento. "Está tocando mi piel, como una caricia, fluyendo a través de mi, llenándome – es tan cálida…"

"Es el primer paso. Te está reconociendo como su pareja," explicó Harry, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz por su amigo.

"Harry, ¿por qué no había –?" Esme comenzó a preguntar, pero Harry la corto antes de que siguiera, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

"Porque no puede pasar hasta que la pareja sepa y lo acepte. Jacob obviamente se ha imprimado de Draco, y Draco obviamente no tiene problemas con Jacob tampoco," Harry respondió no queriendo hacer eso acerca de él – ese era el momento de Draco. "Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo adentro y recostarlo en el sillón donde estaría más cómodo," sugirió, aliviado cuando Jacos asintió y comenzó a pararse con Draco en sus brazos.

"¿Qué es lo que le sucede?" preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

"Demasiada magia fluyendo por su cuerpo, eso pasa cuando un mago se da cuenta quien es su pareja y recibe su marca, barreras que uno no sabe que existen se abren y todo su poder es conocido. Es por eso que los magos muy poderosos descubren quien es su pareja cuando a duras penas son mayores de edad, por ahí de los dieciséis – la mayoría de las veces es a través de los sueños o visiones de ellos. Otros magos, como Draco, quienes son poderosos, pero no tan poderosos, reciben algunos sueños borrosos, pero al menos que no conozcan a su pareja en persona, ellos realmente no los necesitarían porque su completo potencial mágico no está desbloqueado." Harry intentó explicar lo mejor que podía.

"Tan pronto como la pareja acepte el vínculo que comparten, la magia comenzará a calmarse, y si la pareja o él mismo mago se rehúsa entonces, bueno…" Harry dijo señalándose con su mano. Luego miró hacia otro lado que no fuera su choqueada familia, y se fijó en el muy… _muy_ alto hombre lobo.

"¿Tú pasaste por eso?" preguntó Esme en horror cuando el cuerpo de Draco dio una sacudida tras otra, un poco de magia revoloteó en el aire.

"Sí," respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido. "Todos los magos en cierto punto, pero es como si Draco volviera a pasar por su mayoría de edad. Será más poderoso después de esto, ya que ahora tiene a su compañero con él para ayudar a controlar su magia. Yo era demasiado poderoso para empezar."

Harry recordaba a Draco entrando apresuradamente a su habitación en medio de la noche, cuando el castillo se había sacudido literalmente con su liberación de magia. Lo llevaron a la enfermería, y la protegieron para que el daño externo al castillo fuera el mínimo, pero Harry no recordaba mucho a parte de ver la cara de Edward y sentir dolor al no tenerlo ahí mientras su magia le atravesaba el cuerpo buscando algo a lo que anclarse. Le había tomado una semana entera en poder dominarla de nuevo. Luego de eso, durmió en la enfermería por otra semana.

Lo bueno había sido que el director no le mencionó nada a Carlisle, probablemente pensando que Harry le diría a su pareja y familia lo más pronto posible – como la mayoría de las personas hubiera hecho. Pero la situación de Harry, que se dio cuenta después de la visita que le dio a su familia pocos días después, pasó a ser un poco más complicada que eso.

"Tiene que despertar una vez que su magia se calme de nuevo, pero estará exhausto," Harry explicó mientras le tendía una almohada a Jacob para que la acomodara y la cabeza de Draco descansara sobre ella.

"¿Está sufriendo?" Rosalie preguntó yendo detrás del sofá, como el hombre lobo se arrodillaba junto a Draco y pasó sus dedos cómodamente a través del cabello del rubio mientras su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose y liberaba magia que iba a parar directamente a Jacob para fortalecer el vínculo.

"No mientras su pareja esté aquí," respondió Harry consiguiendo un trapo humedecido con agua fría para ponerlo en la frente de Draco.

"¿Tú lo estuviste?" preguntó Edward con su ceño profundamente fruncido.

"Yo no tuve a mi pareja," declaró Harry en una manera de respuesta, lo que les dijo a todos muy claramente que sí, sí lo estuvo.

Fueron cerca de otros quince minutos antes de que la magia comenzara a calmarse gracias a la presencia de Jacob, y otros veinte antes de que Draco comenzara a despertarse.

"¿Draco?" preguntó Harry acercándose a su amigo. Jacob de hecho se hizo a un lado para que Harry pudiera checarlo, lo que sorprendió a todos los vampiros. "¿Draco? ¿Draco, me escuchas?"

Draco parpadeó un poco antes de enfocar su vista en Harry. Se sentó rápidamente y tomó la camisa de Harry entre sus puños. "¡Harry! ¡No vas a creer esto! ¡Vi al tipo más guapo de la tierra – y me desmayé!" exclamó Draco con los ojos abiertos mientras caía de nuevo al sofá, pasando un brazo sobre sus ojos. "¡Oh Merlín! ¡Dime que no vio eso!" rogó completamente avergonzado.

"Draco," dijo Harry tomando el brazo de su amigo para que lo moviera. Eso era demasiado divertido – sí, Jacob era bastante bueno para la vista – pero, ¿tan guapo como para hacer que se desmayara una persona? – eso en definitiva, era la reina del drama que vivía dentro de su amigo. "Draco, mira a tu izquierda y dime que ves."

Draco miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido antes de voltear su cabeza y ver la cara de Jacob a pocos centímetros de la de él, ojos café dorado brillaban felizmente. Estuvo mudo por un total de cinco minutos – lo que fue toda una hazaña, antes de que un "¡Wow!" se escapara entre sus labios.

"Harry," Draco susurró, de nuevo tomando la camisa de Harry, pero nunca quitó sus ojos de los de Jacob. "Harry, tengo – tengo una pareja. En verdad tengo un compañero," dijo incrédulo.

"Lo sé," respondió Harry suavemente mientras sonreía. Él estaba verdaderamente feliz por Draco. Podía ver que el rubio ya estaba un poco enamorado del hombre lobo, pero se corazón se contraía un poco al saber que él no podía tener eso.

"Harry, puedes creerlo. Es mi pareja – él. ¡Y es jodidamente guapo!" dijo Draco aún en las nubes. Draco estiró su mano y tocó la cara de Jacob con reverencia, jadeando ante la sensación de su magia al responder. "Wow," suspiró otra vez. "Harry, esto es maravilloso es – soy tan feliz. Tan completo… no lo sabía antes, antes había estado tan vacío, pero ahora estoy –" de repente Draco cortó con su monologo y miró a Harry horrorizado. "Lo siento Harry, no quería –"

"Está bien Draco," le dijo tranquilamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Te mereces esto,"

"Pero –"

"Ningún pero," le cortó Harry de nuevo. "Haz encontrado a tu pareja Draco."

"Sí," suspiró Draco mirando de nuevo a Jacob soñadoramente. "Es hermoso."

"Draco, su nombre es Jacob – ¿El lobo de Isabella, recuerdas? Es de la tribu de los Quileute," Harry le explicó gentilmente, viendo que Jacob había perdido la habilidad de hablar tan pronto como Draco hubiera abierto los ojos.

"Mi lobo ahora," exclamó Draco firmemente, y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No había estado muy seguro acerca de la reacción que pudiera haber tenido Draco ante el hecho que su pareja era un hombre lobo, mucho menos ante su humildad, pero ese en realidad no era ninguno de los asuntos de Harry. Además, Draco tenía suficiente dinero para los dos para que vivieran como reyes. Todo lo que a Harry le importaba era que su amigo estaba feliz, y en ese momento, se veía mucho más que feliz.

Después de asegurarse de que el rubio se encontrara bien, todo el mundo regresó al exterior. Draco y Jacob se sentaron apartados de todos hablando y conociéndose mutuamente. Harry no había notado a Isabella hasta que de repente decidió abrir su gran boca, y tomó todo el autocontrol de Harry para no golpearla.

"Jacob… Jake – ¡Jacob!" la niña siseó frustrada, intentando apartar la atención de Jacob de su recién descubierto compañero, pero no estaba funcionando tan bien como ella obviamente quería. "¿Jacob, en verdad eres gay?" preguntó finalmente.

"Soy lo que sea que mi pareja necesite que sea," contestó Jacob simplemente, acariciando el cuello de Draco afectuosamente.

"Pero – pero –" Isabella fracasó por un momento, incapaz de hacer una frase coherente. "¡Nunca me dijiste! ¡Has estado enamorado de mí, desde siempre!"

"Bueno, obviamente ya no," espetó Draco a la molestia de chica, quién estaba interrumpiendo su tiempo con su pareja. "No sé porque te importa de todos modos. Tú tienes a tu vampiro por ahí, ¿no es cierto? Deja a mi pareja en paz."

"¿Pero qué pasa con tu tribu Jacob? ¿Qué dirá Sam? Eres el verdadero alfa, se supone que tú debes preservar la línea alfa," protestó Isabella bastante estúpidamente, y Harry decidió intervenir. No permitiría que esa niña descerebrada echara a perder la felicidad de su amigo.

"De hecho sí puede," declaró sorprendiendo incluso a su familia.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Carlisle anonadado. Nunca había leído nada sobre eso en los libros que Albus le había enviado, pero si se ponía pensar, no había estado buscando por una sección de embarazo masculino. Se había dedicado básicamente a la sección sobre cómo manejar a los magos que no estaban con sus parejas.

"En las parejas mágicas que incluyen a dos hombres, la parte sumisa – que siempre es el mago, si la otra parte de la pareja es una criatura mágica – es posible que tengan un hijo. El niño siempre será varón, y heredará las dos líneas," explicó Harry, asombrando a todo el mundo.

"¿Incluso tú?" Alice le preguntó incrédula a su hermano menor. "¿incluso si tu pareja es un vampiro?"

"Sí," respondió Harry mirando la sorpresa en la cara de los miembros de su familia. "Incluso si mi compañero es un vampiro, seré capaz de procrear su hijo." Harry decidió compadecerse de ellos y les explicó un poco más. "Todos los magos poderosos provienen de una línea de sangre puras; ningún nacido de muggle será nunca tan poderoso como Draco o yo. Ahora, aunque mi madre era una nacida de muggle, la línea de los Potter deriva de una muy extensa lista de magos muy poderosos. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que se me considera un mestizo, técnicamente mi sangre es más pura que la de Draco, y a su vez, ha hecho mi sangre pura. Considerando que Draco y yo somos los únicos herederos de nuestras respectivas líneas, nuestra magia nos da la habilidad de tener a nuestros propios hijos para preservar la línea."

"¿Tu hijo será tan poderoso como tú?" preguntó Jasper aún intentando digerir la idea sobre su hermano pudiendo tener un hijo con uno de ellos.

"Uno nunca sabe cuán poderoso puede llegar a ser un mago, pero si la pareja no es completamente muggle, y tienen algún tipo de magia en ellos, como una criatura mágica, la magia se encargará de purificar la sangre." Harry explicó, con un dolor de cabeza creciendo por la culpa de todas las explicaciones que estaba dando.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó de pronto Draco, viendo la mano de Harry ir a su cabeza-

"Sí, solo un dolor de cabeza," dijo mientras se paraba. "Creo que iré a descansar un poco," Draco se puso en pie también, pero luego dudó, miró de Jacob a Harry, y se mordió los labios. Harry le sonrió alentadoramente. "Quédate con tu compañero. Estaré bien."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Draco no my convencido.

"Sí," le dijo moviendo la mano quitándole importancia. "Ustedes dos necesitas pasar todo el tiempo que puedan juntos. Es muy importante que los primeros días no estén separados, y necesitan llegar a conocerse."

"Si – si estás seguro…" terminóo Draco.

Sintiendo la incomodidad de su compañero, Jacob se puso de pie y tomó su mano para confortarlo. "Creo que pasaremos por la reserva para que así pueda explicar que es lo que sucede a todos y presentarlo a la manada. Luego tomaré un poco de ropa y si está bien con la familia Cullen, estar por aquí por unos días," Jacob preguntó mirando a Carlisle y a Esme. Se habían acostumbrado a tener a Jacob alrededor, e incluso su olor ya no les molestaba mucho.

Esme asintió inmediatamente con su cabeza. Ella había llegado a ver a Draco como otro miembro de la familia. "Estoy segura que pueden utilizar el viejo estudio de Harry. ¿Draco, puedes transformar una cama?" preguntó mientras volteaba a verlo y él asintió aliviado.

Harry sonrió, e hizo a un lado las manos de su familia que querían ayudarle, mientras hacía su camino a su cuarto para tratar de consolarse. Estaba feliz por Draco – en serio lo estaba, pero aún así dolía.

_I think I__‟__ve walked too close to love/__**Creo que he caminado muy cerca del amor**__  
And now I__‟__m falling in/__**Y ahora estoy cayendo**__  
There__‟__s so many things this weary soul can't take /__**Hay tantas cosas que un alama cansada no puede tomar**__  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise/__**Tal vez tú me captures por sorpresa**__  
The first time that I looked into your eyes/__**La primera vez que vi dentro de tus ojos**_

_There's a life inside of me/__**hay una vida dentro de mí**__  
That I can feel again/__**Que puedo sentirla de nuevo**__  
It's the only thing that takes me/__**Es la única cosa que me toma**__  
Where I__‟__ve never been I don't care if/__**Donde nunca estaré, no me importa si**__  
I lost everything that i have known/__**Pierdo todo lo que he aprendido**__  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight/__**No me importa donde descanse mi cabeza esta noche**__  
Your arms feel like home/__**Tus brazos se sienten como mi hogar**__  
Feel like home/__**Como mi hogar**_

_This life ain__‟__t the fairy tale we both thought it would be/__**esta vida no es el cuento de hadas que los dos pensamos que sería**__  
But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me/__**Pero puedo ver tu cara sonriente viéndome directamente**__  
I know we both see these changes now/__**Se que ahora vemos esos cambios**__  
I know we both understand somehow/__**Se que los dos entendemos de alguna manera**_

_There's a life inside of me/__**hay una vida dentro de mí**__  
That I can feel again/__**Que puedo sentirla de nuevo**__  
It's the only thing that takes me/__**Es la única cosa que me toma**__  
Where I__‟__ve never been I don't care if/__**Donde nunca estaré, no me importa si**__  
I lost everything that i have known/__**Pierdo todo lo que he aprendido**__  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight/__**No me importa donde descanse mi cabeza esta noche**__  
Your arms feel like home/__**Tus brazos se sienten como mi hogar**__  
Feel like home/__**Como mi hogar**__  
(hold on, you're home to me)/__**(espera, eres como un hogar para mí)**_

_There's a life inside of me/__**hay una vida dentro de mí**__  
That I can feel again/__**Que puedo sentirla de nuevo**__  
It's the only thing that takes me/__**Es la única cosa que me toma**__  
Where I__‟__ve never been I don't care if/__**Donde nunca estaré, no me importa si**__  
I lost everything that i have known/__**Pierdo todo lo que he aprendido**__  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight/__**No me importa donde descanse mi cabeza esta noche**__  
Your arms feel like home/__**Tus brazos se sienten como mi hogar**__  
Feel like home/__**Como mi hogar**_

* * *

**Canción:** Your Arms Feel Like Home - 3 Doors Down


	19. Colors

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**19. Colors**

_Can you feel it crush you?/__**¿Puedes sentirlo derrotandote?**__  
Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?/__**¿Acaso esto saca lo peor de ti?**__  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down./__**No hay salida para estas cosas que te dominan**__  
Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?/__**¿Te complican porque te hacen sentir así?**__  
Of all the colors that you've shined,/__**De todos los colores que has brillado**__  
this is surely not your best./__**Este seguramente no es el mejor**_

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are,/__**Pero deverías saber que estos colores en que brillas**__  
Surely not the best colors that you shine./__**Seguramente no son los mejores.**__  
Surely not the best colors that you shine./__**Seguramente no son los mejores en que brillas**_

Harry miró con una pequeña sonrisa a Draco y Jacob entrando al comedor a la mañana siguiente tomados de la mano. La piel de Draco se veía radiante, al igual que la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Era un tremendo contraste con la apagada apariencia de Harry, y su familia, por primera vez, pudo observar la diferencia entre un mago con su pareja y otro sufriendo sin ella.

La sonrisa de Harry era tensa, su cara estaba contraída con el dolor constante de cabeza, y su malestar. Su piel estaba completamente pálida – el color saludable se había ido completamente. Tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos, que estaban hundidos, blancos y opacos. no había sido muy notorio antes, considerando solo podían comparar a Harry con ellos mismos, pero viendo a Harry a un lado de la luminosidad de Draco, parecía poner todo más claro.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Draco mientras caminaba hacia ellos, aplanó el cabello de Harry para que no estuviera en su frente, y luego le deposito un pequeño beso justo ahí. Draco nunca soltó la mano de su lobo, y parecía que a Jacob no le importaba el afecto que su pareja le mostraba a su amigo.

"Estoy bien," respondió Harry sinceramente. No se sentía bien, pero no era tan malo como otras mañanas.

Draco frunció el ceño pero se sentó al fin, haciendo que Jacob se sentara a su lado. "¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?" Harry preguntó, sabiendo que Draco y Jacob necesitaban tiempo para conocerse mejor.

"Bueno –" Draco comenzó mirando de Harry a Jacob, y de este al otro sin saber bien que decir.

"Draco," Harry suspiró, tomó la mano libre del rubio para obtener su atención. "Me harías muy feliz si dejaras de preocuparte tanto por mí. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que han planeado Jacob y tú para el día? Te prohíbo pensar en quedarte aquí para cuidarme todo el tiempo. Estaré bien. No iré a ningún lado, y mi padre es un doctor, ¿sabes?"

Draco mordió su labio inferior no muy convencido pero le respondió de todos modos. "Jacob quiere ir conmigo a una cita."

"¡Es asombroso!" Harry exclamó intentando mostrar todo el entusiasmo que su cuerpo le dejaba. Sabía que se acababa de levantar, pero se sentía exhausto, como si nunca se hubiera ido a dormir. "Bueno, entonces cuando terminemos de desayunar te ayudaré a que te arregles," le ofreció.

**( )**

"Harry, en verdad deberías de decirle," Draco fue capaz de decir después de que Harry hubiera silenciado el cuarto.

"Draco, no voy a hablar de esto contigo de nuevo, así que déjalo," declaró firmemente, pero se suavizó al ver el brillo de preocupación en los ojos de Draco. "Mira, estoy bien – quería preguntarte sobre Jacob."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" preguntó Draco, animándose inmediatamente.

"¿Estás feliz con lo que tu compañero resultó ser? Quiero decir, él no es exactamente umm, como los muchachos con los que has salido antes," Harry dijo, no queriendo insultar a Jacob diciendo que era pobre y un hombre lobo.

Draco movió su mano quitándole importancia, lo que fue sorprendente para Harry. "Es guapísimo, inteligente, divertido, e increíble en la cama –"

"¡Tuviste sexo con él!" exclamó Harry en shock. Los dos se habían conocido apenas el día anterior. Siendo pareja, Harry pensó que al menos se tomarían un tiempo para conocerse. Eso no era como las conquista de una sola noche de Draco, eso era una relación, una que necesitaba formarse poco a poco.

"¡No Potter! Solo hablamos anoche, pero míralo – no hay manera que no sea bueno," Draco respondió con su propia lógica.

Harry simplemente rodó sus ojos y se sentó en su cama. "¿Así que te gusta?" preguntó, solo para estar seguro.

"Sí," Draco respondió soñadoramente.

Harry nunca pensó que viviría el día donde Draco fuera capaz de mirar por encima del dinero de una persona, poder, sangre, y posición social, pero ahí estaba, y Harry tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que no podía estar más feliz por su amigo. Si Jacob era lo suficientemente bueno para hacer que Draco viera a través de sus prejuicios pasados, entonces el destino había escogido muy bien para Draco.

"Vamos entonces, hay que alistarte para tu cita," Harry dijo mientras guiaba a su amigo hacia el armario donde permanecía la ropa de Draco.

Ahí fue cuando Harry vio a Draco Malfoy ponerse nervioso por primera vez en su vida. "Nunca he tenido una cita," el rubio susurró estrujando ansiosamente la manga de la camisa que Harry le había abotonado.

"Bueno… yo tampoco de hecho," Harry dijo con una pequeña risa, "pero he escuchado que es básicamente solo hablar, conocerse. ¿A dónde te va a llevar?"

"Creo que quiere llevarme a un cine muggle," respondió vacilante.

"Bueno eso debe ser divertido. Nunca has ido a ninguno de esos antes." Harry le dio ánimos, tratando que los nervios de su amigo se disiparan.

"Ya sé," le respondió Draco mordiéndose los labios.

"Y… ¿A dónde más?" le preguntó Harry.

"Luego creo que quiere ir a un café que le gusta para almorzar, luego el parque – nunca he alimentado patos antes. Harry, ¿debería usar guantes? ¿Muerden?" le preguntó Draco ansiosamente volteándose para buscar unos guantes en los cajones de Harry.

Harry tomó las manos de Draco y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera desordenar más su cuarto. Ya tenían fuera al menos cincuenta mudas diferentes de ropa tiradas alrededor de la habitación, que era suficiente para Harry, que tenía que limpiar luego de que Draco se fuera.

"Draco, estarás bien, y estoy seguro que te va a gustar. Te ves perfecto, no dudo que Jacob piense lo mismo. Será divertido," Harry intentó calmar a Draco de nuevo.

"Después de eso quiere llevarme a cenar con su padre y la manada… No – no alcancé a pasar mucho tiempo con ellos la noche pasada," admitió Draco, dejando salir finalmente su verdadero miedo.

"Estará todo bien," le dijo Harry sin vacilar. "Te amarán. ¿Cómo no lo harían? Eres encantador, inteligente, ¡y jodidamente guapo! ¡Eres el jodido Draco Malfoy, por el amor de Dios!" Harry exclamó, mirando con diversión como los hombros de Draco se enderezaban, y su confianza crecía tendenciosa. "Ahora sal de aquí y haz que se enamore de ti eternamente – si no lo ha hecho ya."

"¿Qué vas a hacer tú?" Draco preguntó volteándose a Harry, mientras Harry intentaba sacarlo por la puerta.

"Estaré bien Draco. Me pasaré todo el día durmiendo," le respondió, dándole a su amigo un empujón particularmente fuerte para que se moviera. Draco suspiró sabiendo que no ganaría con Harry, pero cuando volteó y vio a su pareja, no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa cruzara por su rostro.

Una vez que Draco se hubiera ido, Harry camino hacia su cuarto y colapsó en la cama – él estaba muy, _muy_ cansado de eso, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría ocultárselo a los demás. Había perdido cerca de seis o siete kilos desde que había llegado a su casa y su marcara era cada vez más difícil de poner en su cara, cuando el dolor le atacaba.

_**( )**_

_I know you feel alone yeah, and no one else can figure you out/ __**Se que te sientes solo sí, y no hay nadie que te pueda entender  
**__But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down./__**Pero no vuelvas con aquellos que te ayudaron a caer.**__  
Well they'd love to save you; don't you know they love to see you smile?/ __**A ellos les gusta salvarte, ¿**__** No sabes que les gusta verte sonreír**__**?  
**__But these colors that you've shined, are surely not your style./ __**Pero estos colores en los que brillas no son tu estilo.**_

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are,/ __**Pero deberías saber que estos colores en que brillas son**__  
Surely not the best colors that you shine./ __**Seguramente no los mejores en que brillas**__  
Surely not the best colors that you shine./__** Seguramente no son los mejores en que brillas**_

Harry estaba acostado sobre su espalda mirando al techo. Algo estaba mal; podía sentirlo.

Sentándose, Harry analizó su cuerpo. Su corazón estaba palpitando muy rápido, como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros, y su respiración comenzaba a atorarse en su garganta. Sus muslos temblaron fieramente cuando intentaba ponerse en pie y hacer su camino a la puerta. Solo consiguió llegar a medio camino antes de que sus piernas comenzaran a zarandearlo.

Harry trastabilló todo el resto del camino y agarró el picaporte. Sabía que no había nada que su familia pudiera hacer por él – bueno, al menos que les contara, pero la verdad era… que estaba asustado, y no quería estar solo.

Su mano a duras penas había agarrado la chapa de la puerta cuando sintió que era succionado por un tubo muy estrecho. Cuando cayó al otro lado de su puerta estaba mareado y desorientado por un momento antes de que se diera cuenta con horror que su magia lo había forzado a aparecerse.

Por la sensación en la boca de su estomago Harry sabía que estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, y por la repentina urgencia que sintió de estar junto a Edward, pensó que sabía donde lo llevaría. Miró a su alrededor, respirando profundamente, su corazón desbocado, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al pelear contra su magia para que se quedara en su lugar. No había nadie en la sala. ¿Dónde estaba su padre?

"¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!" Harry finalmente pudo gritar, cuando el primer llamado había sido a duras penas un susurro. No era capaz de estar de pie por más tiempo y se sintió a si mismo rodeando a su estómago con sus brazos y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, justo cuando la habitación se volvía un caos.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, y Jasper prácticamente aparecieron ante los gritos de Harry. Lo que vieron al entrar casi les hace detenerse en horror. Harry estaba cayendo de rodillas, su cara mostrando claramente el dolor en que estaba, y convulsionando repetidas veces.

"Papá," Harry jadeó en dolor, y no sonaba como si pudiera respirar. El miedo puro en la voz de Harry y el terror en sus ojos, fue suficiente para poner en marcha a Carlisle, que salió corriendo de la habitación para hacer lo único que podía hacer por su hijo.

Cuando Carlisle regresó bajando las escaleras, fue para observar a sus otros hijos alrededor de Harry a punto de hacerse presas del pánico, no queriendo tocarlo por miedo a qué pudiera pasarle mientras seguían las convulsiones. Carlisle sabía que tenía que hacerlo rápido, así que después de quitar todas las burbujas potenciales en la jeringa, la hundió en el brazo de Harry cuando comenzaba a convulsionar de nuevo.

Tomó unos pocos segundos para que el sedante tomara efecto, pero Harry iba perdiendo fuerza hasta que las convulsiones terminaron y se desplomó ahí mismo. Emmett estaba ahí inmediatamente con su hermano menor en sus brazos mientras todos los demás permanecían cerca. Carlisle checo el pulso y la respiración de su hijo antes de ordenarle a Emmet que acostara a su inconciente hermano en el sofá.

"¿Qué – qué le estaba pasando?" preguntó Edward corriendo una temblorosa mano por su cabello. Nunca quería volver a sentir tan inútil.

"No lo sé." Carlisle suspiró frustrado, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry para calmarse a él mismo.

Esa era le peor parte: no saber. Los libros le decían que estar sin la pareja era diferente para cada mago. Normalmente casi todos se deprimían y muchos otros se quitaban la vida antes de que la magia los matara. No había nada que Carlisle pudiera hacer contra esos ataques, pero un libro decía que sedar al mago en cuestión era la mejor opción para todos. La magia de Harry no dejaría de lastimarlo, pero al menos lo llevaría a la inconsciencia y así no tendría que lidiar con el dolor.

**( )**

Harry estaba acostado pacíficamente en el sofá, con sus pies en el regazo de Jasper mientras el vampiro leía un libro, su cabeza en el de Edward cuando este veía a Emmett cambiar los canales de la tele a una velocidad sobrehumana. Edward enrollaba sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, y este tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no ronronear en placer. Era difícil estar tan cerca de Edward, pero eso hacia que el dolor se fuera lo suficiente para que Harry no se quisiera mover.

Estaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia cuando escuchó bajar a Isabella por la escalera. La razón por la que sabía que era ella, era porque era la única en la casa que caminaba haciendo tanto ruido. De hecho, Harry estaba bastante seguro que sintió a Edward estremecerse. Vivir con vampiros le había enseñado a caminar suavemente, mientras Draco era naturalmente agraciado – Isabella por otra parte parecía un caballo galopante.

Harry cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir más en cuanto la niña llegó frente a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

"Edward, ¿no vas? Tengo que estar en casa de Ángela en quince minutos para la pijamada," demandó ella tomando la mano de Edward para levantarlo. Edward ni se inmutó.

En cambio, el vampiro inclinó su cuerpo hacia Harry para verle la cara, ya que el volumen de la televisión era demasiado alto para que escuchara la frecuencia de sus latidos. Viendo que Harry estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, se enderezó y negó con la cabeza. "Por lo general tiene el sueño muy ligero."

"Harry no ha dormido bien últimamente y en verdad no quiero despertarlo," declaró Edward, y Harry tuvo que luchar para no mostrar la sonrisa que quería esparcirse por toda su cara cuando escuchó a Isabella hacer un berrinche.

"¡Pero Edward, ha estado dormido todo el día! Es tarde y sabes que no soy buena conductora de noche; ¡además tú prometiste que me llevarías!" la niña protestó, y su voz estaba perforando los oídos de Harry. No podía imaginar lo que esa voz le hacía al resto de la familia.

"¡Shh!" Jasper la calló cuando su voz llegó al grado de ser un estruendo.

Era obvio para Harry que ella lo había hecho a propósito para 'despertarlo' – lo bueno que había despertado antes, así que solo pretendió moverse entresueños, y agarró un pedazo del pantalón de Edward para que así fuera más imposible para el vampiro levantarse sin 'despertarlo'. Harry sabía que eso era pequeño, pero no se preocupaba mucho exactamente por si lastimaba los sentimientos de la niña, y el hecho de que Edward escogiera su bienestar sobre Isabella, hacía que Harry quisiera saltar de alegría.

Harry sintió a Edward cambiar un poco de posición antes de preguntar, "¿Alice, te importaría llevar a Bella a la casa de su amiga? No quiero despertar a Harry, ha tenido un día muy pesado."

"¿Muy pesado? No ha hecho absolutamente nada – ¡" Isabella comenzó, pero Alice la tomó del brazo rápidamente para llevársela de ahí.

"Seguro," Alice respondió felizmente, y segundos después Harry sintió su mano acariciar su cabello cariñosamente cuando se encaminaba a la puerta, con la niña malhumorada a su lado.

**( )**

_I know you're feeling like you're lost,/ __**Yo se que te sientes como si estuvieras perdido**__  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are. / __**Pero deberías saber que estos colores en que brillas son**__  
I know you're feeling like you're lost,/ __**Yo se que te sientes como si estuvieras perdido**__  
You feel you've drifted way too far./ __**Tú sientes que has ido por un camino muy lejos a la deriva**_

_Did you know these colors that you__‟__re shining are,/ Sabes que estos colores en los que brillas son  
Surely not the best colors that you shine./ __**Seguramente no los mejores en que brillas**__  
Surely not the best colors that you shine./__** Seguramente no los mejores en que brillas.**_

Cuando Alice regresó un poco después, había algo que estaba mal en ella. "¿Alice, estás bien?" Jasper le preguntó a su esposa con un profundo fruncido. Sus emociones estaban bailando entre algo parecido al enojo, preocupación, decepción, y precaución.

"Emmett, ¿puedes apagar la televisión un segundo?" Alice preguntó caminando hacia ellos y poniéndose en frente con una mirada sombría en el rostro. Emmett apagó el televisor inmediatamente y se puso en modo de alerta máxima. Era muy raro que Alice estuviera en un modo tan sombrío, y cuando lo estaba, era por algo sumamente serio.

JAsper se acercó a ella y le tomó su mano en muestra de apoyo. "¿Qué pasa Alice?" le preguntó de nuevo, pero Alice no lo miró. En cambio, mantuvo sus ojos en Edward.

"¿Algo le pasó a Bella?" preguntó preparándose para levantarse, pero deteniéndose porque la cabeza de Harry seguía descansando en su regazo.

"Solo mira," Alice imploró, Edward frunció el ceño curioso, y se metió en la memoria que Alice estaba recordando.

**( )**

_Alice sonrió divertida cuando las risas explotaron dentro de la casa. Caminó hacia su auto y se metió, peor algo en su mente le dijo que se detuviera. Decidió echar un vistazo a los alrededores, ya que la experiencia le decía que era malo ignorar lo que los instintos le decían._

"_¿Es verdad que Jacob es gay?" escuchó a una de las niñas – Jessica – preguntar, seguido de una risita._

"_Sí, lo vi con ese chico rubio en el cine, hace rato. Estaban tomados de las manos y todo. No podían quitarse los ojos de encima. Jacob le abrió la puerta, ¡Fue tan dulce!" Ángela exclamó alegremente._

"_¡No era dulce Ángela, es repugnante!" Alice escuchó de pronto a Bella, y sus ojos se abrieron en shock - ¿Eso había venido realmente de Bella? "Dos hombre no deberían estar juntos, ¡Es enfermizo! ¡Todo es culpa del arrogante hermanito de Edward! Si no hubiera regresado ese chico Draco nunca hubiera venido, y Jake no estaría tan confundido ahora."_

_Alice no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que Harry y Bella no se llevaban bien, pero no sabía que a Bella le disgustaba tanto su pequeño hermano._

"_¿Así que ya no eres amiga de Jacob?" Ángela preguntó confundida._

"_No mientras siga saliendo con ese rubio, y si se rehúsa a terminar con él, entonces nuestra amistad se acabó," Bella exclamó con disgusto. "No puedo esperar a que Edward y yo nos casemos para que podamos irnos de aquí. Es tan desagradable la manera en que su hermano se comporta.¡Es una puta cualquiera!"_

"_¿Entonces lo que decía el tabloide era cierto? Escuché que tenía a alguien nuevo en su cama cada noche mientras iba al internado…"_

**( )**

Alice tembló con la brusquedad con que Edward salió de su mente. El futuro que había estado teniendo en los meses pasados acerca de la boda entre él y Bella, de pronto se volvieron borrosos.

(_Surely not the best)/__**(Seguramente no los mejores)**__  
I know you're feeling like you're lost,/__**Sé que te sientes como si estuvieras perdido**__  
(Colors that you shine)/__**(Colores en los que brillas)**__  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are/__**Pero deberías saber que estos colores en que brillas son**__  
(Surely not the best)/__**(Seguramente no los mejores)**__  
I know you're feeling like you're lost,/__** Sé que te sientes como si estuvieras perdido**__  
You feel you've drifted way too far./ ./ __**Tú sientes que has ido por un camino muy lejos a la deriva**__  
Did you know these colors that you're shining are.../__**Sabías que estos colores en que brillas son…**_

* * *

**Canción: **Colors – Crossfade

* * *

**N.T.:** _La autora (Branwen777) está en el hospital por problemas en el corazón. ¡Dios! ¡Espero que se recupere muy pronto! =S El link de su perfil está arriba, pero no tiene nada, más que un mensaje de una amiga de ella diciendo eso, que estaba enferma. Los links de los capítulos anteriores no sirven, porque todas las páginas de ella han sido borradas. La amiga que escribió en su perfil borró todas sus cuentas, ya que escribir fics es una causa de estres muy importante para ella, y su amiga creyó prudente eliminar todo. En verdad, a mi no me importaría si ya no volviera a escribir con tal de que se recupere completamente y nos lo haga saber._

_Sin más, me despido._


	20. So Cold

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_

* * *

_

**20. So Cold**

_Crowded streets are cleared away/__**Calles atestadas se despejan a lo lejos**__  
One by one/__**Una por una**__  
Hollow heroes separate/__**Héroes huecos se separan**__  
As they run/__**Mientras corren**_

_You're so cold/__**Eres tan frío**__  
Keep your hand in mine/__**Deja tu mano en la mía**__  
Wise men wonder while strong men die/__**Hombres sabios se preguntan, mientras hombres fuertes mueren**_

Sin pensarlo Edward se puso en pie, su mente viendo el recuerdo de Alice que acababa de leer su cabeza. Estaba en shock. ¿En verdad Bella había dicho eso? Por supuesto que lo había hecho – Alice nunca mentiría en algo así- Además a Alice le gustaba Bella, o al menos lo había hecho, pero sin en verdad Bella pensaba así, si realmente odiaba a Harry por eso entonces – ¿Entonces qué?

"¿Edward?" una voz soñolienta murmuró y de inmediato, Edward estuvo sobre sus rodillas a un lado de la cabeza de Harry.

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte," se disculpó suavemente a su aturdido hermano, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber pensado en Harry cuando había brincado. "Vuelve a dormir."

"¿Qué sucede?" Harry preguntó en cambio, sentándose en el sillón. Podía decir que algo estaba mal. La tensión en la sala era palpable, y la mirada herida de Edward era muy clara-

"No es nada de qué preocuparse Harry. Me encargaré de eso," dijo Edward corriendo sus dedos a través del cabello de Harry – eso siempre había ayudado a que se durmiera, y de hecho, los ojos de Harry comenzaban a cerrarse, pero no se volvería a acostar.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Algo ha sucedido, lo sé," preguntó Harry de nuevo, intentando quitarse el sopor de encima.

"Yo también quiero saber que está sucediendo," Jasper declaró, y Emmett asentía con la cabeza, detrás de la espalda de Edward.

Edward suspiró, corriendo una mano por su propio cabello, tratando de saber como tenía que explicar lo que él no terminaba de creer. No tuvo que pensar mucho, ya que Alice fue la que comenzó a hablar, diciéndoles todo lo que había escuchado, todo lo que Bella había dicho.

Edward sintió una mano gentil acariciar su mejilla y alzó la mirada para ver directamente a los preocupados ojos de Harry. "Edward, lo siento," sijo sinceramente. "No quería causar ningún problema."

"Harry," Edward respiró incrédulo. ¿En verdad Harry se estaba disculpando? "¡No te atrevas a disculparte por eso! ¡No has hecho absolutamente nada malo, y siento mucho que – que – ella te halla lastimado!, ¿Te ha dicho algo?" preguntó Edward. Tenía una sensación de hundimiento ante la idea, y un malestar tan solo al tener que hacer esa pregunta.

Harry mordió sus labios y negó con la cabeza, pero nunca hizo contacto visual.

"Harry," Edward gruñó, tomando la barbilla de Harry para que lo mirase a los ojos. "Dime la verdad."

"Yo – ella nunca me dijo nada en la cara, pero la o – oí, hablar sobre esto a su amiga – Jessica, creo que es su nombre," Harry respondió, y luego comenzó a explicar la conversación que había escuchado en su ida al baño. Harry no quería más que golpear a Isabella en ese momento, no por lo que hubiera dicho de él, sino por el dolor que estaba poniendo en los ojos de Edward en ese momento.

"¿Dijo eso? ¿Le dijo a esa puta chismosa que estabas enfermo? No tenía ningún derecho para decir nada, y decir que tú tienes - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada Harry?" Edward preguntó, sorprendiendo a Harry por su lenguaje. Edward nunca maldecía, y era demasiado propio como para llamar a una chica de ese modo.

"No quería causarte ningún problema," Harry respondió vacilante.

"¡Harry!" Edward exclamó agarrándolo por los hombros y enderezándole para que estuvieran cara a cara, y Harry no pudiera mirar hacia otro lado. Emmet estiró una mano y sostuvo a Edward para que no lastimara a Harry accidentalmente, A veces cuando las emociones eran muy fuertes, tendían a olvidarse de que Harry no era tan duradero como el resto de ellos. "Si alguien te trata mal, dice cosas malas acerca de ti, te dicen de cosas, te hieren – ¡me dices! ¡No importa quién sea! Nadie tiene permitido lastimarte. Eres mi hermanito. Tú me importas más que cualquier otro. Te prometí que te protegería de cualquiera."

"Pero pensé – ¿La amas, no?" Harry preguntó confuso.

Había pensado que era mejor no decirle a Edward – eso solo lo lastimaría más que saber que su prometida no era tan comprensiva como todos creían. Había pensado que Edward estaría junto a ella a pesar de todo. Habían estado dos años juntos después de todo. Esa no era exactamente una relación que pudieras tirar a un lado por un pequeño inconveniente. Así que si Isabella no estaba de acuerdo con el estilo de vida de Harry - ¿Edward en verdad la dejaría por eso?

De repente Edward se alejó, con sus ojos abiertos. "Ne – necesito pensar," dijo, y con eso, se había ido.

**( )**

_Show me how we'll end this, It's alright/__**Muéstrame que tan bien termina esto, esta bien**__  
Show me how defenseless you really are/__**Muéstrame que tan indefenso eres en realidad**__  
Satisfied and empty inside/__**Satisfecho y vacío por dentro**__  
Well that's alright/__**Bueno eso está bien**__  
Let's give this another try/__**Vamos a darle otra oportunidad**_

Cuando Draco y Jacob regresaron a la casa de los Cullen más tarde esa noche, fue para ver todo lo de la sala, el comedor, y la cocina flotando a medio metro en el aire. La carga de magia era casi visible, y Draco se quito inmediatamente su abrigo para buscar la fuente de todo eso. Mientras caminaba por la casa, se dio cuenta que el ambiente era caluroso. De hecho, se sentía como si la calefacción estuviera encendida.

Cuando llegaron a la sala los ojos de Draco se enfocaron instantaneamente en Harry, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, y una pila de sabanas rodeándole. Los Cullens estaban parados a su alrededor muy consternados, y Esme revoloteando ansiosamente incapaz siquiera de tocar a su hijo, porque ya estaba temblando violentamente de frío.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Draco a todos, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Harry. Su aspecto no era bueno, sus dientes estaban castañeando, los ojos los tenía cerrados, exhausto de tanto temblar, y sus labios estaban azules.

"No sabemos," respondió Carlisle, sus ojos terriblemente preocupados mientras observaban a su hijo. "Estaba bien un minuto, y al siguiente se estaba congelando. Ha estado así cerca de una hora ya," le explicó moviendo una mano para señalar todos los objetos flotando en la habitación.

"Es un drenaje de magia, y su cuerpo parase estar en shock a causa de eso," Draco explicó. "Necesitamos volverlo a su temperatura normal, y hacer que se relaje."

"Hemos intentado hacer eso, pero parece que nada funciona," dijo Jasper, mientras Draco sacaba su varita y comenzaba a murmurar todos los encantamientos calentadores que conocía.

Draco se mordió los labios preocupado cuando eso tampoco ayudaba. Tocó la cara de Harry y maldijo por lo fría que estaba. ¿Dónde carajos estaba Edward? Aunque ellos dos no se hubieran vínculado aún, la sola presencia de Edward sería suficiente para ayudar un poco, pero Draco no podía preguntar en voz alta dónde estaba el vampiro, porque eso podría ser una pista muy potencial para que los otros dedujeran quien era la pareja de Harry.

Draco miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, intentado pensar, cuando los trastes de Esme comenzaron a caerse de las estanterías e iban a parar al suelo haciéndose añicos, pero la mujer ni siquiera les prestó atención. Ella solo podía estar preocupada por su hijo; los trastes podían reemplazarse.

"Aquí, dénmelo," dijo Jacob de pronto, moviendo a Draco del camino con una mano gentil en su cintura.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Rosalie preguntó rápidamente, avanzando un paso frente al lobo, pero Emmett puso una mano calmante en su brazo.

"Voy a calentarlo," Jacob respondió cargando fácilmente a Harry en sus brazos, luego se sentó en el sofá con Harry sentado en su regazo, y sus musculosos brazos rodeándole. "Draco me ha contado como había estado ayudando a Harry todos estos años. Creo que el calor de otro cuerpo puede ayudar, y mi temperatura es casi el doble de la de un humano normal."

Draco no estaba molesto que su mejor amigo estuviera en ese momento sentado en las piernas de pareja y que dicha pareja estuviera abrazado a él fuertemente. De hecho, Draco estaba tan agradecido de que Jacob se hubiera ofrecido para hacer eso, que se acercó y le dio un beso – el primer beso que se daban.

"Gracias," suspiró Draco aun hincado frente a Harry. Frotó los brazos de su amigo con sus manos intentando ayudar a Jacob con su propio calor corporal, y estaba aliviado cuando cerca de quince minutos después la piel de Harry comenzaba a calentarse y su color regresaba.

Después de otros diez, las cosas flotando alrededor comenzaron a regresar a su lugar y la magia de Harry comenzó a calmarse de nuevo. Carlisle se acercó a ellos y Jacob soltó a Harry, pero aun sin moverse de su lado. Mientras el doctor checaba a su hijo, Esme hizo algo que los sorprendió a todos, caminó hacia Jacob y lo abrazó. Jacob no la alejó de él, pero se quedo en ahí sentado en estado de shock después de que ella lo soltara.

"Muchas gracias por ayudar. Sé que no tenías que hacerlo, pero de todas maneras, gracias," dijo Esme sinceramente.

"Todo lo que es importante para Draco, es importante para mí," dijo Jacob a modo de respuesta, mientras tomaba una de las manos del rubio. Draco le sonrió agradecido, preguntándose cómo era posible que hubiera sido bendecido con un compañero tan magnífico.

"Parece que ya está bien," declaró Carlisle cuando cargaba a Harry para que Jacob pudiera levantarse. Luego, lo recostó en el sillón y lo cubrió de nuevo con sabanas y colchas. "Imagino que puede quedarse aquí toda la noche, así siempre puede haber alguien con él."

El resto de la familia asintió, pero luego permanecieron ahí, ninguno estaba listo para dejarlo fuera de sus miradas en ese momento.

**( )**

_If you find your family/__**Si encuentras a tu familia  
**__Don't you cry/__**No llores  
**__In this land of make believe/__**En esta tierra de hacer creer  
**__Dead and dry/__**Muerta y seca  
**__You're so cold/__**Estás tan frío  
**__But you feel alive/__**Pero te sientes vivo  
**__Lay your hand on me/__**Pont us manos sobre mí  
**__One last time/__**Una última vez**_

_El pequeño Harry estaba sentado debajo del gran roble al otro lado del patio de juegos, mientras miraba como los otros niños jugaban quemados. Nunca lo escogían para sus equipos, porque era muy pequeño, porque los equipos serían desiguales, porque sus anteojos se caerían, porqué era raro, siempre había algún tipo de excusa._

_Harry enrolló sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y escondió su cara entre sus pantalones. No lloraría, no les daría esa satisfacción._

_De la nada, Harry sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la cabeza, lo suficientemente duro para que sus lentes cayeran. El dolor se hizo presente inmediatamente en ese punto, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle, sin la posibilidad de detenerlas. Escuchó a los otros niños carcajearse mientras el buscaba sus lentes en el piso, los cuales lo más seguro es que estuvieran rotos de nuevo, ya que lo que los mantenía juntos antes, era un pequeño pedazo de cinta adhesiva._

_Lugo el corazón de Harry dio una sacudida al escuchar el inconfundible sonido que producía el cristal al romperse, y pudo ver un pie muy grande a su izquierda. "Ups, ¿Estabas buscando estos fenómeno?" el niño más grande – Tommy, le preguntó causando que los demás se rieran más fuerte._

_Tommy era un niño de diez años que a Harry le recordaba mucho a su primo Dudley. Era el niño más _viejo _del orfanato, lo habían llevado ahí luego de haberse escapado tres veces de su familia adoptiva. Era un matón, y se encontraba fascinado con hacer la vida de Harry un infierno._

"_Awww… ¿Acaso eso dolió? ¿El bebé está llorando?" el grandote se burló, lanzando a Harry al piso cuando este intentó levantarse._

"_¡Para! ¡Déjame solo!" Harry gritó, aunque su voz no sonó tan fuerte como había sonado en su cabeza._

"_¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto fenómeno?" Tommy rió, aventando a Harry contra el árbol. "¿Qué vas a hacer eh?"_

"_¡Detente! ¡Déjame!" Harry intentó de nuevo, esa vez pudiendo alejarse, pero como no podía ver sin sus lentes, terminó tropezándose con una raíz, lo que causo aun más risas de los otros niños._

_Entonces Harry comenzó a llorar verdaderamente. Odiaba estar ahí – en verdad lo odiaba. Se hizo un ovillo, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, y escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas, tratando de ser lo más pequeño e insignificante posible. Harry no se dio cuenta cuando las risas pararon, no notó las figuras que se acercaban, pero sí notó cuando una mano gentil tocó su cabello; nadie lo había tocado de forma tan tierna._

_Harry se limpió las lágrimas de su cara para ver a las dos personas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. "Hola pequeño," el hombre arrodillado a un lado de él le susurró con la voz más amigable que le habáin dedicado nunca._

_Harry se estiró un poco más, sintiendo inmediatamente que podía confiar en ese hombre. "Hola," susurró con la voz quebrada. El hombre le sonrió amablemente, y Harry estaba abrumado, nadie le había sonreído nunca._

"_Mi nombre es Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme," el hombre le dijo, señalando con la mano a la mujer que estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, a un lado de la matrona. A Harry le gustó también al instante. Quería que lo abrazara, y estaba celoso de las miradas de asombro que le estaban dedicando a la mujer, particularmente los niños._

_Harry la saludó con la mano tímidamente, y ella lo saludó de vuelta, causando que agachara su cara a causa de un sonrojo. Escuchó una risa profunda a su lado y alzó la mirada para ver que Carlisle era el que se estaba riendo, y eso hizo feliz también a Harry._

"_¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó el hombre, y Harry sintió su corazón latir felizmente. ¡Ellos querían saber su nombre!_

"_¿El mío?" preguntó Harry con los ojos abiertos de asombro, y Carlisle asintió con un movimiento de cabeza dándole valor para contestar. "H-Harry," respondió tímidamente._

"_¿Estás herido en algún lado Harry?" Carlisle le preguntó, observando la herida que tenía en su pequeña nariz , y debajo de su ojo izquierdo donde sus lentes le habían dejado una profunda marca roja a causa del golpe de la pelota – probablemente tendría una contusión después._

_Entonces los ojos penetrantes del hombre frente a él barrieron sus heridas de las manos y rodillas, pero Harry intentó esconderlas. "Estoy bien, so- soy torpe, eso es todo. Pasa todo el tiempo." Susurró sintiéndose avergonzado - ¿qué pensaría ese hombre de él? Lo más seguro es que pensara que era un sucio y pequeño alborotador, como todos los demás hacían, y pensar que la linda mujer que estaba ahí pensara lo mismo, hacía que su pequeño corazón se destrozara._

"_Bueno, ¿qué te parece si tú, mi esposa y yo pasamos un día juntos?" el hombre preguntó y Harry se quedó sin respiración por un momento._

"_¿Enserio? ¿En verdad quieren pasar el día con-conmigo?" preguntó, incapaz de creer que eso estuviera pasando realmente._

"_Por supuesto, nos encantaría pasar un día junto a ti," respondió Carlisle con una suave sonrisa._

_Toda la cara de Harry se iluminó como si fuera la mañana de navidad y se puso en pie, agarrando la mano de Carlisle en la suya propia, y tiró de él entusiasmado. "¿Quieren ver mi espacio?" preguntó el niño jalando de él._

_Carlisle miró a su esposa y compartieron una gran sonrisa mientras seguín al niño, con la madrona detrás. Cuando llegaron al cuarto del niño, Harry se detuvo abruptamente y su cara se mostraba completamente devastada. Agachó su cabeza y caminó hacia una cama que estaba completamente deshecha, el contenido de su mesita de noche estaba esparcido por donde sea, y la pequeña lámpara estaba rota en el suelo._

"_Esta mañana estaba limpio cuando lo dejé," susurró Harry lloroso, inclinando su cabeza avergonzado._

_La mujer detrás de ellos bufó enojada. "¡Esa es la misma excusa que siempre usas niño! ¡Ahora limpia este desastre!" le gritó, provocando que Harry se estremeciera y se alejara de ellos. La enojada mujer se volteó hacia los Cullens, y les dio una mirada de disculpa. "Estoy extremadamente avergonzada por esto Dr. Cullen, ¿les gustaría ver a otro niño por el momento? Me temo que éste no tiene remedio."_

_Hubo un resoplido detrás de ellos, y pudieron ver a Harry con la cabeza agachada llorando en silencio mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas. Esme fue inmediatamente a confortarlo, y el pequeño se tensó un momento antes de aferrarse a su abrazo y comenzar a llorar más fuerte._

_Carlisle escuchó los rotos sollozos por un momento y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba disculpándose con ellos por no ser lo suficiente bueno para ellos, y fue eso más que todo, que hizo que Carlisle tomara una decisión. "No gracias madame, creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro hijo."_

**( )**

_Show me how we'll end this, It's alright/__**Muéstrame que tan bien termina esto, esta bien**__  
Show me how defenseless you really are/__**Muéstrame que tan indefenso eres en realidad**__  
Satisfied and empty inside/__**Satisfecho y vacío por dentro**__  
Well that's alright/__**Bueno eso está bien**__  
Let's give this another try/__**Vamos a darle otra oportunidad**_

Carlisle se frotó la cara con un suspiro frustrado después de dejar el libro en su escritorio junto con los demás que ya había leído cientos de veces ya. Tenía que haber algo que se le estuviera pasando. Harry se estaba poniendo peor, y por lo tanto, Esme estaba cada vez más deprimida. Carlisle tenía que encontrar una manera para detener eso, como el padre de Harry y como doctor era su trabajo hacer que el dolor de su hijo terminara.

Harry se había puesto tan pálido en tan pocos días, como si la vida se le estuviera yendo literalmente. Sus manos temblaban en momentos extraños y solía tirar las cosas que cargaba, siempre intentando culpar a la torpeza, pero Carlisle sabía los síntomas que buscaba. La respiración de su hijo a veces se volvía rápida y entrecortada, y Harry solía desaparecerse en su cuarto por horas al final, escogiendo sufrir silenciosamente y solo.

Los dolores de cabeza eran lo peor, su hijo había colapsado dos veces ya por culpa de ellos. Podían escucharlo y verlo a todas horas de la noche correr de su cuarto al baño. Era raro verlo comer, y mucho más raro verlo dormir. Incluso Carlisle había estado pensando en darle pastillas para dormir.

Había roto cuatro amplificadores cuando intentaba hacer un poco de música, y de alguna manera, había sido capaz de aventar toda su batería contra la pared. Emmett se había puesto en alerta máxima y pudo salvar su televisión nueva de pantalla plana. La peor parte de todo sin embargo, era ver lo que la magia le hacía al cuerpo de Harry.

La salud de su hijo había empeorado mucho en esos últimos días. Harry perdía peso muy rápido, y estaba tan débil que no podía mantenerse en pie la mayoría del tiempo. Carlisle sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido, sino, era muy probable que perdiera a su hijo.

"¿Papá?" la pregunta de Edward le llegó desde la puerta, sacando a Carlisle efectivamente de sus pensamientos.

"¿Edward? ¿Cuándo regresaste?" Carlisle preguntó ofreciéndole un asiento a su hijo. Alice le había contado que era lo que había pasado con Bella, y que Edward se había ido esa noche.

"Justo ahora, Alice me dijo que Harry había tenido otro ataque y que Jacob Black fue quien lo salvó," dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

"Sí, tenemos suerte de tener a Jacob aquí," respondió Carlisle. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, confundido pero -" respondió Edward sentándose enfrente de su padre del otro lado del escritorio. "Llamé a Bella; no le dije nada de lo que Alice escuchó, pero le dije que era mejor que se mantuviera lejos de la casa por un tiempo."

"Es una buena idea," Carlisle lo animó. No quería ver a la humana en corto plazo después de lo que había dicho, y Esme estaba completamente destrozada con todo el asunto, pero Carlisle apoyaría a Edward en todo lo que decidiera. "Creo que lo mejor es que se den un tiempo, para que puedas pensar en todo lo que está pasando. Es entendible – han estado juntos por dos años. Planean casarse. La amas-"

"¡Es eso!" derrepente lo interrumpió Edward frustrado, poniéndose en pie y caminando a la ventana. "No cre – no creo que lo haga, que alguna vez lo haya hecho."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Carlisle rodeó su escritorio para que pudiera pararse a un lado de Edward. Podía ver la confusión en los ojos de su hijo, al igual que el dolor.

"Creo – creo que estaba enamorado con la idea de ella," Edward por fin respondió después de un largo rato en silencio. "Ella fue la primera – bueno, la segunda persona que me atrajo, que hizo que la notara. Sabía que al principio era solo por su sangre, pero pensé – pensé que – no sé que pensé en realidad…" Edward desistió con un suspiro de pura frustración. "Le gustaba a todos, incluso Rosalie la estaba aceptando poco a poco, y yo estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que no – que yo no – no sé cuál es su color favorito, su película preferida, qué comida le gusta más, qué es lo que piensa de Clair de Lune-"

"Has esperado tanto tiempo por alguien que capturara así tu atención Edward, y es comprensible que confundieras a tu _cantante _como algo más, Bella y tú han estado juntos mucho tiempo, pero si tú no eres feliz-"

"Es eso – pensé que lo estaba," susurró Edward, mirando a la ventana en blanco. "Pero mirando hacia atrás… ahora no puedo pensar que esto realmente pueda funcionar… fui tan idiota."

Ese comentario parecía generar algo en la mente de Carlisle, y de repente, le g9olpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, y Carlisle solo pudo mirar al frente en shock por su propia estupidez.

_"Quiero decir, Dios, ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando – saben? ¡Fui un maldito ingenuo de mierda! Estaba realmente feliz cuando me enteré de quién era - ¿Pueden creerlo? En realidad pensé, ¡wow esto será fantástico! Puede funcionar.__Era tan fácil enamorarse de él. Lo amaba desde hace mucho realmente. Pero nunca supe que podría ser ese tipo de amor, pero pensando en eso – sabía absolutamente todo acerca de él. Congeniamos desde el principio – tenemos demasiado en común, y pensé – realmente pensé que él podía amarme también – Dios, ¡Fui un puto idiota!"_

Carlisle no podía creer que se hubiera olvidado de eso. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar eso?

"Edward, ¿cuál es el color favorito de Harry?" Carlisle preguntó esperando que Edward estuviera tan perdido en sus pensamientos para que se diera cuenta de lo repentino de las preguntas.

"Azul," Edward respondió ausentemente, y ahora que Carlisle sabía que estaba buscando, recordaba que a Harry le gustaba particularmente ese color en Edward.

"¿Cuál es su película favorita?"

"Dracula, la versión antigua de 1931, con Bela Lugosi, piensa que es completamente histérica," Edward respondió de nuevo, y Carlisle recordó haberla visto con él, Edward y Emmett, Harry había pedido un ataúd para descansar cuando fuera convertido, y le preguntó a Edward si en verdad podían convertirse en murciélagos.

"¿Y su comida favorita?"

Edward rió, pero aún así miraba a la ventana en blanco, no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba contestando. "Básicamente todo lo que Esme cocine, pero se encuentra fascinado por carne y papas… oh, y moras por supuesto."

"¿Y qué es lo que piensa Harry de Clair de Lune, Edward?" Carlisle preguntó ya sabiendo que Edward conocía la respuesta, al igual que sabía todas las demás, al igual que Harry sabía todas también.

"Es su pieza favorita, al igual que la mía. Piensa que yo la toco mejor que Debussy. Dice que le ayuda a dormir mientras yo…" Edward de repente se detuvo, y Carlisle pudo ver el momento en que se dio cuenta.

"Edward, ¿Quién fue la primera persona por la que te sentiste realmente atraído?" Carlisle preguntó suavemente, viendo como los ojos de Edward se abrían en realización y su cuerpo se tensaba.

Edward miró a su padre con incredulidad, mientras parecía que todo por fin caía en su lugar. "Harry."

_Show me how we'll end this, It's alright/__**Muéstrame que tan bien termina esto, esta bien**__  
Show me how defenseless you really are/__**Muéstrame que tan indefenso eres en realidad**__  
Satisfied and empty inside/__**Satisfecho y vacío por dentro**__  
Well that's alright/__**Bueno eso está bien**__  
Let's give this another try/__**Vamos a darle otra oportunidad**_

_It__'__s alright/__**Todo está bien

* * *

**_

**Canción:** So Cold – Breaking Benjamin

* * *

**N/T:** _Hola! :D Se que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo... pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer últimamente. Disculpen en verdad, no es mi elección eso de no traducir, es simplemente falta de tiempo :S Gracias por todo. ¡La traducción ya rebasó los 100 reviews! OMG! ¡Soy tan feliz!_

_Muchísimas Gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido por parte de ustedes._

Reviews:

**Melissa: **Hey! Muchas gracias por leer! Jajaja... traduzco por puro gusto (: Que bueno que hayas encontrado la historia, y bienvenida a bordo =) Así es, me había roto unos dedos, pero ya estoy recuperada (: La culpa de que no traduzca rápido es más que todo por falta de tiempo =P pero hago todo lo posible por actualizar. Yo tambien espero que la autora se recupere muy pronto. Como sea, ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? a mi me ha encantado.

**SarissLovess: **Cuando me di cuenta de lo de Branwen no sabía si dispararme o colgarme, jajaja... estabas leyendo ese fic? Creo que se llama Tears of blood si mal no recuerdo, muy bueno en verdad! (L) jajajaja no, no te tires xD qué haría yo sin tus reviews? =( Draco es adorable! todo enamorado de Jacob, exacto, ver para creer xD Ya leíste lo que pasó, y SÉ que te encantó el final, imposible que a nadie no le guste :D jajaja pronto vendrá navidad! ^^ wiii! =) así q igual y t compre algo jajaja... no sé, depende d como t comportes xD un beso saris! =)

**Ayanami168: **Que bueno que te guste el fic (: Eh! actualizo cada que puedo, no tengo mucho tiempo libre "/ No me llegó tu e-mail, FF net los borra, si deseas que te avise, mándamelo de nuevo, pero escrito de otra forma por ejemplo: tucorreo yahoo. com, así si llegan, con respecto a lo que me comentaste de slasheaven, me gustaría platicarlo de forma más privada, así que sí necesito que me envíes de vueltya tu correo xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio muchísimo en verdad, Saludos!

**Person: **La continuo, ntp =) no lo más rápido que me gustaría, pero si todo lo rápido que puedo, en verdad mi tiempo libre es muy escaso, hago lo mejor que puedo. Jajaja... ya somos dos eso de no entender el francés y el alemán :S sí, ojalá branwen se recupere pronto =) Muchas gracias a ti por dejar review! (: un beso enorme! (: cdt! :D

**Scarlett Night: **De nada, en verdad es un placer traducir. No te preocupes, que no pienso dejar de traducir hasta el último capítulo =) Gracias por leer, un saludo! espero estés bien.

_Ya sin nada que agregar, no les prometo una pronta actualización, espero que esté pronto en verdad, pero no siempre cuento con el tiempo necesario para hacerlo. Un gran abrazo! Gracias por todo en verdad!_

_¿Qué tal el capítulo?_

_No se olviden de dejar reviews! =)_


	21. All I Want

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**_N.T._**_ Capítulo traducido dedicado a _**Serenita Kou**_ y _**Fabianadat**_. =) las quiero chicas!_

* * *

**21. All I Want**

_What I leave,/__**Lo que dejo**__  
When you go,/__**Cuando te vas**__  
What I see,/__**Lo que veo**__  
And what you show,/__**Y lo que muestras**__  
And what I guess,/__**Y lo que adivino**__  
And when I don't,/__**Y cuando no**__  
Is something you already/__**Es algo que tú ya**_

_Already know,/__**Ya sabes**_

_I can't live without,/__** No puedo vivir sin ello**__  
All I think about,/__**Todo en lo que pienso**_

_All I want is you,/__**Todo lo que quiero es a ti**__  
You're all/__**Eres todo**__  
I dream about,/__**Lo que sueño**__  
I can't live without,/__**No puedo vivir sin**__  
All I want is you,/__** Todo lo que quiero es a ti**_

Luego de que Edward comprendió la magnitud de lo que eso quería decir, solo pudo quedarse ahí de pie, mirando a su padre con ojos incrédulos. Seguramente, Harry le habría dicho si eso era verdad, pero sabía que lo era. Ahora que la certeza se había colocado en la cabeza de Edward podía sentir la verdad en cada poro de su cuerpo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía qué hacer? Miró a su padre – Carlisle siempre sabía qué hacer.

"¿Qué hago?" Edward preguntó sintiendo que algo le oprimía el pecho. Era suertudo ante el hecho de que no necesitara respirar, porque si fuera humano lo más seguro es que no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

"Siéntate," Carlisle le indicó, tomando la mano de Edward para dirigirlo a una silla antes de que sus piernas cedieran ante el peso de su cuerpo. Podía ver claramente que su hijo estaba en shock, lo que era bueno por el momento. No podría detener a Edward si de pronto decidiera volverse loco y hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera después. "Pensaremos juntos en todo esto. No podemos hacer nada por ahora."

Edward solamente asintió con la cabeza – no era capaz de hacer algo más.

Carlisle se sentó a su lado y se acercó lo más posible para darle mayor confort y apoyo que podía. "Acabas de decirme que no estás enamorado de Bella, así que crees – ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés enamorado de Harry?" preguntó necesitando saber la respuesta por el bien de sus dos hijos. Carlisle nunca forzaría a Edward de estar en una relación en la que no estuviera feliz y Harry no querría a Edward si este no lo amara.

"Lo hago. Siempre lo he amado," Edward respondió inmediatamente, que era lo que había esperado Carlisle, pero no era lo que necesitaba que le confirmara. Sabía que Edward amaba a Harry, pero podría enamorarse de él o no lo estaba ya, quería saber si existía la posibilidad de que su amor se convirtiera en algo más.

"Lo amas como a un hermano, Edward. Te estoy preguntando si lo amas como algo más. ¿Piensas que podrías amar a Harry como lo haría un amante? ¿Crees que eres capaz de estar íntimamente relacionado con él en todos los niveles? Porque eso es lo que Harry va a necesitar." Carlisle corrigió su anterior pregunta, mirando a Edward de cerca para poder observar cualquier reacción que su hijo mostrara.

"N – no lo sé," Edward respondió con sinceridad después de una pequeña pausa. "Nunca me permití pensar en él de esa manera. Quiero decir – él siempre ha sido mi hermanito."

Carlisle se frotó la cara con sus manos con un suspiro, intentando pensar. "Tendrás que pasar ese obstáculo Edward o–"

"O morirá," Edward lo cortó. "¡Demonios!" gritó agarrando su silla con frustración.

"Cuando tú ves a Harry, cuando piensas en él, ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Edward? ¿Qué es lo que ves?" Carlisle preguntó intentando ayudar a Edward con todo eso. Sabía que ahí había más que amor fraternal, Edward solo necesitaba darse cuenta de lo mismo.

"Harry – es – es… impresionante," Edward por fin respondió dejando salir el aire. "Es la persona más impresionante que conozco. Es divertido e interesante y hermoso y tan inteligente. Amo los momentos en que estoy con él. Nosotros simplemente congeniamos ¿sabes?, fue como si hiciéramos _click_ desde que nos conocimos. Soy feliz cuando él está conmigo. Amo y odio en partes iguales que no pueda leer su mente; lo amo porque lo hace tan intrigante para mi, y lo odio porque quiero saber todo acerca de él. Quiero saber de donde es que proviene su genialidad. Quiero saber todos sus secretos, cada uno de sus pensamientos, y yo so-solo – no sé, yo–"

"Ok, eso está bien Edward. Continúa," Carlisle lo animó, viendo que Edward comenzaba a frustrarse al no poder poner en palabras lo que quería.

"Es-estaba celoso cuando lo vi con Draco durante la sesión de fotos," admitió Edward mirando a la pared que se asomaba a un lado del hombro de Carlisle, perdido en las emociones que se había obligado a guardar y olvidar aquel día. "Odié que Draco lo tocara, y que todo mundo lo viera – lo odié. Lo único que quería era cubrirlo y decirle q todos que se fueran."

"¿Piensas que fue por sentirte protector con tu hermano, o porque no querías que nadie lo tocara?" Carlisle preguntó sulcemente, tratando de ayudar a Edward a entender sus sentimientos. Se sentía como un terapeuta, pero si lo pensaba, tenía un título en esa rama – aunque lo hubiera obtenido treinta años atrás.

"No quería que nadie lo tocara," respondió fácilmente Edward.

En ese momento pudo recordar todo muy claramente, quería quitar las manos de Draco de encima de Harry y cegar a todos los que estaban en la habitación. Y luego tener que escuchar todos sus pensamientos casi hacía que Edward se volviera loco. Nunca se había permitido pensar realmente en Harry de esa manera, como un amante, y ahora que lo hacía todo-todo parecía encajar.

"Lo amo papá, en verdad. Hay una diferencia, siempre la ha habido con Harry. Antes lo sabía, pero nunca me permití pensarlo profundamente, ni explorar la idea, pero ahora puedo verlo. Quiero decir, amo a Emmett y a Jasper," Edward continuó intentando explicarse bien ante Carlisle y a él mismo. "pero _amo_ a Harry. No hay nada que no hiciera por él. No hay nada que no fuera capaz de hacer por intentar protegerlo. Después que vi lo que dijo Bella, mi primer pensamiento no fue lo que eso pudiera significar entre ella y yo, pero sí de lo que ella le pudo haber dicho a Harry, si lo habría herido. No hay nadie más importante para mí que Harry – nunca lo ha habido."

"¿Entonces estás enamorado de él?" le preguntó Carlisle, aunque en verdad no hubiera ninguna cuestión ahí. Todo lo que debías hacer era mirar a Edward y ver como radiaba de él.

"Sí, lo estoy," Edward respondió un poco aturdido al darse cuenta él mismo. "Nunca me permití pensar esto. Él siempre ha sido muy pequeño, o siempre he estado asustado de lo que pudiera ser nuestra relación, pero admitiré que la idea de estar con él alguna vez me cruzó por la cabeza más de una vez– antes de lo de Bella. Luego intenté que ni siquiera se me ocurriera. me sentía como si la estuviera traicionando, y nunca pensé que Harry en realidad– pero viendo a Alice y Jasper, y a Emmet y a Rosalie juntos… Solía pensar que Harry y yo– que era solo natural, que una vez que el cumpliera dieciocho y fuera convertido podríamos ser como ellos, y entonces pensaba que era mi hermano pequeño, y luego llegó Bella –"

"¿Y ahora qué, Edward? ¿Puedes verlo ahora? ¿Puedes ver a Harry como un amante?" Carlisle preguntó intentando calmar las divagaciones de Edward y necesitando saber si estaba cien por ciento seguro.

Edward apoyó su barbilla en sus manos, y sus ojos se volvieron distantes al pensar. Intentó pensar simplemente en Harry, dejando que todo lo que sentía por Harry abrumara todos sus sentidos. Edward pensó en la manera en que Harry caminaba con gracia y confianza, su forma de hablar con un dejo de acento británico, la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando estaba feliz, y cuando se oscurecían cuando sentía deseo, como cuando había sido la sesión fotográfica.

Edward pensó en la manera en que los dedos de Harry se movían sobre las teclas del piano sin ningún esfuerzo, en cómo se veía cuando cantaba, la manera en que su magia alzaba su cabello de la nuca y luego mandaba temblores por toda su columna, la forma en que la risa de Harry llenaba cara resquicio de su corazón. Y entonces intentó pensar en algo más íntimo, Harry besándolo, Harry tocándolo, Harry moviéndose sobre él.

Edward jadeó ante las imágenes, que siempre se había prohibido pensar, inundar su mente, se hubiera sonrojado si fuera capaz de hacerlo, Edward cerró sus ojos por un largo momento, y puso esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su cabeza otra vez e intentó controlar el efecto que habían tenido sobre él. No podía mirar a su padre, pero podía sentir su diversión.

¿Por qué nunca se había permitido pensar en eso? ¿Por qué siempre dejaba a esos pensamientos de lado? Tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho, no se encontrarían en esa situación. Tal vez si Edward hubiera dejado fluir alguna de sus fantasías podría haberse dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Harry hacía mucho. aunque Harry siempre había sido muy pequeño, incluso cuando tenía catorce o quince años esos sentimientos Edward los había sentido inapropiados. Además, Harry siempre lo había visto como a un hermano, o como su mejor amigo – o eso era lo que Edward había pensado.

"Sí, puedo verlo como a un amante, pero n – no sé cómo se hace," Edward finalmente respondió moviéndose incómodamente bajo la sonrisa divertida de su padre.

Si Edward hubiera sido humano, en esos momentos estaría sonrojado con diez grados de rojo, y aunque no lo mostrara físicamente, estaba completamente mortificado con el hecho de tener que admitir todo eso ante su padre. En todos los cerca de cien años que había vivido, nunca se había puesto a estudiar exactamente como dos hombres lo hacían, y estaba seguro que no le gustaría escuchar eso de la boca de su padre, quien estaba casado con su madre.

Carlisle rió suavemente a las expensas de su hijo, pero decidió salvar a Edward de un futuro bochorno. "Veré si puedo encontrar algo en el hospital que pueda ayudarte. Estoy seguro que tenemos algún libro o panfleto de educación sexual que explique las dinámicas de las relaciones entre personas heterosexuales y homosexuales, o tal vez…" los ojos de Carlilse viajaron por todo el rededor de su extensa colección de libros.

Iban del suelo al techo, y cubrían tres de las cuatro paredes completamente, y todos estaban bien leídos y usados. Después de un momento de escanear los títulos Carlisle se puso en pie y caminó hacía la esquina más alejada y retiró un polvoriento libro del estante, que parecía bastante nuevo a pesar del polvo. Estaba un poco usado, pero no tanto como el resto.

"Ah, aquí estás. Este es el libro que encontré para Harry. Debe explicarte todo, pero si tienes alguna duda puedes venir hacia mí, Edward. Soy un doctor después de todo, y es mi trabajo saber de este tipo de cosas, prometo ser completamente profesional acerca de esto," Carlisle dijo tendiéndole el libro a Edward, mientras sus ojos seguían bailando con una apenas contenida carcajada.

Edward dejó a un lado su vergüenza t tomó el libro que le tendía su padre. Se preguntó si todos los niños se sentían de esa manera cuando sus padres les daban _la plática_, la cual afortunadamente no tendría como la mayoría de los niños normales. Vagamente recordaba haberla tenido cuando era humano, pero no muy claro, y luego de ver algunas de las películas de Emmett, sabía bastante bien cómo funcionaba entre un hombre y una mujer.

Sin embargo, Edward recordó a Harry bajando de las escaleras a la edad de trece años, luciendo una palidez que Edward nunca le había visto, agarrando algo que lucía como un libro bajo su camisa, y luego corriendo hacia su habitación sin hablarle a nadie. También recordaba haber visto a su padre bajando por las mismas escaleras un momento después y compartir una entretenida sonrisa con Esme.

Edward no había entendido lo que había sucedido entonces, y Harry se había negado rotundamente a decirle lo que había pasado en la oficina de Carlisle esa mañana. Edward incluso había tratado de ver el libro por ahí en la habitación de Harry, pero nunca lo vio fuera, o sin la vigilancia de Harry cando estaba a la intemperie. Harry se sonrojaba adorablemente cada vez que Edward le preguntaba acerca del tema, pero ahora Edward entendía perfectamente el por qué su hermano había lucido tan avergonzado y traumatizado por esos días.

Teniendo piedad de su hijo, y queriendo pasar el momento incomodo, Carlisle decidió regresar a lo serio del asunto. "Creo que es mejor si esperamos a decirle a Harry lo que sabemos–"

"¡Pero no podemos esperar!" Edward protestó de inmediato, como Carlisle sabía que iba a hacer. "Se está poniendo cada vez más enfermo con el paso de los días, no hay momento que perder."

"¿Y estás preparado, Edward?" preguntó Carlisle bruscamente. "¿Acaso estás preparado para bajar por esas escaleras y confesarle tu amor?"

"¡Sí!" Edward exclamó poniéndose en pie. "Sí, si eso es lo que se necesita para salvarlo, entonces sí. Haría cualquier cosa."

"Edward siéntate," Carlisle le ordenó suavemente, tomando la muñeca de Edward y poniéndolo de nuevo en su asiento antes de que pudiera correr e hiciera eso. "No estás tan listo como piensas, y tampoco Harry está preparado para aceptarte si lo estuvieras."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Edward preguntó retomando su asiento, pero seguía tenso, como si estuviera listo para comenzar a correr en cualquier momento.

"Edward, piensa – ¿porqué Harry no te ha contado aún?" Carlisle preguntó.

"Porque estaba con Bella–"

"No," Carlisle le interrumpió con un meneo de su cabeza. "Esa era la precisa razón por la que te puse fuera de esto. No fue hasta recientemente que me di cuenta que tal vez yo tenía que estar equivocado en mi idea de porqué Harry se negaba a decir cualquier cosa. Pensé que era jasper o Emmmett y que Harry no estaba diciendo nada por Rosalie y Alice, pero estaba equivocado. Olvidé considerar las relaciones pasadas de Harry."

Los ojos de Edward parecieron abrirse en realización.

"Toda su vida Harry ha sido abandonado, sus padres, su tía y tío, su padrino, las incontables familias en el orfanato, los niños y en Hogwarts… Harry ha conocido el rechazo toda su vida. ¿Recuerdas cuánto tiempo tomó para que se abriera con nosotros, y se diera cuenta que no le íbamos a abandonar?" Carlisle preguntó, y Edward asintió silenciosamente. "Tienes que probarle a Harry que lo quieres, que no vas a dejarlo. Decirle a Harry que lo amas no hace nada, vas a tener que mostrarle que lo haces."

"Pero no hay tiempo para eso–" Edward comenzó, pero Carlisle lo detuvo de nuevo tomando un libro de su escritorio, moviéndolo de un tirón.

"No necesariamente, aquí dice que si tú aceptas la mitad del vínculo, eso le daría a Harry más tiempo. No durará, pero eso al menos te dará tiempo para pensar y saber que harás al respecto. Sé que lo amas, y sé que estás dispuesto a hacerlo esta noche si te lo pide, pero Edward, esto es de por vida – necesitas estar cien por ciento seguro de que _puedes_ hacer esto," Carlisle declaró señalando con la mirada el libro que Edward tenía en las manos.

Edward miró hacia el libro que se veía bastante inocente también, y supo que Carlisle tenía razón. No importaba cuanto quería ver a Harry mejor, no podía simplemente dejar caer todo de un tirón. Había mucho que considerar y mucho que él necesitaba entender. Edward necesitaba pensar algunas cosas entonces, y necesitaba estar cien por ciento seguro de eso, de otra manera solo terminaría lastimándolos a los dos.

( )

_The things I do,/__**Las cosas que hago**__  
What I go through,/__**Todo por lo que paso**__  
And all I say,/__**Todo lo que digo**__  
When I__‟__m awake,/__**Cunado despierto**__  
And what I make,/__**Y que hago**__  
The shit I take,/__**La mierda por la que paso**__  
Is something you already/__**Es algo que tú ya**_

_Already know/__**Ya sabes**_

_I can't live without,/__**No puedo vivir sin**__  
All I think about,/__**En todo lo que pienso**__  
All I want is you,/__**Todo lo que quiero es a ti**__  
You're all I dream about,/__**Eres todo lo que sueño**__  
I can't live without,/__**No puedo vivir sin eso**_

_All I want is you,/__**Todo lo que quiero es a ti**__  
Is you./__**A ti.**_

Edward y Carlisle hicieron su camino hacia la sala media hora después, siguiendo el olor de la comida que Esme estaba preparando, y Edward no pudo evitar parar ante la imagen de Harry durmiendo en el sofá-

"Parece que lo está haciendo mejor," Alice dijo, dirigiéndose a Harry y luego moviendo un mechón de cabello fuera de su cara. Parecía que un poco del color estaba regresando a su rostro, y su respiración, la que sonaba casi dolorosa antes, ahora se veía estable y tranquila.

Edward avanzó, con Carlisle siguiéndole cautelosamente detrás, mientras estudiaba el rostro de Harry intensamente. Ese era su pareja, la persona a la que iba a proteger y querer y pasar el resto de su vida amándole por siempre. "Wow." Suspiró sintiendo el peso que todo eso acarreaba.

"Carlisle, ¿qué está pasando?" Esme preguntó caminando dentro de la sala y viendo curiosamente a Edward.

"Es Edward," Carlisle respondió, sabiendo que era mejor contarles todo, para darles a Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett esa tranquilidad.

"¡Por fin!" Draco exclamó desde la mesa de la cocina, donde había estado comiendo silenciosamente con Jacob. "¡Ya era hora! ¡Pensé que me iba a volver loco intentando contarles lo que estaba frente a sus narices!"

"No le vamos a contar a Harry todavía," Carlisle agregó, y se sorprendió cuando Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Pensaba que él más que nadie, iba a protestar por esperar. "Ya saben lo difícil que es para Harry aceptar gente y relaciones. Vamos a mostrarle a Harry que Edward quiere estar con él, no que él está forzándolo a hacerlo."

"Espera, ¿entonces tú quieres estar con Harry?" Rosalie preguntó, y no estaba siendo hostil o burlona, de hecho se veía feliz.

"Sí, lo quiero," Edward respondió, tratando de poner la mayor de sinceridad en su voz.

"Lo amas," Jasper susurró, y no era una pregunta. "En verdad estás enamorado de él."

Jasper siempre había sentido que el amor profanaba por Harry era profundo, más profundo que su amor por el resto, pero ahora que Edward lo reconocia, pareciera que se expandía y lo llenaba, como sus emociones por Bella nunca lo habían hecho – ni de cerca. Ese era la clase de amor que Jasper y Alice compartían, el tipo que Emmett y Rosalie sentían. De hecho, se sentía como si sobrepasara al que Carlisle y Esme tenían, quienes habían estado juntos cerca de ochenta años.

"¿Entonces, cuál es el plan?" Alice preguntó, mirando de su enamorado hermano, a su aliviado padre. Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía ver a Carlisle libre del estrés.

"Que se componga primero," Edward respondió, nunca quitándole los ojos de encima a Harry. Eran momentos como ese que sabía que no podía ni imaginar estar separado de Harry. "solo el hecho de que yo haya aceptado el vínculo, y mi presencia, debe ayudarle a recuperarse. Luego me acercaré más a él, y con suerte cuando le cuente me creerá."

"¿Qué pasa con Bella?" Esme preguntó con el ceño fruncido. No estaba nada complacida con la niña, y amaba que el compañero de Harry fuera Edward, pero pensaba que Edward no debería simplemente ignorar a la niña. Habían estado juntos por dos años – Edward tenía que decirle al menos que todo estaba terminado entre ellos.

"Le diré," Edward suspiró, corriendo una mano por su cabello. "Pero por ahora, me enfocaré a que Harry se recupere, Bella puede esperar."

"Wow, no puedo creer que seas tú, bueno de hecho si puedo. ¡Esto es asombroso!" Alice chilló, pero con una Mirada de Edward, cerró su boca y pretendió cerrarla con un candado. "Secreto, claro…"

Edward rodó sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se cruzó por su rostro, y de repente Alice y Esme lo estaban tacleando con un abrazo. Las atrapó con sus brazos, y las abrazó, escuchando sus pensamientos de alivio y emoción.

"Ok, hay que despertarlo. Acabo de terminar de cocinar," Esme declaró una vez que se hubiera separado con una gran sonrisa que no le habían visto en las pasadas semanas.

"Yo lo haré," Edward respondió mientras todo el mundo se ponía en pie, sonrientes y aliviados, para ir a la cocina. Era como si dos toneladas de peso se hubiera evaporado de los hombros de todos, y las cosas de repente parecían más brillosas.

Edward se acercó a Harry y tomó un momento para estudiar su rostro. Quitó un pedazo de cabello de los ojos de Harry y dejó que sus dedos viajaran por todo el arco de la quijada. La piel de Harry era impecable, con un hermoso color marfil, podría confundirse con uno de ellos si no fuera por la calidez y la suavidad.

Edward siempre había pensado que Harry era muy atractivo, pero ahora, viéndolo en el contexto de un amante, dejó a Edward sin respiración. Era hermoso. No había otra palabra para describirlo, y una parte de Edward siempre se había dado cuenta, siempre lo supo, pero nunca dejó que su mente consciente lo supiera. Edward pensó que algo de su enojo contra Harry la primera vez que regresó con ellos se debía – en un nivel inconsciente, a que Harry le había roto el corazón.

No era como si Harry abandonara así nada más, y Edward había creído realmente que nunca regresaría a ellos – a él. Todo lo que siempre había buscado siempre había estado ahí, a su lado, y había estado tan condenadamente asustado de reconocerlo. Ahí estaba su compañero, justo ahí, enmascarado como su hermano pequeño todo ese tiempo. Dios, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

Harry seguramente sintió el toque de Edward, o tal vez fuera solo su presencia, pero comenzó a estirarse y luego sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron, y tan cursi como sonaba, el aliento de Edward se quedó atrapado en su garganta.

"¿Edward?" Harry murmuró mirándole confundido, mientras su soñolienta mente intentaba concentrarse. "¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo bien?"

Edward se apartó de él un poco, aunque renuente, para darle su espacio. "Temprano esta mañana, estoy perfectamente bien, al igual que todo está perfecto," Edward respondió suavemente, acariciando la frente de Harry brevemente. "Esme ha terminado el desayuno. ¿Vendrás a comer?"

Harry de repente se sonrojó con la pregunta y evitó su mirada. "En verdad no estoy tan hambriento," respondió, pero su ruidoso estomago le contaba a Edward diferentes cosas.

"Sí lo estas," Edward intentó bromear con una sonrisa. "Ahora ven, Esme ha cocinado todo lo que te gusta, y Emmett consiguió más Arándanos para ti."

"En serio, seguramente lo – lo vomitaré después de cualquier manera," Harry intentó de nuevo, y había un pequeño temblor en su voz cuando no hizo ningún intento de moverse.

"Harry, por favor, solo inténtalo – por mí," Edward rogó. Sabía que era bajo sacar la tarjeta de la culpa, pero necesitaba que Harry comiera. Edward no pretendía dejar que Harry perdiera más peso de lo que ya había hecho.

Harry miró a otro lado, y su sonrojo incrementó hasta llegar a su cuello.

"¿Harry?" Edward preguntó preocupado. La falta de movimiento de Harry no había pasado desapercibido por Edward, Edward miró los consternados ojos del resto de la familia. "¿Harry, qué sucede? Dime."

Harry murmuró algo que no hubiera sido entendido por un humano, vampiro, hombre lobo, o cualquier otra criatura del planeta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Edward preguntó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué estaba Harry tan avergonzado?

Harry lamió sus labios y finalmente habló. "Dije que es-estoy muy débil para moverme y que ne-necesito ir al baño." Y como probando su punto, Harry intentó sentarse pero apenas y pudo levantar la cabeza del cojín, antes de que cayera exhausto.

"Bueno, está bien Harry, te ayudaré entonces," Edward dijo suavemente, sus ojos entristesidos por el estado en que Harry se encontraba.

En cuanto Edward puso sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de Harry y lo recostó contra su pecho, Harry miró hacia otro lado con pena y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por la orilla de sus ojos. Edward las limpió gentilmente con sus dedos, pero no comentó nada ya que sabía que Harry estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado.

Esme estaba a punto de acercarse y ayudar, pero Carlisle la detuvo con una mano, y Edward sonrió agradecido a su padre. Necesitaba hacer eso. Necesitaba mostrarle a Harry que haría cualquier cosa por él, que estaría ahí para él en cualquier situación, enfermedad y bienestar, y todo el tiempo entre eso.

Edward cargó a Harry hasta el baño y lo puso de pie frente a la taza. Luego se movió detrás de Harry para permitirle recargarse contra él para apoyarse, mientras Edward desabrochaba sus pantalones. Harry fue capaz de mover sus manos y brazos para sostenerse a sí mismo, pero Edward tuvo que sostenerlo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera al piso.

Cuando Harry terminó Edward le ayudó a rehacerse de nuevo, intentando lo mejor posible de no pensar mucho en el lugar que estaban sus manos. Cuando hubieron terminado, Edward guío a Harry hasta el lavabo y le ayudó a lavar sus manos. Era cuando Edward estaba a punto de llevarlo a la sala que Harry comenzó a llorar.

Al principio, intentó detenerlo, pero solamente no pudo, y pronto todo su cuerpo estaba convulsionándose con lo fuerte de sus sollozos. Harry se volteó para esconder su cara en el pecho de Edward y Edward envolvió a Harry con sus brazos y los sentó en el suelo, simplemente sosteniendo a Harry en silencio, mientras que Harry dejaba que las emociones lo dominaran por primera vez desde que todo eso había comenzado.

_You're all I dream about,/__**Eres todo lo que sueño**__  
I can't live without,/__**No puedo vivir sin**__  
All I want is you…/__**Todo lo que quiero es a ti…**_

_I can't live without,/__**No puedo vivir sin**__  
All I think about,/__**En todo lo que pienso es**__  
All I want is you./__**Todo lo que quiero es a ti**_

_You're all I dream about,/__**Eres todo lo que sueño**__  
I can't live without,/__**No puedo vivir sin**__  
All I want is you./__**Todo lo que quier eres tú**_

_You__‟__re all I dream about,/__**Eres todo lo que sueño**__  
I just can't live without,/__**Simplemente no puedo vivir sin**__  
And all I think about is you,/__**Todo lo que piendo eres tú**__  
And all I want is you./__**Y todo lo que quiero eres tú.**_

* * *

**Canción**: All I Want – Staind

* * *

**N/T:** _No tengo excusas para mi tardanza... lo siento. Pero es que hubo algo en el principio de este capítulo que no me dejaba terminar de traducirlo... aparte que me topé con unos libros que había leído hace mucho, y bueno, los leí de nuevo. Si alguien se interesa son los libros son: __The Southern Vampire Mysteries, la saga completa, por ahora van diez (no he terminado de leer el décimo), así que no sé si habrá más. Y si alguien ya los leyó, o los está leyendo, sabrá que es un poco adictivo eso de leer, y leer... _:S

_REVIEWS:_

**SarissLovess:**Hey! que la historia tiene fin! La subiré poco a poco, ya sabes, muy lentamente jajaja... Qué tal este cap? eeh? TodAs queremos un novio como Jacob que si no o.o Es tan magnífico =) jajajaja... gracias por no tirarte del puente =] claro... o.o q sería yo sin tus reviews? o.o jaajajajaja... xD por cierto... tu regalo de navidad... es algo más electrónico, pasa por mi Perfil ;D es un one-shot (Drarry) ok, no mucho Drarry pero lo hay en cierta forma (: Besitos mujer! Ojalá y hoy también tengas tu autoestima alta, altísima (: Saludos! Por cierto... q t trajo santa? cenaste rico? cuáles son tus planes para el inicio de año? :O

**Cassiopea:** Así es! Edward ya se dio cuenta... =) espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi! Muchos saludos!

**ManyeriPotter:** La autora dejó el capítulo anterior así para darle emoción ;D jajaja ya, ahí está el capítulo, espero te haya gustado :D Bella recibirá su merecido, asi que no te preocupes mucho por eso :D Muchos saludos!

**Melina:** Subo los capítulos en cuanto estén terminados de traducir, se podría decir que "están saliendo del horno" ;D GRacias por el apoyo melina! muchísimos saludos, espero te encuentres bien (:

**Ayanami168: **te he agregado al msn, y te he dejado un recado, pero no me respondiste, quiero suponer que no lo has leído... xD no importa =) actualicé lo más rápido que mi cabeza me permitió =P Gracias por el review (:

**Melissa:** bueno... son hombres xD por eso se confunden bien rápido jajaja... Bueno, ya tengo tiempo libre, lo que me faltaba era una buena inspiración para terminar de traducir y poder subir este capítulo xD besos y muchos saludos! =)

**Lau:** Wow, es un halago que hayas leído todos mis fics, enserio, muchas gracias por decirme tu opinión. Sí, creo que le meto un poco de mi propia cosecha a la traducción, pero solo en la forma de narrar, ni en mil años cambiaría la trama. Jajaja... creo que a todos en algun momento nos falta tiempo y nos sobra trabajo ;D gracias por regresar (: muchas gracias por todo y muchísimos saludos! un abrazo muy grande por navidad y Feliz inicio de año :3

**Luis:** jajaja.. yo no lo dejñe ahí, fue la autora . pero es mi entera culpa eso de publicar tarde :D lo siento jajaja... ya, ya... ahí está la continuación =) omg! vdd q si? :S hay capítulos que t hacen sacar lagrimitas u.u' pero vale la pena, en verdad me encanta la historia por eso la traduzco muchos saludos luis =) un beso!

**Xelin:** Gracias! :) es el punto de la traducción xD que le guste a la gente =) La historia es muy buena :D yo tmbn me enamoré de ella. gracias por esperar a mis actualizaciones xD un beso y muchos saludos!

**amy:** la historia está terminada, y yo la voy a terminar de traducir =) Branwen777 (la autora), al parecer no se encuentra bien, espero y se recupere pronto. =) gracias por el review! saludos!

* * *

_MP_

**ljbr777:** Hey! Hope you read this! :S I can't send you a PM because you've disabled the _PM_ feature. And it's impossible to me send you the fic. Ff net deletes all the web pages, emails address, etc. if they are written entirely. Please, write your email address like this: youremail yahoo. com and I will send you the original ok? Take care. =) About the way... Happy New Year! :D

* * *

_No puedo expresar con palabras lo feliz que me han hecho todos con sus reviews, aunque la historia no sea mía, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Aún no puedo creer que el capítulo anterior haya tenido más de 20 reviews, me encanta, y me asusta a la vez, por que quiere decir que les gusta mi forma de traducir (claro que la historia ayuda mucho), y que también esperan un buen trabajo. En serio! muchísimas gracias, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, y el próximo año a demás... (:_

_Feliz año nuevo! Espero reviews contándome como les fue en la navidad =) Muchos besos!_


	22. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

_**Summary: **__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años __Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")

* * *

**22. Never gonna Be Alone**

_Time, is going by,/ __**El tiempo pasa  
**__so much faster than I,/ __**Mucho más rápido que yo  
**__And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you./ __**Y estoy comenzando a lamentar el no haber pasado todo el tiempo aquí contigo  
**__Now I'm, wondering why,/ __**Ahora estoy preguntándome por qué  
**__I've kept this bottled inside,/ __**He mantenido esto callado dentro de mí  
**__So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you./ __**Así que estoy comenzando a lamentar no haberte contado todo a ti  
**__So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…/ __**Así que si no lo he hecho, te voy a dejar saber…**_

_You're Never gonna be alone!/ __**¡Nunca vas a estar solo!**__  
__From this moment on,/ __**Desde este momento**__  
if you ever feel like letting go,/ __**Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir**__  
I won't let you fall.../ __**No te dejaré caer**__  
You're never gonna be alone!/ __**Nunca vas a estar solo**_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone./ __**Te abrazaré hasta que todas tus heridas se hayan ido**_

En los siguientes días, parecía que la condición de Harry iba en reversa – deshaciendo todo el daño que le había causado. Su color había regresado, las pesadillas habían parado, así como los temblores de las manos, los incidentes con su magia eran casi inexistentes, y las idas al baño eran menos frecuentes. Harry estaba comiendo de nuevo, se reía de las acciones de Emmett, y lo más importante es que pasaba más tiempo con Edward.

Bella había llamado al menos cincuenta veces para ese entonces, pero Edward siempre había encontrado la manera de salir con algún tipo de excusa para colgarle – o alguna veces simplemente no respondía su teléfono. Harry le daba miradas curiosas cuando le colgaba a Bella después de mentirle para que estuviera alejada, pero por suerte no hacía preguntas.

Edward usaba cualquier excusa para estar cerca de Harry, y si Harry se daba cuenta, seguía sin decir nada. Ahora que Bella no estaba, parecía como si los ojos de Edward hubieran sido abiertos, percatándose de todo de lo que se había perdido. El olor de Harry era tan intóxicante como la sangre de Bella. Harry olía a vainilla y canela, ambos suaves y excitantes a la vez.

Los ojos de Harry siempre habían capturado la atención de Edward, mientras los de Bella habían sido algún tipo de marrón. De hecho, si había una cosa que Edward quisiera mantener después de que Harry hubiera sido convertido, era el color de sus ojos, pero no creía que eso fuera posible. Nunca había visto a un vampiro sin ojos rojos o dorados. Iba a ser destrozador perder la oportunidad de ver esos hermosos ojos todo el tiempo, pero era un precio que Edward estaba dispuesto a pagar por tener a Harry por siempre.

Luego estaba el cabello de Harry, Edward adoraba el look salvaje de sus mechones. Amaba correr sus dedos por su suave cabello. Adoraba olerlo. Lo adoraba cuando estaba húmedo o cuando estaba seco y fluido. Le gustaba el modo en que estaba cuando Harry se despertaba o cuando se movía con el viento – Edward simplemente lo amaba, y eso era cosa que Harry conservaría, vampiro o no.

También había otras cosas que Edward estaba notando acerca de Harry que nunca había apreciado antes. Como los carnosos labios de Harry que siempre parecía que hubiera comido un montón de fresas, como la curva de la espalda baja de Harry era un lugar perfecto para que Edward pusiera su mano, o la manera en que Harry movía sus caderas de un lado a otro cuando caminaba.

Edward había comenzando a notar la forma en que los largos y pálidos dedos de pianista de Harry se enrollaban alrededor de ciertas cosas, lo cual se volvía vergonzoso e inconfortable cuando Harry se disponía a meter esas cosas a su boca. Edward notó que la risa de Harry era la cosa más afrodisiaca con que se había topado en su vida, y como la risa de Harry podía derretir a Edward al instante – lo que no era nuevo de hecho.

Edward por fin podía ver – y notar todo. No podía creer lo ciego que había estado antes – de hecho, ¡debió de haber estado ciego por haberse perdido eso! Harry era tan… perfecto para él.

De repente una risa sonó por toda la casa, e instantáneamente Edward supo que era de Harry por la sensación en su pecho. Una gran sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Edward aun cuando miró la sonrisa divertida que tenía Jasper y la burlona de Emmett. Harry cruzó la puerta segundos después, seguido de cerca por Draco y Jacob. Segundos después Edward tenía a un agitado, y sonriente mago cayendo en su regazo.

"¿Divirtiéndote?" Edward preguntó con una sonrisa, incapaz de resistir que sus dedos corrieran por su cabello eternamente revuelto.

"Sí," Harry suspiró calmándose y cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de Edward, y de nuevo Edward estuvo golpeado con lo obvio que era ahora que sabía. Los otros también lo estaban sintiendo y lo expresaron intercambiando miradas conocedoras.

"Estás caliente," Edward dijo, poniendo sufría mano contra la mejilla de Harry.

"Mmmhmm," Harry asintió apoyándose en la mano de Edward – Edward no estaba seguro si Harry se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. "Estar afuera todo el día – el sol salió," explicó adormecido.

Edward se inclinó y olió el cabello de Harry. El aroma de Harry estaba ahí, incluso más potente por causa del calor que desprendía, pero también había un poco de… lobo que hacía que la nariz de Edward se torciera. Ahora que Jacob estaba alrededor por mucho más tiempo podía soportar el olor, pero que Harry tuviera otro olor que no fuera el suyo le molestaba.

"Deberías tomar una ducha antes de que te duermas, Esme tendrá la comida lista dentro de poco," Edward declaró, escuchando el corazón de Harry latir más despacio.

"Hmm probablemente, estoy todo sudado," Harry murmuró girando a su lado y acurrucándose contra Edward, y mientras Edward estaba emocionado y un poco excitado ante el pensamiento de Harry sudado, realmente quería quitar ese olor de su pareja – hubiera optado por reemplazarlo con el suyo propio, pero bueno, eso era moverse un poco rápido.

"Harry, no te duermas," Edward canturreó con una sonrisa juguetona mientras tiraba suavemente de cabello de Harry.

"Muy tarde," Harry canturreó de vuelta con una sonrisa en la orilla de sus labios.

"¿A sí?" Edward preguntó astutamente, y antes de Harry se diera cuenta, estaba acostado sobre su espalda con Edward encima de él con un ataque de cosquillas.

Harry gritó con sorpresa e intentó escaparse, pero Edward lo sostuvo fácilmente. "¡Está bien, está bien! Ya me paro," Harry gritó entre su armónica risa, y Edward se detuvo y se sentó, permitiendo que Harry recupera su aliento, pero sintiéndose un poco decepcionado ante la ausencia del bello sonido.

Edward estaba montado sobre el estómago de Harry, sonriéndole hacia abajo muy divertido cuando de repente Harry se congeló – todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y la sangre abandonó su cara.

"¿Harry?" Edward preguntó, como la diversión se había acabado, pero Harry no respondió. Él solamente se deslizó debajo de Edward y corrió al baño como si los perros del infierno corrieran tras él. "¿Qué?" Edward preguntó, confundido con el súbito cambio en la atmósfera.

Luego una sorpresiva carcajada provino de la dirección de Jasper y la cabeza de Edward se alzó para mirar a su hermano empata, quien había cubierto su boca con una de sus manos mientras intentaba contener su risa. Finalmente, cuando pareció que Jasper era capaz de abrir su boca sin reírse respondió ante la curiosa mirada de todos.

"Estoy sorprendido de que pudiera sentirlo, pero parase que Harry deja su guardia baja cuando está contigo Edward y él uhh… se excitó – luego le entró pánico," Jasper respondió con una nueva ronda de risas y los ojos de Edward se abrieron con sorpresa.

Alice aplaudió extasiada y sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno esto está funcionando perfectamente, ¿no es cierto?" exclamó entusiasmada lo que causo que los otros corrompieran en carcajadas también.

_And now, as long as I can,/ __**Y ahora, mientras pueda**__  
I'm holding on with both hands,/ __**Estoy sosteniéndome con ambas manos**__  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,/ __**Pero siempre creí que no tenía nada que pudiera necesitar, pero tú**__  
So if I haven't yet,/ __**Así que si no lo he hecho,**__  
I've gotta let you know.../ __**Te voy a dejar saber…**_

_You're Never gonna be alone!/ __**¡Nunca vas a estar solo!**__  
__From this moment on,/ __**Desde este momento**__  
if you ever feel like letting go,/ __**Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir**__  
I won't let you fall.../ __**No te dejaré caer**__  
When all hope is gone,/ __**Cuando toda la esperanza se haya ido**__  
I know that you can carry on./ __**Sé que puedes seguir adelante**_

_We're gonna see the world out,/ __**Nosotros tomaremos el mundo**__  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone./ __**Te abrazaré hasta que todas tus heridas se hayan ido**_

Draco caminó dentro del estudio de Harry mientras Harry estaba sentado en su cama escribiendo es su gran diario. "Estoy feliz de que te sientas mejor," le dijo acercándose, y dejándose caer a un lado de él, para luego reposar su cabeza en su regazo. "¿Por qué piensas que sea?" Draco le preguntó después indiferente, preguntándose si Harry tenía tan siquiera alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Harry se encogió de hombros, respondiendo la pregunta de Draco antes de tan siquiera abrir la boca. "No lo sé, pero creo que tal vez sea porque Edward y yo estamos pasando más tiempo juntos. Con bella quedándose en la casa de su papá, nos da más tiempo a nosotros para reconstruir nuestra relación. Creo que por ahora mi magia está satisfecha con eso de que seamos mejores amigos de nuevo."

"Huh, esa es una buena teoría," dijo Draco queriendo rodar sus ojos ante la falta de perspicacia de Harry.

Cómo Harry Potter-Cullen llegó a ser un Slytherin Draco nunca lo sabría, pero eso era todo lo que él iba a decir respecto al tema. Sí, él quería que Harry supiera que Edward sabía y había aceptado el vínculo, pero Draco también conocía a su mejor amigo, y Harry debía de darse cuenta por él mismo que Edward lo amaba, de otra forma Harry nunca creería que Edward quería estar con él.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes para hoy? – ¿Jacob planeó otra cita?" Harry preguntó escribiendo unas cosas más antes de cerrar el diario.

Draco negó con su cabeza. "De hecho estamos planeando en sacarte. Mañana es tu cumpleaños después de todo, y sé que tu mama ha planeado algo para ti, así que pensé que podíamos salir todos hoy, si estas en ánimos para eso."

"¿A aquél club en Port Angeles que encontraste?" Harry preguntó levantando una ceja. "No es exactamente _Hex_," dijo, mencionando al club más popular en el mundo mágico.

"Oh, lo será cuando termine con él" Draco dijo causando que Harry mirara hacia el rubio que lo miraba inocentemente.

"¿Draco, qué hiciste?" Harry preguntó cautelosamente, no muy seguro de saber en que se había metido Draco – en qué _lo _había metido Draco.

"Bueno, papi dijo que sería una buena inversión, y mamá dijo que necesitaba encontrar un hobby si planeaba quedarme en esto pequeño pueblo muggle," Draco respondió, causando que la boca de Harry se abriera.

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí?" Harry preguntó sorprendido, olvidando por un momento que su amigo acaba de adquirir un club nocturno.

"Por supuesto," Draco respondió sentándose y mirando a Harry como si fuera estúpido. "El clan de Jacob está aquí, y cuando esté listo será el alfa. No puedo ir y decirle que los deje – y pareciera que me gusta un poco aquí."

"¿T – te gusta aquí?" Harry preguntó tratando de enfocar su mente alrededor de eso. Draco jodido Malfoy – ama de casa domesticado.

"Bueno, por supuesto que la mansión va a quedar un poco fuera de lugar pero –" Draco comenzó, pero Harry lo hizo parar, su mente aduras penas procesaba la palabra mansión.

"Mansión – ¿cómo una… _mansión?_" Harry preguntó sabiendo lo estúpido que sonaba, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para que le importara.

"¡No esperas que viva como un campesino Potter!" Draco exclamó incrédulo. "Compré el terreno a un lado del borde, para que Jacob pueda estar ahí con su clan, al igual que tu familia pueda aun visitar. De hecho, Jacob dice que el tratado no funcionará más una vez que él sea el alfa – la construcción comienza en unos días – Papi se está encargando de todo."

"¿Y qué dice Jacob de todo esto?" Harry preguntó ya calmado y con una sonrisa divertida, feliz de volver a ver al increíblemente arrogante y narcisista de Draco de vuelta – lo había dejado de ver las semanas pasadas a ese día por culpa de su condición, y tenía que admitir que había extrañado mucho esa faceta de su amigo.

Draco sonrió soñadoramente a la pregunta y contestó, "¡Dice que lo que sea que me haga feliz!" declaró, y Harry se preguntó si Draco sabía exactamente cuan tontuelamente enamorada se veía en ese momento. Si no Harry definitivamente lo guardaría como material de chantaje para alguna ocasión.

"Ahora, acerca de este club tuyo – ¿Cuándo exactamente tuviste tiempo de hacerlo?" Harry preguntó curioso.

"Bueno, cuando Jacob me llevó a Port Angeles a comprar, decidí pasar por ese club que encontré, y era horrible Harry - ¡Un completo desastre!" Draco exclamó horrorizado. "Si voy a vivir aquí entonces necesito un lugar mejor que aquel sótano – así que lo compré, le pedí a papi que consiguiera algunos contratistas, llamé a mi diseñador, y ahora todo está arreglado. La gran apertura es esta noche y necesito que vayas a mostrar tu guapísimo rostro."

"¿Draco?" Harry cuestinó entrecerrando sus ojos. Draco había hecho algo – podía sentirlo.

Draco esquivó sus ojos y eso le confirmó a Harry sus sospechas. "Tal vez le haya contado a algunas personas que igual y estarías ahí…" dejó de hablar mientras se paraba de la cama y hacia su camino a la puerta.

"Draco," Harry dijo en advertencia.

"Está bien, tal vez mencioné en Bruja Semanal, en el Diario el Profeta, y a algunos tabloides americanos aquí y allá que eras mi mejor amigo y que tú estarías ahí por mi gran inauguración y que unos momentos después…"

"Draco," Harry gruñó de nuevo sabiendo que había mucho más que eso.

"Y a lo mejor… se me salió decir que tal vez – cantarías," Draco finalizó rápidamente antes de salir corriendo del cuarto.

Harry brincó de su cama con un rugido y se lanzó a contra el rubio lo más rápido que pudo con sus piernas enredadas en las sábanas. Arrastró sus sabanas y su cobertor por toda la mitad de la sala de estar con él, antes de que estuviera libre de ellos y fuera capaz de atrapar a Draco, quién estaba convenientemente sentado en el regazo de Jacob en la mesa del desayuno.

"¡No creas que él puede protegerte por siempre! ¡Vas a pagar por esto después!" Harry prometió apretando los dientes mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de Edward enojado.

"¡Oh vamos Harry!" Draco exclamó no gustándole que Harry se enojara con él. "Necesitas salir. Haz estado encerrado en esta jodida casa desde que llegaste. La gente comienza a pensar que te has vuelto un ermitaño –¡con barba y todo!" exclamó en horror. "Te solía gustar salir e ir a los clubes, y este no es cualquier club – es mí club – tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Harry se desinfló un poco, ya que lo que Draco había dicho era verdad. Él y Draco solían salir todo el tiempo. "No tenías que decirle a todo el mundo que iba a estar ahí, o que iba a cantar. No seré capaz de moverme por ahí sin ser acosado," dijo aún haciendo un mohín, mientras Edward le servía su plato.

"Harry necesito algo que atraiga gente si voy a ser popular en esta miniatura de ciudad, y acéptalo, tu atraes mucha gente. No dejaré que todos entren. He conseguido gorilas y guardias y esas cosas para que dejen afuera todo el corrido de locos fans y a la gente fea. Te he hecho tu propio lounge VIP. Ahí estarás completamente a salvo con tus hermanos - ¡Emmett puede ser tu guardaespaldas! Es capaz de espantar a cualquiera, te prometo que no te pediré que vuelvas a cantar - ¡nunca! ¿Harías eso por mi Harry – _por favor_?" Draco rogó, golpeando toda la fuerza de voluntad de Harry con ese maldito puchero, al cual nunca había sido capaz de resistir.

"Bien," Harry acordó con petulancia. "Pero tendré bebidas gratis, y no tienes permitido tocar 'Party Like a Rockstar' cuando entre al club," demandó, habiendo crecido su enojo que cada vez que entraba a un club, inmediatamente esa canción sonaba, no importando si la canción anterior hubiera acabado o no.

"Lo prometo," Draco dijo irradiando felicidad, y Jacob parecía bastante complacido que Draco hubiera conseguido lo que quería. Al menos ahora Harry no tenía que preocuparse acerca de que el hombre lobo se molestara con él por hacer a Draco enojar, y Harry no tendría que sentirse mal por eso tampoco.

Además, eso podría resultar divertido.

**( )**

_You've gotta live every single day,/ __**Tienes que vivir cada día**__  
Like it's the only one,/ __**Como si fuera el último**__  
what if tomorro__w never comes?/ __**¿Qué tal si el mañana nunca llega?**__  
__Don't let it slip away,/ __**No lo dejes escapar**__  
Could be our only one,/ __**Podría ser el último**__  
you know it's only just began./ __**Lo sabes, solo está comenzando**_

_Every single day,/ __**Todos los días**__  
Maybe our only one,/ __**Puede ser tu último,**__  
what if tomorrow never comes?/ __**¿Qué pasa si el mañana nunca llega?**__  
Tomorrow never comes.../ __**El mañana nunca llega…**_

_Time, is going by,/ __**El tiempo pasa**_

_so much faster than I,/ __**Mucho más rápido que yo**_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you./ __**Y estoy comenzando a lamentar no haberte contado todo a ti **_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…/ __**Así que si no lo he hecho, te voy a dejar saber…**_

"¿Vas a venir con nosotros?" Harry le preguntó a Edward cuando caminaba fuera de su habitación para ver a Edward ahí con Draco, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, e incluso Carlisle y Esme.

Para la mayoría hubiera sido raro que sus padres fueran con ellos, pero el hecho era que Carlisle había sido convertido cuando tenía solo veintitrés y Esme cuando tenía veinticinco, e incluso, comparada con los demás, Esme era una de las más jóvenes entre todos los vampiros presentes en ese momento. Edward era incluso más viejo que Esme, lo que era a veces olvidado incluso por Harry, considerando la naturaleza de Esme al caer en el rol de madre para todos ellos.

"Uh, sí," Edward respondió, tirando de su camisa azul de ceda inseguro – era la que Harry le había regalado por navidad el año anterior. "¿No quieres que vaya?"

"No, si quiero," Harry respondió rápidamente – probablemente muy rápidamente. "Solo pensé… que Isabella no lo aprobaría."

Edward se congeló un segundo en sorpresa - ¿Harry aún no se daba cuenta? "No necesito su permiso," declaró, solo causando que Harry lo mirara confundido así que Edward elaboró. "Bella y yo ya no estamos juntos Harry."

Edward – y todos los demás, escucharon el aliento de Harry capturarse en su garganta y pareció estar en shock por un momento.

"¿Acaso crees que pueda estar con ella después de lo que dijo de ti?" Edward preguntó, sintiéndose herido que Harry en verdad pensara que elegiría a Bella sobre él.

"Y – yo pensaba que se estaban dando un tiempo," Harry respondió finalmente saliendo de su shock.

Edward se acercó a él, hasta que pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry acariciando su piel. Luego tomó la barbilla de Harry y gentilmente alzó su rostro para que sus ojos estuvieran conectados. Edward pudo escuchar cómo se aceleraban los latidos del corazón de Harry, y su aliento se atoraba una vez más, mientras los ojos de Harry viajaban inconscientemente a sus labios. Edward dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa – si no había sido obvio para todos antes, lo era en ese momento, de hecho Harry estaba demasiado estupefacto como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Harry nunca dejaré que alguien te hiera – deberías saber eso desde hace mucho," Edward dijo suavemente cuando los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los suyos de nuevo. "Nunca elegiría a alguien sobre ti."

El cuerpo de Harry pareció dar una pequeña sacudida cuando Edward dijo eso, e hizo una especie de lloriqueo en la parte trasera de su garganta. Sus ojos de repente se pudieron en guardia y Harry se alejó de Edward gentilmente, no mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

"No sabes lo que estás haciendo," Harry murmuró y antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo más, Harry estaba afuera haciendo su camino a la limo que los esperaba para llevarlos al nuevo club de Draco.

_Never gonna be alone!/ __**¡Nunca vas a estar solo!**__  
__From this moment on,/ __**Desde este momento**__  
if you ever feel like letting go,/ __**Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir**__  
I won't let you fall.../ __**No te dejaré caer**__  
When all hope is gone,/ __**Cuando toda la esperanza se haya ido**__  
I know that you can carry on./ __**Sé que puedes seguir adelante  
**__We're gonna see the world out,/ __**Nosotros tomaremos el mundo**__  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone./ __**Te abrazaré hasta que todas tus heridas se hayan ido**_

_I'm gonna be there always,/ __**Voy a estar ahí siempre**__  
I won't be missing one more day,/ __**No perderé otro día más**__  
I'm gonna be there always,/ __**Voy a estar ahí siempre**__  
I won't be missing one more day,/ __**No perderé otro día más**_

* * *

**N/T:** _Heeey! OMG! no me lo creo! tengo poco de haber actualizado! xD jajaja bueno.. relativamente poco :D ¿cómo han estado? ¿Qué les trajeron los reyes eeeh? no sé, de repente no tengo mucho que decir...! o.o_

_Heeey! Sí, estoy publicando la traducción en slasheaven! Mi seudónimo es **Miss Alessita**... :S El título del fic es el mismo ;D Wooo... he recibido muy buenas respuestas de esa página! (: Como sea... espero les haya gustado el capítulo ;D sé que lo hizo! es enormemente increíble y feliz. ^^_

_REVIEWS:_

**Luis:** Heey! lloraste en este? A menos que sea de alegría no creo que hayas llorado por otra cosa =P Gracias por seguir la historia! Espero te encuentres muy bien! Muchos saludos!

**Socken:** Hi! Yeah! It's posible to me send you the original, just send me your email address, just like this: youremail yahoo . com (: Well it's nice that you think that my work, and the work of other translators is awesome, thanx! (: don't forget the email address!

**Naru-chan:** Jajaja.. me gusta que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior... ¿Qué tal este eeh? Muchos saludos! =)

**Ernesto:** vaya, es agradable que me hayas dejado un review, enserio (= la verdad es que muchas gracias a ti por leerla, y hacerme saber que te gusta mi trabajo como traductora, sé que tengo todavía varios fallos, errores de dedo sobre todo =P Jajaja... nadie quiere a Bella... que extraño! xD A mí me caía bien en los libros, pero creo que a varios no xD muchos saludos! y gracias de nuevo! (: Espero recibir más de tus comentarios en el futuro =)

**Rarifica:** o.o actualicé más rápido de lo normal! xD por cierto... de qué es tu nombre?

**SarissLovess:** No te quejes! Actualicé rápido! (: haber si lo lees =P claro claro! Este año termino de traducirla! =) no os preocupéis tanto, soy un poco lenta pero... el año es largo y no quedan tantos capítulos =( Igual mi navidad me la pasé con la familia, estuvo bastante entretenida (: al igual que el año nuevo! :D me pregunto si pasaste siempre a mi perfil a ver tu regalo xD Woo... Santa se ha pasado de tacaño el año pasado! ojalá su presupuesto aumente para este =P a mí na mas me trajo unas zapatillas bien pinche bonitas! =) Noo! dios me libre de las relaciones por toda la vida! Una de soltera es todo más interesante ;D Viste que Harry ya está mejor? me ha encantado este capítulo! :3 y se a que a ti también como a tods! =) OOhh... pero si estoy acostumbrada ya a que me cambies el tema por renglón ;D te sigo ntp (: Esos propósitos de año son muuuuy buenos! (: Ahí me cuentas cuál será tu tema! ;D cuando consigas tu tutor(a) de tesis me avisas como te trata xD... Mis propósitos de año... jajaja aunque suene raro... ganar peso de nuevo =P no estresarme mucho, terminar de traducir la historia, trabajar para conseguir dinero, irme de intercambio al extranjero, comenzar a tomar clases de francés, y que mis notas permanezcan iguales o mejores (: solo eso ;D te trajeron algo los reyes? a mi nada =(

**Rainny:** :O jajaja... gracias por seguir la historia hasta acá xD como verás, o tal vez aun no, ya en los dos sitios tengo actualizado hasta el 21 =) sii, yo sé como es esa obsesión por terminar de leer un fic! jajaja =D no te preocupes que lo terminaré de traducir pronto... o eso espero (: Gracias por tu review ;D que tal el capítulo? igual y lo leas en slasheaven (: aun así, te respondo el review! (:

**Luna:** Jajajaja... pero porqué todos opinan que Edward es lento? xD No Harry también lo es jajaja... lo viste en este capítulo :D Bueno, Harry ya está muchísimo mejor no crees? ;D Heey! Por supuesto que continuaré mi fic ¡Oh, Vaya! pero digamos que tengo más problemas con eso de crear que traducir xD pero no pasa de este mes que le ponga un nuevo capítulo, y si tengo suficiente inspiración, hasta dos, lo que dudo mucho xD muchas gracias por el review! muchos saludos, que estés bien! =)

**Katherina.p:** Hola muchacha! muchísimas gracias por decir que te gusta la traducción =] es reconfortante saberlo! :D Todos estamos de acuerdo que Edward es bastanate lento, pero vamos... xD Harry no se queda atrás y lo acabas de ver con eso de la plática que tuvo con Draco =P heey comencé a ver Saikano... (: no lo terminé xD creo que la historia es bastante lenta, no me gusta como habla la chavita, y ammm siento que el chavo aceptó muy rápido el hecho de que su novia sea un arma o.o no es muy lógico, mínimo un capítulo más para aceptarlo, pero no =P así na mas... "/ igual y si lo termino de ver para ver que pasa al final... pero no sé xD aun así muchas gracias por la recomendación, en serio te lo agradezco, tal vez hoy o mañana vea el otro, Bokurano. Espero te encuentres muy, muy bien y muchos saludos! =) besitos!

_MP_

**ljbr777:** Hey! Hope you read this! :S I can't send you a PM because you've disabled the _PM_ feature. And it's impossible to me send you the fic. Ff net deletes all the web pages, emails address, etc. if they are written entirely. Please, write your email address like this: youremail yahoo. com and I will send you the original ok? Take care. =) About the way... Happy New Year! :D

* * *

_Muchas gracias por todo en verdad! =) Me alegro que la traducción esté teniendo tanta aceptación! ^^_

_No se si les había contado antes o no, pero cuando reciban la respuesta a su review (aquellos que tienen cuenta), querrá decir que no tardo en actualizar, digamos que es una especie de manía mía, eso de responder solo momentos antes de actualizar :D así que ya lo saben ;D_

_Un beso enoooooorme a todos! Espero hayan comenzado con el pie derecho este año, y a cumplir los propósitos! no por nada nos atoramos con las uvas ;D_

Rod!


	23. This Is It

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_Rodven_

_**Summary:**__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años__Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight").

* * *

**23. This Is It**

El viaje hacia el nuevo club de Draco fue prácticamente silencioso, con Harry en la parte trasera de la limo fumando un cigarrillo, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás contra el asiento de cuero negro. Cuando llegaron al club, ya había una larga fila alrededor del edificio queriendo entrar en él, y tan pronto vieron la limo, todo estalló y los gritos comenzaron.

Harry gruñó, pero Draco rió y le dio unas palmadas en los hombros para animarlo. "No te preocupes, la mayoría de ellos no lograrán entrar," declaró, fulminando a un grupo de gente particularmente fea que obviamente habían ido juntos ya que estaban gritando y se aferraban los unos a los otros.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta delantera, tres muy, _muy_ grandes gorilas estaban deteniendo a la multitud. Harry los miró una vez e instantáneamente supo que eran de la reserva, con sus pieles color moka y largo cabello negro – sin mencionar su tamaño.

"¿Tienes a hombres lobo cuidando tu club?" Harry preguntó mirando a Draco incrédulo. Estar con Jacob estaba afectando bastante la percepción de Draco sobre las cosas, si en verdad había contratado a hombres lobo para trabajar para él.

Draco se limitó a reír de nuevo con aire de suficiencia. "Sí, son algunos amigos de Jacob de la reserva. Paul, Embry y Quil – y espera a que veas a la barman es impresionante. Su nombres es Leah, ¿cierto?" preguntó mirando a Jacob para una confirmación.

Jacob asintió. "Sí, y no le gusta cualquiera, así que tengan cuidado a su alrededor, es una verdadera perra, pero Draco le cae bien – a todos en la reservación de hecho," respondió mirando a su pareja con cariño, lo que causo que una pequeña sonrisa y un asomo de nostalgia se extendiera por toda la cara de Harry antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

"¿Contrataste a toda la reserva?" Harry preguntó viendo a los tres grandes hombres lobo en la puerta, aunque ninguno era tan grande como Jacob o Emmett, eran bastante intimidantes.

"Bueno, todo el dinero que se consiga en el club irá a la reserva, para la escuela y para otras cosas, y bueno, míralos, ¡son enormes!" Draco respondió, haciendo ademanes con sus manos hacia los hombres lobo y sorprendiendo a Harry de nuevo de que el dinero hecho por el club se lo diera a ellos; y el club parecía estar haciendo mucho de eso en ese momento.

Draco había comenzando a cambiar para bien, desde que había encontrado a Jacob su lado más compasivo había comenzado a salir, y Harry estaba feliz de que saliera cuando otros podían beneficiarse de eso. En el colegio, Draco había sido considerado el Príncipe de hielo de Slytherin, y ahora solo era el príncipe… bueno, técnicamente la Reina – y en más de una manera, Harry pensó con una sonrisa.

"Además, ellos necesitaban un trabajo de todas maneras," Draco continuó. "Y Leah fue barman de más joven. Se ve sexy en cuero – quiero decir, aun al ser una chica y todo."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre del club?" Harry preguntó mirando el letrero especialmente luminoso. Lo encontró fácilmente, brillando en rojo y colgando en el aire para que toda la ciudad lo viera, pero Draco le respondió de todas maneras.

"Compuesto 1080"

"Hmmm, suena sucio y peligroso," Harry declaró compartiendo una sonrisa con su amigo. Déjenle a Draco encontrar un nombre que sonara así de sucio como ese al igual que letal si no sabías el significado de eso.

Cuando se estacionaron, el chofer dio la vuelta para abrirles. Harry dejó que todos salieran delante de él con sus respectivas parejas antes de dar la cara a la multitud de fans menores de edad que lo esperaban fuera del local. Sintió que alguien se posicionaba tras él de manera protectora cuando los flashes y los gritos alcanzaron un nuevo nivel, y fue llevado a un confort familiar cuando una mano se posó en su espalda baja y lo guiaba hacia la puerta porque no podía ver propiamente.

"Sabes, van a pensar que estamos juntos," Harry susurró, volteando su cara hacía el oído de Edward, sabiendo que Edward le escucharía a pesar del ruido.

Harry pudo sentir como Edward se encogía de hombros, ya que su espalda estaba pegada su pecho, y Harry sintió un pequeño temblor de emoción que lo recorrió todo ante el pensamiento de que a Edward no le importaba que el mundo pensara que estuvieran juntos después de eso. No quería profundizar mucho en eso, solo haría que luego se decepcionara.

Una vez dentro, las cosas estaban mucho más calmadas, si eso era posible con toda la música retumbando y cuerpos retorciéndose, pero al menos nadie le estaba gritando o intentando quitarle la ropa. Hicieron una pausa para mirar el rededor, y luego todo el grupo fue guiado a lo que parecía un lounge VIP muy exclusivo, con Emmett y Jacob haciendo camino, nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer algo.

La gente que ya estaba dentro del local eran increíblemente diferentes a los fans gritones de la entrada, ellos eran bastante guapos y se podría decir que ricos. Muchos de ellos también eran mágicos, amigos de Draco, o amigos de los amigos de Draco, o conocidos de los amigos de los amigos de Draco.

Había algunos muggles que habían entrado simplemente por su apariencia, y Harry podía sentir alguna que otra criatura mágica también, pero la mayoría eran magos. Harry no estaba sorprendido que el lugar estuviera lleno a esa hora – déjenle a Malfoy convertir lo que era un vertedero en medio de la nada al club nocturno más sexy de todo el mundo.

El interior del club también era totalmente diferente a la vista que ofrecían los edificios industriales del exterior. De hecho, era como cinco veces más grande, y se veía como sacado del Cirque Du Soleil. Había artistas vestidos en los más increíbles, y algunos los más relevantes trajes que Harry había visto. Cada uno estaba en su propio y pequeño escenario realizando su propio acto, había artistas decorando el local, unos ponían sus cuerpos en posiciones que Harry nunca hubiera soñado ni en sus fantasías más salvajes.

Del techo colgaban hermosos candelabros, pero no solo los candelabros eran excepcionalmente hermosos, la gente colgando o reclinada en ellos era bastante guapa. También girando y girando en el aire, había otros artistas escasamente vestidos, y algunos completamente desnudos colgando en pedazos de tela que estaban unidos al techo negro.

"Draco, esto es muy parecido al–" Harry comenzó, recordando cuando Draco y él habían ido a ver el Cirque Du Soleil en París.

"Oh, lo es," Draco respondió sin mucha importancia.

"¡Compraste el Cirque Du Soleil!" Harry exclamó, aunque no debería haber estado tan sorprendido. Debió de haber sabido que Draco no abriría cualquier club nocturno.

"Papi pensó que sería una buena inversión, y solo es por una semana, luego regresarán a su tour – por supuesto que también tendremos la ganancia de lo que generen," Draco respondió, mientras dirigía el grupo al lounge personal de Harry. "Ya tengo todo planeado para el tema de la próxima semana. Será 'La Jungla'. Solo imagínatelo Harry: hombres en piel de animal colgando de lianas, haciendo striptease en jaulas con leones y tigres de verdad, con collares y amarrados, sudorosos, sucios y–"

"Draco, tu pareja," Harry le recordó a Draco, cuando parecía que éste estaba a punto de perderse en su propia fantasía.

Draco miró a Harry confundido antes de mirar a Jacob. "Jacob va a ayudarme a escoger los hombres. Tiene buen ojo para escoger a los mejores," Draco declaró haciendo que Harry se quedara en shock observando al sonriente hombre lobo antes de que Draco tomara su mano para seguir el camino.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas con Jasper, y Edward se acercó lo suficiente a la oreja de Harry para susurrar. "Bueno, parece que será una relación muy interesante," dijo divertido, y de nuevo – considerando que era Draco – Harry en verdad no debió sorprenderse tanto.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al lounge Harry sonrió complacido. Estaba poco iluminado con velas y lámparas, las paredes estaban cubiertas con una tela de rojo oscuro, dándole al lounge un ambiente muy afectuoso e íntimo. Contra la pared más grande, frente a la pista de baile, estaba un sillón casi tan bajo como el suelo, cubierto de almohadones y almohadas del mismo rojo que las paredes. Era obvio que el sillón estaba hecho para un lounge, ya que rodeaba una pequeña mesa negra llena de velas.

Un escasamente vestido, muy guapo, camarero estaba en la esquina con una bandeja llena de los chocolates y vinos favoritos de Harry, todo lo que llevaba puesto era una negra tanga de seda, un moñito en el cuello, y una sonrisa. Harry le sonrió de vuelta caminando hacia él, dejando que sus ojos disfrutaran del dulce visual, mientras tomaba uno de los chocolates y un vaso de vino, luego caminó hacía el borde del balcón para tener una mejor vista de la creación de Draco.

Desde ese punto, Harry podía ver la totalidad del club. No era solo un club nocturno. De hecho estaba dividido en secciones. Estaba, por supuesto, la pista de baile, sumida por unos centímetros debajo de todo, y ubicada en el centro del lugar. Los artistas y cosas estaban en todo el rededor; a donde sea que voltearas, había algo nuevo que ver.

Luego, a la izquierda, dividido por una media pared estaba un bonito restaurant con colores rosa y vino, y un bar que pareciera, estaba surtido de los licores más exóticos y caros que Draco pudo haber encontrado. El balcón donde Harry se encontraba se podía ver desde todo el club, a los lados estaban los otros lounge VIP, todos de diferentes colores y esquemas, Harry sonrió al notar que su balcón era el centro de todos ellos, y el más grande también.

"¿Cómo es que los humanos no se dan cuenta de eso?" preguntó Esme viendo como un hombre lanzaba fuego por la boca con la silueta de un Dragón.

"Lo hacen, pero hay encantamientos para disuadir su curiosidad y pensar en la existencia de magia, una vez que dejan el local olvidan detalles específicos sobre ciertas cosas que hayan visto – excepto el hecho de que fue algo que nunca antes habían vivido," Draco respondió tomando una copa de vino.

"Creo que Esme y yo iremos a ver los espectáculos," Carlisle dijo tomando la mano de Esme y luego hacían su camino fuera del lounge para dirigirse a una parte que estaba destinada a puros shows. "Niños, se portan bien," dijo con sus ojos brillando pícaramente mientras Jasper y Emmett rodaban sus ojos.

"Ustedes dos pórtense bien," Emmett masculló, pero la risa de Carlisle les dijo que había escuchado.

"¿Así que… a qué hora me presento?" preguntó Harry, sintiendo sus nervios crecer dentro de él. Nunca antes había actuado frente a un gran público antes – no que le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran de él, pero definitivamente iba a necesitar un poco más de vino para estar listo.

"Como en una hora," Draco respondió mirando su reloj. "Te presentarás justo ahí," prosiguió señalando al escenario central, el cual estaba en ese momento vacío, exceptuando a los instrumentos que Harry iba a necesitar para después y al grande y luminoso anuncio con el nombre de la banda de Harry.

"Brillante," Harry suspiró dejando su copa vacía de vino sobre la mesa y yendo por otra. Draco capturó su mano y le dio una mirada que le decía claramente que eso no iba a pasar.

"No te vas a emborrachar antes de tocar," Draco lo regañó. Harry rodó sus ojos con un suspiro de enojo, pero no hizo el intento de tomar más. "Ahora ven y baila conmigo."

Draco comenzó a guiar a Harry a las escaleras cuando una de sus canciones favoritas comenzaba a tocar. Harry le lanzó una mirada a Jacob, pero el lobo simplemente sonrió cuando sostuvo la copa que Draco le entregaba y se tomaba la suya. Harry siguió a Draco al centro de la pista y se perdió a sí mismo con la música junto a Draco, no bailando tan pegados como normalmente lo hubiera hecho, pero aun así se movían y se veían bien juntos.

"No sabía que Harry supiera bailar así," Emmett declaró con sorpresa mientras todos estaban viendo a los dos amigos bailar y sonreír.

"Es muy bueno; los dos lo son," Alice añadió, con sus ojos chispeantes cuando vio a Edward mirando a Harry, completamente cautivado. Si pudiera, Alice se imaginó, hubiera estado babeando. "Edward, cierra la boca antes de que se te meta algo."

Edward cerró su boca de un tirón y se aclaró la garganta, alejando su mirada de Harry muy apenado, pero solo tomó unos segundos antes de que sus ojos regresaran a Harry, como si fuera un hombre en el desierto buscando agua.

Alice y Jasper, y Emmett y Rosalie pronto se unieron a Harry y Draco en la pista, mientras Edward y Jacob se quedaban en el balcón observando a sus parejas, y asegurándose que ninguno de los hombres o mujeres que estaban ahí hicieran algo inapropiado contra ellos. Ambos, Paul y Emmett eran buenas advertencias para eso, también Paul estaba cerca en caso de que alguien intentara acercarse a Harry y que Harry no lo quisiera, así que Edward y Jacob estaban contentos de solo ver al cuerpo de sus parejas moverse con la música.

"¿Bailas?" Jacob preguntó de repente haciendo que Edward se moviera incomodo en su lugar. "Deberías pedírselo a Harry."

"No lo sé, nunca he bailado ese tipo de baile," Edward admitió. Nunca antes había estado en un club, mayormente porque nunca había tenido a alguien con quien ir y Bella odiaba cualquier tipo de baile. Así que Edward no estaba seguro de poder bailar algo así. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Jacob bufó divertido y regresó su mirada a Draco. "Mayormente solo me quedo parado y dejo que Draco baile a mi alrededor."

Edward miró de nuevo a Harry y tragó grueso. Recordaba haberle enseñado a bailar todos los bailes de su tiempo, tal vez Harry le podría mostrar cómo hacerlo en esa época. Edward estaba nervioso, qué si hacía el ridículo, aunque no se veía tan difícil, el baile era bastante… íntimo – solo el pensamiento de estar tan cerca de Harry hacía que la entrepierna de Edward se apretara al pantalón. Tal vez debería de esperar un poco más entonces.

Media hora después. Draco y Paul guiaron a Harry hacia el escenario para que así tuviera algunos minutos para prepararse. Esme y Carlisle hicieron su camino de regreso hacía ellos, justo cuando Draco anunciaba a todo el mundo que Harry iba a tocar. Todos los demás músicos y artistas pararon lo que estaban haciendo junto con todos los presentes.

Era bastante interesante ver a los fans de Harry reaccionar a su música. Por supuesto, Edward sabía que Harry tenía una inigualable flota de fans, pero nadie de su familia lo había visto tocar en vivo frente a una audiencia. Edward estaba nervioso por Harry cuando lo vió caminar por el escenario casi tímidamente, mientras los que estaba debajo del balcón aplaudían y gritaban por él. Emmett dio un chiflido fortísimo que causó que Harry mirara hacía ellos con una sonrisa, y Edward sintió como sus nervios se desvanecían.

Harry iba a estar bien; había nacido para ser famoso.

"¿Cómo se supone que va a tocar sin una banda?" Alice preguntó cuando Draco se reunió con ellos.

"Magia," Draco respondió simplemente. "Los muggles verán una ilusión sin intentan ver a los otros miembros de la banda, pero hay hechizos en el lugar para mantener su atención puesta en Harry."

Tomó solo unos minutos más de preparación antes de que Harry estuviera listo. Luego la música comenzó, no era una canción que hubiera escuchado a Harry cantar o practicar antes. Mantenía un ojo en Harry y otro en el público para ver su reacción. Harry era un artista natural. Su mera presencia demandaba toda tu atención a él y a su música.

_Here we are / __**Aquí estamos**__  
There's nowhere else to go and / __**No hay lugar a donde ir y**__  
That's so far / __**Eso está muy lejos**__  
From where we all could be but / __**De donde pudiéramos estar pero**_

_If you feel like disappearing / __**Si sientes que desapareces**__  
You should take this for what it__‟__s worth / __**Deberías tomar esto por lo que es**_

_This is it / __**Esto es todo**__  
And it fits / __**Y encaja**__  
And it feels like this is good enough / __**Todo se siente como si fuera suficiente**__  
For me… could it be / __**Para mí… puede ser**__  
That the grass is always green / __**Que el pasto siempre es verde**_

Rodeaban el escenario tan cerca como les estaba permitido, ninguna persona estaba en otro lugar del club, y nadie le estaba poniendo atención a otra cosa que no fuera Harry. Incluso los otros artistas habían dejado sus escenarios y plataformas para unirse al inmenso público.

"Lo aman," Carlisle declaró sin quitar los ojos de Harry mirándolo orgullosamente. Era realmente increíble ver eso. La gente solo acudía a Harry; lo adoraban.

"¡Es jodidamente brillante!" Draco replicó como si fuera obvio, que lo era.

_There you are / __**Ahí estás**__  
You dream of something better / __**Sueñas con algo mejor**__  
What's so wrong with what you thought / __**Así que, qué hay de malo con lo que piensas**__  
Was to end / __**Acabó  
**__All the colors are disappearing / __**Todos los colores se sevanecen**__  
You should take this for what's worth / __**Deberías tomaro por lo que es**__  
_

_This is it And it fits / __**Esto es todo y encaja**__  
And it feels like this is good enough / __**Y parece que es suficiente**__  
For me… could it be / __**Para mí… puede ser**__  
That the grass is always green / __**Que el pasto siempre es verde**_

Harry era cautivante a la vista. Se comprometía con el público, hacía contactos visuales, saltaba y se movía junto con ellos, quedando tan cerca del borde del escenario que los dedos de algunos de sus fans eran capaces de tocarlo mientras les cantaba.

Algunos fans intentaron subirse al escenario, lo que hizo que Edward se tensara, pero los guardas y algunos hombres lobo hicieron que eso no fuera posible. En una ocasión, Harry estuvo demasiado cerca del borde y unos cuantos fans más que entusiasmados, se las arreglaron para agarrarlo de la tela del pantalón. Edward estuvo a punto de saltar del balcón para alejar él mismo a su pareja de los fans, pero Harry no dejó que eso le afectara. Él simplemente permaneció en ese lugar, y siguió cantando mientras Paul se encargaba de los fans, para luego guiarles a la salida.

_This is it (this is it) / __**Esto es todo (Esto es todo)**__  
This is it (this is it) / __**Esto es todo (Esto es todo)**__  
You should take this for what it's worth / __**Deberías tomarlo por como es**_

_If you feel like disappearing / __**Si sientes que desapareces**_

Luego los ojos de Harry se alzaron hacia ellos y el aliento de Edward se detuvo. La intensidad en sus ojos era impresionante. Harry no solo cantaba la canción; la sentía. Cada palabra, cada estrofa, cada sonido venía de la mismísima alma de Harry.

"Es hermoso," Edward suspiró a sí mismo, no dándose cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y había llamado la atención de los demás.

Había algo significativo acerca de esa canción – Edward podía sentirlo. Harry estaba diciendo algo importante, inconscientemente diciéndole algo a Edward.

"Esto es todo," Edward susurró.

Harry sin querer dejaba la opción sobre él. Inconscientemente le estaba diciendo a Edward que eso era todo – que era tiempo de tomar una decisión.

Edward podía tomar la pauta o podía escoger no hacer caso a eso, y Harry aceptaría cualquier cosa que él decidiera, eso sería suficiente para él. La decisión estaba clara para Edward de todas maneras – la había hecho al segundo de que hubiera sabido que Harry lo necesitaba.

"Le voy a decir – esta noche."

_This is it / __**Esto es todo**__  
And it fits / __**y encaja**__  
And it feels like this is good enough / __**Y parece que es suficiente**__  
For me … could it be / __**Para mí… puede ser**__  
That the grass is always green / __**Que el pasto siempre es verde**_

_This is it / __**Esto es todo**__  
This is it / __**Esto es todo**_

* * *

**Compuesto 1080:** Uno de los compuestos más letales en el mundo. Es incoloro, indoloro, e insípido, no tiene antídoto. El compuesto 1080 bloquea el metabolismo celular causando una muerte violenta con convulsiones y dolor.

* * *

**N/T: **_No tengo excusas ni pretextos xD solo espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Un Beso!_

**Reviews:**

**Amy: **Jajajaja todo se pondrá mejor a partir del próximo cap :D la reacción de Bella la verás más adelante ;D

**Rainny:** Solo para que sepas... siempre respondo los reviews de todos =) a menos que se me pase por error uno, que por lo general no pasa, y espero nunca pase ;D eeeh! que bueno que pienses eso del fic (te cito textualmente: "_...y cmo ya te he dicho el fic en general encuentro q esta muy bien desarrollado y los personajes no dejan de sacarme risitas y grititos de emocion jejej :3!..._" porque sé que lo dejaste desde hace muuuuuchooo... y sería extraño que te acordaras de lo que escribiste xD o al menos yo lo encontraría extraño! jajaja como sea (: muchas gracias por el review (: y espero te haya gustado este cap (: tmbn he actualizado en slasheaven ;D besos!

**Socken:** I don't know if you recived the fic, because you didn't tell me, but, the fic is online again so hope you got it (:

**Luna:** Heeey! :D ya viste un poco de lo que pasa en el club ;D muchas gracias por el review ^^ un beso enorme :D

**Luna Oscura:** eeeeh! =) Gracias por esperar la actualización.. si es que lo hiciste xD yo me hubiera aburrido de esperarme "/ un beso!

**Melina: **Pienso escribirle una carta a Branwen777 para decirle todos los buenos deseos que ha recibido desde aquí (: adjuntando tooodos los reviews (: gracias por el review (: ahí está la actualización, espero te haya gustado ^^

**BlackCat:** holaa! =) la autora está mejor jaja eso es muuy bueno, y sus historias ya las tiene en línea (: jajaja mi fic Oh vaya... omg! x.x no sé que pensar de él =( no lo quiero abandonar, enserio que no, bueno más de lo que ya está u.u' espero actualizarlo muy pronto, un beso (:

**SarissLovess:** Branwen ya ha actualizado casi todo =) espero te pases por su perfil para que veas sus historias ^^ un beso!

**Persona: **Mil gracias (:

**Rarifica:** :D la actualización está en slasheaven ^^

_Y eso es todo (: Disculpen por la tardanza, en verdad fue por razones fuera de mi alcance que no pude traducir y mucho menos actualizar "/ Lo bueno, es que parece que todo regresa a la normalidad... lo que quiere decir que mis actualizaciones serán sorpresivas xD jajaja_

_Voy a escribirle una carta a Branwen777 donde vayan toooodoooos... los comentarios que le desean una pronta recuperación y para aquellos que fueron felices como yo al saber que se encontraba mejor (: Por cierto... si quieren leer sus historias, el link de su perfil está en la parte superior de esta página ;D creo que es todo! Un beso enorme para todos! ^^_


	24. Tangled Up In You

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_Rodven_

_**Summary:**__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años__Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight").

* * *

**24. Tangled Up In You**

Harry tocó algunas canciones después de eso, pero fue la última la que le dijo a Edward que era el momento de decirlo todo. Embry le llevó un bote de agua a Harry cuando este estaba poniendo un taburete cercano en el centro del escenario. Se sentó solo con su guitarra y arregló el micrófono para que quedara a su altura.

Harry probó la guitarra por unos momentos antes de mirar al público con una de sus aturdidoras sonrisas. Todos estaban en completo silencio, mirando a Harry cautivados, esperando a ver que hacía a continuación. La quietud en la sala era pesada con la anticipación de todos, mientras, Harry los miraba a todos y sus dedos rasgaban las cuerdas de la guitarra.

"¿Qué tal están esta noche?" finalmente preguntó por el micrófono, ganándose un grito por parte de todo el público antes de que todo quedara en silencio de nuevo cuando Harry hacía el ademán de hablar de nuevo. "La siguiente canción, de hecho la escribí anoche. No he intentado tocarla antes… pero supongo – bueno, veremos cómo va," les dijo cuando se sentaba más derecho en la silla y comenzaba a tocar, ganándose otra ronda de aplausos y gritos de sus fans.

Harry les sonrió a todos una vez más antes de comenzar la canción, y la primera línea le contó a Edward todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de los sentimientos de Harry hacia él.

_You're my world/ __**Eres mi mundo**__  
The shelter from the rain/ __**El refugio de la lluvia**__  
You're the pills/ __**Eres las pastillas**__  
That take away my pain/ __**Que me quitan el dolor**__  
You're the light/ __**Eres la luz**__  
That helps me find my way/ __**Que me ayuda a encontrar mi camino**_

_You're the words/__** Eres las palabras**__  
When I have nothing to say/ __**Cuando no tengo nada que decir**_

_And in this world/ __**Y en este mundo**__  
Where nothing else is true/ __**Donde nada más es verdad**__  
Here I am/ __**Aquí estoy yo**__  
Still tangled up in you/ __**Aún engachado de ti**__  
I'm still tangled up in you/ __**Aún sigo enganchado en ti**__  
Still tangled up in you/ __**Aún enganchado en ti**_

Tan cursi como sonaba , Edward sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera derretido sobre el barandal en el que estaba apollado al observar a Harry cantando esa canción. Era tan perfectamente romántico, y aparentemente, otros pensaban lo mismo porque de repente parejas comenzaban a tomarse de las manos, o comenzaban a bailar mientras Harry continuaba cantando. Incluso Carlisle, Esme, y los otros estaban tomados de la mano de sus respectivas parejas, ofreciéndose los unos a los otros besos y sonrisas.

"Es tan hermoso," Esme susurró con un suspiro cuando apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Carlisle y él rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

Viéndoles, Edward sintió una nostalgia muy profunda dentro de él que casi hizo que se aventara del barandal y brincara al escenario para luego besar a Harry desesperadamente. Aunque se contentó con solo escuchar la letra que Harry estaba cantando y perdiéndose en el amor tan obvio que Harry sentía por él. Le impresionaba que Harry lo hubiera amado por tanto tiempo y él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? ¿Por qué Harry nunca había dicho nada? Habían perdido tanto tiempo, pero Edward lo compensaría. No dejaría que perdieran otro momento, y estaba seguro que tenían toda la eternidad para reponer el tiempo perdido.

_You're the fire/ __**Eres el fuego**__  
That warms me when I__‟__m cold/ __**Que me calienta cuando tengo frío**__  
You're the hand/ __**Eres la mano**__  
I have to hold as I grow old/ __**Que tomaré cuando envejezca**__  
You're the shore/ __**Eres la orilla**__  
When I am lost at sea/ __**Cuando estoy perdido en el mar**__  
You're the only thing/ __**Eres la unica cosa**__  
That I like about me/ __**Que me gusta de mí**_

_And in this world/ __**Y en este mundo**__  
Where nothing else is true/ __**Donde nada más es verdad**__  
Here I am/ __**Aquí estoy yo**__  
Still tangled up in you/ __**Aún engachado de ti**__  
I'm still tangled up in you/ __**Aún sigo enganchado en ti**_

Unos repentinos aplausos sonaron en algún lugar y Edward miró hacía ahí para ver a un hombre bastante atractivo hincado sobre una rodilla frente a una hermosa mujer.

"Ese es Blaise," Draco explicó cuando miró sobre su hombro desde donde estaba junto con Jacob abrazado y moviéndose con la música. "Estuvo esperando a que Harry tocara algo así para que así pudiera proponerse a Julia – ella es gran fan de la música de Harry. Han estado saliendo desde séptimo año. Ella estaba en Ravenclaw así que no la conozco mucho, pero la madre de Blaise y mi madre son muy buenas amigas. Así que crecimos juntos. Parece que dijo que sí."

Edward regresó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Blaise poniéndose en pie para cargar a la chica por el aire. Cuando paró se besaron, los dos muy felices y unos momentos después Blaise la soltó y la mujer se dio la vuelta para mostrar el anillo a sus amigos, mientras los amigos de Blaise llegaban a su lado para darle palmadas en la espalda para felicitarlo.

Harry simplemente continuó cantando, pero cuando Edward lo volteó a ver estaba sonriendo suavemente a la pareja y había una nueva emoción en sus ojos, una que Edward conocía muy bien – anhelo.

_How long has it been/ __**Cuanto tiempo ha pasado**__  
Since this storyline began/__** Desde que esta historia comenzó**__  
And I hope it never ends/ __**Espero que nunca acabe**__  
And goes like this forever/ __**Y que sea así por siempre**_

_And in this world/ __**Y en este mundo**__  
Where nothing else is true/ __**Donde nada más es verdad**__  
Here I am/ __**Aquí estoy yo**__  
Still tangled up in you/ __**Aún engachado de ti  
**__Tangled up in you/ __**Enganchado de ti**__  
I'm still tangled up in you/ __**Aún sigo enganchado en ti  
**__Still tangled up in you/ __**Aún engachado de ti**_

Cuando la canción finalizó, Harry hizo su salida y el público lo vitoreó cuando bajaba del escenario y se dirigía de nuevo al balcón. La música del club comenzó tan pronto como Harry hubiera dejado de tocar, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que todo regresara a la forma en que había estado cuando entraron por primera vez al club. Draco envió la mejor botella de vino que su club ofrecía al estadio VIP en el que Blaise estaba para felicitarlo por su compromiso, y Harry lo acompaño para felicitar a su antiguo compañero de clases él mismo.

Después de bailar un rato más los dos regresaron para refrescarse. De repente una canción comenzó a sonar y Draco jadeó, e inmediatamente se prendió del brazo de Harry. "¡Vamos Harry esta es tu canción favorita!" Draco exclamó, pero Harry negó con la cabeza, e imperturbable, Draco se lanzó a su propia pareja y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Jacob le dio una significativa mirada a Edward antes de que señalara a Harry, y Edward sintió como sus nervios regresaban una vez más. Tenía que empezar por algún lugar cierto y preguntarle por un pequeño baile no era un gran problema – por supuesto que no sabía cómo bailar eso, pero Harry ya había bailado con Emmett, alice, Draco, Rosalie, e incluso con Jasper en algún momento, así que lo más seguro es que no le dijera que no.

"Ha estado esperando toda la noche a que lo saques a bailar," una voz le susurró al oído, Edward volteó su cabeza para ver a su padre parado a su lado. "Ha rechazado varias ofertas, y te sigue observando. Deberías preguntarle. No te va a esperar para siempre, Edward."

Edward asintió y tragó duro antes de acercarse a Harry por detrás. "Lo hiciste bien – cantando, es a lo que me refiero, no es que no lo hagas bien todo el tiempo. ¡Eres increíble! Es solo que nunca te había visto tocar antes – quiero decir, frente a un público en un escenario – de verdad fue – increíble–" balbuceó patéticamente cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente preguntarle? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer el idiota? Sonaba como una de las más aguerridas fans de Harry.

"Gracias," Harry replicó dedicándole una sonrisa antes de voltear su mirada a la pista de baile y acabarse su bebida.

Hubo un silencio incomodo después de que Harry mirara a todos los cuerpos bailando bajo ellos y Edward se hubiera tallado la nuca nerviosamente. Edward capturó la mirada de Alice, quien le dio ánimos con sus pulgares alzados desde el lugar en el que estaba bailando con Jasper.

Edward abrió la boca, pero lo que salió de ella no era lo que quería. "¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Inmediatamente, Edward se maldijo a sí mismo por preguntar algo tan estúpido cuando Harry lo único que esperaba era que lo sacara a bailar. ¡Cuán patético podía llegar a ser! Edward quiso golpearse cuando la cara de Harry decayó un poco.

"Sí, ha sido más entretenido de lo que hubiera pensado," Harry respondió con otra sonrisa, aunque esa vez no fue tan vibrante como la primera vez que Edward había caminado hacia él.

Harry desvió su mirada una vez más, con la cabeza gacha mirando a su copa vacía – aún epserando, y Edward decidió hacerlo en ese momento. Solo iba a lanzarse y preguntar. "¿Harry, tú–?"

"¿–bailas conmigo?" otra voz masculina lo interrumpió de repente, y un joven se puso frente a Harry. Harry suspiró, pero le sonrió y depositó su copa en la mesa antes de tomar la mano del muchacho y marcharse con él a la pista.

Edward quería estrellar su cabeza contra el bar por lo frustrado que estaba. Había esperado mucho y Harry obviamente se había dado por vencido.

"Está bien, tendrás otra oportunidad," lo tranquilizó Esme cuando caminaba hacia él y luego le acariciaba el antebrazo para confortarlo. "Solo intenta alejar tus nervios antes de que te aproximes a él de nuevo," rió bajito y divertida.

Edward dejó escapar el aire y volteó su mirada de Harry, que bailaba en medio de la pista. Si los seguía viendo iba a perder el poco control que tenía en ese momento. Justo cuando Edward se volteaba escuchó un grito sobresaltado seguido muy de cerca del sonido de un puño golpear con piel.

Edward se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver al muchacho que había estado bailando con Harry, alejarse tambaleante unos pasos de él, y Harry rojo de ira a punto de aventarse sobre él. Edward estaba ahí en segundos, tomando a Harry por la cintura, mientras Emmett y Jacob agarraban sin mucho cuidado al joven y lo sostuvieron hasta que Paul y los demás se encargaran de él.

"Vamos – vamos Harry," Edward susurró en la oreja de Harry, a punto de cargarlo para llevárselo de ahí, ya que Harry le estaba lanzando dagas por los ojos al otro joven. "Anda, los demás se harán cargo de él," Edward lo tranquilizó cuando vio que Emmett y Jasper desaparecían detrás de la puerta de salida siguiendo a Paul y Embry.

Edward medio dirigió, medio cargó a Harry de vuelta al balcón VIP para tener algo de privacidad. Vio que Draco se acercaba a ellos, pero Draco sostuvo a su pareja, con lo cual Edward estuvo agradecido. Quería un momento a solas con Harry para saber exactamente qué había pasado y para hablar de otras cosas.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás herido?"Edward preguntó soltando la cintura de Harry y moviéndose para quedar frente a él para que pudiera verlo mejor.

"Estoy bien," Harry escupió, sacudiendo enojado su mano herida. Edward sabía que Harry no estaba enojado con él, así que no tomó ofensa al tono despectivo.

"Déjame ver," Edward dijo, tomando la mano de Harry y agarrando un poco de hielo de la bandeja donde estaba el vino.

Harry siseó de dolor cuando Edward puso un poco de hielo sobre sus nudillos lastimados. Luego retiró el hielo, acercó su mano a sus labios, y sopló sobre los nudillos suavemente, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió que el aliento de Harry se había atorado en su garganta y un visible temblor recorría todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" Edward preguntó de nuevo cuando los ojos de Harry parecían estar a punto de cerrarse.

"No quiso aceptar un no por respuesta," Harry respondió un poco ido. Edward podía escuchar como el corazón de Harry prácticamente aleteaba en su pecho.

Edward sintió un gruñido creciendo en su garganta. "¿Te tocó?" Harry negó con la cabeza y Edward suspiró aliviado. Dejaría que Emmett y Jasper se encargaran del asunto entonces. Harry comenzó a alejarse, pero Edward tomó su muñeca antes de que lo hiciera. "¿Te gustaría bailar, Harry?" finalmente fue capaz de preguntar y se dio cuenta que sus nervios de pronto lo había abandonado.

Ese era Harry – su compañero, no había necesidad de estar nervioso.

"Uh, es una canción lenta, Edward," Harry replicó con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, y escuchando la canción que estaba sonando Edward se dio cuenta que de hecho, era una canción lenta.

Aunque Edward se sintió aliviado de que no fuera una de esas canciones rápidas que no sabía bailar, parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien después de todo. "¿Y qué?" replicó con una sonrisa poniendo a Harry más cerca de él.

Harry parecía aturdido y definitivamente no protestó cuando un brazo de Edward lo sostuvo por detrás, pero Edward pudo sentir como Harry temblaba cuando sus manos se posaron indecisas en sus hombros.

"¿No te molesta, o sí?" Edward preguntó, atrayendo a Harry más cerca a él cuando comenzaron a moverse lentamente. La cabeza de Harry quedaba justo debajo de su nariz, solo una pulgada más cerca y los labios de Edward podrían rozar su coronilla, y su nariz podría hundirse en el alocado cabello de Harry.

"N –no" Harry respondió con la voz temblorosa.

"Entonces relájate," Edward susurró, dejando que su mano se posara en la espalda baja de Harry y la otra sostuviera un lado del cuello de Harry mientras su pulgar acariciaba la sensible piel encima del punto donde se sentía más su pulso. Pudo sentir y oír como el pulso de Harry se aceleraba, y eso solo hiso que Edward adquiriera más coraje.

Tomó unos momentos pero Harry se relajó, prácticamente derritiéndose en los brazos de Edward con un suspiro que era más una confesión, aunque Harry no hubiera dicho ni una palabra. No tenía que decir nada porque Edward podía verlo claramente en el lenguaje corporal de Harry. Practicamente estaba gritando que los sostuviera más fuerte – que lo tomara ahí mismo, y no lo dejara ir.

Unos momentos después, Harry había apoyado tentativamente su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y sus dedos acariciaban la camisa de Edward, para luego agarrarla fuertemente como si alguien intentara apartarlo de ahí. Edward se fijo en el hecho que después de que hubiera terminado la canción, una igual de lenta le siguió, y en una de las lentas vueltas, Edward pudo ver a Esme abrazando a Carlisle cuando ella y los demás le lanzaban sonrisas felices a él y a Harry apenas capaces de contener su alegría.

Edward regresó su atención a Harry y se deleitó en la sensación del calor proveniente del cuerpo de Harry, y en la forma que los dejos de Harry se aferraban a él. Harry estaba caliente por todo lo que había bailado antes, y su esencia prácticamente abrumaba todos los sentidos de Edward. Incapaz de resistirse, Edward se inclinó y hundió su nariz en el cabello de Harry, respirando profundamente, e inconscientemente poniendo a Harry más cerca de él, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente pegados.

"¿Edward, qué haces?" Harry preguntó con voz temblorosa, entre cuidadoso y un poco abrumado cuando levantó su cabeza para mirar la cara de Edward.

"Bailo contigo," Edward respondió sencillamente, permitiendo que todas las emociones que sentía fluyeran por sus ojos, dejó que su mano se moviera del cuello de Harry hacia su barbilla y mejilla. La respiración de Harry se detuvo, y lo miró profundamente, y tomó la mano de Edward que en ese momento estaba en su cabello.

"Edward–" Harry jadeó, casi como si fuera advertencia o como si fuera una plegaria, Edward no pudo decidirse, tal vez un poco de las dos.

Habían dejado de moverse y estaban simplemente abrazados el uno con el otro y Edward se inclinó. Ese era, el momento de la verdad, pero luego para el asombro de Edward, sintió cálidos labios contra los suyos, y por un momento Edward estuvo tan aturdido que no se movió.

Eso no había sido parte del plan. Se suponía que él era el que tenía que iniciar el beso, no que le importara que Harry lo besara, pero Edward había querido mostrarle a Harry que él quería besarlo. Le tomó un segundo a Edward, pero le devolvió el beso, casi cargándole, y acercándole más a él.

Edward sintió un gruñido proveniente del fondo de su garganta cuando un gemido desesperado escapó de la boca de Harry. La mano de Harry hurgó por todo el frente de la camisa de Edward mientras se presionaba a él lo más que podía con ropa entre ellos. Era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de Harry, y no pudiera pensar en algo más que tener a Edward ahí mismo.

La boca de Harry se abrió debajo de la suya, y Edward tomó la oportunidad que se le dio para profundizar el beso y hacerlo algo visceral. Edward gimió dentro del beso, sintiendo que sus piernas se volvían gelatina. El calor que desprendía la boca de Harry era algo que nunca había probado. Era mejor que cualquier sangre que hubiera probado, y lo dejaba temblando y anhelando por más.

Edward a duras penas registró que Harry lo estaba empujando hacia atrás, y no regresó a sus sentidos hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas chocaron contra algo sólido. "Harry, detente – espera," dijo agarrando las muñecas de Harry sabiendo que Harry no quería hacer eso ahí. Necesitaban ir despacio, hablar.

Con más fuerza de la que Edward hubiera imaginado, o más bien con la ayuda de la magia que estaba en el aire, Harry lo empujó al sofá y se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas del sorprendido vampiro. El calor que irradiaba de entre las piernas de Harry incrementó cuando este frotó su ingle contra sus piernas, Edward no pudo hacer más que gemir y caer de lleno contra el respaldo del sillón.

Cuando Harry cambió un poco de posición Edward agarró sus caderas, e intentó una vez más ser razonable. "Harry, espera… necesitamos – necesitamos ha… hablar…" Edward jadeó, pero Harry estaba moviéndose contra él, haciendo círculos con sus caderas, más rápido y más fuerte, inclinándose sobre él, aferrándose a sus hombros.

"Edward, por favor – solo dame algo – cualquier cosa – por favor…" Harry rogó desesperadamente contra el cuello de Edward, y Edward sintió como el último pedazo de control que tenía le abandonaba.

Lo agarró de las caderas y tiró hacia abajo contra las suyas y capturó la boca de Harry una vez más. Harry lloriqueó y jadeó cuando Edward comenzó a empujarlo contra él, usando su fuerza de vampiro para cargar y mover a Harry a su ritmo.

Edward nunca había hecho algo parecido antes, pero supuso que lo estaba haciendo bien ya que Harry estaba gimiendo por más, pero Edward no podía darle más. Quería – oh Dios que quería – pero no estaban listos aún, y Edward definitivamente no quería hacerle el amor por primera vez a Harry en un salón VIP de un club.

"Edward, joder– " Harry dijo entrecortadamente cuando despegó su boca de la de Edward para tomar aire.

Edward podía sentir los muslos de Harry temblar y apretarse convulsivamente contra él, y sabía que estaba cerca. También podía sentir la magia de Harry rondando en el aire, llenándolo. De pronto se sentía poderoso, como si todos los espacios de su cuerpo estuvieran llenos de esa ilimitada energía, se preguntó si su cuerpo podría reventar, o si podría lanzar un hechizo si lo intentaba.

Los dedos de Harry estaban apretando tan fuertemente sus hombros que si fuera humano le abría roto la piel. También, el pecho de Harry subía y bajaba a cada respiro que daba mientras murmuraba y gemía contra el cuello de Edward, y en verdad, Edward no lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor mientras los movía a los dos, y cada frote los llevaba más y más cerca a finalizar.

Después ahí estaban ellos, y Edward sintió como sus pies literalmente se curvaban, su espalda se arqueaba y los muslos de Harry se sujetaban alrededor de él. Gritó y escuchó a Harry hacer lo mismo, pero fue todo lo que pudo registrar antes de ver estrellas, se preguntó por un segundo si era posible para un vampiro desmayarse, era algo que le preguntaría a Carlisle más adelante.

Harry se derrumbó sobre él, respirando con dificultad y aún temblando y contorsionándose después de la secuela. Edward se hundió más en el sofá también. Toda esa maravillosa energía pareciera que lo había drenado después de acabar, dejando nada más que una pila de vampiro detrás. Edward pensaba que no podría moverse por un rato – o eso pensaba, hasta que Harry se pudo en pie de repente con un jadeo horrorizado.

Harry miró a Edward hacia abajo con los ojos muy abiertos, conmoción y horror estaban escritos en cada línea de su rostro. "Dios mío," susurró, antes de alejarse de Edward y llegar al otro lado de la habitación. Edward intentó brincar, pero solo terminó derrumbándose aún más contra el sillón, como si su energía no se hubiera regenerado aún.

"Lo siento muchísimo, Edward – te hice –" Harry susurró de nuevo aún mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No, Harry – no, espera– " Edward intentó, pero parecía como si Harry estuviera muy lejos de ahí y no pudiera captar nada más que el pánico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Me forcé ante ti – te – te supliqué – dios mío," Harry continuó horrorizado.

"No, Harry – no lo hiciste – solo– " Edward intentó de nuevo alcanzando a Harry, pero era muy tarde, ya que con un apenas audible _plop_ Harry se había ido.

**( )**

Harry cayó con un _crash_dentro de su casa, aplastando el vidrio de la mesa de centro. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Prácticamente había violado a Edward – se había forzado a su pareja, ¡a su hermano! Le había rogado a Edward que lo cogiera. Merlín, Edward iba a pensar que era una puta, que en cierto modo lo era, pero en ese momento Edward debería estar tan disgustado con él. No podía quedarse ahí, ese sería el primer lugar dónde lo buscarían, y no podía enfrentarlos en ese momento. No podía soportar ese disgusto, ese desprecio.

Harry corrió rápidamente a la puerta principal, cogió las llaves de su carro y se dirigió directamente al garaje. Probablemente no era la mejor idea conducir en ese momento, después de haber bebido algunas copas de vino y algunos _shots_. Sin mencionar que Harry aún se sentía tembloroso y débil por la liberación de magia que había hecho, no solo por sus actividades con Edward, sino por haberse aparecido a una distancia tan larga; de hecho estaba sorprendido que lo hubiera logrado en una pieza.

La mente entrada en pánico de Harry no lo dejaba pensar de manera racional, así que se subió a su carro. Apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo en la carretera que lo llevara lo más lejos posible de su casa y de Port Angeles. No sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, solo estaba consciente que se iba lejos – muy lejos.

No podía terminar de aceptar lo que había hecho, no podía creer que le había hecho eso a Edward. Ahora iban a saber que Edward era su pareja, de eso estaba seguro. Probablemente Edward lo odiaría en ese momento, pero incluso con eso, había una parte en Harry que no se arrepentía, y esa era la parte que le disgustaba más a Harry.

Harry prácticamente había saltado a Edward; le había rogado que lo tomara ahí mismo en el club, como la puta de segunda mano que era. Su magia y cuerpo habían tomado el control – aunque Harry lo hubiera querido también, el punto era que había forzado a Edward a eso, le había suplicado que le diera algo, lo que sea, sabiendo que Edward nunca le había dicho que no a algo.

Sabiendo que Edward era virgen –se sintió enfermo en ese momento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de odiarse a sí mismo y sin contar la culpa que sentía en ese momento, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en que Edward lo había invitado a bailar, los brazos de Edward a su alrededor, Edward atrayéndole más cerca a él, Edward acariciando su rostro, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, mirando fijamente a sus ojos, inclinándose, y –"

Harry salió de repente de su inconsciencia, deteniendo su carro lo suficientemente fuerte para que su cinturón de seguridad le dejara marcas a la mañana siguiente. Solo un pensamiento estaba perforando su cerebro en ese momento, respiraba con dificultad, su corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho ante la realización que acababa de hacer.

"Me besó de vuelta," susurró. "Me devolvió el beso." Comenzó a reírse casi histéricamente.

De repente, escenas de las semanas pasadas comenzaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Harry como una estampida de hipogrifos: Edward cuidándolo, Edward rechazando a Bella cada vez que llamaba, Edward respondiendo a cualquier capricho suyo, Edward acostado con él en el sofá, sentándose con él mientras comía, dándole compañía cuando todos habían salido o incluso cuando todos estaban, Edward mirándolo constantemente, Edward siendo la primera persona que veía la despertar y la última en darle su beso de buenas noches – Edward siempre estando ahí.

"¡JODER!" Harry gritó mientras golpeaba el volante. Lo sabían – Edward lo sabía. De alguna manera lo habían descubierto, y Edward había intentado decírselo a Harry todo ese tiempo. Harry había pensado que solo era amable, que se comportaba como un hermano mayor – ¿Qué tal si lo estaba? Harry no lo sabía, pero tenía la intención de averiguarlo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Harry susurró de repente, un completo y nuevo estado de pánico se apoderó de él, en cuanto puso su carro en marcha en dirección contraria, en dirección a su casa. Tenía que regresar… tenía que regresar a Edward.

En algún punto de la noche había comenzado a llover sin que Harry lo notara, y a penas y podía ver medio metro frente a él, pero eso no hizo que dejara de presionar el acelerador con su pie, solo había un pensamiento en su cabeza, y era regresar con Edward. No era una buena idea no poner atención al exceso de velocidad al que iba, considerando que el Aston Martini era uno de los carros más veloces que el dinero podía comprar, pero eso no le pasaba apercibido, sino fue hasta que Harry sintió como perdía el control en una curva.

La vida de Harry no pasó en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos, no hizo ninguna plegaria a cualquiera que escuchara, no pensó en lo profundamente arrepentido que estaba al no haberle dicho a Edward que lo amaba – ni siquiera gritó. Harry simplemente tomó aire, cerró sus ojos, y espero por el impacto.

* * *

**Canción:** Tangled Up In You - Staind

* * *

**N/T:** _Hey! Actualicé relativamente rápido ^^ Espero les haya gustado el capítulo... estaba tentada a poner una advertencia al inicio de la página por el contenido subido de tono, pero por experiencia prefiero que sea tipo sorpresa (: así que no puse nada, si creen que para la próxima es necesario que ponga la advertencia, solo díganmelo... aunque siento que no es necesaria, ya que en las advertencias del fic están ahí... _

_Muchísimas gracias por la respuesta que ha tenido la traducción, a todas esas personas que han estado conmigo desde que comencé a traducirla, y a aquellas que se han unido al camino... (: Ya falta poco para que acabe el fic..._

_Un beso!_

REVIEWS:

**Mari2350: **aunque tu review fue en el capítulo 17 te respondo en este... (: A mi tambn me encanta esa canción :S la amo pues... ;D un beso!

**Arthanis:** Hey! disculpa la molestia porque no pudiste firmar _loggeada. _Draco se voló la barda con su club o.o imagínate que exista uno así... pero si lo hay... =( obviamente no he ido. Qué tal este capítulo eeh? xD jaja el final es bastante inquietante... a mi me encanta así xD Un beso enooooooormeeeee! :D mil gracias por el apoyo que me das en tus reviews!

**Luna:** Ea! Ya ahí está la continuación ^^ muchas gracias por el review :3

**Jia:** Aunque tu comentario esté en ¡Oh, Vaya! tenía que decirte que tu correo no me llegó, porque FF net borra las direcciones, el truco es escribir el correo así: tu correo yahoo (hotmail, etc.). com =) ya sabes.. para la próxima =) No te puedo contestar tu review completamente porque no es este fic al que pertenece. Solo te puedo dar las gracias (: espero estés bien!

_Y para aquella que no he tenido contacto en mucho tiempo ¬¬ ella sabe quién es... =( linda... que te extraño =P_


	25. It's Raining Again

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_Rodven_

_**Summary:**__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años__Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight").

* * *

**25. It's Rainning Again**

_A piece of glass/ __**Un pedazo de vidrio**__  
In the sand under your feet/ __**En la arena bajo tus pies**__  
It cuts you deep/ __**Te corta profundamente**__  
And makes you hate the beauty/ __**Y te hace odiar la belleza**__  
That you see/ __**Que ves**__  
And you wonder where you are/ __**Y te preguntas dónde estás**__  
How you ever got so far/ __**Cómo pudiste llegar tan lejos**__  
Now you question what went wrong/ __**Ahora te preguntas que salió mal**__  
It's your heart/ __**Es tu corazón**_

_It's raining again/ __**Está lloviendo otra vez**__  
There's a dark cloud/ __**Hay una nube negra**__  
Over your head/ __**Sobre tu cabeza**__  
It follows you 'round/ __**Te sigue a todos lados**__  
It's bringing you down/ __**Hace que te deprimas**__  
It's raining/ __**Está lloviendo**__  
It's raining again/ __**Está lloviendo otra vez**_

**( )**

"Edward, ¿qué pasó?" Carlisle preguntó subiendo por las escaleras cuando escucharon a Edward gritar por Harry. "Olvídalo, no respondas eso," Carlisle declaró una vez que llego al final de la escalera y pudo oler lo que pudo haber pasado.

"Me besó, y después nosotros – y luego comenzó a murmurar. Pensó que me había forzado, y luego simplemente se fue," Edward explicó tan preocupado que ni siquiera se sintió avergonzado cuando Draco limpió el desastre de sus pantalones con un movimiento de su varita.

"Ustedes no –"

"¡No!" Edward exclamó, poniendo ese pensamiento a un lado antes que Carlisle pudiera decirlo. No necesitaba que los demás pensaran que Harry y él habían tenido sexo justo ahí, en medio de un balcón VIP. "No hicimos nada – quiero decir, sí hicimos algo, ¡pero no hicimos _todo_!"

"Está bien, solo – relájate, Edward. Estoy seguro que a Harry entró en pánico y se fue a casa," Carlisle lo calmó mientras buscaba su celular para marcar. "Esme, ¿tienes mi teléfono?" le preguntó a su esposa cuando él no pudo encontrarlo.

Esmé buscó en su bolso, pero no lo encontró tampoco.

"Emmet, podrías marcar a la casa y ver si Harry contesta. Debí dejar mi teléfono en la limo," Carlisle pidió olvidándose de su teléfono por ese momento; tenía cosas más importantes que encontrar.

Emmett marcó a la casa, pero nadie contestó. "Bien, entonces correremos a Forks; llegaremos más rápido que un carro, y Jacob puede llevar a Draco a la reserva. Tal vez Harry vaya hacia allá si está intentando evitar a Edward," Carlisle sugirió.

"¿No puedes simplemente aparecerte?" Edward le preguntó a Draco impacientemente, pero Draco negó con su cabeza.

"Está muy lejos, y ustedes tienen barreras alrededor de la casa – sin mencionar que yo tengo barreras alrededor del club," Draco les explicó.

"Pero Harry lo acaba de hacer," Edward exclamó en shock.

"Sí, y él es Harry jodido Potter," Draco intervino impaciente. "Las leyes del universo no se aplican en él. Puede hacer cualquier cosa que se le plazca."

"Ok, si todos tienen todo comencemos a andar," Carlisle anunció a todos desde la escalera.

Cuando salieron del club, lejos de todos los humanos, Edward fue el primero en comenzar a correr, con los otros siguiéndole muy de cerca. Incluso Jacob se las arregló para correr a su paso con Draco en su espalda. Les tomó cerca de veinte minutos regresar, cerca de la mitad del tiempo si hubieran ido en carro; luego el hombre lobo y el mago tomaron un camino distinto para dirigirse a la reserva.

Les tomó otros siete minutos llegar a la casa, simplemente porque vivían del otro lado del pueblo, pero cuando llegaron la casa estaba completamente vacía. Su mesa de centro estaba destrozada, que era lo único que les pudo decir que Harry había llegado, aparte que las llaves de su carro no estaban. Emmett corrió al garaje y segundos después regresó confirmando que el carro de Harry no estaba.

"¡Maldición!" Edward siseó por lo bajo. Él nunca maldecía, pero en definitiva sintió que esa ocasión lo merecía.

Jasper posó una de sus manos en su hombro para calmarlo justo cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Carlisle respondió inmediatamente, era Jacob informándoles que Harry no se había aparecido por ahí.

"Bien, él ha estado aquí y tiene su carro, lo más prudente es que tú y Draco se queden ahí en caso de que aparezca por ahí, y tal vez buscar en la carretera y el bosque por él? Quién sabe que pueda hacer – Harry puede ser… temerario cuando no piensa correctamente," Carlisle preguntó recibiendo una inmediata aprobación por parte del hombre lobo.

"No me quedaré aquí. Iré a buscarlo," Edward declaró ansiosamente, y antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta por parte de alguno de ellos, ya se había ido.

"Iré con él," Jasper ofreció antes de que estuviera fuera de la casa siguiendo a Edward.

"Edward seguramente buscará por los caminos que están fuera del pueblo – Alice y yo checaremos los que están dentro," Rosalie ofreció ya buscando las llaves de su carro con Alice siguiéndola por detrás.

"Entonces Emmett y yo buscaremos en el bosque. Harry tiene algunos lugares a los que le gusta ir a pensar, iremos a esos primero," Carlisle declaró obteniendo un asentimiento de su hijo.

"Entonces me quedaré aquí en caso de que regresé o alguno de ustedes llame," Esme ofreció antes de que Carlisle pudiera preguntar. Ellos se fueron inmediatamente y Esme se sentó para esperar.

**( )**

_A wilted rose/ __**Una rosa marchita**__  
Your decay is all you see/ __**Tu decadencia es todo lo que ves**__  
You buy the flaws/ __**Solo comprar los defectos**__  
And miss the beauty/ __**Y te pierdes de la belleza**__  
That is yours for free/ __**Que es gratis para ti**__  
Realize you are so far/__**Te das cuenta de lo lejos que estás**__  
From the things that matter now/ __**De las cosas que te importan**__  
And you only wonder how/ __**Y solo te preguntas cómo**__  
It's your heart/ __**Está tu corazón**_

_It's raining again/ __**Está lloviendo otra vez**__  
There's a dark cloud/ __**Hay una nube negra**__  
Over your head/ __**Sobre tu cabeza**__  
It follows you 'round/ __**Te sigue a todos lados**__  
It's bringing you down/ __**Hace que te deprimas**__  
It's raining/ __**Está lloviendo**__  
It's raining again/ __**Está lloviendo otra vez**_

**( )**

Bip.

"_Carlisle, soy el Dr. Johnson desde el centro médico de Forks, he estado tratando de localizarte a tu celular desde hace más de una hora, pero me manda directamente al buzón de voz. Mira, sé que es tarde y odio llamarte por esto, Carlisle – en serio lo hago, pero necesitas venir aquí lo más rápido posible. Ha habido un accidente donde tu hijo Harry estuvo involucrado, perdió el control y volcó su carro, su nivel de alcohol era – es serio, Carlisle. Necesitas venir aquí lo más pronto que puedas. Está en el tercer piso, cuarto 308."_

Bip.

Bella se detuvo al escuchar el mensaje que había llegado a la contestadora de la casa de los Cullens. Había entrado a la casa usando la llave escondida que siempre estaba debajo de la tercer maceta de la izquierda, Edward la había estado evitando las últimas semanas y no había regresado sus llamadas. Finalmente se había cansado, y decidió ir a su casa para que pudieran hablar. Sabía que tenía que ver con el niño que Edward llamaba hermano.

Era su culpa que Edward pensara que necesitaba un tiempo, y era su culpa que los Cullens le dijeran que era mejor que se quedara con su papá. Él había arruinado todo. No era justo, le había lavado el cerebro a Edward y la había hecho ver como la mala del cuento, y ahora se había emborrachado y estrellado su carro. Bueno eso era bueno para él, pensó Blella mientras caminaba hacia la contestadora, y presionaba el botón eliminar.

"Mensaje borrado."

"¿Bella?" Bella giró sorprendida mientras Esme entraba y luego cerraba la puerta del frente. "¿Qué haces?" la mujer preguntó, mirando de Bella a la contestadora con el ceño fruncido.

"Nada," Bella respondió rápido – muy rápido.

"¿Qué acabas de borrar?" Esme preguntó con sospecha. Se había impacientado de solo esperar, y había decidido salir y checar el bosque cercano.

"No era nada, solo un mensaje que le dejé a Edward diciéndole que venía, pero ya estoy aquí así que ya no es necesario," Esme podía decir que la niña estaba mintiendo, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón volverse más veloz.

Antes de que Esme pudiera preguntarle de nuevo, Carlisle entró por la puerta de enfrente seguido muy de cerca por los demás. Todos se detuvieron al ver a Bella parada ahí. La muchacha no se dio cuenta de la tensión que de pronto se instaló y camino derecho a Edward con una gran sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarlo, Rosalie la detuvo agarrando su muñeca y Edward se alejó.

"¿Alguien lo encontró?" preguntó Esme ignorando a Bella por el momento.

"No," Carlisle respondió con el ceño fruncido.

"Edward, ¿qué sucede, no nos hemos visto en semanas?" Bella preguntó con una mirada confundida en su rostro.

"Y si tengo que decir algo al respecto, no se volverán a ver nunca," Rosalie gruñó acercándose a la chica amenazadoramente. Emmett intervino de inmediato tomando a su novia por la cintura y alejándola de la muchacha. No necesitaban a Rosalie matando a la hija del jefe de policía en medio de su sala.

"Edward, dile que me deje en paz," Bella gimió, y todos se preguntaron cómo era que hasta ese entonces no habían encontrado su voz tan irritante. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Oh, no lo sé, ¿te parece familiar _'No puedo esperar hasta que Edward y yo nos cacemos así nos podremos ir de aquí. Es repugnante la manera en el hermano de Edward actúa. ¡Es una completa zorra!'_?"Edward le preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"¿Cómo sabes – ¡Él te dijo que yo dije eso, verdad? Bueno, es una completa mentira, no puedes creer ni una palabra de lo que él–"

"No, Harry no me dijo nada, ¡incluso luego de que te escuchó diciéndole a Jessica que tenía SIDA! ¿Te das cuenta del daño que pudiste haber causado si los periodistas escuchaban ese rumor?" Edward escupió avanzando hacia la muchacha que en ese momento estaba más pálida de lo que la habían visto nunca.

"¡Edward, no es posible que le creas a él antes que a mí! Yo–" Bella comenzó, pero Edward había tenido suficiente. Él solo quería encontrar a Harry.

"Ya lo sé, Bella – ¡ya lo sé! ¡Puedes dejar de mentirme porque no te voy a creer nunca más! Se acabó – se terminó – ¡no debió ni siquiera haber empezado!" Edward exclamó, apenas capaz de contenerse de agarrar a la niña y lanzarla, literalmente, fuera de la casa. Su sangre ni siquiera lo llamaba más; solo le hacía sentir nauseas.

"Pero Edward, ¡tú no piensas eso! ¡Te ha lavado el cerebro!" Bella gritó, y Edward gruñó, pero Carlisle puso una mano en su hombro para evitar que la atacara.

"Bella, creo que es mejor si te vas ya," Carlisle dijo firmemente.

"Ok, regresaré después de que te hayas calmado," respondió, tomando las llaves de su carro de donde las había dejado, a un lado de la contestadora.

"¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? – ¡lo de nosotros se terminó!" Edward gruñó mirando a la niña, mientras Jasper tomaba su brazo y le lanzaba olas para tranquilizarlo.

"¡Bien!" Bella de repente gritó después de un largo silencio. "Bien, si eso es lo que tú quieres… le diré – le diré a todos – ¡todo! ¡Iré a los periódicos!" Amenazó con la cara roja de ira y sus ojos salvajes.

"¿Y quién va a creerte? – el joven más famoso del mundo adoptado por vampiros, ¿y nadie lo notó? De hecho, ve, anda, cuéntale a todo el mundo. El ministerio de magia borrara tu memoria en un parpadeo," Rosalie declaró con una sonrisa.

Bella soltó un chillido y pateó el suelo con su pie. "Espero – ¡espero que muera entonces!" gritó finalmente cuando ellos no reaccionaron de la manera que ella había esperado sobre su amenaza, y con ello salió de la casa dando un portazo.

**( )**

_Come on/ __**Vamos**__  
Come on get it right/ __**Vamos a hacer lo correcto**__  
Come on/ __**Vamos**__  
Come on make it right/ __**Vamos a hacer lo correcto**__  
Come on/ __**Vamos**__  
Come on it's alright/ __**Vamos todo está bien**_

_It's raining again/ __**Está lloviendo otra vez**__  
There's a dark cloud/ __**Hay una nube negra**__  
Over your head/ __**Sobre tu cabeza**__  
It follows you 'round/ __**Te sigue a todos lados**__  
It's bringing you down/ __**Hace que te deprimas**__  
It's raining/ __**Está lloviendo**__  
It's raining again/ __**Está lloviendo otra vez**_

**( )**

"Sr. Potter – Sr. Potter, ¿puede escucharme?... Sr. Potter, necesitamos un número – alguien con quien podamos contactar. Hemos llamado a su familia, pero no han respondido. ¿Hay alguien más que podamos llamar? – Sr. Potter concéntrese en mi voz – Sr. Potter, ¿está conmigo?–"

La cabeza de Harry estaba latiendo, y sentía como si su cuerpo entero estuviera ardiendo. Había un molesto sonido _bip, bip, bip_, proveniente de algún lugar cercano, y el distintivo sabor y olor a sangre, había algo que pasaba por su garganta, su visión era borrosa y Harry no podía enfocar nada pero el dolor y el miedo comenzaron a apoderarse de él.

"No, Sr. Potter, tranquilícese – cálmese… no intente moverse, no hable. Tiene un problema respiratorio, deje que la máquina respire por usted, Sr. Potter… Sé que duele, pero necesito que esté calmado. Estuvo en un grave accidente automovilístico, hemos contactado a su padre, pero su familia aún no llega - ¿hay alguien más con quien podamos contactar? – no, ¡no intente hablar! Estoy poniendo un lapicero en su mano… ¿puede escribir?" la voz preguntó mientras tomaba su muñeca y lo guiaba sobre algún pedazo de papel. Harry escribió el primer nombre y número que le llegó a la cabeza antes de que se desmayara de nuevo.

**( )**

Draco iba y venía mientras esperaba a Jacob que regresara con el resto de la manada y le dijeran si habían encontrado algo. El celular que Harry le había comprado de repente comenzó a sonar y corrió hacia él, pero era un número que no reconocía. Draco respondió de todas maneras esperando que Harry estuviera usando algún otro teléfono para llamarle, ya que Draco solo había recibido contestación del buzón de voz desde el celular de Harry en toda la noche.

"Hola," Draco respondió frenéticamente, pero la voz del otro lado de la línea no era ninguna que reconociera.

"Hola, ¿es usted Draco Malfoy?" la voz preguntó, y Draco gruñó impaciente.

"Mire, si es uno de esos vendedores telefónicos, la respuesta es no, no necesito ningún limpiador de aspiradoras – ¡no tengo ninguna aspiradora que necesite ser limpiada!"

"No Sr. Malfoy, soy el Dr. Johnson del Centro Médico de Forks," la voz le interrumpió rápidamente antes de que Draco pudiera colgar. "Le llamo porque su número fue el único que pudimos conseguir del Sr. Potter antes de que se desmayara de nuevo y…"

Draco escuchó todo lo que el doctor le tenía que decir antes de dejar caer su celular y comenzar a correr a la puerta, y chocar contra el pecho de su pareja. Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Jacob le limpió frenéticamente las lágrimas de su rostro y le preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando.

"Draco – Draco, ¿qué sucede?" Jacob le preguntó ansioso. Nunca antes había visto llorar a Draco, es más, nunca lo había visto ni estar cerca de llorar, incluso Draco se veía sorprendido de que las lagrimas estuvieran cayendo libremente por sus mejillas, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Harry está en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente en su carro, dio vueltas y no estaba usando el cinturón de seguridad y – es crítico – necesito que–"

Jacob asintió antes de voltear su mirada a Sam. "¿Puedo usar tu camioneta?" le preguntó al hombre, y sin pensarlo dos veces Sam le lanzó las llaves. Jacob cargó a Draco y corrió al viejo Chevy antes de sentar a Draco en el asiento del copiloto y arrancar la camioneta. "Está bien, todo estará bien, Draco. Estoy seguro que Carlisle ya está ahí. Transformarán a Harry antes que dejarlo morir. No te preocupes, de una u otra manera, él estará bien," Jacob dijo, tratando de calmar a su pareja, mientras manejaba lo más rápido que podía con una mano en el volante y la otra acariciando el cabello de Draco. Literalmente podía sentir el miedo recorrer el cuerpo de Draco, y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para ser capaz de desaparecerlo.

**( )**

Harry estaba cansado, y débil, y adolorido, y enfermo… y cansado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado – una hora, un día… una semana?

No iban a ir. Eso era lo que el doctor le había dicho la última vez que estuvo consciente – no iban a ir. Tal vez Harry debería de ahorrarles todo ese problema y jalar el enchufe él mismo. Y ahora – y ahora estaba paralítico – a lo menos, eso fue lo que escuchó que susurraban los doctores sobre él mientras iba y venía de la consciencia. Era un lisiado, y realmente no podía culpar a su familia por no ir a verlo, ¿quién querría pasar por todo eso?

Harry no sabía de donde provenían todos esos pensamientos tan deprimentes, pero oh ellos llegaban, y con una venganza también.

Edward en realidad no lo quería, sino estaría ahí… Draco ni siquiera estaba. Harry ya no era hermoso. Podía sentir los vendajes en su cara – no podía ver por su ojo izquierdo… tal vez ni siquiera tenía ese ojo ya. Era inútil para todo ellos. Tal vez no fuera capaz de volver a cantar nunca más – ¿quién querría ver a un lisiado desfigurado en un escenario? Y probablemente tendría que permanecer con ese maldito tubo en su garganta por el resto de su vida.

Tal vez fuera mejor si se rendía – ¿quién lo querría así?

Harry cambió de posición y un pinchazo de dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo mientras el molestoso pitido incrementaba su velocidad. Harry alzó una mano – al menos esa parte de su cuerpo no estaba paralizada – sintió todos los cables que tenía conectado al cuerpo. Eran muchos, y en una ola de ira, comenzó a arrancarlos todos. El pitido se convirtió en un chillido aún más molestoso cuando Harry tomó el extremo del tubo que estaba en su garganta y lo sacó. Luego colapsó sobre la cama y se rió sin aire antes de que la oscuridad lo tomara.

**( )**

_It's raining/__** Está lloviendo**__  
It's raining again/ __**Está lloviendo otra vez**__  
There's a dark cloud/ __**Hay una nube negra**__  
Over your head/ __**Sobre tu cabeza**_

* * *

**Canción: **It's Raining Again - Sataind

* * *

_**N/T.: **__¡Hola Mundo! Sé que he tardado en actualizar, lo siento "/ Pero últimamente he estado bastante ocupada y sin inspiración alguna. Muchas gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que me han dejado (y quiero aclarar que son muchos :S) y por seguir leyendo la historia =) Les envio un beso enorme y lleno de cariño :D_

**REVIEWS:**

**Lau:** Gracias por el apoyo y las palabras :3 se siente bien saber que uno está haciendo bien su trabajo :D Aquí está la continuación. Un beso. Espero no tardar mucho para el próximo capítulo xD

**ALe: **Wow! Me da muchísimo gusto saber que sigues el fic desde el inicio =) y que hayas aguantado mis demoras sobre todo xD Ok, no pondré la advertencia cuando haya más escenas subidas de tono, siento que le quitan la emoción al asunto =] Gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar a esta humilde traductora (: Un abrazo. Por cierto, me encantaron tus caras (O.O y O/ O)

**Jia: **Holaaa (: Creo que ya te he agregado a mis contactos de msn =P espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos!

**Luna: **Hola luna =) Ya, ahí está la continuación :D disculpa el retraso =P Mi entera culpa jajaja. Un abrazo.

**Juan: **Me da gusto que te guste la traducción. Ahí está la conti, tarde pero segura jajaja, besos.

**Night: **jajaja... lo siento por la demora =P Gracias por comentar. Hey (: a todos nos cuesta comenzar algo, y por lo general no nos sale bien a la primera, pero ntp (: que con el tiempo mejora :D saludos.

_A alguien no le llegó su contestación de review? :S creo que me he pasado de largo uno, fue sin querer. En fin, espero el reclamo._

_Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios :) Me alegra tanto verlos :D Un beso a todos, y espero se encuentren de lo mejor. Nos estamos leyendo :D_


	26. Save Me

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_  
_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_Rodven_

_**Summary:**__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete años__Carlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_Página de __**Branwen777**__ donde pueden encontrar __el fic original_: http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight").

* * *

**N.T.**: Hay algunas notas al final del cap, necesito que las lean. Sólo eso X)

* * *

**26. Save Me**

_This dark room/ __**Este cuarto oscuro**__  
Another cigarette/ __**Otro cigarrillo**__  
The carpets strewn/__**Las alfombras esparcidas**__  
I'm getting sick of this/ __**Me estoy hartando de esto**__  
The end is near/ __**El final está cerca**__  
I'm in the thick of it/ __**Estoy en lo denso de esto**__  
And I__‟__ll be there soon/ __**Y ahí estaré pronto**__  
If you can handle it/ __**Si puedes manejarlo**_

_Just save me/ __**Sólo sálvame**__  
From all that I am/__** De todo lo que soy**__  
You save me/ __**Tú sálvame**__  
For the fuck of it/ __**Por la mierda de esto**__  
Save me/ __**Sálvame**__  
Just hold out your hand/ __**Sólo extiende tu mano**__  
You save me/ __**Tú sálvame**__  
From all of it/ __**De todo esto**_

**( )**

La familia Cullen se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato luego que Bella se hubiera ido, no sabían que decirse los unos a los otros. "¿Estás bien, Edward?" preguntó Carlisle finalmente mirando a su hijo más joven, y a la vez más viejo.

Edward negó con la cabeza. "No hasta que tenga a Harry de vuelta," respondió. Esme pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura para confortarlo, en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Carlisle respondió rápidamente. "Bueno."

"¡Carlisle, gracias a Dios! He intentado llamarte toda la noche. Te he de haber dejado al menos cincuenta mensajes en tu celular antes de llamar a tu casa – ¿recibiste mi mensaje?"

"¿Dr. Johnson?" Carlisle preguntó, poniéndole finalmente un nombre a aquella desesperada voz. "Dr Johnson, mire lo siento, pero no puedo ir esta noche, tendrá que llamar a alguien más. Verá mi hijo Harry está desaparecido y ne–"

"¡Es por eso por lo que te he intentado llamar, Carlisle! ¿No recibiste mi mensaje? ¡Está aquí!" El Dr. Johnson le interrumpió ansiosamente.

"No recibí ningún mensaje," Carlisle respondió, sintiendo a Edward a un paso detrás de él para escuchar mejor.

De repente hubo un jadeo detrás de ellos y Carlisle giró para ver a Esme con una mano sobre su boca. "Bella," dijo con incredulidad. "No puedo creer que ella – salí un rato para buscar a Harry cerca de aquí, y creí haber escuchado voces dentro de la casa así que regresé, cuando entré vi a Bella borrando un mensaje–"

"Voy a matarla," Rosalie gruñó furiosa, pero Emmett rápidamente la agarró antes de que pudiera hacer algo, y regresaron su atención a la conversación telefónica.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Carlisle preguntó sabiendo que si su corazón pudiera latir, en ese momento se estaría saliendo de su pecho.

No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él. Había llamado a tantos padres antes, había visto a tantos de ellos derrumbarse y perder la cordura luego de escuchar el nombre de su hijo seguido de la palabra hospital, y nunca – Carlisle nunca había si quiera imaginado estar en esa posición.

"No estoy cien por ciento seguro," Johnson comenzó. "La policía está especulando que estaba de camino a su casa, ya que esa era la dirección en la que iba, en cierto punto de la carretera perdió el control del auto y se volcó. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, y parecía que iba muy rápido – su examen de sangre salió positivo en cuanto al alcohol. El carro debió de haber dado vueltas al menos a cien kilómetros por hora antes de detenerse, estaba casi irreconocible – y Harry – Harry no estaba usando su cinturón de seguridad."

Carlisle sintió – bueno, en realidad no sentía nada, estaba bastante aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero definitivamente si escuchó como algo se rompía detrás de él, y se preguntó si Edward había golpeado el mostrador hecho de granito o si simplemente lo había estado sosteniendo muy fuerte hasta que lo hubiera roto. Esme estaba haciendo una mezcla de gemidos y ruidos lastimeros detrás de él, como si fuera un animal herido, y los otros estaban solamente ahí, pareciendo estatuas vivientes.

"Está – está vivo," Carlisle susurró, apretando el teléfono tan fuerte que pudo escuchar como el plástico se comenzaba a partir.

Nadie notó que Alice de repente se paralizó por completo en su lugar, y que sus ojos se hubieran puesto blancos al recibir la primera visión que hubiera tenido de Harry – una visión que nunca olvidaría.

"Cuando lo encontraron – calló fuera del carro, pensamos que fue por la ventana trasera porque el – el carro cayó encima de él y – lo siento Carlisle," Johnson dejó salir el aire, sintiéndolo sinceramente. Él y Carlisle había trabajado juntos cuatro años hasta ese entonces, y habían sido amigos desde entonces. "Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero el daño – era irreparable. Sus piernas – su pelvis – estaban aplastadas y su espina dorsal – quedará paralítico. Sin mencionar el daño interno, Carlisle. No puede respirar por sí mismo, pero es la hemorragia – no podemos pararla."

"¿Pero está vivo?" Carlisle preguntó rápidamente. Si Harry estaba vivo entonces aún había una oportunidad – ¡Si sólo hubieran recibido ese mensaje antes!

"Sí, se ha despertado un par de ocasiones, pero está – lo siento Carlisle, pero no le queda mucho, tal vez una hora o –" De repente, del otro lado de la línea se produjo una conmoción y el teléfono calló con un estruendo.

"¡Dr. Johnson! ¡Johnson! ¡Rick!" Carlisle gritó desesperado, pero no hubo respuesta. Volteo su cuerpo solo para ver a Alice colapsando en el piso.

Alice estuvo ahí por un momento simplemente viendo con los ojos abiertos mientras Jasper se inclinaba a su lado, por primera vez viéndose completamente perdido. Y de repente la mirada de Alice se dirigió a un reloj que estaba cerca, y su cara se contrajo en una mueca del peor dolor que Carlisle había visto. Escondió su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar, incluso aunque no hubiera lágrimas su cuerpo sufría de espasmos, luego lanzó un grito desgarrador.

Jasper colapsó completamente a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos, ocultando su cara en su hombro y sobándole la espalda. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor proveniente de Alice. Era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de su pecho, como – como si alguien que amara acabara de morir.

"¡Lo siento, Edward! ¡Lo siento tanto, no pude verlo antes! ¡Lo siento!" jadeó e inmediatamente Edward estaba hincado frente a ella entrando a su caótica cabeza.

_Harry acostado en la cama del hospital._

_Harry despertando y no viendo a nadie con él._

_Harry quitándose todos los cables y el tubo respiratorio._

_Harry desmayándose mientras jadeaba por aire._

_La línea de vida de Harry completamente plana._

_Los doctores, intentando revivirlo incluso sabiendo que era un caso perdido._

_Los doctores sin tener éxito._

_Harry muriendo._

_El doctor mirando el reloj._

"_Hora del deceso 3:16 am. Sábado 31 de Julio…"_

Edward se salió de la mente de Alice, sus ojos mirando al reloj más cercano, que marcaba 3:22 am. "Alice, muéstrame la alternativa – ¡muéstrame la alternativa!" Edward medio demandó, medio suplicó mientras tomaba a Alice de los hombros y comenzaba a zarandearla.

Alice sólo se estremeció más y negó con su cabeza. "No hay – no hay una alternativa, y ya es muy tarde… Lo siento Edward, ¡lo siento!" gimió dolorosamente, como Jasper la sujetaba con fuerza, y sintió un profundo lamento proveniente desde el fondo de su garganta, se sentía abrumado con su dolor y el de los demás; era obvio para todos lo que había pasado.

"Alice, no – no por favor… por favor muéstrame la alternativa – por favor…" Edward imploró mientras se jalaba el cabello lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarlo, su cara estaba contorsionada en la viva imagen de la agonía.

Segundos después, Edward sintió a alguien hincándose a su lado y luego se sintió apresado entre dos fuertes brazos contra un amplio y duro pecho. Se dio cuenta casi al instante, por el hecho que no podía zafarse si quisiera, que Emmett estaba intentando mantenerlo quieto – intentando de que no se lastimara a sí mismo.

**( )**

_I try to speak myself/ __**Intento hablarme a mi mismo**__  
You can do it too/ __**Tú puedes hacerlo tambien**__  
I need no one's help/ __**No necesito la ayuda de nadie**__  
I'm needing only you/__** Te estoy necesitando solo a ti**__  
So just pray for me/__** Así que reza por mí**__  
And deliver it/ __**Y entrégalo**__  
You never take from me/ __**Nunca tomaste de mi**__  
What I__‟__m giving/ __**lo que estoy dando**_

_Just save me/ __**Sólo sálvame**__  
From all that I am/__** De todo lo que soy**__  
You save me/ __**Tú sálvame**__  
For the fuck of it/ __**Por la mierda de esto**__  
Save me/ __**Sálvame**__  
Just hold out your hand/ __**Sólo extiende tu mano**__  
You save me/ __**Tú sálvame**__  
From all of it/ __**De todo esto**_

Draco y Jacob entraron corriendo al hospital. Jacob tuvo que prácticamente dirigir e incluso cargar a Draco para que dejara de correr en círculos, y lo pudiera meter al elevador. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso Draco salió de él antes de que las puertas se hubieran abierto y Jacob se deslizó por el mismo espacio para poder seguirlo de cerca.

Cuando Jacob finalmente entró al cuarto de Harry fue para ver a Draco llamar desesperadamente el nombre de Harry y los tubos y cables que deberían haber estado conectados a él, colgando a los lados de la cama.

"¡Jacob! ¡Jacob, haz algo – haz algo!" Draco le suplicó desesperadamente, y Jacob no podría haberse negado incluso si no quisiera. Sólo esperaba poder hacer algo.

Se acercó a Harry, escuchó un pulso muy débil, pero ninguna respiración. Inmediatamente comenzó a recordar sus clases de primeros auxilios de cuando había querido ser un salva vidas en las costas de La Push. Luego miró a su pareja que estaba en pánico y lo tomó del brazo, lo sacudió gentilmente para que pudiera concentrarse a pesar de su terror.

"Draco, Harry necesita ayuda – ve y consíguela," Jacob demando suavemente, y luego tomando una gran bocanada de aire comenzó a administrarle RCP al pálido y aparentemente sin vida cuerpo de Harry.

**( )**

"Lo siento, Edward, lo siento…" Alice continuaba rogando,el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero nadie se movió para contestar, cada quien perdido en su desesperación y angustia-

Eso fue hasta que la contestadora se activó.

"Edward, por favor – Edward, por favor, ¡tienes que ayudarlo! Está muriendo – por favor – por favor, ¡responde!" la desesperada voz de Draco rogó, y en un instante, Edward tenía el teléfono en su mano.

"Draco," dijo muy quedo, casi incapaz de meter suficiente aire a sus pulmones para hablar.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward, oh Dios! Tienes que venir aquí – ¡Está muriendo! Harry se quitó los tubos, pero Jacob lo besó y lo mantuvo con vida, pero no puede hacer que la maquina haga ese pitido, ¡tienes que venir ahora mismo!" Draco sollozó no sabiendo ni la mitad de lo que decía, pero sí que su mejor amigo estaba en el borde la vida y la muerte.

Edward colgó el teléfono e hizo su camino a la salida, justo cuando estaba llegando, Alice tuvo otra visión y Edward la vio.

_Bella estaba manejando por la carretera, estaba oscuro, y seguía furiosa por el modo en que habían terminado las cosas. No estaba poniendo atención al camino. Por eso, no vio la curva cerrada que estaba al frente. Apretó el pedal del freno, pero ya era muy tarde. Chocó contra un árbol, y en no más de diez minutos tomó su último respiro._

A esa le siguió la alternativa. Era el mismo escenario, pero en esa ocasión había una gran diferencia.

_Edward corrió hacia el carro volcado y sacó a Bella, y poco después, ella se convertía en uno de ellos._

Edward miró a Alice, pero Alice no dijo nada. No tenía que hacerlo, ya que Edward sabía lo que pensaba – él tenía una opción. Era poco probable que llegara a salvar a Harry, pero al menos podría salvar a una persona de morir esa noche, hacer que un padre no tuviera que estar de luto por la muerte de su hijo.

Edward dio media vuelta y corrió.

**( )**

_And all that/ __**Y en todo lo**__  
I__‟__ve become/ __**Que me he convertido**__  
Is you/ __**Es en ti**__  
The only good in me/ __**Lo único bueno en mí**__  
Is you/ __**Eres tú**__  
And after all of this/__**Y luego de todo esto**__  
The day will come to find out/ __**el día vendrá para encontrar**__  
Will you take me/ __**Que me tomaste**__  
Or forsake me/ __**O me abandonaste**__  
So pray for me/ __**Así que reza por mí**__  
Am I forgiven/ __**¿Estoy perdonado?**__  
For what you take from me/ __**Por lo que tomaste de mí**_

_Just save me/ __**Sólo sálvame**__  
From all that I am/__** De todo lo que soy**__  
You save me/ __**Tú sálvame**__  
For the fuck of it/ __**Por la mierda de esto**__  
Save me/ __**Sálvame**__  
Just hold out your hand/ __**Sólo extiende tu mano**__  
You save me/ __**Tú sálvame**__  
From all of it/ __**De todo esto**__  
Come save me/ __**Ven sálvame**_

Edward llegó al hospital en tiempo record con Carlisle pisándole los talones. Carlisle apenas y pudo colarse por las puertas del elevador antes de que éstas se cerraran. Edward lo necesitaría ahí para que los demás doctores salieran de la habitación, y para crear una idea de cómo iban a mover a Harry de la habitación sin atraer la atención y sin levantar sospechas. Tenía una idea, pero no estaba seguro si iba a ser posible.

Edward corrió por el pasillo del tercer piso, enfermeras y doctores gritándoles a él y a Carlisle, pero ninguno de los dos les prestó atención y llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Hubiera estado completamente silencioso si no hubiera sido por el débil pitido proveniente de la máquina que registraba la actividad de su corazón y por el sonido silbante que producía el respirador, y para su sorpresa, no había nadie ahí, excepto Draco y Jacob, que estaban sentados a cada lado de Harry y se tomaban de las manos.

Draco brincó en el momento que los vio. "¡Están aquí! ¡Lo lograron!" exclamó con obvio alivio. "Jacob logró salvarlo a tiempo, y luego los doctores lo estabilizaron. Nos dejaron solos, dijeron que deberíamos decir adiós; no le queda mucho tiempo."

"Jacob, ¿podrías quedarte afuera y asegurarte que nadie entre?" Carlisle preguntó, Jacob dio un simple asentimiento con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Carlisle volteó a ver a Edward y no tenía que tener los poderes de Jasper para ver y sentir el alivio que Edward sentía de que lo hubieran logrado.

"Draco, ven estate aquí conmigo," Carlisle pidió tendiéndole la mano a Draco mientras Edward caminaba hacia la camilla donde Harry estaba acostado, como si estuviera en un estado de trance. Draco se paró a un lado de Carlisle, y éste comenzó a relatarle inmediatamente su plan. "Tengo una idea – ¿qué tan bueno eres con eso de modificar memorias? Si pudiéramos sacarlo de aquí y poder detener a todos lo suficiente para llamar a Albus…"

Edward no le siguió poniendo atención a la conversación y siguió caminando hacia Harry, nunca quitando sus ojos de encima de él. Dejaría que Carlisle se encargara de todos los detalles.

Harry se veía horrible, y mataba a Edward el hecho de que estuviera tan lastimado. Tenía vendajes cubriéndole toda la mitad izquierda del rostro, ahí donde los doctores dijeron que se había estrellado con los cristales. Habían sido capaces de salvarle el ojo izquierdo, pero no podría volver a ver con él, además que le quedarían horribles cicatrices – eso sí lo dejaban sanar naturalmente.

La sábana del hospital tapaba todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro, y sus manos que salían a los costados, por lo que Edward estaba agradecido, ya era muy duro ver el daño que estaba a la vista, cómo para ver el daño que estaba debajo de la sábana. "¿Draco, podrías despertarlo por un momento? Quiero que sepa que estoy aquí," Edward le pidió a Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y se inclinaba a él. Escuchó como Draco murmuraba algo y después de un momento, el ojo derecho de Harry comenzaba a parpadear.

Harry miró hacia arriba, con su visión borrosa pudo ver la cara de un ñangel que estaba inclinado sobre él, cada vez más cerca. Su respiración se estaba haciendo más trabajosa, sus parpados se volvían muy pesados mientras que la oscuridad comenzaba a llevárselo de nuevo, y se pudo sentir, literalmente, a la deriva. Sólo duraría un momento – ¿estaba alucinando? Esperaba que no, porque esa era la visión más hermosa que había visto nunca.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?_" Harry preguntó en voz alta, o pensó que lo había hecho – tal vez simplemente lo había pensado. Sus escudos habían caído hacía rato, de todas maneras, Edward lo escuchó.

"Eligiéndote," fue la respuesta que Harry obtuvo, y al siguiente segundo sintió una erupción de dolor, pero el dolor más dulce que había sentido, y en esa ocasión se aferró a él y le sonrió a Edward mientras una pacifica oscuridad lo tomaba.

* * *

**Canción: **Save Me – Staind

* * *

**N.T.: **_Y llegamos al último capítulo (': Estoy muy emocionada por esto. No tienen ni idea de cuanto. Ha sido una traducción que me ha costado lágrimas de sangre. No sé si vaya a hacer otra traducción así de larga, no lo sé. Pero sí sé que me quedo con una grata experiencia junto con todos ustedes._

_Creo que ésta ha sido la canción que se me ha hecho más difícil de traducir, es que God! No encontraba las palabras adecuadas... creo que quedó mal a final de cuentas :S_

_¿Qué les pareció? Sé que todos amaron lo que le pasó a Bella, creo que no hay nadie que le haya caído bien y no le deseara mal xD Anyway..._

**REVIEWS:**

**Luna: **Hey mija! (: Muchas gracias por tu review. Éste es el último capítulo, ¿qué te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado el destino de Bella. un abrazo.

**Amia Snape: **No sé que le pasó a FF net, pero me dice que ya te había respondido el review :S disculpa, igual y sí te lo respondí y no me di cuenta o.o En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo... y que estés satisfecha con lo que le pasó a Bella =P un abrazo y mil gracias por el apoyo que he recibido de tu parte.

**Jia: **=) Que bueno que te haya encantado el otro capítulo :D Hell! ¿Me tienes en dónde? Facebook? esque no entendí eso de "fk" sí si es facebook... ¿cómo es que te llamas? :O

**SarissLovess:** Mija, mija, mija. Te quiero xD wow! suena a que tu vida ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, me da gusto ^^ enserio. Es bueno alejarse un rato de la pc :D debería hacer lo mismo, pero uds no me dejan hahaha... ntc :D uuuuuy... desde cuándo es que tienes galán eeh? ;D deberíamos echarnos un cafecito cibernético un día de estos y me platicas :D Bueno... ahí está el último cap :D espero te haya gustado y las cosas al final resultan bien (: Hey, ntp :D cuando uno tiene cosas que hacer en la RL deja a un lado las demás cosas, aparte que no puedo culparte de tu "ausencia" cuando yo me he perdido por mucho más tiempo o.o un beso! ya ví que tienes cuenta omg! :3 (L)

_Otra cosa, estoy siendo beta de una historia, bastante buena, y desearía que la leyeran. Es de Twilight, meramente de eso, se centra en Mike y en su vida como vampiro (aquí lo transforman). La recomiendo ampliamente, el autor me deja en vergüenza si alguien se le ocurre comparar mi escritura con la suya... lo único malo es que su ortografía no ayuda. Por eso es que soy su Beta. Sin más, la historia se llama "_Accidentes Inesperados_" es de **Zephir hb**, como les digo, el tipo es muy bueno. =) La pueden encontrar en mis historias favoritas ;D_

_Ahora... no sé que más decir. Ha sido más de un año que estoy con esta traducción y que ya se acabe, omg, es duro. :S Pero a la vez es gratificante. Les he agarrado cariño a cada uno de ustedes._

_Creo que es todo, sino comenzaré a chillar. :3 ¡Ah! También les digo que me he creado un Tumblr y un LJ... aún no sé por qué... pero si desean estar en más contacto conmigo, ahí me encontrarán tambn, aunque mi LJ ahorita no tiene absolutamente nada x)_

_Mis mejores deseos... y no sé, un enorme abrazo._

Rod!

_Una última cosa xD Éste es el último capítulo, pero aún falta el epílogo :3 y de ante mano, aquellos que me dejen un review anónimo (es decir sin cuenta en ff net) __para el próximo capítulo__, les debo decir que no podré contestarles ya. En la próxima actualización responderé los que me lleguen de este, pero de ahí en adelante me será imposible responderlos. Ahora sí. Chao!_


	27. In The Middle

**Título:**_Nothing Left to Hold_

_**HP**__/__**Twilight Crossover**_

**Autor:**_Branwen777_

**Rating:**_M/NC-18/R_

**Pareja:**_Harry/Edward_

**Advertencias:**_Slash, Hombre/Hombre, Angst, drama, escenas de contenido erótico, lenguaje, sexo gay, crossover, AU, Nada de Voldemort…_

**Traductora:**_Rodven_

_**Summary:**__Los Dursley no eran los únicos parientes restantes de Harry, como resultado los Cullen eran un nombre ancestral en la familia Potter, y cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en un orfanato a la edad de siete añosCarlisle aceptó hacerse cargo de Harry y adoptarlo. Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y mientras su familia se muda a Forks, Harry asiste a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia. Harry les escribe regularmente, y todos los veranos, días festivos, fines de semana libres, y eventos familiares, él acude a casa, pero después de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para su sexto año las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Sus cartas se vuelven más cortas, sus llamadas menos frecuentes, y siempre tenía una escusa para no visitarlos. Parece como si Harry se estuviera apartando de ellos, y ninguno de los Cullen sabía el por qué. No es hasta el final del séptimo año que él finalmente llega a casa con ellos, y lo que ha estado escondiendo de ellos puede separar a su familia._

**Disclaimer;**_Absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer, la historia de Branwen777 y las canciones de sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, la traducción es mía, pero de ahí nada de nada._

_Perfil de __**Branwen777**__: _http : / / www. fanfiction. net/u/1090269/ Branwen777 (remuevan los espacios).

_**Página de Branwen777 donde pueden encontrar el fic original: **__http : / / www. 4shared. com/ dir/ yPB7xj-u/ sharing. html (Remuevan los espacios, en el folder que dice "Harry Potter" y luego en el que dice "Harry Potter_Twilight")._

* * *

**N.T.: **Notas importantes al final, y sólo para que lo recuerden, esta es la última actualización. Y también, ff net es una bitch no me dejó contestar los reviews de manera normal, así que tuve que enviar MPs.

* * *

**27. In The middle**

**EPÍLOGO**

_What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone,/ __**¿Qué harás si despiertas y todo el mundo se ha ido?**__**  
**__Well would you believe with me is where you belong,/ __**Bueno, ¿creerías que conmigo es donde perteneces?**__**  
**__Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle/ __**Pues ahí va el mundo y nosotros estamos justo en el medio**__**  
**__There goes the world and we're right in the middle/ __**Ahí va el mundo y estamos justo en el medio**__**  
**__I said leave me here/ __**Digo déjenme aquí**__**  
**__I said leave me here… with you/ __**Digo déjenme aquí… contigo**_

**( )**

**Dos Años Después**

Edward tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco mientras esperaba en medio del prado a su otra mitad a que terminara de cazar. Como Harry era más joven, le tomaba más tiempo saciar su sed. Por eso, Edward normalmente terminaba primero e iba ahí a esperarlo. Mientras esperaba, dejaba que su mente viajara por todos los acontecimientos que lo llevaron hasta ese punto.

Desafortunadamente, Draco no había sido bueno en eso de modificar memorias, ya que toma mucha práctica y habilidad para no echar a perder todo, pero sí había sido bueno con el encantamiento Confundus, y se las había arreglado para mantener a los doctores y enfermeras a raya hasta que Carlisle se hubiera puesto en contacto con Albus.

Dumbledore no había sido capaz de venir, por todo lo que estaba pasando en Inglaterra, pero había enviado a los profesores de Harry: MacGonagall, Flitwick, Snape y Tonks para ayudarlos. Los altamente entrenados magos habían sido capaces de modificar la memoria de los doctores y enfermeras, y ahora creían que Harry había sobrevivido al accidente y que estaba en casa con Carlisle cuidándole para que pudiera recobrarse, lo que técnicamente hacía.

El accidente de Harry llegó a los oídos de la prensa en un santiamén, y Draco fue lo suficientemente rápido para calmar las cosas y declaró que Harry se estaba recuperando del accidente de una forma muy lenta, y que se tomaría un par de años para recuperarse, lo cual, de nuevo, era verdad.

Unos días después de que Harry fuera dado de alta, Edward, Alice, y Esme habían acudido al funeral de Bella para mantener las apariencias. Era sabido que ella y Edward había tenido una relación después de todo, Edward vio como bajaban el ataúd al piso y se dio cuenta, un poco sorprendido, que no sentía nada, más que un sentimiento de ironía en todo aquello.

Por todos los sentidos de la lógica, debió haber sido Harry aquel que estuviera en ese féretro, en vez de eso era Bella – quien había muerto de la misma manera que Harry debió hacerlo – quien había deseado que Harry muriera. Incluso si Harry termino muriendo esa noche también, Edward no se arrepentía de su decisión de ir tras Harry y dejar a Bella en manos del destino.

¿Eso significaba que Edward estaba contento de que Bella hubiera muerto, sin contar con que eso le quitaba un gran peso a los hombros de su familia ya que ella había sabido su secreto? No, Edward no pensaba que tuviera el corazón tan frío para desear eso. No pensaba que estuviera bien que la vida de alguien terminara tan pronto. No importaba lo cerrada de mente que era Bella, no se había merecido ese destino, y si Edward se sentía un poco triste por la situación, entonces era por Charlie, el pobre hombre no se había merecido perder a su hija.

Pero si Edward fuera obligado a elegir de nuevo, Harry siempre sería su primera opción, y mataría a cualquiera con tal de salvar a Harry.

Después del funeral, la construcción de la mansión de Draco comenzó, y pronto se convirtió en el chisme del pueblo. La ciudadanía de Forks nunca había visto algo parecido a eso, por supuesto, nunca habían visto a alguien como Draco tampoco. Para diversión de todos, él se había convertido en algo parecido a una celebridad local.

Jacob había estado nervioso las semanas pasadas ya que los padres de Draco viajarían para conocer a la pareja de su hijo. Edward había escuchado de Harry que el padre de Draco era un señor bastante intimidante, y quería ver cómo reaccionaba Jacob ante Lucius Malfoy. Al menos, con Harry, Edward nunca tendría que preocuparse con cosas como esas.

De hecho, sólo tenía que preocuparse por un bastante energético, extremadamente fuerte neonato que saltaba desde la copa de un árbol y lo tacleaba contra el piso – ya que eso estaba pasando en ese momento.

**( )**

_As the city crumbles/__**Mientras la ciudad se desmorona**__  
I see that there's nothing left behind/__**Me doy cuenta que no queda nada atrás**__  
As we lay here together/__**Mientras nos recostamos aquí juntos**__  
I feel your heart beat with mine/__**Siento tu corazón latir con el mío**__  
With time standing still,/__**Con el tiempo en pausa**__  
Here is where we've always been/__**Aquí es donde siempre has estado**__  
Well there goes the world/__**Pues ahí va el mundo**__  
And we're right in the middle again/__**Y nosotros estamos en el medio otra vez**_

_I said leave me here/__**Digo déjenme aquí**__  
I said leave me here/__**Digo déjenme aquí**__  
I said leave me here/__**Digo déjenme aquí**__  
I said leave me here… with you/__**Digo déjenme aquí… contigo**_

La risa de Harry llenaba el bosque mientras Edward se preparaba para el impacto y segundos después sentía como sus cuerpos chocaban contra dos grandes rocas. Estaba impactado contra el piso con Harry encima de él, y probablemente se hubiera podido mover del camino y así evitar todo eso, pero dónde quedaba la diversión.

Harry seguía teniendo sangre en su ropa mientras se sentaba y montando el estómago de Edward, tomó las muñecas de Edward para mantenerlas sobre su cabeza. Se inclinó y capturó la boca de Edward en un profundo beso que duró al menos diez minutos antes que Harry decidiera apartarse.

"Mmmm… león de montaña, hembra, y un ciervo también – de al menos tres años," Edward declaró luego de probar la sangre que seguía en la boca de Harry.

"Macho," Harry corrigió mientras se agachaba y acariciaba con su nariz su cuello, murmuraba feliz, antes de comenzar a besarlo repetidas veces. "Oso; de pelaje café, macho, al menos seis veranos, ¿cierto?" preguntó entre besos.

Era un juego que practicaban después de cada caza, intentaban adivinar qué era lo que el otro había comido. "Estás bien en cada cosa," Edward respondió dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para que Harry tuviera más espacio.

"Sabes lo que eso significa," Harry rió diabólicamente mientras se enderezaba y mantenía su agarra en las muñecas de Edward. Se palmeó la barbilla pensativamente. "Mmmm, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Edward rió roncamente, miró hacia arriba, a la cara de su pareja y se congeló. "Harry." Dijo asombrado, ojos abriéndose mientras la sonrisa de Harry se hacía más grande.

Harry se inclinó de nuevo y dejó un beso gentil sobre los labios de Edward mientras juntaba sus frentes para que pudieran verse bien a los ojos. "Me siento tan libre, Edward," susurró deslizándose por el cuerpo de Edward para que sus ingles quedaran fuertemente pegadas. "Mi cabeza está clara por primera vez desde hace dos años… Estoy listo."

"Harry," Edward dice con apenas un susurro cuando Harry deja libres sus muñecas. Sus manos van inmediatamente hacia la cara de Harry, mientras no puede dejar de mirar los brillantes orbes de Harry. Había tanto poder detrás de ellos, tanta claridad y vida que hacía que el aliento que de por sí no necesitaba se contuviera.

No hacía ni dos horas, cuando se habían separado para cazar, Harry aun tenía los salvajes ojos rojos de un neonato, y en ese momento estaba ahí, mirándolo de vuelta con los ojos que Edward nunca pensó que volvería a ver más que en sus recuerdos. Estaban claros, alertas, y llenos de amor por primera vez en dos años. También estaban llenos de lujuria, pero no la lujuria por la sangre que consumía a todos los pensamientos y acciones de los neonatos, sino una lujuria humana – lujuria por Edward.

"Harry," Edward suspiró otra vez antes de inclinar a Harry contra él y besarlo de nuevo. Harry lo besó de vuelta con la misma intensidad, mientras Edward se sentaba con Harry aun en su regazo.

"Edward, estoy listo – te quiero ahora… por favor," Harry rogó mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Edward.

Edward se despegó y miró dentro de los claros y verdes ojos de Harry por un momento, viendo la verdadera necesidad ahí dentro, antes de hacer chocar sus labios otra vez y poniendo a Harry sobre su espalda sin separar las hambrientas bocas. Habían estado juntos por dos años, y habían tonteado un poco, pero nunca lo habían hecho todo.

Edward quería que su primera vez fuera algo especial. Quería que Harry estuviera consciente de lo que hacía y lo que significaba para ellos. Quería que Harry sintiera cada segundo de eso. Los primeros años de los neonatos sus mentes están llenas de sangre. Eso es el centro de su universo, y nada más les interesa. Sus emociones son volátiles y cosas como el amor y el placer en verdad no significa mucho para ellos como normalmente lo harían.

En ese momento sin embargo, Harry estaba de vuelta – su Harry finalmente estaba de vuelta.

"Te amo… te amo…" Edward murmuró cuando sus labios dejaron los de Harry y comenzó a besar la línea de su quijada y comenzó a bajar por su cuello.

Harry comenzó a quitar de en medio la camisa de Edward, arrancando los botones de ella con su afán de desaparecerla de entre ellos. A la de Harry no le fue mucho mejor, de por sí Harry aún había sido un desastre cazando y la tela estaba llena de manchas de sangre que era imposible que Esme pudiera quitar.

Lo siguiente fueron sus pantalones, y Edward tuvo que agarrar las manos ansiosas de Harry que estaban sobre su torso para que así pudiera concentrarse en desabrochar sus cinturones – sólo si Harry le hubiera dejado de besar cada dos segundos, tal vez hubiera sido capaz de ver y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward fue capaz de quitarlos luego de un rato y una vez que cada pieza de ropa se había ido, pararon en su frenética sesión de besos y se quedaron ahí, sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Ya se habían visto desnudos antes, pero era saliendo de la ducha o cambiándose de ropa, no del tipo vamos a tener sexo.

Eso golpeó a Edward como un batazo a la sien, iba a perder su virginidad – o lo poco que quedaba de ella si algo de eso tenía sentido.

"¿Estás listo?" Edward le preguntó a Harry, intentando no hacer notar el nerviosismo que de pronto sintió. Había leído sobre eso – mucho, pero leer y hacer eran cosas completamente diferentes.

Harry lo miró confuso por un momento, pero luego sus ojos se aclararon de nuevo y se sentó, arrastrando a Edward también. "Lo había olvidado – nunca antes lo has hecho," declaró cuando los recuerdos de cuando era humano comenzaban a llegarle.

Si Edward hubiera podido, se habría sonrojado como una inocente y pequeña colegiala. Harry movió su cabeza para un lado un momento antes de poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward y ponerlo sobre su espalda, montándolo de nuevo. Edward gruñó despacio cuando sintió como sus ingles encajaban perfectamente y Harry comenzaba un vaivén con sus caderas, y se inclinaba para susurrar en la oreja de Edward.

"Entonces tendré que mostrarte cómo se hace," dijo antes de enderezarse, pero manteniendo en vaivén de sus caderas.

Harry corrió sus dedos suavemente sobre el rostro de Edward, bajaron por su cuello, sobre su pecho, a través de su estómago, y bajaron hasta sus muslos, antes de hacer el camino de regreso. Luego repitió el movimiento, pero esa vez con más fuerza y usando sus uñas para trazar distintos patrones. Edward sentía su piel explotar con una sensación de hormigueo que causó que respirara de manera más rápida y un necesitado gemido se escapó desde su garganta.

Luego las uñas de Harry rasparon sus pezones duros y Edward se arqueó, jadeando ante el repentino choqué que recorrió su cuerpo por culpa de la caricia. Las manos de Edward encontraron las caderas de Harry mientras este seguía con el suave movimiento, y Edward jadeó bajo en su garganta mientras Harry hacía círculos perezosos alrededor de sus obviamente sensibles pezones con sus pulgares. Luego Harry se inclinó y sopló un camino de aire frío sobre el cuerpo de Edward hasta que llegó al lado de una de sus orejas.

"Te gusta," susurró, y Edward no pudo hacer nada más que gemir en respuesta mientras se retorcía bajo las manos de Harry. "Entonces te encantará esto," Harry continuó, y antes de que Edward se diera cuenta, Harry tenía uno de sus pezones en su boca y Edward gritó en shock, espantando a unos pájaros que estaban cerca de ahí. Harry mordió y lamió ambos hasta dejar a Edward casi incoherente por el placer, luego Harry se apartó, acarició y besó su estomago suavemente hasta calmarlo.

Harry dejó de mover sus caderas y capturó los labios de Edward en un lento y lánguido beso, hasta que Edward se hubiera calmado por completo, para así seguir con la exploración sin que explotara muy pronto, y avergonzarse más. Luego Harry se endereza, aun montado sobre Edward, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, se para sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar unos centímetros por encima de Edward. Con un movimiento de su mano un bote de limpio y fragante aceite apareció de pronto, y Edward siente su garganta cerrarse. Esa era la parte por la cual había estado tan nervioso en primer lugar.

Harry simplemente le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo gentilmente una vez más, mientras destapa el bote y pone algo de él sobre su propia mano. Edward siente su estómago contraerse una vez más, mientras un nuevo pensamiento se instalaba en su mente. No había considerado esa posibilidad aún, y no estaba seguro si estaba listo para que Harry lo –

Edward no necesitaba seguir preocupándose ya que Harry comenzó a sostenerse con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra bajaba hacia su propia entrada y lentamente se insertaba un dedo lubricado. Edward sintió sus ojos clavados con fascinación mientras el dedo desaparecía lentamente y volvía a aparecer hasta que añadió un segundo y luego los dos comenzaron a desaparecer y a aparecer repetidamente con el mismo movimiento.

"Necesitarás hacerlo despacio, un dedo a la vez, cada vez que hagamos esto estaré tan estrecho como la primera vez," Harry dijo, su voz rasposa por culpa del placer que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo.

"Dios Harry," Edward gruñó, mientras veía los dedos de Harry aumentar de velocidad y a sus muslos comenzar a temblar por culpa del placer que se estaba dando. No pensaba que había visto algo más erótico en su vida. Harry añadió despacio un tercer dedo, y gimió mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hasta apoyarla contra el hombre de Edward, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, y la mano que estaba en el pecho de Edward intentaba aferrarse a algo.

"Mmm, quiero que hagas esto, Edward – quiero sentirte Necesito que me toques, que me sientas," Harry gimió cuando rodó sus dedos. Edward tomó el aceite que Harry había dejado a un lado de ellos y puso un poco sobre sus propios dedos, nunca quitando sus ojos de los dedos que seguían desapareciendo dentro de Harry.

Todos los nervios de Edward de repente se habían ido cuando su cuerpo tembló ante la necesidad de tocar a Harry de esa manera, y tomó gentilmente la muñeca de Harry para que detuviera sus movimientos. Harry alejó sus propios dedos y tomó la mano de Edward para guiarlo. Edward dejó que su dedo invadieran dentro de Harry, y Harry se inclinó sobre él y lo besó profundamente, mientras se besaban, Edward insertó otro dedo y Harry gimió más fuerte.

"Sí, justo así," Harry jadeó mientras Edward movía sus dedos como había visto hacer a los de Harry.

Edward añadió un tercer dedos y gruñó cuando sintió el caliente pasaje de Harry estrecharse y convulsionarse alrededor de tus dedos. Edward movió sus dedos experimentalmente, tratando con diferentes velocidades y ángulos para ver con cuál reaccionaba más, y en un punto en particular pensó que había dado con lo que los libros llamaban próstata, porque la espalda de Harry se arqueó maravillosamente y gimoteó con placer.

"¡Ahí! ¡Justo ahí!" Harry gimió mientras se sostenía de los hombros de Edward fuertemente. Edward golpeó una y otra vez ese punto hasta que Harry estaba gimiendo constantemente y sus caderas se movían incontrolablemente. "Te necesito – te necesito dentro de mí," jadeó, apartándose de los dedos de Edward y tomando el aceite.

Harry aceitó su mano una vez más y tomó el palpitante pene de Edward entre sus dedos, que no necesito más incentivo para embestir contra su mano. Luego Harry comenzó a acomodarse y a guiar a Edward al lugar correcto y se dejó caer. Edward apenas fue capaz de sostener un grito, y fue su turno de arquear su espalda con su mente en una nube de placer una vez más.

"Oh, Dios," Edward gruñe, agarrando las caderas de Harry para que no se movieran y se quedaran ahí por un momento. Respiró un par de veces antes de dejar a Harry libre de nuevo.

Harry enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y comenzó a moverse. La mente de Edward estaba completamente llena del placer que Harry le estaba mostrando y dando al mismo tiempo. Habían hecho cosas antes, besarse, fritarse, acariciarse, incluso una mamada cuando Harry había estado bastante insistente, pero eso – nada se comparaba a eso. Estar dentro de Harry – era como – como lo más cercano al cielo que Edward podía estar.

"Te amo," Edward gimió cuando sintió que estaba cerca. Podía sentir la magia de Harry a su alrededor, llenándolo como aquella primera vez. La magia de Harry había estado bastante tranquila desde la transformación, pero en ese momento estaba de vuelta y con más fuerza, sofocando el aire de su alrededor con una energía que hacía que sus corazones latieran.

Edward se sostuvo a Harry fuertemente cuando Harry no se estaba moviendo más, tan solo meciéndose sobre Edward. Edward se movió un poco para quedar en ese ángulo que recordaba, y en el próximo vaivén, Harry gritó arqueándose contra Edward, haciendo que le diera más profundo y firme a la próstata de Harry.

El orgasmo de Harry llegó y le robó el aire de sus pulmones, y su canal se apretó y convulsionó de repente, haciendo que el orgasmo de Edward fuera arrancado de sus entrañas. La magia que había estado llenando el aire ahora estaba pasando por Edward, haciendo que la intensidad del momento fuera mayor. Cuando todo hubo acabado y el resto de la magia se hubiera ido, Edward colapsó contra el piso llevándose a Harry consigo.

"Yo también te amo," Harry susurró contra su cuello, y mientras Edward acariciaba con sus dedos el tatuaje que tenía Harry sobre su cuello, se preguntó si la vida podría ser más perfecta.

**( )**

_Hey you, where are we going from here?/__**Hey tú, ¿a dónde iremos desde aquí?**__  
__Hey you, where are we going from here?/__**Hey tú, ¿qué haremos apartir de aquí?**__  
Hey you, where are we going?/__**Hey tú, ¿qué haremos?**_

_Cuz there goes the world and I'm right in the middle with you/__**Por que ahí va el mundo y estoy justo en el medio contigo**_

_I'm right in the middle with you/__**Estoy justo en el medio contigo**_

_I'm right in the middle with you/__**Estoy justo en el medio contigo**__  
I'm right in the middle with you/__**Estoy justo en el medio contigo**__  
I'm right in the middle with you/__**Estoy justo en el medio contigo**_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Canción:**In the Middle – Theory of a Deadman

* * *

**N.T.:**_Primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza, había estado en finales de semestre, y yo sé que muchs saben lo que eso significa cuando se estudia la universidad. Hoy se terminaron mis exámenes finales en una de mis carreras, así que estoy libre hasta el próximo sábado ¡yay! Pero sí, fue por eso que no había podido actualizar._

_Segunda cosa, este es final. No creo traducir la secuela de la historia, no me motiva a hacerlo, tal vez si Branwen decide alargar lo que lleva de eso (la "secuela"), igual y me animo y le pido permiso para traducir también, pero de mientras lo dudo. Así que disculpen a aquellos que estaban esperando que lo hiciera "(_

_Tercera cosa,__contesto a los reviews. Aclaro que FF net no me deja contestar de manera habitual lo reviews, no sé por que, supongo que porque se echó a paerder de nuevo, y para aquellos que tienen cuenta y tienes desactivada la opción de recibir MP, les digo que aquí abajo tendrán su contestación, y disculpen las molestias =( :_

**verodelprado:** x) Nunca he recibido un review en esta historia que me diga que le caiga bien Bella, y así como tú, todos están de acuerdo en que haya muerto. Pues ya viste que pasó. Ya viste el final. No puedo decirte otra palabra más que Gracias por todo el apoyo hasta el fianl. Un beso, y espero también que podamos leernos pronto. Un abrazo de oso.

**luna:** Y aquí está el último capítulo, linda. Espero te haya gustado, infinitas gracias por tus reviews.

**Laya:** Sí mija, sí puse el último capítulo (: Ahí está, gracias por tu review.

_Cuarta cosa, hoy borraré todas las contestaciones a los reviews pasados por que es algo ilegal contestarlos por aquí, esperaré dos semanas para borrar estas contestaciones con la esperanza de que los que no tienen cuenta los lea antes de que tenga que borrarlos. A partir de aquí se me será imposible contestarle a aquellos que no tengan cuenta en ff net._

_Quinta cosa y no por eso menos importante... (: Agradecimientos especiales a aquellas personas que me han apoyado tanto a lo largo de la traducción con sus reviews :3 No sé qué hubiera sido de esto sin ustedes, eran ustedes los que me jalaban las orejas, me amenazaban, me recordaban de una manera muy sutil que llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y sobre todo, siempre sentí su cariño. Había pensado en escribir algo para cada uno de ustedes, pero me di cuenta que soy muy mala para eso, así que sólo escribiré sus nombres. Sin más, gracias eternas a estas personas que me han apoyado (la gran mayoria) desde el principio, este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes, es completamente suyo:_

**Fabianadat,****tommyhiragizawa,****Serenita Kou,****Amia Snape,****LFeltonRadcliffe,****darknashecullen,****SarissLovess,****Nelshy,****Arthanis,****Anya Lupin,****Elea Aeterna,****Anira Black,****ross snape,****lau,****verodelprado,****Luis,****Luna,****Dissaor Black y a****M Valerie.**

_No los puse en cierto orden, les digo que cada uno de ustedes tiene un lugarcito en mi corazón de pollo :3_

_Yo sé que aun hay personas que no mencioné y sin embargo me han dejado algún review, al igual que aquellas que nunca me han dejado ningún review y han seguido la traducción. Les quiero dar eternas gracias. No saben, esto ha sido magnífico. Gracias por todo el apoyo. Gracias por todo._

_Simplemente gracias, no tengo más palabras para poder expresar esto. Y aquellas personas que leerán la traducción en un futuro les agradezco de antemano, y aquellas que lo están leyendo en este momento :) lo aprecio mucho. __En verdad que sí._

_Y una última cosa, recuerden que sólo me pertenece la traducción, así como la mala ortografía y los dedazos. La magnifica historia le pertenece a Branwen777 (links al inicio de la página), los personajes a la diosa Rowling y las canciones a sus respectivos dueños._

_Un abrazo._

_Rod!_

_P.D: Disculpen lo enorme de esta nota :S Y otra vez, gracias._


End file.
